Morality
by Traceytrey12
Summary: Everyone has their own opinion about Liam,including Ash. But when she sees him again several years later, she doesn't realize just how right she really was...Liam a.k.a Klaus a.k.a Joseph Morgan
1. Back story

**Ok so, this isnt exactly a fanfiction per say, but my main leading man is played by vampire diaries Klaus (a.k.a Joseph Morgan) I thought i should share in the fun, but if this does not go with the rules on this site i will also be putting it on the fictionpress website. (but why deny the Klaus fans, right?) :)**

**The story is about a girl named Ash. Ash is your average hopeless romantic, who falls for singers shes never even met, and has a family past of her own that would make your skin crawl. Despite her efforts, she finds herself being drawn to bad boy Liam. Ash discovers a dark secret of his. Can she get past it and live with his dark past? Or will his dark past come back to haunt him? Taking everything away that he has only ever dreamed of having...**

**its in a very very rough draft. might sound kinda rushed in the beginning cause i was just tryin to give a glimpse into the past..or maybe it just me cause ive read it so many darn times. but anyways..ill prolly later go back and slow it down some in the rewrite. SO anyways..here it is..i wrote the prologue just to show the beginning stages of Ash's family's life. Ash will be the main character here..later. I'll try to post 2 pics of our main boys here. Mark..who will come in later..and of Liam Enjoy :)**

PROLOGUE

1981

"dont worry sherul. This is the right thing to do."

"ya..its not even a baby yet.."

"...thanks guys. Im so glad your both here with me to do this. I dont know howd id get through this otherwise." sherul said softly.

"does lark know...?" Lisa asked. sherul shook her head slowly, knowing what they most of thought about her.

"...Is it lark's?" amanda asked touching her hand. Sherul nodded. Amanda and Lisa knew Sherul's last baby girl was not lark's. Yes they had been serperated giving Sherul time to reconnect with her long lost love Ben. Who in the end, ran for the hills as soon as he found out she was pregnant. To her horror, Lark and his whole family took one look at the baby and knew it wasnt his. Stella was the splitting image of her father from the moment she came into this world.

Now here sherul was..pregnant again. She was still in love with ben and it didnt feel right to have a second child with Lark. (not including the baby girl..Stella) Her friends had convinced her it didnt have a soul yet. It wasnt a baby. so therefore it was ok to get rid of it.

Something she'll always regret.

1983

"Oh god please. please." sherul begged staring at the little stick in her hand that would soon tell her if her life was about to be drasticly altered.

It was positive. She was pregnant again. After she gotten rid of her last pregnancy she never thought God would ever forgive her. She didnt deserve another. But here it was, clear as day, all signs point to yes. She was still with Lark and raising their two children together. Brad and Stella. Now it looks like a third would be added to the family. She wondered if Lark would be happy. He never seemed to be happy about anything. Brad was 7 and growing into a beautiful boy. Stella was 4, quiet, shy, always tugging on her clothes. I hope this one is a girl so she can have a sister to talk to. And i hope she has red hair, ive always wanted red hair.

"Im home." lark shouted from the kitchen. "You have dinner ready yet? im starving here."

"it's almost ready. How was your day." she asked coming in and taking his coat.

"some as always. Work." he mumbled coming into the kitchen and flopping himself at the table. "what did you cook me?" he asked without looking at her.

"onion patties." she said going to the oven and checking on her dinner rolls.

"didnt we just have that? im tired of the same ol shit all the time. why dont you and ur little girlfriends do something useful and learn to cook?" he said agravated Sherul said nothing. she knew when he was in one of his moods, the best thing to do was to not say anythng at all. "where are the kids?" he asked a little softer.

"they're washing up for dinner." She said quietly taking the rolls out. She sat them down then turned towards him, bracing herself against the counter. Saying a quiet prayer he wouldnt get overly mad for what she was about to say. "...Lark..i have something to tell you." she started.

"What? speak louder, i cant hear you when you mumble." he said turning towards her raising his voice.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and squared her shoulders. "Im pregnant."

The next few seconds felt like minutes as they both sat there staring at eachother in silience. "is it mine this time?" he asked with a sneer. It took all sherul's might to fight back the tears that were threatening to come. After she got rid of the last baby she told Lark everything, and he will never let her forget it.

"of course it is. who else's could it be? There is no one." she said feeling insulted.

"We'll see." he said getting up to grab a beer. That was his sign that the conversation was over.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

1988

"Ash! time for you and tom to come in and wash up. Your father will be home soon. Where are they?" sherul asked turning to Stella and Brad.

"In the back, playing under the porch again with all those bugs." stella said with a disgusted look on her face. Sherul inwordly cringed. She went to the back and stompt on the porch.

"OUT." she shouted. she heard some whispering and muffling, followed by some scrapping as they made their way out. first was Ash with her fire red hair covered in mud. She bent down and grabbed her 3 year old brothers' hand to drag him out.

SIGH

"what am i gonna do with u two huh? get inside and shower. Stella! help them wash up." she commanded with her hands on her hips.

"O MAAAN." stella sighed grabbing both of them and draggin them towards the bathroom.

Sherul saw the messy trail they left behind through the house and thought she'll get to it after she checked on the tea that was boiling. Brad was on the couch watching cartoons, waiting for his father to arrive with dinner. She heard the front door close as she was in the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL? Sherul what the fuck is this mess in the house? What the hell do you do all day huh! laze around watching tv?" he shouted angrily coming into the kitchen,eyes flashing. Sherul whisked around quickly to face him.

"It just happened lark, i was about to clean it up." she said defencsively.

"clean up my ass..i bet you were u lyng bitch..." he said mumbling the rest off. sherul went to grab a mop and cleaning liquid quickly. the children have come out now, finished with their shower and brad was sitting on the couch staring at his father wide-eyed. Thats when she noticed the kids were waiting to eat.

"did you grab dinner.?" she asked without thinking.

"No i didnt grab any damn dinner. Y dont u cook?"

"I didnt set anything out lark. U told the children you were gnna bring them something tonight."

"well i forgot!" he shouted.

"...well can u go and get something? the kids are hungry." she pressed now raising her voice. lark slammed his fist onto the table and stood up. She noticed stella was clutching the bottom of her night gown again crouching down in the corner. He walked over to sherul and said nothing. Sherul stood her ground.

"Lark the kids are hungry, go get something." she said turning away from him. He grabbed her and hit her hard across the face with the back of his hand. She turned shocked and he hit her again slamming her to the floor. "STOP IT!" she cried. all the children but Ash ran to the couch huddling together on it. Lark drew his foot back and slammed it into her rib cage. She cryed out she was sorry.

"Sorry..sorry huh? Ill make you sorry.." he said grabbing her by the hair on top of her head and draggin her towards the bedroom screaming. All the children could hear her cries as he beat her trapped bewteen the bed and the wall in their bedroom. Ash was the only one who could see it all.

There was nothing they could do.

1989

Sherul knew she had to get out. But she didnt know how. she hasnt worked since she was in high school. she has four kids. she was trapt.

Worse. She caught Stella crying often. She told her, Lark was doing things to her. touching her in places. she knew in her heart it has been going on for awhile now. Whats worse. she told Stella she didnt believe her. She didnt want to face this. not now.

She and lark were making friends. doing good. One couple, a man named Jack and his always drunk wife Sandy were over often.

she was becoming quite close to Jack. Was even devolping feelings for him. she knew he must of felt it too. Not that either of them would ever act on it. They were too good for that. Deep down inside her she wished this man could be the rescurer for she and her children. He would make a wonderful father. gentle, funny, and not afraid to get down and play with them. Oh how life would be so different.

A few months later sandy left Jack. Just off and ran leaving no word. Shortly after that Jack started noticing things. Bruises on my face. How stella would scream bloody murder when he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He knew what was going on and he wasnt gonna just sit back and let it happen.

He finally convinced me to call the police one day. They arrested Lark, who of course was let out later that day on lack of proof. Thats when she knew shed never be able to get rid of him. She had to run.

One day while lark was off to work, she had Jack come. He told her they could all stay at his place.

Lark came searching for them. screaming for her to come back to him. He promised hed change and never lay another hand on her or the kids.

She believed him.

It only lasted about a week. Jack came.

"Sherul, why are u here? why on earth would u come back to him?" he asked on the other side of the screened in porch.

"Just go Jack, ok? Dont make this harder than it is. The kids need their father."

"FATHER...u call that monster a father? If u stay with him ur gnna ruin them and the rest of ur life."

"..please Jack." she said tearfully. "I cant." He started to walk off shaking his head, then he turned around at his car.

"I LOVE YOU." he said staring desperatly at her. "and i love those kids. If thats not enough for you, then i dont know what is. Because that monster...he doesnt Love you. He couldnt..." Jack said with tears in his eyes. Sherul slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Stood there for 3 seconds then took off at a run, leaping into jacks arms.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

ASH-1999

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all screamed as i walked into the pizza shop. i knew what was going to happen today thanks to my superior detective skills. a.k.a asking my 7 year old baby brother. i still put forth my best smile of surprise.

I've been getting into music lately. My favorite was Luke Mcqueen. It seemed anytime I needed him, there he was, playing on the radio at the right time to cheer me up. Wrapping me up in the warmth of his voice. Today was the day i knew i'd finally get his tape and be able to play it anytime i wanted.

"Happy birthday baby." Sherul said to me giving me a big hug. "15 today. My how time flies by." she said a little sadly.

"Cheer up Sherul. She growing into a smart beautiful young woman. you'd should be proud." Jack said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"...U both should be proud dad." i said kissing him on the check as he laughed. "Wheres Stella?"

"Coming." sherul said with a slight smile.

Stella chose at that moment to grace us all with her presence. Stella being Stella came in with what she considered her sexiest outfit (to any other passerby, it just looked like it belonged in the trash) and her current flavor of the month..Ted. Ted was the lowest of the low. I hated him. He pranced around like he had a million bucks, when in real life he needed his mommy to come pick him up and lug him around.

Now that he had my sister, he thought he was the top dog. I will never understand why Stella would set her standards so low. If she even had standards for that matter. He enjoyed women. Enjoyed her sitting in his lap at all times and flaunting her breasts around so others would want what he wanted. "BABY SIS!" Stella came in scampering towards me in her outlandish high heels. "Happy birthday. I love you." she said kissing me on the cheek and giving me a big hug. I saw Ted smurk. Knowing him, he was probably getting off on this 'sister on sister action'. **Disgusting **

"Hey Stella. thanks. It's really good to see you. How have u been?" i asked.

"Oh u know me. here and there. haha. Here, I got you this..."

"And me." Ted said jumping in rudely as Stella handed me my unwrapped Luke Mcqueen tape. The biggest of smiles must of spread across my face. I couldnt control it. As far as i was concerned the party could be over now, so i could go home and listen to this. But i couldnt be rude, I was raised better than that. I grabbed my sister and hugged her tightly. Ted tried getting in on the hug till Stella elbowed him in the gut.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. 80% of my attention was concentrated on the tape i had gripped in my hand the whole time. When we finally got home, I ran for my bedroom. Flopped on my bed and pulled up my tape player. It was the happiest day of my life.

**A year later. **

"Hey Ash. Did u hear?" My best friend Erin asked as soon as i got off the bus to school.

"...hear?" i asked pressing her to continue.

"We got a new guy. His name is Sky. So cute." she said with a big smile. "and..guess what." she said with an even bigger smile.

"...he looks just like Luke Mcqueen..." i said hypnotized as he walked by at that moment. followng my gaze Erin giggled.

"I knew u'd be hooked." she said nudging me. "come on. we're gonna be late for first period." she said as she dragged me along knocking me into a hard wall. Only it wasnt a hard wall. It was a guy. And he was staring daggers at me.

"...sorry." i said quietly staring into angry blue eyes. He said nothing and watched us as we continued on our way. "who is that?" i asked quietly hoping he didnt overhear.

"Thats Liam. He's a senior and bad news." Erin said looking back. "I heard he lives in a car and killed his parents. He gives me the willies." she said qivering slightly.

"Thats ridiculous." i said glancing back, but he was gone.

"well, no one has ever been to his house, or met his parents. And he does whatever he wants. Trey's father saw him out at 3 in the morning sitting with thugs drinking in a bar." she said matter of factly.

"then how come he didnt say anything to the owner?" i asked doubtedly and she shrugged.

"I didnt ask."

At lunch i got a wonderful surprise. Sky was sitting at the popular kids table. In direct eye sight of my table, so i could stare all i wanted with little notice. It warmed me to see him laugh and talk to the others. He was gorgeous. Looked just like Luke. With the long curly dark hair, bright blue eyes, tall, lean muscles, and dimples when he smiled. How could a girl resist?

"Your staring again." Erin told me.

"I know." i said taking a bit of my apple.

"Is that all ur gnna eat?" she asked looking at me worried.

"yup. gotta lose a little jiggle." i said finally looking at her. she smiled digging her spork into her wonder meat and sticking it infront of my face.

"You mean your not gonna miss this?" she said smiling as she waved it back and forth. I shoved her hand away shaking my head and pressing my lips tightly together. "SIGH..ook. then i guess u dont want any of theeeeese." she said reaching into her bag and bringing out our favorite macoroon cookies. I sat there staring at the little baggy of temptation and swallowed my now tasteless apple.

"You're so so sooo evil." I said smiling, grabbing the bag and diving into it. "So what do we know about Sky?" i asked when saying his name sent butterflies in my stomach.

"well i asked Trey. She said he's from New York. no siblings and of course his parents are rich." she said making a grand gesture as to why he's now sitting with the popular kids. "I believe the barbie squad over there is already trying to get him to throw a party since his parents are gone a lot of the time." she said rolling her eyes.

"Think we can get into it?" i said looking at the table. She slammed her hand down on the table disbelievingly.

"Sense when do u care for these stupid airhead parties?"

"Sense Sky is throwing them. How else am i gonna meet him?"

"uh, do you really want me to state the obvious here? cause i can think of lots of other ways." she exclaimed. We sat there silient for a few minutes till she caved. "FIIIInnne we'll go." she said throwing her hands up into the air in defeat. I grabbed her and gave her a big o hug.

**AT THE PARTY**

It was jammed packed. It had everything. Booze, guys and gals of all ages, the smell of vomit and piss in the bushes, and loud music. As i was walking up the steps the thought occured to me that Luke mcqueen would never be into such things. He was against anything that was harmful to your body. including meat. I quickly pushed that thought aside, not wanting to put a damper on Sky just yet. There had to be a reason God sent him here. Of all places why here. He had to be different from the adverage guy around these parts, who were just interested in tricking u out of ur panties.

"u sure about this?" erin asked as we stared at the house from outside. I couldnt speak. I swallowed hard and grabbed her hand, leading us into the loud house.

Our first objective was to get me in view of sky. Then..doing something that made him come talk to me. Make a first impression. I knew once i talked to the guy i'd know weather or not he was worth the time. Ok sure, the fact that he looks like Luke Mcqueen might already put him in my high praises, but i was gonna try very very hard to look past that. TRY

We spotted him on the couches with a large group of other students from verus grades. He was already talking it up with the head of the barbie squad. On the other end of the room was that mean guy Liam, and he was staring at me unblinkingly with a beer in his hand. My hands started to get sweaty under his gaze. "Ok so i think i got a plan to get him away from Miss Barbie." she said breaking me from his gaze. "i'm thinking if we jam up the kitchen door, with u trapt inside, someone...being me..will go and get him. then DAH DA...he's ur knight and shining armor." she said triumphently.

"And how will we jam up the door genius?" i asked.

"easy...u lock it from the other side. At the right moment u can just unlock it and he'll think he did somethng." she said as i raised my eyebrows. "he's prolly drunk enough to believe it. dont worry." she said walking towards the kitchen to start clearing people out. I took one more glance back at Sky and sadly realized she was prolly right. Moving my gaze back to the other side of the room i saw that Liam was gone.

Now that Erin had succesfully gotten rid of all the cattle in the kitchen, we were going over our plan again. So she went outside the door and told me to lock it. she jiggled the handle and bumped and banged on the door. "perfect." she said. "ok, ill be right back with prince charming."

"WAIT. Erin! what am i gonna say to him?" i ask panicly, but she was already gone.

Erin weaved through all the students that were laughing and bumping and grinding each other, desperatly trying to get to Sky. Luckily he was still on the couch...making out with Miss Barbie. She cleared her throat loudly and they stopped to look at her. Miss barbie just smiled then tried going back to the task at hand. "Sky isnt it? I need ur help. My friend seems to be jammed shut in ur kitchen." she said as he looked at her wide-eyed.

"How the hell did that happen?" he asked disbelievingly. Erin shrugged her shoulders.

"If ur too busy. I could just ask one of the football players who offered to help, to tackle the door." she said with an evil smurk. Sky jumped right up, almost throwing Miss Barbie to the ground.

"NO! I can go." he said making his way towards the kitchen. When he got to the door he asked if anyone was in there. My stomach twisted in knots.

"...um yeah."

"how many of u?" he asked. I looked around dumbly.

"just meee." i said coming up to the door and grabbing the knob. Waiting for the right moment.

"Ok. stand back. just in case." i heard him wiggling the handle and giving the door a few soft nudges. I took the next moment to unlock the door. The door came flying open and hit me on the head. I fell to the floor feeling something warm and wet dripping down my face.

"Oh my god. Ash!" Erin yelled as she came running in, pushing past Sky who was standing there dumbfounded. "dont just stand there u idiot. Get her something!" she barked at Sky. He went over to the sink and grabbed me a wash cloth, trying to stay as far away as possible from me.

"Could u please get her upstairs to the bathroom before i hurl. Its on the right." he said looking away disgusted. I looked up at Erin with tears in my eyes. **Someone kill me now.** She reached behind me and helped me up. We made our way as carefully as we could through all the people. Halfway to the stairs the music started LOUD and the lights started flashing. Everyone started cheering and jumping up and down to the beat.

Thats when Erin and I got carried away with a mob of people. She going one way and i another. "ASH!" she yelled. I fell to the ground with a cry out. Within half a breath i was up and into someones strong arms, carrying me out of the mob. I could barely see his face, but i knew. I knew it was him. Liam.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

He roared at anyone that was in our way. The music might have been loud, but there was no mistaking what he wanted you to do. **Get the hell out of his way. **The stairway was small and crowded so I wrapped both arms around his neck tightly. He looked at me abruntly, never missing a stride up the staircase. The way he looked at me made me feel like a child who deserves to be beaten. I was frozen, scared to breathe even.

My next unavoidable breath i took, i caught his colonge. It was light and sweet. I thought what a big difference that was from the one who was wearing it. Therefore it says nothing about his character. Should be more like heavy and toxic i thought coyly to myself.

The next thing i knew, he somehow opened the bathroom door and sat me down on the sink counter. He took the bloody rag from my hand and quickly threw it in the far corner. Looked at me for a second and leaned toward me enough, to where i almost forgot how to breathe, and grabbed the towel behind me. Wetted it and brought it up to my face. I wasnt bleeding anymore i noticed **Thank GOD.** he grabbed my hand with the softest of touches and put it over the towel on my face.

"Hold it here for a little while longer." he said in a british accent. Thats when Erin came running in.

"ASH! Oh my god. Im so sorry, those DumbASSES..." she started. Liam turned and left abrunptly before i could even find my voice again to thank him. Ash stopped short looking towards the door with me. "What happened?" she asked.

"To tell u the truth, im not all together sure." I said dumbfounded. "we got seperated, and i got pushed to the ground. Next thing i know im in Liam's arms and he's carrying me up here."

"Asshole saved you? Huh..interesting." she said looking back towards the door.

"Hey, did you know he has a british accent?" Erin frowned and shook her head.

"If he didnt look like he wanted to rip peoples heads off all the time, i might find that bit of information sexy. but ah..well" she said shrugging.

After she helped clean me up she started in on Sky. "What a wussy. I think he was gonna cry i swear to god." she said laughing only to stop when she saw my face.

"Was it that bad?" i asked quietly.

"Listen. You gotta know something. The guy was already over there with his tongue deep down Barbie's throat. He was just shy of dry humping her." she paused for affect. " i hate to be the one that ruins this for u, but Sky is just another loser. " she said softly handing me a dry towel.

"...Yeah, i know."

"You know?" she asked shocked. "Sense when?" she said disbelievingly.

"The moment we walked into the house i guess. He and I are in two different worlds. I just didnt want to give up so easily on him." i said throwing the towel to join my discarded one that Liam threw.

"good news is. At least in two years. High school will be over with. Bring on the men and no more dealing with boys." she said with a big wicked smile.

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Happy birthday Ash." erin said to me as we toasted my 23rd. We moved to San diego together and own our own frozen yogurt/sandwich shop. It was great to be your own boss. We both went to college to get our business degrees. I am currently trying to get my masters. A lot has happened since that ill-fated day at Sky's. We never did actually speak to one another those last two years, as he was busy nailing anything that gave him the time of day. **He ended up proving me right about him**

Sadly a year later, Luke Mcqueen ruined any chance of my dreams coming true, he got married! To say the least, i was mortified and sticken with this overwhelming grief. Seeing Sky at school everyday became that much harder.

Erin was against me talking to Liam, but i felt i should at least show him im grateful. I never did get the chance to thank Liam for saving me that night, as the next school day i found that he moved. Right now my interest are running the shop and going down to the beach to walk, alone, on the beach at sunset with the sand beneath my feet. **how exciting right?**

Ok ill go ahead and admit it, i do kinda have an eye for someone. He's our chef. And since he is, he is therefore forbidden. never mix work and pleasure. I've had one boyfriend my whole life. And that only lasted about 2 weeks. I couldn't get past the brotherly feeling. **It shouldnt feel like ur kissing ur brother is all im saying.** Erin says my standards are too high. So when there is even the slightist chance of me liking somebody, she's all about setting us up.

"Never." i said stubbernly

"Awww come on. u never let me do this. Just this once is all im asking. Tall dark and handsome. Not to mention hes exotic. Let me do this for u." she pleaded as i shook my head. She slumpt back into her chair and sighed. "He's not even that great of a cook." she said smiling halfway making me burst out laughing.

"U never give up do u. We cant fire the guy just cause i date him then leave him." i said shaking my finger at her. She stood up looking frustrated.

"Ok. Fine. i give up. " she said waving her hands in defeat. I looked at her skepticly becasue she has never given up so easily before. She sighed then walked away towards the back. I breathed in relief then went back to eating my lunch. Thats when i heard her muffled voice in the back talking to a man.

"oh o." i said to myself getting up quickly and going towards the door to listen in. I heard his voice, and my stomach sank. then i heard it closer to the door, realizing he was headed this way. **Oh No.** I quickly pulled up the nearest chair at the nearest table and sat. Pretending i knew nothing. He came out carrying trays and stopping short when he saw me. "Mark. Hi." i said sweetly.

"Ash. Hey boss. How was your birthday lunch?" he asked with a big sexy smile.

"Great. loved it so much. Thanks." i said patting my belly. He took that time to notice his surroundings. I saw him stop at my old table**..you know..the one with all the uneaten food on it he prepared for me.** i inwordly cringed. hating myself cause now it seemed i didnt like his food, and now im just being nice about it. He looked back at me and gave me a small half grin, then went to go put the trays where they belonged. I looked towards the door and noticed Erin's head go quickly back into the kitchen. I glared at the spot where her head was, wishing i had some kind of magic powers to get back at her with.

"So uh. got any plans for ur birthday tonight?" he asked suddenly taking me by surprise.

"no...well maybe. Never know with Erin." i said quickly.

"Good. Cause she just told me she needs my help in keeping u entertained for ur birthday." he said taking a seat next to me and smiling.

"Oh?" thats all i could get out.

"Yeah." he said with his sexy grin before standing up and leaving me to go back to work in the back. I had no idea what that meant, but apparently something was gonna happen.

**Later that night...**

I was going to kill her. If there was ever a chance for me to get away with it, i would of taken it. She had taken me to a bar. a bar. i hate bars,but that wasnt the bad part. She had me dressed in something my sister would have loved. According to her, Mark had this idea. I was wearing his favorite color appartently, as was everyone else in the bar. Little splashes of Red everywhere on so many people ive never seen before in my life. I had to admit, that part was kinda cool. Mark came in around that time wearing a dorky red Happy birthday shirt. Though on his body, it was hard to say it looked dorky. He walked in like he was emperor and walked towards me with his arms opened wide. Embrassing me in a big hug. "Happy birthday Ash. Tonight the bar is urs. Only drinks u want will be served and..." he said gesturing towards the band on the stage. they started playing my favorite song. **River Flows in You** "Only ur favorite songs." He looked at me expantly to see if i approved.

"Wow. Do you own this place or something?" i asked shocked. he shook his head.

"Nah, a close family friend owns the place. he owes me one." he said shrugging and grabbing me close to start slow dancing.

"Thank u." i said softly. He smiled and put my head on his shoulder and rested his head on mine as we danced quietly to the music. He felt wonderful and warm, reminding me of what ive been missing all of these years.

Erin had slipped away somewhere i was guessing, since i no longer saw her at the bar sitting. After the song ended the band started playing the birthday song with the guitar. And in came Erin and Stella pushing in the biggest Chocolate Cake i have ever seen. "Stella?" i said outloud.

"Happy birthday Baby sis. Go ahead make urself that birthday wish." she said smiling. I smiled and closed my eyes. I had nothing to wish for i noticed. A dark shadowy image of a man came into my mind, I didnt know who it was or why i thought of it, but it felt right and warmed me to my core. I closed my eyes tighter and blew out my candles as everyone cheered and clanked glasses.

The night went on as any other party. At least this time there wasnt the smell of vomit and piss. I thought idly. Stella was busy telling Erin and i all about her new flame..Tony. When we noticed the bar suddenly got quiet. Everyone was staring at the door. I couldnt see due to all the people but i noticed they started moving aside as whoever it was started making their way towards where we were.I looked at Erin wondering if she had any part in this and she shook her head and mouthed "I dont know who." Mark chose that moment to step up in front of us. I almost dropped my drink when I looked around him and saw Liam with two others. All these years and the guy still had power and danger eminating off of him. He looked exactly the same. dark dirty-blonde hair, peircing blue eyes, and a look that could kill. My mind instantly went to the memory of us on the staircase. My heart quickened at the thought.

I saw his eyes flicker to me for a moment and i knew he recoginzed me. "Your kind arent welcomed in this establishment." Mark said threateningly as he crossed his big arms together.

Liam smiled. "Cant i guy and his mates come into a pub for a pint?" The two on either side of Liam made no move. Just stood there like statues. At that moment i saw the owner of the bar and 4 others come to stand near Mark. **Whats going on?**

Not seeming threatened at all, Liam gave an evil crooked smile and said "Come on boys, its a birthday party. Do we really have to do this now?" he said motioning with his hands. "besides, we're scaring the guest." he said looking right me making my heart skip a beat. Mark looked back at us worriedly.

"...alright." he said grudgingly. "but dont stay long." he said looking back at Liam.

"we'll stay as long as we like i think." Liam said in a low threatening voice. Mark took a step towards Liam angrily, clinching his fists.

"ITS OK." i said loudly. "I know Liam." i said trying to stop whatever this was. Mark looked back at me shocked. "U did say the bar was mine for the night right?" i asked looking at the owner and mark, who slowly nodded their heads. "Then i say it's ok." i said looking at Liam who was staring at me with a masked look. Mark looked back at Liam and his friends and moved aside grudgingly. Liam gave a small smile and went to the back with his friends.

"Wow. He is hoooot." stella said whistling and leaning over in her chair so she could get a good view of the boys goodies.

"He's bad news. Dont even go there." I said.

"Yeah, as you can see. God i dont think ive ever been in such a tense moment. Thought there was gonna be a throw dooown." she said taking a shot.

"mmm, wouldnt mind seeing that." stella said playfully smacking the table. "Time for more shots!" she annouced taking the last one down. I opted to get this round.

"Hey Max, can i get 9 more shots?" i asked at the bar. Maxed smiled and said "You girls take it easy now." I grabbed the tray he put them on and turned around. A pair of hands went up and grabbed the tray before i dropped it by running into him. I looked up into a pair of curious blue eyes. Liam's eyes.

"You're a bit clumsy aren't u?" he asked with raised eyebrows. I wasnt used to seeing anything other than hate eminating from his eyes so it took me a second to answer.

"maybe its just when ur around." i said furrowing my eyebrows.

"So you remember me." he stated.

"You doubted it?" i asked walking back towards my table. He kept stride with me easily.

"Not for a second." he said with a sexy grin, staring at me as if he knew all my dark secrets.

I stopped and asked. "what do u want Liam?" He moved to stand in front of me, looking at me deeply.

"I want to know why, Ash." he said softly. I was shocked and awed that he knew my name. He didnt have to say anymore cause i knew what he was asking. The same question i was asking myself since i stopped the fight.

I squared my shoulders. "I dont like fighting. And besides it takes a real man to walk away." i said glaring at him. He licked his lips and said nothing. i darted my eyes to his lips and added "...and i suppose, i was repaying u a favor."

"Ah. There we have it." he said. "I saved urs so u thought i needed saving from big bad mark and his hounds?" he said mockingly.

"Well there was 6 against 3.." I said defensively.

"13 actually, but that doesnt matter. I can handle my self sweetheart. So thanks anyways." he said turning.

"whats ur problem?" i asked getting angry now and stepping infront of him.

He stared at me for a moment, then gave me a small soft smile. "theres more going on here than ull ever realize love."

"You ok Ash?" mark asked suddenly appearing at my side.

"Of course." i nodded.

"not to worry big guy. We decided we're leaving." he said clapping Mark on the shoulder. He looked at me for second then added. "Happy birthday Ash." and walked out with his two friends following behind.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here's a little fun for those of you who like to have visual aids. You can view pics of Liam and Mark on my live journal account treytrey12, under User Profile. If you still can't view them just let me know and ill try to post on something else. Now on with the story...**_

CHAPTER 3

The next morning i awoke to sunlight blinding me in the face..in a bedroom that was not my own. I sat up quickly, scaring whoever it was that was under the covers next to me. He pulled down the covers and i found that is was Mark. Shocked i tried remembering how i got here. in bed. with Mark. When he saw the look on my face he quickly added "Dont worry. Nothing happened." I breathed i sigh of relief. To think that i had given my virtue to Mark on a drunken night i had no memory of. **Think God I hadnt**

So i asked. "Well, how did i get here?" he started laughing and got out of bed. To which i was greeted with an eye full of Mark in boxer briefs. I shamefully looked away, feeling my cheeks warm up.

"blushing? are u actually blushing?" he asked amused coming to my side of the bed. I turned my head the other way.

"Please mark, put some clothes on. AND WHO does that? Who sleeps with their boss in bed in their underwear?" i asked a little outraged.

He paused a heartbeat. "Well ive never had complaints before." he said in a deep voice walking to his drawers and pulling on some PJ bottoms. "There, better?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Now answer my question." he looked at me confused. "..here.?" i said slowly

"Oh that. Well u girls drunk. A LOT." he laughed. "Erin was a lightweight and went home early. Stella. Well stella..." he said smiling and i cringed to think just what my drunk sister probably did do. "She was still going strong when we left. dont worry.." he started at the look of disapproval on my face. "I made sure Max took her home at closing time." he said proudly. "As for u. I tried and tried getting ur address from u, but u just werent having none of that. Kept telling me ur not that kind of girl." he said with a huge smile. "So i just brought u here. I put u on the couch, came in here to go to sleep. And in u come getting under the covers with me. I tried telling u, but u passed out QUICK." he said with a loud laugh.

"Oh." i said embarrased. "sorry."

"dont be. I slept great...and last night was fun." he said as he left the room for a moment then came back with a glass of water. "Here. Why dont i take you out on a real date, huh?" he asked causeing me to choke on my water. coughing uncontrolably. **So sexy im sure** "sorry didnt mean to just throw that at u like that." i waved my hand as to say it was ok while my cough subsided.

"mark." i started with a small smile. I was trying to let him down easily till i saw the hopeful expression in his eyes. "..we work together."

"it'll make it more interesting." he stated unblinkingly.

"if something goes wrong we..."

"can be adults about it." he finished. I bit my lower lip trying with all my might to find a reason not to. But with him sitting there, shirtless no less in all his muscley sexiness, Waiting for me eagerly to say yes, it was hard to say no.

So i agreed.

...

Erin was beside herself with joy after she had dragged out every last detail from me. Her and Stella were looking forward to dressing me up fo my "big" date, to which i declined by locking myself up in the bathroom where they couldnt reach me.

"sis. come on. Let us in. Thats one joy u took from me by not dating anyone through ur teen years. Shame on u for not letting ur sister help her little sister go out on her first date." she tried.

"not gonna work stella. u and i both know u were too busy trying to keep ur tracks hidden from mom and dad." i said laughing, remembering her hellish teen years.

"...oooh yeah. well a lot of good that did me. They knew anyways didnt they." she said slumping up against the door.

"A. come on." erin begged. you only have an hour left. I looked at my phone clock and realized she was right. **Shit.** I unlocked the door slowly and the girls fell into the room on the floor laughing.

It wasnt as bad as i thought it would be. I did get to choose my own outfit. (A black little number that hugged in all the right places.) **grant it they did deny me the two others before this one** and i had to say i hardly recognized myself. I looked...

"gorgeous.."

"Hot.." They both had said.

"Hope Marks a gentleman and can keep his hands off of u." Erin said with that devilish smile of hers.

"iii dont know. My sister seems to need to let hair down and have some fun. Maybe Mark is that guy." she said winking. "Make sure u remember EVERYTHING because as soon as u walk through that door..."

"we will be waiting with three spoons and a pint of rocky road." Erin finished gleaming.

"...yeah, i dont think things will go THAT far ladies. So calm urselves." i added shaking my head at them.

"iii dont know. If it was me. and i had that hunk of meat staring me up and down, giiiirrrl." stella said fanning herself.

"she's right u know. he has this look in his eyes that i think even Ash's defenses would have a problem going up against." erin chimed in.

"OK. Enough girls..please. Are u trying to make me nervous?"

"Sorry. Cant help it. Its not often we get to have date "what if" talks with u." erin said touching my shoulder. "seriously though. what it comes down to, is what u want. And if what u want is HIM. We are just saying "You Go Girl!" she said laughing wildly as she ran out of arms reach of me.

I agreed to meet Mark at the restruant. He was standing outside in the cold waiting for me, wearing dark jeans and a dark coat with the collar twisted up. He was one good looking man i thought. He opened the cab door for me and paid my fare. Then looking me up and down he said "WOW." Grabbed my hand and slipped it into the crook of his arm, never taking his eyes off of me. My belly got a sudden wave of butterflies.

As we took our seats, my mind began to think back to what the girls had said earlier. If i really should just let loose and enjoy myself with Mark. He seemed to really want to by the way he's been looking at me. But Erin was right on one thing. Mark was a gentleman and he would never do anything else but look, and i had no idea on a way to go about it myself. I was a terrible flirt. With that now in my mind, i was too embarrased to talk.

"No menus?" i asked not able to take the quiet after a few moments.

Mark shook his head. "I know the chef. He's making something special for us." he said staring at me.

"So another surprise then. u must love surprises." i said laughing and feeling like a fool. He gave a small smile and leaned forward.

"Ur not nervous are u?" he whispered teasingly with a sexy smile on his lips.

"..i..uh...Noo." i stammered and a loud laughter came out of him.

"Wow. i got the beautiful Miss Ash nervous and feeling all jello ey inside. Nice." he said leaning back in his chair. "if i didnt know better id say uve never..." he started but stopped short when he saw my face. His mouth opened, but nothing came out.

"...been on a date?" i finished for him. " Not really." i said now playing with the table cloth. He leaned forward and grabbed my hand with his warm one. "Ive had a bf for a short time, but we never..went out." i said looking up at him. He intertwined our fingers together and looked at me softly. I almost couldnt take the half pity look he was giving me. Why did i have to be pitied? Its not a bad thing after all. **Not THAT bad. It did save me from a lot of heartaches.**

"Then i'll have to make sure this becomes a good memory." he said smiling. My stomach tightened at the thought of what those words could mean. I wondered if i really could go any further than this with him. With ANY man for that matter. Ive seen too much bad happen for peoples own selfish reasons.

Dinner was amazing. I couldnt even pronounce the name of the dish, thats how new it was to me. We sat there at the table way past when we were finished eating. Talking. There were still many people there when he asked me to dance. "...theres no music." i said looking around. He pulled me up by my hands and led me to the center of the restrnt.

"I know." he whispered next to my ear. I couldnt help it, but it felt cheesy and i couldnt help thinking that ive seen this before in a movie.**Probably have.** I told myself to shut up and go with it. Try to enjoy being in this gorgeous mans arms. No one in the restrnt was giving us a second thought anyways, so it should be easy to go with. I closed my eyes and willed myself to let go and enjoy this moment.

Suddenly, we heard the shatter of dishes. We stopped dancing and saw a couple arguing. The woman was throwing the dishes at the man she was with, just missing him and hitting the wall behind. Everyone in the restrnt got up from their tables quickly to move out of the way. The employees tried coming near to calm the woman down, but she would not listen. Mark looked at me and gave me an apoligetic look, then left jogging towards the woman at a slow pace. As soon as Mark reached the table the woman stopped, looked at me, then handed Mark her fork. Everyone in the resrnt applauded him and he bowed his head as i stood there wondering why she looked at me.

Then he turned and gestured for me to come over to the womans table. **oh o** i thought confused, asking myself if i should refuse or just go to him. I took a deep breath and walked slowly to the smiling woman and man. "Ash. This is Mario and Maria. they are celebrating their 50th tonight." he said with a big smile. "she has asked us to join them in a cocktail." he pulled out a chair and waited for me to sit.

"...how sweet." i said sitting uncertainly. The couple did not speak very good english, but i found that Mark was from the same city as them in Mexico. Mark was so excited to talk to them, that he completely forgot about me not being able to speak spanish. So the next two hours went by very slow. i sat there mainly watching them talk and playing with my empty drink.

Thoughts about tonight and my feelings were at the top of my mind. But then i started to think about Liam. The collection of looks he has ever given me. The fact that i still surprisingly had those looks saved up in my memory. About last night and what was going on between him and Mark. Things Mark said to him, and what Liam said **"theres more going on here than i realized." **I could only come up with, that it had to be something Liam did. The guy was bad news after all right?

By then it was time to go. And i was ready to go home and change into somethng more loose fitting. In the taxi ride home he guiltingly apoligized. "sorry about that. sometimes we mexicans can get carried away with oursleves and forget the time."

"No it...its ok." i said trying to make him feel better. The last two hours, i saw, had put me off and i was well over ready to end this date.

"No it isnt. i was pose to make this a night to remember and look what i did. I bet u just wanna run inside when we get there." he said looking at me.

"..not run." i said smiling making him smile a little. "At the restrnt i had time to think. and i started thinking about last night, at the party." He looked at me wondering about my change of subject. "When Liam showed up. U said "His kind". what did that mean?" thinks to the overhead street lamps i saw the change in his mood the instant i mentioned Liam. I could all but see the wall go over his features.

"...we're on a date, and u start thinking about Liam?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Something going on between u two that i need to be aware of?" he asked sitting further back in his seat. i chose to completely ignore his first question, as it was his fault i found the time to think about him during our date in the first place.

"I knew him in high school. But theres nothing going on and there, never was. he was older than me." i heard Mark snort at my last sentence. I frowned and added. "Just because i have a simple question about the guy doesnt mean anything." After a moment he finally answered.

"I only asked becasue u were thinkin about him, and last night...it seemed the guy could easily get u all riled up." **thats funny cause right now u dont seem to have that problem either.** "As for ur question...U should ask him." I understood his tone and hard look. It meant he wasnt gonna say anymore on the matter. It only made me want to ask more questions, to which i didnt. I just sat there with my arms crossed and my mouth just as closed up as his.

When the taxi got to my front door. He got out of the taxi as well to my surprise. "Look. Im sorry." he said standing close to me. "I seem to be saying that a lot tonight." he added with a small laugh. "Cant seem to do anything right, huh?"

"...tonight was nice Mark. It wasnt that bad." i tried. He stared at me for a long moment before coming even more closer to me.

"Well..theres still one thing i could do right.." he said softly leaning towards me. even though i had a feeling this was going to happen tonight, it didnt stop me from becoming nervous.

When his lips touched mine, they were soft and patient. Waiting for me to make the next move. I opened my mouth slightly, and he took that as the "go ahead." pulling me against his body, he dwelved his tongue into my mouth. I tried desperately to will myself to enjoy this. enjoy his warmth and heat he had to offer. after a little preswation on myself, I soon found myself wanting to melt into his arms, but he started to soften the kiss again. Ending it too soon.

kissing me on the check softly, he said "goodnight." and left me there on the door step alone with my frayed thoughts...

...

When i walked into the house, the girls were fast asleep on the couch. Shutting the door, i jolted them awake.

"What happened?" stella asked before her eyes were fully opened.

Erin sat up and streached. "Yeah. was he exciting or a boring O gentleman?" Erin asked teasingly. I put my hands on my hips.

"Shouldnt it be the other way around that we encourage?" they said nothing, but looked at eachother and smiled.

"Quit stalling and get ur little cute butt over here." stella said patting the couch beside her.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for having to relive everything again.

When i finished, they said nothing, making me feel i needed to defend myself.

"well, clearly theres something big going on bewteen those boys, but u cant just go and ask Liam. Hes a moron for even mentioning that to u." erin started, making me feel slightly better.

"and the guy shouldnt of had a cow about u trying to make conversation. It seemed like a perfectly normal question to me. It just happened in an occassion u were both at, afterall." stella added. I nodded my head, knowing i was lying by not telling them the whole truth. i wasnt just "making conversation" with Mark, so much as trying to understand all things Liam.

The truth hit me hard right then, thats exactly wut my problem is. Liam. Why the hell would i care about someone who has done nothing but shown hatred and loathing towards the world, let alone me? **Stupid girl**

I noticed too late that they had stopped talking and were staring at me with big smiles on their faces. "Thinking about that kiss huh?" stella said knowingly. I didnt want them to know exactly what was going on in my head...not yet. so i gave them a little smile.

"I must say, im a little proud of u. And of Mark i might add." erin said putting her arms around our shoulders. "The guy is the first to awaken a little something in u. I wonder if he knew what he almost did, if he would regret stopping?"

"lets just leave it at that ladies. Things happen for a reason, right?" i said quickly getting up. "Ok time for me to turn in. Its been a long night. goodnight." i said trying to get away.

"night..." they said looking at eachother. I took that as my one chance and walked away, leaving them there on the couch looking after me.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Shes asking questions." Oliver warned Liam.

"Im not worried. The mut will say nothing about the matter to her."

"thought u said she was perspective?" oliver argued. Liam turned and glared at oliver.

"Mark may be something different than us, but he he does follow the same rules as us." Liam stated. Pouring himself a drink he slowly asked. "How close have they become?"

"they seemed to be on the outs a little, but he ended up kissing her." Oliver said matter-of factly. Liam then downed his drink, to help wash away the pang of jealousy and to help him think more clearly.

"Ill go to her. Let her ask what she wants. Get it out of her system...I started it anyway." he said half angry with himself. Oliver relaxed noticably. He knew if Liam was on the matter, he and the others would be in safe hands.

...

Work was weird. **I knew it would end up this way**

Not only were Mark and i not seeing eye to eye on things we should share, but now there was that awkward 'we kissed secretly' feeling. i was sure everyone in the restruant knew what had happened and were looking at me disapprovingly. Of course it was all in my mind, as erin liked to point out. I did nothing wrong, she kept saying.

Mark was always in the back. Looking at me, thinking i hadnt noticed everytime he did it. I figured he was waiting for me to make the first move. I had mixed feelings about doing that anyways, so maybe it was all for the best. I didnt want to go into a relationship with a person who kept secrets. One that looked dangerous, for that matter. I needed someone just as honest and loyal as i was. It was the only way it was gonna work. Which is the excuse i happened to give Stella and Erin when they started nudging me to make my move.

We just had out dinner rush, when i found myself stuck in the back alone with Mark. **something ive been trying to avoid all day.** He was wiping down the counters, staring at me sideways. I was busy putting up the leftover food containers in the freezer when he came up behind me. Clearing his throat, startling me.

"..oops." he said looking apologetic. "You're mad at me." he stated "if its the kiss...I have to say, im NOT sorry about that." he said trying to be playful.

"It's not the kiss." i said going back to my work. He picked up a few containers as well and started helping. not going anywhere till we had this out. He was quiet, waiting for me to go on. "Look...I need someone who can be completely honest with me Mark. and ur obviously one who needs to have a few secrets. I dont think im the girl for u." i said looking at him sadly.

"so Liam sealed our fate? Did u ever think, it wasnt JUST my secret to tell?" **Sigh, what is he talking on about?**

Ignoring the Liam jab "is it dangerous?" i asked already knowing the answer. He nodded his head slowly. "Then u expect me to go on with u, fall for you. And to never know whats on the horizon?" i asked hypotheticly. "Not a chance." i said shaking my head.

"Look, i dont know what the future may hold. This isnt something i can just share with just anyone. Maybe id end up telling you, maybe ud end up finding out for urself. OR maybe not...ok, I know i can get touchy about 'Liam', as u like to call him..." he said saying his name mockingly.

"see that. That right there. I mean, what is that? The way u two were with eachother Mark...like..it was two gladiators gearing up to go to the death. Do yo know the guy saved my life in high school?" Mark reeled himself back, eyebrows raised. "He cant be that bad." i added quickly.

"well, NO i most certainly did not know that." he said looking at me weirdly. Making me feel highly uncomfortable. He make a quick movement and grabbed my wrist roughly. Hurting me as he inspected my hand and arm.

"what are u doing?" i asked outraged trying to pull my hand back. He wiped his head back up and glared at me. **The SAME damn look i used to get from Liam...**

**what do boys just inherit that look nowadays?**

A that moment, a buss boy came in with the dishes to wash, starling both of us this time. Mark let go and went back to cleaning. He wouldnt even look at me the rest of the night. Didnt say a word to anyone. So much so that it started to scare me more than releave me.

Erin walked to the back office where i had retreated, not wanting to see Mark's stupid face anymore.

"hey, u ok? you're looking kinda flushed." she asked concerned.

"Im fine...maybe. I think i just need some fresh air. Ill tell you later. Can u handle the rest of the close up?" she looked at me worried before answering.

"Of course." she said staring at me. I stood and put my coat on. "Be careful Ash." she added as i was walking out. I turned and gave her a weak smile, then was out the door in minutes.

...

I decided to walk home. It would only take an hour. An hour, i was in dire need of to sort through what was in my head. I was SO angry at Mark. With his 'might tell me in the future' talk and what the hell was he looking for on me? **That really freaking hurt.** Ive never seen him behave like that. Not even towards a fly. It made me realize just how well i probably didnt know Mark.

Once i got going i started thinking more on wut he said. **"not just HIS secret to tell."** the other night i asked him about what he meant when he said 'Liam's kind'. Tonight, Mark made it sound like it was his secret as well.** SIGH. Nothing makes sense anymore now. Y do they hate eachother so intensely?**

Lost in my thoughts, I heard a noise behind me on the deserted street, making me turn around to look. After a quick look i saw that there was nothing there.** prolly just an animal **i told myself. I turned back and continued walking, trying to resume my thoughts. But just after taking 3 steps i heard it again, only this time the sound was a little closer. I turned around quickly looking all around. "...hello?" i asked softly hoping it was nothing. After i was sure i could see nothing, i turned back around and walked slowly, listening with my ears strained for any sign of a noise. All previous thoughts forgotten.

I started shaking slightly, relizing i was scared. I had this horrible feeling of darkness around me, and that something bad was about to happen. Ahead of me, there was a shadowy figure walking, coming towards me.

I slowed down to a stop, as did he. **Oh god.** I was frozen. Wishing i took up some kind of Kung Fu lesson at some point in my life. I reached into my pocket quickly, searching for something, anything that could be used as a weapon. I only found a pen. Taking it out carefully and slowly I threw the lid away.

The man reached his hand up and shook his finger at me. Shocking me with the fact, that he could see my small pen in this darkness. "what do you want, huh?" i shouted trying to sound strong, but failing miserably.

Right then, something big came up from behind and grabbed me by my throat, pulling me out of the street. AWAY from the lights. **NO!** My chest started to constrict. It became increasingly more difficult to breathe as his hand tightened around my throat. I was trying to grab any part of him a could and hurt him from behind me. But it was like his skin was made of leather. He could feel nothing and what was worse..i felt as if i could DO nothing.

I felt my tears rolling down my face. Thoughts of Erin, our last words together. My sister and family i loved more than anything. Mark. Poor Mark would kill himself over this, all came to my mind. I told myself to get a grip. **MAN UP. IT WASN'T OVER YET!** I gripped my pen making sure the pointy end was facing in the right direction. And jammed it HARD behind me.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed grabbing for his eye and pushing me against a stone wall, that i hit hard then fell to the ground. Before i could scream for help, the second man was there. Dragging me towards him and covering my mouth with his. He reeked of beer as I tried spitting his kiss back at him. Tired of my struggling, he slapped me hard with the back of his hand. A sudden flashback of my mother in a similar situation had me paralyzed. Her falling to the ground and being dragged by her hair. I felt the tears working their way back up as i was trapt with my mothers screams in my head.

Lost in my mothers horriffic past, the guy ripped my dress open bringing me back to the present with a scream, only to have it cut off by the first guy covering my mouth with his bloody hand. I tasted his warm blood in my mouth and started to gag. I wreathed and kicked with everything that i had. But it was as if they could feel nothing. I might as well had been hitting them with a feathery pillow. I soon relized i was just wasting precious energy. That i should save it for the right moment..if there ever was going to be one. The first one choose that moment to bring out a knife. A big one. He made me understand if i said anything he'd slit my throat. I nodded my head grudgingly.

They said nothing as one held me to the ground from behind to keep me silient, and the other explored my body with his hands. All i could do was watch in horror and anger. **Id rather die than let them have their way with me.** i thought.

Just as i was contemplating my death, it went pitch black in the alleyway. i couldnt see ANYTHING. The first guy remove his hands from my hips. Then I heard a scuffle and an awful Cracking sound, followed by something wet hitting the wall.

A low growl come the second guy at that moment, who was still holding a knife to my throat. "You SonofABitch." he said in a menacing voice. gripping his knife better. I knew what was coming. He was gonna do it, he was gonna slit my throat, and there was nothing my rescurer could do about it. **He wont be fast enough** i cried to myself.

I still had an opition. ME. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands. Praying at least THIS part of his anatomy had some feeling, I reached low behind me searching for his precious manhood. **Found it!** I gripped it HARD and pulled down. As he cried out in agony, I felt the knife leave my throat as i was pushed gently aside by someone.

Then. Silence. All i heard was my own breatheing, which was almost more terrifying.

Nothing came from my rescurer, though i was sure they were still there. I realized i was exposing myself, so i quickly pulled my dress closed. Then i heard him. Right next to me. If i was in any other place, i wouldnt of been able to hear his quick intake of breath. He reached, making me jump, and gently grabbed my chin. moving my head side to side, as if he were inspecting my face. **Can he see me?** I heard a low growl from his throat and wondered just how bad was my face?

Deciding to test if he could in fact see me, I reached out my hand and he grabbed it, stopping me from touching him. I let out a small shocked sound at his movement. **He can see me.** I wanted to know how. If he was wearing one of those nifty night googles. At my sound, he let go of my hand unsurely.

"...thank u." i said softly for my rescue. I waited. And he said nothing. **Why is he not speaking? **

I slowly reached forward and found his hair. It was Soft and full. Had a curl to it. i brought my other hand up and went down to his eyes. Shocked, i saw that nothing was there. His eyes were closed. **who are you? **

Daringly, I let my curiostity go and tried picturing him as i went along. I moved my hands down tracing his unshaven face and ears with my hands. Stopping at his cheeks, when he let out a small sigh. He was almost resting his face in my hands. It felt so intimate and heartbreakingly sweet. Sending a pang to my heart.

I dont know why i did it, but i wanted to. My thumb itched to do it even. I ran my thumb slowly over his lips and i was rewarded with a sexy sigh, followed by an unmastakable tremble. I froze. Not because i was scared, but because i was getting excited and was shocked at myself.

He brought his hand up to my hand that was still on his cheek, and held it there for a second before bringing both of my hands down in his. My eyes caught a glimspe of something bright, before suddenly becoming heavy. I couldnt keep them open. I tried to fight it, but it was pointless as i went sprirling into complete darkness...

...

I awoke and streached in bed, only to receave a sharp pain in my neck. I gently rubbed it and opened my eyes to see that i was not in my bedroom. **Not again. **I groaned thinking back to waking in Marks bed.

I sat up and froze halfway because of who was staring at me from the doorway. Liam. He was wearing a black jacket over a hot..white body hugging shirt. Arms crossed, looking at me with that famous Liam look he has. My mind went to last night. **Oh God..was that Liam?** I was speachless and shocked. It had to be him since he was standing HERE staring at me. He saved me. **Again.** And i**...God what did i do? Ooooh no..now i remember...**I got excited just by exploring a strangers face i couldnt see. HIS face. My pulse quickened and a blush rose to my cheeks.

"...It was you?" i asked trying to confirm what is now prolly, the most embarrassing moment of my life. He unfolded his arms and walked to the bed, sitting down carefully.

"Im starting to think ur jinxed." he said, ignoring my question. "that or you're trying to get my attention." he said with a sexy grin. My mouth went dry at this new Liam that was sitting so near to me. Smiling? Now hes gonna start throwing 'oh so sexy' smiles my way? What is he getting at? Giving me a heartattack by going hot and cold so quick? **Like me or hate me, but please dont keep going back and forth bewteen the two.**

Liam was staring at me curiously i noticed then. I shook my head and sat up slowly. "Sorry? what did u say?" i asked hoping he hasnt been sitting here this whole time, waiting for me to answer somethng i didnt hear cause i was busy melting over his smile.

"I didnt ask anything." he said raising his eyebrows.

I felt like punching myself in the face. "hows ur throat?" he asked looking down at my neck, causing an even warmer blush to crept up my body under his gaze.

"Its soar. But nothing some pills and time cant fix." i added, half paying attention to what i was saying as i was exploring his face with my minds eye. Seeing things i've never noticed before. Like the soft curl of his hair, the lines that appeard on his forehead when he raised his eyebrows, the dark blue pools of his eyes, his cute flat nose, and his big red..."

"...yes." he said interrupting my rude staring. I frowned at him, not understanding. "the answer to ur question, is yes. It was me."

"Ohhh...how..how did you do it?" i muttered.

He had no problem hearing my question clearly. "Haven't you firgured it out yet, Ash?" he said leaning closer to me in a softer voice. I shook my head profusly.

"It was impossible...they were so strong...and it was so dark.." i said not able to look away from him. with him this close it was seriously effecting my senses. A familar scent came from him. Liam's smell. Drawing me back to those damn stairs...

**He's beautiful.** i couldnt help thinking.

"Ask me Ash. Ask the question that has been on the tip of ur tongue, and in the back of ur mind since that high school party." he said unblinkingly. My breathing hitched up a notch. Yes there was a question. Why, how..was he humanly able to be there for me...unless..

"...what are you?" i asked quietly as possible. He sat back and looked as though he was considering something. After what felt like minutes, he finally answered.

"A Revenant." i furrowed my brows never hearing this word before. "...Demon...walking dead...cursed soul...vampire..take ur pick." he paused letting the information sink in.

I didnt know what to say. I didnt WANT to say anything, for fear he'd say afterward that he was joking, and think me stupid for believing. But I did believe him. **Oh how i really did believe him.** Ive always felt there was something about him. I just couldnt point out what it was. So i sat there quietly with what was probably a stupid look on my face.

If i really thought about it. it made sense. His showing up at the right time, the strength he must pocess...he was so fast last night with those guys..the bar**.."His Kind".** He couldnt of been human to have been able to do what he has done.

And now look at me. Im attracted to someone who belongs in peoples nighmares**.. I've become nonsensical and now find myself tempted by a vampire. It took a DAMN vampire to awaken the woman in me. How damaged i must REALLY be.** The thought scared me as much as it made me hate myself. **I didnt want to want him. **Not being able to look Liam in the eye with this realization, i quickly sat up and got out of bed.

In a flash Liam was there infront of me, startling me. The way he looks at me now is so different from the Liam i know. An almost raw sadness to it. My fingers itched to touch him again. **At least this time, i'd KNOW it was him.**

"Liam...Why me? Why have u been saving me?" i asked sadly. He looked at me long and hard before answering. Half a dozen emotions going across his face.

"I dont know...what..it is about u." I saw a flash in the depths of his eyes. It was so quick, i wasnt sure i saw it, but i know it was there. Something that made him feel...vunerable. **Me?** Oh how my heart wished it so. But how could i be worth this beautiful creature? **Beautiful creature? God i do got it bad, dont i?** Somehow he must of saw something in me that wasnt really there...

I felt the sting of tears coming. I turned my head quickly and looked down. praying for them to stay away. **Not now..**Liam took the few steps to me and reached under my chin, lifting it up so i had to look at him. This tender Liam scared me because i wasnt used to it. I almost wished for the old Liam to be here so i could go back to hating him...Almost.

"dont be afraid of me...i couldnt take that." He pleaded tenderly. I shook my head quickly.

"Im not afraid." **At least not about u being a revenant.** He gave a small half believing smile. flashes of last night started coming into my mind. His SIGHS particularly. **He liked my touch, That much was obvious. It was almost like he craved it...**I started to feel warm all over. Getting excited again. **Oh how id love to hear those wonderful sounds again.** I found myself staring at his red lips. Wondering what it would be like to be kissed by Liam. Wondering what theyd taste like. What theyd feel like on my body.

All the while, Liam stood there patiently, watching me look at him. Probably hearing my heart beat increase with every second i was staring at his lips**...OH GOD** "I better get going." i said suddenly, needing to get away so i could think clearly, as it was impossible with him near me.

He didnt stop me as i walked out the door. His gaze following me till i was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"What happened!" Mark asked angerily.

Jimmy stood, not wanting to seem inferrior to Mark. "After ur call last night about the girl, i told Tony and Sam."

"AND?" Mark asked quivering all over.

"They wanted to test ur theory to see if that, freaking...walking corpse...out there really care's for this woman." Jimmy started pausing when Mark's eyes flashed. "They werent supposed to hurt her. Not really. Just see if he'd come. I swear Mark, thats all they were supposed to do, then get out of there when he showed."

"Well obviously they werent quick enough! Theres blood everywhere in that alleyway! Why didnt yall trust me to do this? He isnt some newbie. He's one of the oldest we've ever come across. He wont die as easlily as the others!" Mark yelled, now starting to pace, trying to calm himself before he lost control.

Jimmy said nothing. He knew Mark wouldnt like what he had to say. They couldnt tell him because of his attachment to the woman.

"Now he has her." Mark added interrupting his thought. "theres no telling what he'll tell her." he said quietly. "...Keep a close eye on her. Her actions will tell us how much she knows."

"Why dont you just ask me?" Liam said walking into the bar. Mark and Jimmy turned around quickly. Shocked they hadnt sensed him here sooner. Liam was glaring at them. Daring them to make a move.

Jimmy growled and started to quiver. Mark put his hands up infront of Jimmy to stop him. "No, not here." "you got some nerve to walk into here." he said turning back to Liam.

"Well, i thought she'd be safe since u took a liking to her, but it seems.." he said looking towards Jimmy. "I was wrong." They both said nothing. Waiting for Liam to go on. They knew with just two of them here, they could never take Liam on. "She only knows what i am." he said answering their ealier question to eachother. " She didnt even mention ur name." Liam said with a smug smile. Mark clenched his fist. Wishing he could smack that smug look off of his face. "Now, on to the matter of last night." he said rolling up his sleeves. "Whos idea was it exactly to try and rape Ash?" Liam asked. Rage building behind his blue eyes.

Mark felt as if he was just run over. **Raped?** He looked at Jimmy, who looked at Mark with wide, scared eyes. Mark started to quiver. He'd kill Jimmy for doing this to Ash. He looked back at Liam. Feeling ridiculous for feeling ashamed when he had nothing to do with it.

"Right then." Liam said. His eyes suddenly turned to an almost blinding white and he beared his teeth at Jimmy. Before Mark could blink and stop him, Liam was behind Jimmy. "NO!" Mark shouted as he lifted him by the neck and riped Jimmy's head off.

Liam stood there facing Mark, breathing heavily. Calming himself so his eyes and teeth would go back to normal. Mark stood there glued to his spot. Oh how he wished he had it in him to kill Liam by himself. "She deserves better than you." he told Liam.

Liam's gaze soften. "...I know." he expressed before he walked out.

...

Walking into your home was such a great relief sometimes. I shut the door behind me and leaned up against it. Finally i was able to breathe. What Liam had said was finally beginning to sink in. He was a vampire or a**...what did he call it...Revenant? **

Anyways, he was the monster of the night. He preyed upon others to drink their blood..I think. **He comes out in daylight..maybe he doesnt do the blood thing too then.** I really should learn to ask questions before i run out.

After all, I should really know what im getting myself into here before i**...God its too late..im already in too deep.** i thought when i yurned to be with him. And he..what does he want with me? I find my STUPID self wanting to believe he cares for me, but he is known as a bad guy for a reason. I NEED to find out what im getting into here.

I started to wonder what other things were real...the boogy man...bloody mary..warewolves..ghosts..locnest monster..any of them that were a page from a horror film or book...

"SUPRISE!" Stella, my mother and Erin shouted, scaring me out of my skin. When they saw how frieghtened i was, the smiles on their faces dropped and they rushed to my side. "Are you ok?" Stella asked.

"Oh my god..your face.." Erin said quietly from behind.

"I'm fine..its nothing..." i tried but the tears started to come, betraying me. I bit my lip and shook my head at them, they grabbed me and lead me to the couch. "Hi mom..sorry." i said looking at her.

She waved her hand as if to say It didnt matter. "Tell us what the heck happened? Who did this to you?"

I looked down at my hands, not knowing what to say or even where to start. **They'd think im crazy** Erin inturrupted and gave me a good place to start.

"You didnt come home last night..were u with Mark?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"...no." i started. "Last night, on my way home..i got attacked..." i paused when they all three gasped. "Its ok though..they didnt have a chance to do much. Liam...he helped me." saying his name sent a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

"The hot bar guy?" Stella asked. I nodded my head.

"Liam! Wow." Erin said speechless. "He's becoming a regular knight in shining armor."

"well, whoever this Liam is..thank God he was there. You must just be shooken up. right?" mom asked hugging me. i nodded my head.

"Yeah..i guess the after affects of last night are just now hitting me." I lied. Last night in the alleyway seemed to matter little now. My mind was filled with Liam and the puzzle of why me.

"I'll go make u some tea to warm you bones." my mother said kissing me on the forehead and leaving. Stella moved to our mothers spot and draped her arm around me.

"...did something happen with Liam..last night." erin asked.** I shoulda known she'd catch that there was more. Only been friends since we were 5 afterall.** I looked at her with my eyes wide. wondering how much id dare tell.

"I think...I...i have feelings for him." I stammered. Erin sat there siliently staring at me unblinkingly. Like i was crazy. **If she only knew just how crazy**

"well...ok then. I guess thats understandable..the guy has saved you twice." Erin tried to understand.

"Ooooo hes THAT guy...the one who came out of nowhere and carried you out of that crowd and up the stairs in high schoool.." Stella stated remembering my past. "...I have to admit..thats sexy." I put my hand up to stop her from continuing.

"Im not going to pursue this. He's a...too much for me." i said feeling my spirit die out. Stella frowned, as did Erin.

"You mean..bad?" erin asked. I just nodded my head.

"Two different worlds after all." I said honestly. **Now i was trying to convince myself.**

"well..who can blame you..every girl has a bad boy fantasy. haha" Stella tried lightening the mood. "Least your smart enough...i never was..SIGH" she said dreamly as i playfully swatted her.

"Oh that reminds me. Mark has called like 3 times this morning. He's starting to get on my nerves." Erin said getting up. I gringed inwardly not wanting to deal with Mark today. At her mention, the phone started to ring. She looked at it rudely then back at me throwing her hands up as she went to go answer it. She picked up the phone and handed it to me. I heard Mark's voice on the other end.

"Hello? Erin..heeeello?" he asked persistant. I took the phone and the girls left, giving me some privacy.

"Mark."

"ASH! Oh thank God your home. Open your door. We need to talk." he demanded.

"Look here Mark. Dont you order me around.."

"..sorry. your right, that came out rude." he inturrupted. "Could u pleeease open the door so i can talk to u..." at my hisatation he added "Its about Liam."

I hated that he already knew what my weakness was. He knew id open the door now. I hung up the phone without a word and thought about it.

When i opened the door, Mark was right there and he gasped at my face. He looked terrible. ragged. Like he was dragged under a car or somethng. In his eyes i saw**..guilt?** Probably over our arguement. i reminded myself. **That seemed even longer ago and meaningless now.** I stepped back to let him enter.

"Actually..could we go somewhere? I burrowed a friends car." he pleaded. I stared at him uncertainly before shouting to the girls that i was going out.

The car ride was quiet for awhile, neither of us knowing what to say. Tired of the quiet i SIGHED and looked at him. He glanced my way then pulled the car over. Turning off the ignition slowly. He looked as if he couldnt look at me. "...does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"not if i dont move too much." i added sarcasticly. "...Mark..whats going on?" i asked tired of waiting for him to get on with it.

"Liam told me...he told you." he started as i was hanging on to his everyword after he said Liam's name. I nodded my head, not sure if he really did know the truth. "I guess that means im allowed to tell you now...about me." **Now?...not now.** i thought. "but first..i want to make sure you get the full picture of what he is. This..." he said pointing to the building across the street. "Is his." I followed to where his gaze was and wrinkled my forehead, not understanding. It looked like a night club of sorts. There was a HUGE line outside, despite the fact that it was 11 in the morning. Not party hours.

"A night club?" I asked not caring. He looked at me directly then.

"No...well yes..but that isnt what its used for. And those people. Their wannabes."

"They want to be..." i started, not able to finish my sentence.

"yes. They line up here everyday. Offering themselves to Vamps. They never change them into one of them..just take what they need and let them go." **didnt sound so bad. These people knew what they were doing...** At my silence he added. "I know what ur thinking. So what?" **well not exactly that..no** "...Ill have to show you." he said getting out of the car and going around to my side.

"In there? you want to bring me into there?" i asked disbelievingly.

"You'll be with me. So no one will touch you." he said taking my hand and leading me across the street. I had to admit. I was a little curious and terrified at what i might see. To be able to get a glimspe into Liams world would be so insightful afterall.

He lead us around to the back. I thought for a moment he knew a secret entrance, and that we were going to sneak in. Till he came to a door that was nicely tucked away..almost blending in to its surroundings. He knocked on the door three times and a small panel was opened. Mark stuck his hand inside and winced as something from the other side poked him. Mark stepped back and the door was slid open by an unknown being. It was pitch black. I could see nothing..or hear anything. **Awfully strange for a night club.**

Mark looked at me and gave me a reasuring smile. He lead me inside as i clutched his arm for dear life taking his lead, as i could not see anything. **Mark could obviously see...like those guys..and Liam **I realized worriedly. i started to doubt being here with Mark. Wondering if he had anything to do with what happened last night.

Several steps inside i finally heard faint sounds. Music and...moaning? I stopped walking and felt Mark look at me. "Mark...how are you able to get into here? If you hate Liam so much..and if this place is so private...how?"

"...well..there are services...some my kind prefer. That is offered here. We get sudden uncontrolable urges..and well..here we can freely divulged without worrying."

"urges?" i pressed needing to know more.

"sexual. Sexual urges for the unnatural." he said as i slowly started to understand. He pulled me forward so we could continue on our way. I felt something soft ahead of me..a curtain. **Finally.**

Mark paused. "Ready?" he asked quietly. i nodded my head. "Now whatever u see. Dont comment. You can stare..but dont comment. They'll hear you." he warned as i tried to fight off my nerves.

He pulled back the curtain and i covered my mouth in a gasp...


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the Fav! I've been wondering if anyone was even reading this thing lol. So u saved me from taking it off of here! Just for that, i'm going to give you TWO chapters. 6 is my fav... :)**

CHAPTER 6

What i saw both disgusted me and intrigued me. There were so many Revenants here. WAY more than i thought there would be...in this city. The room was dark. Though u could see plenty. Just like at any other club. Down a few stairs there was a live band playing on a big stage and a mosh pit infront of it. But that was what was furtherest away from me. On this side of the large room, there were curtains, both opened and closed. Tables and loungers were everywhere. Some private. Some open. Up the spiral staircase and down it.

The revenants are what disgusted me. I was fairly certain at who was revenant and who was human just by the way they carried themselves. Not just the fact their eyes were black and their fangs were out. They were openingly feeding. Sharing. Licking. Blood all over their faces. Like they loved to bask in it. Loved the feel of the blood on them. My mind tried to picture Liam like that. Black eyes and all..it was too difficult to picture him becoming a monster like them. Not my beautiful Liam.

The people..It was a big contrast to what was lined up outside. Some of them didnt seem to want this. Being displayed like an all u can eat buffet, dancing in blood behind glass walls. Walking around half naked. Offering Samples. Most of them already had numerous holes in them with streaks of blood dripping down their bodies. looking terrified as a revenant sank their fangs into them roughly. I thought again of the people who were waiting outside willingly and wondered if this was really what they wanted. To be all, but butchered. Pulled side to side as the revenants did as they pleased with them.

One human stopped infront of us and smiled. Waving her arm infront of us, tring to intice me to have a try. "Wrong crowd Doll." Mark said softly to her. Her fake smile dropped and she sneered. Looking me up and down, like i was nothing special, before finally going back to her 'Job'.

Mark lead us to a private booth so i could observe easier without so much notice. Shortly after sitting i caught on to a Game some of them liked to play. Humans were forced to stand naked in awkward postions. If and when they fell, they got fed on by several revenants at once. The humans that were forced to do this were crying. Serveral curtains were closed. I shuddered to think what could be going on behind them. What they werent wanting to share with the room.

I saw the bar. It was magnificent. Big and medival, like it came from that Era. **Probably did.**Above it in big red letters for all to see, was a list.

THE RULES

1. No killing. In doing so will result in immediate death of YOU

2. No Fighting or Raping. Remember there are plenty of offerings

3. You spill it, u bought it.

4. H.M.R. is a MUST

I sat there puzzled over the 4th. **Ill have to ask Mark later. **

Finally, a woman came out of a curtained off room. I was able to catch a glimpse of someone naked sprawled out on a table covered in blood head to toe. Surrounded by revenants. I looked at Mark startled. He grabbed a napkin and started to write. When he was done he passed the napkin to me.

_Feeding frenzy. They like to have their favorite blood type warmed up and covered over the human for a better..mingled taste as they bite and lick it up._

When i finished readin i looked back at the closed curtain and heard someone cry out in pain. I had to force myself to stay where i was. To REMEMBER where i was. I thought back to the rules and wondered just how well they kept up with the law here.

Mark sat there watching me. Not needing to look at anything because he KNEW what was going on in this horrible building. I stared back at him, no longer wanting to see anything. Listening to all the tears, faint moans, and crys of pain of the poor people. **This place was Liams. This is what he is. Who he really is. And why people say hes bad news..because he is. This is how he thinks of humans...of me. He thinks so little of us and that is why he cant understand why hes been saving me. **

**He's a monster. **The thought breaking my heart.

Mark lifted his hand and swiped a lone tear away that i hadnt realized escaped. I couldnt stay here any longer. I made a move to stand and Mark grabbed my wrist without a word. I looked at him shocked and he put his finger up as if to say wait. He grabbed the napkin again.

_One more thing you NEED to see_

I looked up at him and saw he had a painful pleading look on his face. I nodded my head that it was ok. I'd stay. Mark darted his eyes to the stage when the music started to die out. I looked and saw Liam now standing there. **Shit** I slutched down in my seat. Hoping not to be seen by him.

Everyone became quiet, giving him their full attention and something else...excitement. You could feel it in the air as they waited eagerly for Liam to begin. His eyes were closed and hands together. Waiting. I could feel his power all the way from here as i was sure everyone else could.

He opened his eyes and hands slowly. My breath caught in my throat when i saw his eyes. They were unlike everyone elses. Glowing. He was breathtaking and fierce. A deadly combination and I pitied anyone who he chose as his prey. They wouldn't stand a chance.

"Thank you for coming. It seems...it's that time again." he said. I looked around and saw that all the revenants were standing and had their fangs out with their black eyes, ripling with excitement.

I heard it before i saw it.

Chains..

A man was pushed out onto the stage wrapped in chains. He took one look at Liam and fell to his knees shaking his head, pleading with Liam. The revenants in the audience all started to laugh at him. And he started to cry. My heart went out to him as my eyes couldnt look away.

Liam only gave the man one look before turning back towards the audience. "If someone here can speak for this...mut." he sneered looking back at him. " Speak now." The whole place went deathly quiet. I could almost hear the poor chained mans ragged breathing as he looked around helplessly. After no one made a sound on his behalf. Liam looked once more at the chained man pitifully. The man fell to his hands and started to quiver. Liam bent, readying himself as the crowd cheered gleefully.

I couldnt believe what my eyes were seeing. The man was changing right before my eyes. His shape was becoming so deformed that his chains finally fell to the floor. He started to make solid shapes. A dragon..a lion..a stallion..then finally a great eagle with huge talons. He took off in flight trying to escape what was to come of him, but Liam was much faster and grabbed him by the wings. The eagle tried with all its might to chomp at Laim, but he couldnt reach him. Liam beared his teeth angerily at the great bird and riped his wings off. My hands flew to my mouth and i bit down my cry.

The bird fell to the floor and transformed back to a screaming man with no arms. The crowd cheered and started to chant in an unknown language to me. I looked at Mark who was staring unblinkingly at the man on the stage with tears in his eyes. I swallowed the huge lump that had formed in my throat and i grabbed his hand. We watched together as Liam stepped up to the screaming man, paused to look at the crowd, and then smashed his head in with the bottom of his boot.

It took only one smash. The mans head looked like a messy pancake after just one step from Liams powerful foot. The crowd roared with approval as Liam looked up and stared into the crowd. I sat there feeling like he was a total stranger. This Liam i certainly did not know. And i didnt want to ever know.

...

I turned to Mark. BEYOND ready to go. He nodded his head and stood, taking my hand. At the door i realized my phone must of slipped out of my back pocket.

"...My phone." i said to Mark, turning to go back for it. I stopped dead in my tracks, because there was a revenant at my table. Bending to grab my phone. I gasped and grabbed Marks hand unconsciously. She smiled sardisticly and walked over to us, holding my phone just out of arms reach. "Never seen this pretty face here before. Your new play thing Mark?" she asked staring at me.

"Just give her her phone back Mandy." Mark said between clinched teeth.

"Whats ur name sweety?" she asked ignoring Mark.

"Ash." i said quietly.

"...well Ash...watch out for this one, he's..." she started looking at Mark. She suddenly became tense and turned around slowly. I caught a glimpse of Liam that was behind her. **Oh god.** I thought, feeling panicy. There was no telling what his reaction is gonna be to me being here.

Liam didnt say a word to her as he put out his hand. She dropped my phone into his hand and apolgized looking as if she was afraid he was gonna hit her. He motioned with his head for her to leave and she took off. Liam stepped closer and glanced at our joined hands, then glared at Mark.

Mark stood tall before saying "She had to know."

Liam said nothing to him, just looked at me with knowing eyes. The eyes i had just seen turn to a beautiful color then rip a man apart who never stood a chance against him. He looked as if he knew what i must of thought of him now and it tore at him as much as it angered him. I swallowed hard, scared at what he might say next.

He lifted his hand, offering me my phone back. Just barely grazing my fingers with his, causing my hand to trembled. I was torn between excitement in touching him again and wanting to run away. His hand froze at my tremble.

"Get her out of here." he said staring at me angerily. Mark looked and saw that everyone was curiously staring at us and so he didnt waste another moment as he pulled me out of there..far away from Liam and far away from this madness that is Liams world.

...

It was a silient ride home, both us replaying what we had just seen, in our minds. When he turned off the igntion i asked him about the man in chains.

"Are you the samething he was?" i asked not looking at Mark.

"Yes...A SkinWalker." he said softly.

"...and this is why. This is why u hate Liam?"

"partly." he started. "That SkinWalker had to do something bad, gone against us or something. Liam has bestowed it upon himself to handle cases like that."

"but the rules there..it said no killing..." i tried to understand. Mark shook his head.

"thats only for the revenants and when they're feeding. Liam is the only one who actually DOES any killing...of the supernatural. He gives the SkinWalker a chance, by if someone speaks for them...But thats even more dangerous. If they dont have good reason for why the SkinWalker did whatever he did that was wrong...then they'll both die. "

"who decides whats a good reason?" i asked disbelivingly.

"the revenants present." he said with a disgusted look.

"thats not fair..i saw them..they LOVE the killing." i said outraged. Mark nodded his head.

"Yuuup." he agreed frustratedly. "That place needs to be destroyed. But others..are ify on that matter. 1. because we worry how the revenants would retailate when they cant have their life of luxury." he said air quoting the "Luxury" part. "2...well like i said. it also supplies to some of our needs."

"sexual." i said thinking outloud. Mark looked at me. Wishing i understood.

"About once a month. or around our birthdays we get overwelling urges. Everything is so intensified..it could be dangerous if we lose control with a human. "

"wait so...with a revenant?" i asked shocked. Mark nodded his head digustedly. I choose not to comment on that any further. I could clearly see how Mark felt on THAT matter. Remembering the rules again...

"What does H.M.R. mean?" i asked wanting to change the subject.

Mark sigh before answering. "Well now, thats the tricky one. Human Memory Removal. I have no idea how it works. They can somehow..influence..a human to forget..or to feel a different way about something. Thats how they are able to keep the blood supply flowing. Everyone thinks its a wonderful place...Its a big pain in the ass is what it is." he added.

I sat back in my seat, letting that bit of info sink in. Mind control? That sounds so silly. How is that even possible? **I wonder if Liam ever...to me.** i thought nervously. I guess thered be no way of knowing unless i asked..and THAT is out of the question now. I have no idea how id ever be able to look at him in the face again. Mark interrupted my thoughts...

"Hey, you ok? I know what u saw is a lot to handle." he asked concerned. I looked at him, afraid to speak for fear my voice would betray me. So i just nodded my head. "I just thought u should know sense...u seem to like him." i wipped my head up at that last part and looked at him, embarrassed he picked up on my feelings for Liam. I felt like such a naive girl. Wanting someone..or something i knew nothing about.

"...thanks. I did need to know. So thank u Mark. I know u were looking out for me." i said softly. "...and thank you...for telling me your secret."

Mark looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Better late than never." he said with hope.

I looked away, not ready to see or feel what Mark was offering me...again. To forget Liam. Even after everything i saw...i still didnt know what that meant for my feelings towards him. There was still something there. Just now..i WAS afraid of him. "I think i need some time to think." i said slowly to him. he nodded his head understandingly.

"Sure..yeah. i get it." he said with a half smile that didnt reach his eyes. I reached for the door handle and he added. "take care of yourself Ash."

I looked back at him. We both knew what he meant. Watch it around Liam. "I will."

...

That night i tossed and turned. In and out of sleep. I kept seeing Liams face with glowing eyes and a bloody face..laughing. **since ive actually never heard him laugh before, that part kinda mezmorized me.** Then i would realize he was surrounded by other revenants. and they were crawling hungerily towards me. I would then feel something wet on my finger and would look down. It was blood. When i would bring my hand up to touch my face, it came back covered in blood. Then i would realize it was my blood that was on Liams face..and he was laughing..AT me. Then id wake.

TWICE. Twice i had that stupid dream in one stupid night.

Around 3 in the morning. I gave up sleep. I needed answers. I NEEDED to NOT to want him. I was terrified and i was ANGRY. **Why..why did he have to care. Was this some sick game of his?**I threw the covers back and got out of bed. I knew he wouldnt hurt me. or else he would of done it by now. And now, thanks to the other night. I now knew where he lived. **Im going over there.**I paused thinking twice about that last thought. **No, i need to get this over with. Im tired and need to move on with my life.**

I got dressed and snuck downstairs as quietly as possible. Feeling like i was a teenager again who was trying to not be caught by mom and dad.

"AHAH!" erin howlered turning on a side lamp in the hallway. I jumped and covered my heart, trying to calm myself. "AND where are u going...u naughty naughty girl?" she said waggling her finger at me. I SIGHed at her.

"What the hell u doing down here in the dark?" i asked avoiding her question.

"Hmm, avoidence..." she started. "Oh thats easy. I was getting something to drink and heard you coming down the stairs haha. aaaaaand from what i can tell, your going somewhere." she said stepping around me to inspect my clothing. "nothing to sexy. so not a late night Rump. BUT you do have a little bit of eyebrow and lip gloss on..so diffinently a boy." she said stopping back in front of me. i bit my lower lip.

"...theres something i need to get off my chest with Liam." i said honestly.

"AH. Bad boy Liam is turning YOU into a BAD bad girl." she said smiling evilily. "You know. I think something is really going on bewteen the three of you. Mark, Liam, and you. You didnt tell me what happened with Mark today. Is everything ok?" she asked seriously.

"Sorry. i know ive been kinda MIA recently. Just need to sort some things out. Mark shed some light on Liam so now i want to go confront him about it." i saw her frown then i added. "I know, i know im being kinda criptic right now, but i promise. Ill explain more later when i figure all this out."

She smiled "Dont worry about it. Ill be here whenever u need me. Just...be careful ok. And i mean NO walking alone..in the dark..in dark scary places this time." she said all motherly. I gave her a big hug.

"Thanks Er."

"sure sure..now get ur ass over to that hunk of meats house." she said back to her evil self. "and Ah..Details..i want me some details." she said winking.

...

Mark walked into his apartment and threw his keys down onto the side table. Ash heavily on his mind. He hoped it was enough. What he showed her. Once she knew the whole story behind his and Liams fighting, **well..she wont want anything to do with either of us. **

A movement in the corner caught his eye. Before he could think to react, Liam had him by the neck, lifted off the ground. Mark gasped for air and grabbed for Liams neck pointlessly. **The guy didnt need to breathe. **

"I should rip your throat out here and now." Liam threatened in a menacing voice that would send chills up anyone elses spine.

"Go ahead. She'll know it was you.." Mark sputtered bravely. Liam grudgingly put Mark down slowly. Mark huntched over and gasped for air.

"I underestamated u." Liam said looking around the room. "and thats saying something."

Now recovered Mark said. "What choice did i have. You go around being all 'Moral' like, saving her and telling her the truth. I cant tell her my secret as easily as u can tell her yours. But you didnt tell her fully now did you LIAM." Mark said getting angry. Liam turned back toward him, getting angry again himself.

"dont you lecture me on full truths. She'll know all..in time. When shes ready."

"Right...and then we BOTH better be ready to lose her." Mark said glaring. Liam said nothing but Mark knew it was hurting him. Which was more than he could ever ask for. To get a chance to hurt big bad Liam.

Liams gaze softened a bit before he walked over to the window. "Will this feud ever end between us? We've been doing this for over a 100 years."

Mark was taken aback. Not expecting to see this side of Liam. "...Our families really know how to hold grudges." Liam gave a small chuckle looking back at him. "but i think we both have too much hatred toward eachother and done too much to eachother to stop now." Mark said honestly.

Liam looked at Mark. "I could just kill you and end all this misery."

"...but u wont. because of her. I got so lucky and found her. Liams little 'secret'. A human." Mark said smiling. "and no matter what u are. You ARE a man of ur word. So the fact u promised my dieing mother u wouldnt kill me, u wont. Or else i think back when i drove that knife through ur last pure bloodline..would of been the time ud of done it." Liam quickly got in Marks face. eyes glowing and fangs out. Mark stood his ground unflintchingly. He was calling Liams bluff.

"one day...that little promise will matter no more..." Liam said in a low voice before leaving faster than Mark could blink and eye.

...

Walking up to Liams door seemed so menacing. The closer i got to it, the more my anger dissipated. **I dont remember his house looking so scary before. Of course. That was day time and i wasnt really paying much attention as i was RUNNING out.** I took a deep breath, readying myself for what i was about to do. **Im going to confront a revenant about all his wrong doings.** and i knocked on the door temtatively. After no one came i knocked again more loudly and aggressivly to show him i meant business. The door creeped open on its own as i stood there confused at what to do. Looking like a fool probably. My mouth suddenly forgot how to speak so i just entered and closed the door behind me nervously. **Dont be a chicken..donnnnt be a chicken.** i kept telling myself over and over so i wouldnt back out and leave.

He still had some lights on in his great big house so i made my way through quietly. Searching for him. **If nothing else..he can probably hear my heart beating loudly.** A door in the far corner opened and out came Liam...in a towel. **GULP..**and wet. **Double Gulp**. All anger vanished from my mind. Even if i wanted to, i couldnt of looked away. My eyes suddenly were not listening to my commands of look away..look away. Oh nooo they wanted to look. and boy did they LOOK.

He was something to behold as he resembled a greek statue with wide shoulders and strong lean muscles. A patch of hair in the middle of his pale chest and a small line going down to his**...STOP IT ASH.** Liam stopped in the bathroom doorway and looked at me. Without a word he walked slowly towards me. I stood there feeling foolish and suddenly forgeting where to put my hands. He stopped a foot away with a look of surpise in his eyes. My heart fluttered. **stupid stupid heart **

Now that i was face to face with the beast that i knew he was. My mind still only saw that Liam from the alleyway. The one that touched my heart so, as he sighed at my touch. **But that guy is a lie. The real one enjoys killing those that are inferor to him and lets those monsters use humans as play things. **"Is this a bad time?" i asked quietly. He shook his head slowly, staring at me without a word. Like i might disappear if he blinked. "I think we need to talk." I said uncertainly.

He swollowed noticably. "of course we do..." he paused. "Give me a moment. Ill go put some clothes on. Take a seat anywhere and ill join u shortly." he motioned to the house as we were just standing in his hallway.

"anywhere?"

"Whichever room suits u..." he said turning.

When he left. I looked to my left. It was a drawing room of sorts. Paint and unfinshed drawings everywhere. I was tempted to look through them, but i would die if i was caught going through his things. Towards my right was a large room. I gasped. It was a library with books floor to ceiling. Old looking books. and a great dark chestnut desk with one of the most comftable looking chairs i have ever seen.

I went to the chair and ran my hand over it loveingly. Thinking of Liam sitting here alone all these years in this big o chair reading. **NO..nooo** i had to stop myself from thinking this way. This isnt right.

"ahum." Liam said, clearing his throat, making me flinch. "Why dont you have a seat. Its one of my favorites." he said smiling softly coming towards me. He changed into some comfy sweat pants and a long sleeved black V. My mind started to wonder again..thinking that he looks just as yummy this way as he does wet, wrapped in a towel. I shook my head trying to clear it.

I smiled tightly "I think ill stand." i said as Liam sat back against his desk, readying himself for what i came here to say. I didnt want to get comftable as i needed to stay focused. I took a deep breath and began..."...today i learned a lot about u and ur world. Things i really already knew...but wasnt wanting to see it until it was right in front of my face." i paused to swallow and bring in a shaky breath. "Those poor people. and u...u have this place esp for that...It's wrong Liam." I said strongly looking into his sad eyes. "...and you and i..." I started feeling my eyes beginning to water..I couldnt look him in the eyes anymore, so i looked at his desk instead. "I dont know what this is...but it doesnt make sense. How can u be so heartless and then with me, u put on an act, like u care. If you just wanted someone to care, well congratulations u suceeded. This stupid human cares!" He stood at that point causing me look him in the eyes. He had a masked look but i recognized it as hurt. i hurt him.

"...go on...Finish what u came here to say." he said angerily. I found myself getting angry right back and shook my head not trusting my voice to remain strong.

"As far as the club is concerned, its a neccesatiy. Ive lived for over 500 years. YOU know NOTHING of what it would be like if it wasnt here." he fumed. "At least under my roof, i can control them." he said softer. **500 years?** i was speechless. Never really even considering how old he really must be before. I knew he what he was saying about the club was true. But it didnt make it right.

"and the people?" i asked losing some of my nerve.

He paused before adding. "They too are a neccessity. They want to party with vampires..they get their wish and regret it instantly. Their fear makes the revenants experience more...fufilling and their blood to taste that much sweeter."

"the SkinWalkers...and whats ur excuse for killing them so unfairly?" i asked gaining back my nerves and anger. His jaw noticably clinched. this was obviously a touchy subject i felt.

I could clearly see his anger building "So this is what u see me as...It is deserved. Trust me on that..." he said darkly.

"Thats it..thats all u wanna say on that?" i asked in disbelief. "to trust u..that it is deserved.."

"Their MURDERS!" he said with pain in his eyes. "Murders of innocent...of my family Ash." he said with a glisten in his eyes. My heart automaticly reacted to his tears, wanting to make them go away and hold him. I instantly felt bad for bringing up the skinWalkers and wondered if Mark knew this.

"...im sorry...I didnt know." i said frozen to the spot. Not trusting myself if i got any closer to him.

"Did you come here to prove to urself that i was a monster...or because u wanted ME to prove to u that i wasnt?" he asked sacasticly. "I wont Ash. I know what i am. And you obviously do too" he said hurtfully as his words hit me. I wanted to go. to be as far away from him as i could so i could cry this out and get over him. move on..I dont know what i was thinking to come here. He isnt just going to stop being a vampire!

"...this was a mastake.." i said turning to go. I walked quickly to the door and turned the knob. Suddenly Liams hand was on mine and his breath in my hair. I froze.

"...My feelings are not an act.." he whispered into my ear sending a delicious shiver down my spine. **Who am i kidding. Ill never get over him.** I said honestly to myself. He splayed my fingers out with his and joined our hands together on the door, pressing his body into mine. A moan i couldnt control escaped my lips and I leaned back into him. Loving the feel of him against me.

He stepped back and turned me around. The look of passion in his eyes alone was enough to make my knees want to buckle out from under me. It was as if he finally lifted his mask off fully and i could see his need as clear as day. He cupped under my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. Pleading with his eyes that i believed him. I grabbed the V of his shirt and slowly pulled him towards me. Needing and Wanting him desperatly to show me.

He slowly and painstakingly brought his lips closer till finally devouring my lips sensually. I felt goosebumps come up, feeling as if something had passed through my body, making it feel like i was floating. So I held onto his shirt for dear life for fear id faint into a heap onto the floor.

He held me tightly as he pressed himself into me against the door, letting me feel every inch of him. A husky moan escaped his lips. And my body thrilled at hearing that wonderful sound again, wanting more before he paused to look at me. I saw a quick glow come and go in his eyes, captivating me with their beauty. He took a deep breath as to calm himself and leaned his forehead against mine, not ready to let go of me yet.

"This...above anything else..is real." he said.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Are you hooked yet? :) Enjoy! **

**p.s: Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy, and a happy writer, writes more...**

CHAPTER 7

"How much longer will you be staying mother?" stella asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh..as long as need be." she said smiling, being mysterious.

"Everything alright at home with Jack?"

"Of course honey. We'll always be crazy about one another. Still till this very day we excite eachother in the..."

"ewww mom, mom..pleease. enough. Nu uh...dont want those images, thank u very much though." Stella interrupted. Sherul just smiled and went back to her book and tea.

"...I could ask u the same u know. How long do u plan on living off of ur sister?" Sherul asked truthfully. "I know u and ted...or Luke..or wutever the last one was, broke it off. Does your sister know?"

"...no." Stella said avoiding her mothers gaze.

"Stella. ur such a smart and beautiful girl..i dont know why u do this."

"Well im sorry mother..im sorry i cant be perfect like ur precious Ash. Im not as strong and smart as she."

"Dont give me that pity party. You are too. You just like having someone take care of u. why dont u ask Ash for a job. Could make it a family business. At least then u wouldnt NEED anyone."

"SIGH. im not gonna be a nuasense and work for my baby sister. I just need time. Ill think of something..."

"ok." Sherul said giving up. No matter how many times they have had this conversation. It always ended the same way. Stella always did things the way she wanted and her in her own time. Take her or leave her. That was her motto. "Do u need any money?"

"NO. i have some saved up. And i have a card of an ex's im allowed to use." she said defensively.

"k." Sherul said studying her daughter. After serveral quiet minutes went by Stella spoke again.

"...mom...I saw HIM a couple of nights ago." Stella said looking at the table cloth.

"Who?" Sherul asked feeling as though someone had just walked over her grave.

"Lark." Stella said. The name sat there between them for sereval moments hovering in the air like poison, before Sherul could finally find the right words to say.

"What happened?" Sherul asked. Stella shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. He didnt even recognize me. He was in bar. I just sat there. Staring at him. I couldnt believe he was RIGHT there." Sherul reached across and grabbed her daughters hand.

"Im sooo sorry baby. That man doesnt deserve to be walking on this earth." she said angerily.

"...yeah..ur right...and y is he mother? Why and how is he able to walk around freely?" Stella asked behind accusing eyes. Sherul withdrew her hand slowly and opened her mouth to speak but couldnt find the words. Stella stood. "Its because my mother..who loves me sooo much..chose to believe her daughter was a liar." Sherul started to cry with Stella. Wishing there was something she could do. She'd take it all back if she could, but she cant. Her poor babies wounds ran too deep. Stella turned to leave..

"Stella wait..please. Please forgive me. I was a stupid STUPID scared woman. And because of that i hurt the one person i should never of hurt that way. I shoulda been there for u, but i wasnt. I dont deserve to walk freely either..." Sherul said desperatly.

"...no..no u dont deserve to either." Stella said as she went out the back door leaving Sherul crying in the kitchen.

...

Ash bolted up in her bed. HER BED. **How did i get here?** The last thing she remembered was kissing Liam. Her body naturally warmed, flashes of last night going through her head. I kissed Liam. SIGH she said as she layed back down dreamly. Touching her face where he had touched her and then running her fingers over her lips only to stop abruntly. **I wasnt freaking dreaming again was i? No, i couldnt. Not even if i wanted to, i wouldnt of been able to conjure up his kiss and the feel of him against me like THAT.**

She turned to look at her night table, her phone and keys were there and a letter with a black seal on it. She reached for it and touched the seal with an L on it. **Liam.** She opened the letter carefully and slowly.

_Ash, Forgive me. Im going to give you time. As you have had an overwhelming week and need it to process everything. Whatever your decision, know that i will not interfer and no danger will EVER come to you. _

_ There is one thing id like to address to you. It concerns for the reason why i saved you those two nights. Ive been around for a long time and never has anyone captivated me so. Your different from anyone else and wise beyond your years. It speaks volumes on the type of woman you would become..and have become now. _

_ I hated my attachment towards you instantly. It wasnt safe. And i didnt want to care for you. Well, we both saw how that turned out. I couldnt just let you die, as i probably should have, if it was your time. I kept telling myself afterwards that i just did it so that i wouldnt have your blood all over the house. So it wouldnt tempt me as it was already too difficult to pretend to be human. _

_ I did it, because i couldnt bare to see the life leave such a beautiful creature that you are. This world has little meaning for me. But you were a small light that reminded me i was still here. Which is why i left._

_Thank you for your honesty last night. _

_I will be gone for a few days on business matters. When i return, whatever your decision, Ill accept. _

_Yours,_

_L_

I read the letter again and again. Pouring over its hidden meanings. And feeling a bit of girly satisfaction at finally knowing why he saved me. Getting a little more insight into Liams head.

He was right. I did need time. Time to decide if i wanted him enough to except what he is. Decide if i wanted more time to get to know him better. And Mark. **What about Mark...he isnt human too. But he wants me to be with him.** Ive been so consumed with Liam and finding out about him, i havnt given Mark a real thought. Hes a good man. Gorgeous, funny, easy going..the whole package. So whats wrong with me? Is this draw towards Liam just a vampire thing? Or do i have this sick obsession with the supernatural..both him and Mark. Maybe its a good thing he'll be gone for a little while. Then i can see if its really anything REAL.

I got up and hid the letter inside my pillow case. **Time to go back to the real world for a few days** i thought with a little relief.

...

I went downstairs and ran into my mother wiping at her red eyes. "Mom! whats wrong?" i asked concerned. She gave a weak smile.

"Oh nothing. Just reading a sad book." she lied. "Hun. I think Stella needs some sister time, or some help. Maybe..u could take her to work with you. Maybe she'll start to want to help around." she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You want me to get Stella...my sister..to want to work?" i asked in disbeif. "Look mom..." i started.

"Ash..just...do it..ok?" she said seriously causing me to become alarmed.

"Ok...Do you know where she is now?"

"She'll be back later." my mother said walking up the stairs without looking back. I stared after her, wondering what the hell i missed. Of course, Stella and mom were at it all the time, but this seemed serious. **Sad book my ass** I thought to myself. I know my sister. and she has a mouth on her that likes to run away with itself. **What did she say now?** SIGH

Erin came in the door smiling big at me. "HEY HEY..if it isnt our little BAD girl..tell tell teeeell me...what happened last night?" she prodded. I smiled and looked away shyly feeling a blush burn my cheeks. "OOOOOOO...woohoo..this must be gooood." she said looking around to make sure my mom wasnt around. "Did you do something your mother wouldnt approve of?" she whispered close.

"NOO." i said smiling. "but i dont think this is the time. I think something is going on with mom and Stella. I found my mother crying and Stellas gone somewhere."

"Oh. Well Stella did seem a little...out of it last night when she got home. I thought she was just drunk. She got home and went straight up to bed."

"...I think i need to go find her. Will you help me look for her?"

"Of course." she said grabbing her keys again.

We drove around the neighborhood. Asked neighbors and went inside a few bars..till finally i found her sitting in a nearby apartment complex's playground area. She looked up as we walked up to her.

"So, your still quite the detective huh sis?" she asked sarcasticly.

"Well...to be fair i got lucky and saw u sitting her as we were drving by."

"How long did it take you this time to find me?"

"O about an hour." i said sitting down on a swing near by. She snorted slightly

"Your slipping."

"Tell me about it." I said. "So...you wanna tell us what happened between you and mom?"

"NOT..particularly..no." she said looking away.

"...do you want me to leave?" Erin asked. Stella shook her head.

"Your as good as family too Erin." Stella said. "Look..Ash. Could we just drop this please. I dont want to talk about it." she said standing.

"...ok. When you want to talk, ill be here then." i said slightly hurt. "Listen..why dont you come to work with Erin and I today. Get you out of that house. We could really use the help anyways."

Stella turned towards me with a frown. Considering. "Yeah. ok."

Erin clapped her hands together. "Great. So lets get a move on. We're already running late."

...

At work Stella was flying. Really seemed to be enjoying herself. I couldnt see why she didnt ever want to work. Ive never seen her so happy. She was bustling and fast, flirty with all the customers..young and old, and not to mention she got on well with the staff. Mark seemed to be getting back to his loud old self as every time i seemed to enter the kitchen, everyone was always laughing at something he said. It was a great day. I dont know if it was just me because i was on some kind of high from kissing Liam, or if everyone was truely enjoying this beautiful day.

Mark might of seemed himself, but i had a feeling it was just an act. Every once in awhile he'd catch my eye and hold it there. Like he was wanting to send me a private messege. I knew id have to have a serious talk with him...and soon. I didnt know what i was going to say either. Didnt even know if i had real feelings for him. Liam kinda pushed him aside and became front and center. Which isnt fair, isnt fair on Mark.

"...hey..Earth to Ash.." Erin asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. Was lost in a train of thought.." i admitted.

"Hmm. I cant take it anymore..tell me what happened. Give me the quick version now..longer later." she said, reminding me i had yet to tell her what had happened with Liam.

"Oh..that." i started with a slight smile. "we kissed." i said first checking around us that no one was near. Erin clapped her hands together and gave a little squil.

"And..."

"..and? Thats it."

"no no..how was it?..what was it like? Is he as good as he looks?" she added altogether hurriedly.

"It was like...like floating. Not floating floating..but like i could feel every molucule in my body slowly lift one by one. Like he went through me almost. When he kisses...you can feel what he feels..like a connection. It was...amazing." i said going off into my own world.

"Floating? The man made u float." Erin said laughing all of a sudden. "Sorry girl. I wasnt expecting that one. Hey..your not all, head over heels in love yet are you?" she asked concerned.

"Of course not." i said half believing myself.

"So who kissed who?" she asked looking around again.

"We were talking, and it got kinda heated. So i was going to go and he stopped me. Turned me around...and i pulled him in."

"What! Get out of here." she said disbelievingly. "Ash..you..took the first move. WOW. Well, now, THAT i have NEVER seen you do. Hello Mr. Liam!" she said all proudly like. "First Marky Mark stirs a little something..then u make a bold move. Quite the week for u id say Ash."

I smiled weakly. Her reminding me of Mark hit a nerve. Shed some light that I too was not too long ago dating Mark. One date. But still. He made it clear afterwards that he liked me. And she was right. His kiss was something. I might not want to admit it outloud, but i should face it. If Liam never came into the picture, id probably be with Mark. The fact remains if we ever would of made it. Because his secrets alone would of ruined us.

"Erin, theres a customer asking for you." Stella said coming up from behind us.

"SIGH. A ladies work is NEVER done." she annouced dramicly before walking off with Stella.

"So..." Mark said startling me from behind. "You kissed." he continued. He had his gaze down. Not looking at me.

"You heard that all the way from the kitchen?" i asked horrified.

"Yeah. Great eye sight. Great hearing. All kinda goes with the territory."

"Mark..."

"No..its ok. I get it. Believe me i do. " he said meanly. "The guys been there for u...just remember Ash. I showed you his true colors. Keep them in mind everytime he touches you." he said through narrowed eyes.

"I need time..to search the meaning of everything i learned..about BOTH of you." i said defensively.

"No. There is no Both of us. If your in it with that bloodsucker. Then you can NEVER be in it with me. Look...I like you Ash. I like you A LOT. And you..u deserve better than that kind of life." he said. "I may not be human, but i can give you a more normal life than he." Mark whispered closly. "Love, A steady home...children. I may not have his money, but i have a beating heart."

"..please Mark. I cant...i cant do this now..." i said walking away upset. He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Let go of me Mark." i warned. He leaned in closer.

"With him..you'll die. He cant stay longer than 20 years in one place. Your life will be filled with blood and looking over your shoulder. Do you honestly believe his lust for you will overcome all..even his craving for blood? And then what. You'll grow old..and he'll stay forever in his 20's? Or are you going to change into the bloodsucking mindless monster that he is?" he whispered menacingly into my ear. I snatched my arm away and glared at him.

"How can you be so cruel?" i asked hurtfully snatching my arm away. Stella choose to come back around the corner at that time and stopped, staring at us in a heated conversation with her eyes narrowed at Mark. We both glanced at her and i took that chance to walk away, ignoring her curious glance.

She walked up to Mark

"Hey you...big guy." she said shoving him in the shoulder. " Dont let me ever see you lay another hand on her like that again." Mark took in a frustrated breath.

"...sorry. Just trying to make sure she listens to me."

"NOT like that you're not. EVER." she said jabbing her finger into his hard chest.

"I'd never hurt her." Mark said seriously.

"Oh i know...i wouldnt give u the chance." Stella said over her shoulder as she went back to work.

...

Mark walked into the kitchen and went straight into the freezer, slamming the door closed. He walked to the back and kicked at the wall with all his might, leaving a big dent in the metal wall. **Sonofbitch kissed her** He was so angry and his ego was bruised slightly. He kissed her too and she didnt have that kind of reaction. He knew he was a good kisser damnit! I shoulda went all in. He thought as he paced the freezer.

**This wasnt happening. Im not being stepped over by a Vamp..Not THIS one at least.** He slowed his pacing and took deep, calming breaths. **This isnt over** he thought. **I wont allow that leech to be happy. I cant!** If Liam wanted Ash. And he now knew that he did, well..he was gonna have to fight for her. **And i'm game.**

...

Sherul put down her book. Not able to keep rereading the same paragraph over and over again. She couldnt concentrate. **DAMN LARK. Damn u to HELL! **He ruined this families lives. Sure she was able to get out of there, but the pain will always be there. Poor Stella.** I didnt leave soon enough with her for her not to remember. Maybe if i did, she would be different now. Not so angry at the world. **And shes right. Its not fair. He gets to carry on with his life as we lay damaged, left to try to put all our pieces back together...if we could find them all.

She stood up and grabbed her coat. Not able to take another second alone in this house.

When she got there, she didnt know why she was there. She knew she shouldnt look for Lark. What was she gonna say really? There was nothing. She didnt want to give him the satification of knowing he still affected their lives after all these years.

She had been to two other bars in town. After sitting for a short while in each, she would decide to go, but then would find herself headed to another...looking. Hell bent on an unknown mission. The third bar was the charm. He was there. He looked. Pathetic and FAT and OLD. God did he look so old. **Do i look that old? **

She walked up to the bar and took a seat two seats away from him. He didnt even glance her way, lost in the TV over the bar.

"What can get you ma'am?" the barkeep asked. Sherul withdrew her eyes away from Lark to look at the barkeep guiltingly.

"I guess...any white wine u have."

"Sure..any year particular?"

"07 if u have, if not..anything will do."

He smiled "I think i can do that."

"I'll pay for that." A far too familar voice said. The bartender turned around and looked at Lark then back at me to make sure it was ok. My eyes widened.

"Oh come on Hun. Whats a free drink? The guy comes in every night and never talks to anyone." He said smiling sweetly and handing me my drink.

I looked at Lark with hatred and he laughed.

"Still got that look." he said moving a seat down closer to me. He put his hands together on the bar and looked me over slowly. "You look good Sherul. Jack must be taking good care of you." he said grudgingly taking a drink from his beer.

"You gotten fat. He's a good man." i said bragging.

"I bet." he said grinning. Looking at me sideways and ignoring my fat jibe at him. "So uh, whats a good girl like you, doing in a place like this huh?"

"I came here looking for you."

"oh. and why would that be?"

"I want you to leave town. Stella is here." Lark chuckled.

"Ive been here for a year. Im not going anywhere. If Stella has a problem with it, tell her to just come on down and talk to me." he said winking.

"...Still a SICK, heartless asshole. I dont know why i came..u never did anything for anyone except yourself!" Sherul said getting up.

"Hows MY daughter?" he asked suddenly. Sherul frooze.

"Shes NOT your daughter." she said warning him. "Stay away from Ash!"

"Does she know im here?" he asked slyly.

"Never!" Sherul turned and left. ignoring him. Wanting to run far away. **This was a big mastake. Why! Why did i come?**

Sherul went to her car and turned the car on. Her lights came on and she jumped at seeing Lark standing there with a beer in his hand. Smiling. She locked all her doors quickly and told him to move. He didnt.

She pressed the gas petal down to rub the engine. He just stood there and smiled drunkingly at her. To Sherul's horror, for a split second she considered it. Considered running him over and freeing the world of him.

He took a step closer and swayed. Sherul gribbed her steeringwheel so tight that her nuckles were turning white. On the edge of what his plan was. **Dont do it Sherul. Dont. your a better person than he.** He pointed his finger at her, mouthing something she couldnt hear.

"I cant hear you. You idiot! Im in the car. GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she yelled honking the horn serval times. Thats when serval people came out of the bar to look and see what was going on. They took one look at Lark and Sherul and went to grab Lark. **Oh thank GOD.** Sherul peeled out of the parking lot as quickly as she could and never looked back.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks for the FAVS! Hope you guys are enjoying. The weenends are crazy here..I work all day. SADLY grrrrrr. Seriously cuts into my writing time. So here is a little something to get you guys through the long weekend!**_

_**p.s: sorry if you got like A LOT of crazy emails hehe. Just noticed this stupid thing didn't separate my sections...**_

CHAPTER 8

After work..the girls wanted to have a 'pajama party'..like we used to when we were little. When in real, i knew it was just because they wanted to be caught up on all my Mark and Liam drama...that seemed to be going around as far as they were able to pick up on. I knew i couldnt tell them the whole truth..or at least the whole SkinWalker..Revenant thing. Everything else..ill try to plug in with as many CLOSE details as possible. **It was time to think of some good lies **Which i was never good at.

"Ok..SPILL it girl. Start from...SIGH let me think..." Erin started as we all sat down on the livingroom floor with a pint of ice cream and a Channing Tatum movie playing in the background.

"Liams house after you almost got attacked." Stella said completing her sentence.

"oooooo yeah! There. Start there." Erin said digging for a spoonful of ice cream that looked larger than her mouth. I held back a smile at her overly excitement.

"Well. As you know. These guys came up..they wanted my money. When I refused them, they hit me...i fell and hit my head..and thats when Liam came. He must of scared them off cause i dont remember anything from there...i think i passed out or...or something."

"uhuh..." Erin said pressuring me to continue. To hurry up and get to the good stuff.

"Soooo. I woke up the next morning and there was Liam in the doorway staring at me. Looking like he always does.." i said smiling slightly..remembering Liams old menacing looks he used to give me. I realized just at that moment, why he did. He hated that i made him care.

"annnnd..." Stella said grinning at Erin.

"Sorry...so anyways. I was shocked where i was and that he was there. That he helped me AGAIN. And he walked to sit near me on the bed and smiled. Smiled Erin!." i said touching her arm in disbelief.

"Yeah...that would be a shocker for me too i guess. All the times we've seen him. The boy always had a permanent death glare." she said clueing in Stella.

"So i was like staring...ooggling even. I tell ya. Im pretty sure he must of thought i was going brain dead." i said as they both laughed at me. "and thats when i realized. GOD he is beautiful."

"Right and has a british accent just makes it that much more." Stella added.

"It does add to it." i admitted sheepishly.

"ok ok..let her finish. What did Liam do?" Erin said waveing her hand for me to continue.

"I dont know what got into me that morning. Even when i was there, i knew i was being rude. My body would not listen. I was just staring at the guy. And Liam...he just let me do it. Patient as ever. So we talked a little. Then towards the end he was standing near me and i find myself wanting him to kiss me cause im litterly admiring his lips. So i naturally freaked."

"of course..." Erin agreed. Knowing me too well.

"And i left."

"ok so..then Mark was going crazy..and he took u somewhere. You said he had shed some light on Liam. so..." Erin asked.

I cleared my throat. Not knowing what to really say on this matter. "So Mark heard about me sleeping over at Liams...totally wrong idea.." i said coming up with it as i went along. The girls knew what i meant and waited for me to continue. "So he wanted to make sure i knew what kind of guy im hanging with. He showed me Liams club. And its bad..." i said biting the inside of my cheek.

"Bad..like how..did you go inside?" Stella asked wrinkling her forehead.

"phhft..of course. I...i wasnt just gonna take the guys word for it. So it was like. Demeaning..." i paused.

"...you mean like...a strip club?" Erin asked confused.

"Well...there was no stripping. But there was nudity...and..uh...drugs...and..uhhh..violence..it was trashy..and women were pose to do anything and everything the customer wanted..there were curtains..serveral that were closed in fact." I sputtered not really noticing what i was saying. just concentrating on what NOT to say. "S & M." i said desperately. They both gasped.

"OOOO it's one of THOSE clubs. I've heard about those." Stella said knowingly.

"Liam? Really? I mean i heard he's a total bad ass. But i never pegged him for the S & M type."

"yup. Total bondage..bite me..UH...spank me freak club." I muttered horrified at what i was saying.

"Kinky." Stella nodded apprecitivly.

"So you went to go confront Liam about it?" Erin asked frowning at Stella.

"uhuh. Yup. Basicly got into a heated conversation about right and wrong. Wasnt going anywhere. So i decided to leave but he stopped me at the door...well he kinda came up behind me and put his hand over mine. I could feel his breath on my neck and..well frankly, it turned me on." i paused when they both smiled devishly and looked at eachother. "SIGH. So he told me that all that mattered was that he had feelings for me."

"AWWWW" they both said in usion. I stared at them weirdly.

"...then he turned me around and touched my face. Pleading with his eyes for me to see that...I wanted...no needed for him to show me..make me feel it...So i pulled on his shirt and he leaned down and kissed me..."

"and...I can tell theres more." Erin said looking at me closely.

"...he pressed his body into mine and moaned which is the most sexiest thing i have ever heard and i didnt want it to stop." i said too quickly. Stella and Erin had no problem disiffering what i had just blasted from my mouth as two of the biggest grins ive ever seen on them was plastered on their faces. "what?" i asked worriedly. Not able to take their staring smiles for very much longer.

They both scooted near me and went back to paying attention to the movie. "WHAT?" i asked again louder and they laughed.

"Nothing." Stella chuckled.

"...you're just sooo screwed." Erin said laughing. I grabbed the pillow behind her head and yanked it out causing her to fall backwards and laugh even louder.

"Alright alright. You had your laugh. Doesnt mean anythings gonna happen." i tried. They just gave me their best "uhuh" looks, then went back to the movie.

"So what was that thing with Mark today?" Stella asked after a few moments. I almost choked on my ice cream having completely forgot about that. **AND Mark AGAIN. **

"...that was nothing..really Stella. He was just concerned about me being with a guy like Liam and i didnt want to hear it. Thats all u saw. He just wanted me to listen to what he had to say. It was harmless...really." i said to her disbelieving face.

"Ok...i know what i think i saw...but if u say different..what can i do. JUST..if the guy does lay a hand on you...promise me..promise me that ull at least rip IT off." she said seriously.

"...it's ok..but sure." i said patting her leg.

"So are you and Liam like a thing now?" Erin asked.

"...well thats the thing. Im not sure if i should. The things he's into..the way he lives. I dont know.. I just need time." I said lost.

"Well. Whatever u choose. Just let me say this. Ive never seen you smile this way when u talk about a guy. I mean its written all over you girl." Erin said motioning her hand up and down.

I smiled slightly, knowing she was right. I had some major feelings forming for Liam. I didnt know if this was a path i should continue going down. What Mark had said earlier was starting to sink its ugly teeth in. I havent even BEGAN to think about if i did start seeing Liam, what that would mean. What my life would be like. If he'd want me to become what he is...I shuddered to think. Never. I thought thinking back to those monsters in the club.

Two days. **God has it really only been two days** feels like a week at LEAST. This is why im grateful. Grateful Liam is wise enough to know i need time.

...

The next day was so uneventful, it got to be uncomftable for me, since the past few days were so filled with excitement and emotion. I decided the only thing i could do about Liam, was get to know him better. I couldnt fight my draw towards him, so i might as well go with it. Getting to know him better could have its advantage and go either way for me. **Which was my plan** If he was so bad. I wouldnt want him anymore...and if he was more..much more..then...i could get something i've only always dreamed of. **Love**

AND Mark. Well Mark will have to accept it. What it came down to with Mark, was if i did have any such feelings for him, i wouldnt of spent half the date night wanting it to end. His kiss is what confused me. **Which im deciding to not look into...as it only confuses me.**

He didnt show up for work the next day. Fine by me. **I didnt want to put up with his looks of disapproval and longing anyways.**

The third day i awoke to a knock on my door. Thinking it was my sister or Erin i moaned and told them to go away. **They know to NEVER wake me.** The annoying knocker persisted. I bolt out of bed and marched to the door. Flinging it open. "What THE H..." I got cut off by Marks finger in my face. He had one hand covering his eyes with a big smile on his face and the other was held up in front of him as some form of pertection from my guns a blazing attitude.

"SIGH...Mark! What the hell you doing here at...7 A to the freaking M?" i said looking at his watch on his outstretched hand. "And u can uncover ur eyes..i dont sleep naked." i said frustrated. He peeked through his fingers childishly and looked over my body..pausing at my breasts. "MARK" i said through clentched teeth.

"Can i come in? This should be...uh...private." he said looking back into the hallway. "I brought coffe and dounuts." He said pointing to the spot on the floor between us with a big smile as to say pleeeease.

I stepped aside reluctantly as he bent to quickly grab the dounuts and coffe and step inside. I heard him muttered something unintellegently. "What did u say?"

"...nothing. Was just commenting on ur room here...very...different." he said looking around at my frazzled room. Stuffed animals laying about in a messy corner. Clothes ive been meaning to wash for a week sitting in my vanity chair, books stacked inside of unpacked boxes, and christmas lights still taped to the wall in a weird patterned from last year. **Ok so ive been meaning to get around to fixing up this room**

"Been busy." i said putting my hands on my hips. He put up his hands in defense.

"Not judging. Its cool with me. At least i can see the floor...or at least the parts we need to walk on HAH" he said trying to be charming.

"Yeah yeah. Ok Mark. So what pocessed u to come over her at SEVEN, that couldnt of waited to...oh i dont know. TEN at LEAST." i asked sarcasticly.

"Right. I want you to give me anothe chance." he said handing me a coffee and saying it like it was the most normal thing to say.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "What happened to..."If u want anything to do with a blood sucker then u cant have anything to do with me" " i said imatating his voice as best as i could.

"I figured..why let the bastard win so easily." he said grinning crookedly and then taking a big bite into a dounut.

"...Mark...i made a decision last night." I started, getting his attention. "Im going to get to know Liam better. I already like him, so i dont want to fight it anymore. I think i should get to know him better to see if this is what i want. Before i judge the guy." I finished and desperatly wanting to know what he was thinking.

He swallowed his dounut filled mouth slowly and took a sip of coffee before saying anything. "Yeah, i figured you'd do that. And its good...really." he said at my frowning face. "its just...we only had one date..and i messed it up. I was really hoping to get that second chance after that amazing kiss we shared. You know the one Erin said 'stirred something'." He said with a teasing look. **Crap...always back to the stupid kiss **I fought through my embarrassment of him overhearing what Erin said and ignored it.

"Im not the kind of girl to date two guys at once Mark..sorry" i said with a disturbed face.

"K..then no dates. We'll be just friends. All i ask is that u...keep your mind open." he said looking at me deeply.

"Friends?" i said with a slight chuckle. "And you wont have anything negative to say about Liam coming around?" i asked with raised eyebrows already knowing the answer.

"SIGH..it'll be tough..i admit. But i promise...i'll bite my tongue." he said raising his right hand.

I stared at him for serveral moments. "I dont know what you're up to, but ok. I dont want to lose you over this. So if you really mean you want to be friends..then i can do that. But what do u mean open mind?" i asked.

"Just that. Dont close me off..not just yet. if u do start feeling something towards me..then that means..i too should get that chance. That's all." he said smiling and leaning back on my bed. I shook my head at him.

"Wont happen. I tend to be a one track kinda girl. No tricks right?" i said pointing my finger at him to make sure.

"None." he said outstreatching his hand for me to shake. I laughed at him and shook it.

To my dismay, Mark spent the whole day at the house with the girls and i. Erin went in for the morning shift around 10, and i was going to go in around 5 as we agreed. Mom and Stella were practicly gushing over Marks charm. He was winning them over with attention and laughter and being able to reach in high places that us poor girls couldnt. I was almost embarrassed for them. **Gee...like they havent talked to a man in ages. **

Erin came around 4 into the bustling house shocked to see that Mark was still there. "Dang Mark. You havent gotten bored yet?" she asked coming into the livingroom where everyone was sitting on the floor looking through old photosa against my wishes. I sat bewteen my mother and Mark to play defense just incase an emcremanting picture showed up i didnt want him to see.

He looked up at Erins voice. "Impossible. Im having the time of my life." he said smiling wide at my mother. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Time to get ready for work i guess. Mark your off today right?" i asked to make sure he wasnt planning on following me to work as well.

"Thats right boss." he said looking up at me. "Ill drive you to work."

"No, thats ok. The bus is alright."

"Ash! The man offers to take you, you accept. It's a nice thing honey." my mother said disappointed in my manners.

Mark crossed his big arms and gave a smug smile. Happy to be letting my mother fight his battles for him. I sighed and agreed he could take me.

After going upstairs and getting ready, i came back down and found my mother alone in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Where's Mark and Stella?" i asked.

"He's showing her something in his car, i dont know." she said chuckling. "Oh Ash." she said looking at me with big eyes. "He is sooo wonderful."

I frowned at her. "You mean good looking." I stated. Understanding her true meaning.

"Well yes. VERY. But also a wonderful man. You sure you cant be with him instead of this Liam fellow?" **Greeeat...now he has my whole family rooting for him.**

"Mom, you haven't even met Liam." I said unsure of the fact if she should even meet him anytime soon. I wasn't even for sure if Liam and i would become anything.

"Oh i know that hun. It's just..Mark has such a light about him. I could see you two being great together. And i can tell the boy is crazy about you..." she said pointing at me.

"We're just friends mom. ok? I wanna date Liam right now. See if i cant get him out of my system."

My mother looked at me puzzled. "Well thats an odd way to talk about someone."

"I went on a date with Mark once. But i just ended up thinking about Liam." i clued her in on. "I figure if Liam it worth it, then great. If not..at least id know." My mother nodded trying to understand.

"Will i get to meet him at least?...before i go?" she pressed. I released a gust of air and shrugged.

"Lets just see how things go first. One thing at a time. Ok mom?" i said smiling to her.

...

On my way to work, Mark was beside himself. I could feel the smugness coming right off him. Annoying the hell out of me. **He must of heard what my mother said**

"do you always listen in on personal conversations?" i asked annoyed. He just smiled. Not taking his eyes off the road.

"I cant help what my wonderful hearing picks up from time to time." He said as i rolled my eyes.

"What were you showing Stella?" i asked curious. He looked at me sideways.

"Jealous?" he asked teasingly. I frowned.

"Mark." i said tired of his playing.

"Jeez...lighten up Ash. Im just playing. I know ur not jealous..you have big strong Liam." he said swooning. I clentched my fist and punched him in the arm. HARD. He just laughed like all i did was thump him. "better?" he asked seriously.

"Much." i said looking ahead and crossing my arms. "Did you even feel that?" i asked a little pissed.

He paused a second before answering. "If your asking me if i felt you pat my arm lovingly..yes." **phhhhft.** I thought. **Stupid SkinWalkers and their no feeling Asses...wait. Just like those guys who attacked me...they must of been SkinWalkers!** I came to realize. I looked at Mark suddenly causing him to glance my way too.

"what?" he smiled. "Am i that beautiful? Its ok..u can stare, i dont mind." he added, enjoying trying to get a rise out of me.

"Mark..im going to ask you something and i want the truth...or i never want to see you again."

"woh..what happened? Where did this just turn to?"

"Will you or wont u?" i pressed. He looked at me and frowned.

"Ok."

"Did you know i got attacked by two SkinWalkers that night, before you came to show me Liam's club?" I watched him closely and saw Mark do a quick intake of breath. **All the answer i needed**

"Yes. And they werent supposed to hurt you." he quickly added.

"Wait...you KNEW them? You knew what they were going to do.?" i asked outraged.

"I knew them yes. OF of course i didnt know what they were going to do. Ash, i'd NEVER let anyone harm you. NEVER. " he said pulling the car over.

"Then how come some friends of yours got the sudden urge to attack ME? AND after we had JUST had a fight MARK?"

"...cause i called a fellow friend and told him about what u said about Liam." he said guiltingly. "HE called those two guys and they came up with a plan without my knowlegde. It was supposed to be a test. For Liam."

"A test. A TEST. Beating me and RAPING me was a TEST!" I looked at him wishing i never met him. I opened the car door and got out. Storming off. I heard the faint sound of Marks car door opening and closing as well. He caught up with me in seconds. "Not now Mark. I really need some space."

"Not till u understand i had nothing to do with it." he said coming up infront of me and grabbing my shoulders to stop me.

"This...FRIEND of yours..where is he now?"

Mark dropped his hands and SIGHed. "His gone. Liam got to him before i ever could. I swear to you Ash. If id of known his part in it. Id of killed him myself." **Liam...killed...**I shook my head, trying to get back to the present conversation. **I could think about what Liam did later.**

"I dont care who killed him. Im not sure if i even wish for him to be dead." i started. "I just wanted to make sure he was out of my life."

"...that's also why i came by that day. I needed to see that you were ok. Ill never forgive myself for spilling my suspisions about Liam to him...I was just...100 years Ash. Over 100 years he and i have been at this. Then you come along and show me the impentrable Liam has a weakness. I just needed to vent..and i did to the wrong person...please tell me i havent lost you over that stupid mastake...please."

"100 years? just how old are you Mark? Thought u were alive?" i asked wanting to address my first question.

"I am. The more often i change. The slower the aging process goes for a SkinWalker." he stepped closer. " I can stop anytime and grow old with someone." he said softly, looking at me intimantly. "Im a hundred and thrity five..by the way." **135! wow. and you like you belong on the cover of a GQ magazine.**

"...we're ok." i said in answer to his earlier question. "I understand. I think. I know ill have to learn the whole story one day bewteen you two, but i have a feeling...not just yet." I didnt want to know just yet truthfully because i was afraid it would change my image of Liam drasticly...and i wasnt ready for that. I wanted to hold on to this good image for as long as possible. **Maybe im being selfish**

Mark breathed i sigh of relief and threw his arm around my shoudler, leading me back to the car. "You gotta stop getting mad at me in cars." he said acting like his old self.

"Tell me about it."

...

Mark didnt like me telling him to let me make it home on my own after work. That a little me time was in order since he'd been with my family and i all day. But it was true. Enough was enough for the day.

The last hour was surprisingly busy. As was the whole night for that matter. **Good to keep me busy and not to dwell on things too much** After our biggest table of the night had left, leaving about ten other tables occupied, I heard the bell jingle above the door, telling me that a new customer had arrived. I turned to tell them that it was a little too late to start new orders. It was a small group of guys and Liam right in the middle of them. Staring at me as he talked to the guy beside him.

I had to stop myself from doing a dance right there. I surprised myself with how happy i was to see him again. Here. At my work. In my disgusting work clothes. **URGH **

I stopped Cathy, my other waitress, from welcoming them. I told her id take care of this one personally. And i was rewarded with a very curious glance from her. Shrugging, i walked up to them, never breaking my gaze from Liam's. "Hungry gentlemen?" i asked and immediatly feeling foolish knowing that Liam prolly doesnt eat human food..and these are prolly not humans that he's with.

Liam stepped forward and gave a sexy crooked grin. "Just drinks i think."

"I can do that for you...guys." i added at the end, remembering he wasnt alone. "what did you have in mind?" i asked softly. "this is a yogurt/sandwich shop." i said chuckling at the thought of what they could possibly want here.

He raised his eyebrows. "I know. Do you not have a bar?"

"Of course." i smiled.

"Whatever you have will be perfect." he said leaning to whisper to me with a genuine smile across his lips. **God how i love his smile**

I showed them to a big round booth and told them id bring them all something on the house. To which one of them replied "You most certainly will not. I fully plan on paying Mr. Pers here back for our lovely day we've had." a fat man said refering to Liam as Mr. Pers. I looked at Liam curiously and he shrugged. **Liam Pers**

After serving them their drinks, i left them alone. I sent Cathy home after there were only 4 tables left..including Liams. That gave me the excuse to be up front and near Liam. Though i admit, all i was doing was staring at him. admiring the way he laughs so freely with those men. The way he throws back his head and laughs wholeheartedly with little cute crinkles in the corners of his eyes. The way he talks so animatedly and full of life with them.

Every once in awhile he'd catch my eye. Or id catch him after turning around or talking to a customer.

When there were two tables left. I went to the back hallway to check my phone. After seeing there were no messeges from home i heard..."You've been staring at me all night." from Liams soft voice not far behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"And so have you..." i flirted. **Flirting? Am I really trying to flirt?**

He stepped a little closer and lowered his voice so only i could hear. "Do you not like it when i look at you?" He asked in a low sexy voice. My heart started to race and I felt a blush creep up my face. **If you only knew what your looks did to me...** He was close enough for me to smell that familar colgone of his ive grown to love. Stirring up all kinds of good memories and hopes. He reached up and touched my cheek lightly. "I love this." he said refering to my blushing. "I'll never tire of seeing you blush." he said smiling while leaving a heated trail on my skin whereever he touched.

"...It's good to see you." i said lost in the warmth of his voice, trying to have a honest moment.

"Is it?" he asked unsurely. i nodded my head. "Good. Cause i couldnt stay away a second longer. Are you free tonight...to talk?" he asked.

"Yes and tomorrow." i added then felt ridiclous. Like i was flaunting myself desperatly.

"Lucky me." he said with a huge smile before walking backwards slowly, then turning to go back to his table.

_**Don't forget to review! Bad, good, suggestions, ALL is welcome! :) seriously.**_


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

After the hour. I sent everyone home in the kitchen. When i walked into the front, Liam was outside biding his friends goodbye, with a promise to see eachother again soon. The one who wanted to pay, walked up to me and bowed. Catching me off guard with his silliness.

"Thank you for your lovely generosity Miss Ash. It's far too few humans that are comfortable around us." he smiled genuinely. "Due to the younger generation of our kind im afriad. No control." he said frowning.

"Well, You're obviously a friend of Liam's. And i trust him." i said looking towards Liam when he glanced my way at the mention of his name. The old man gave his agreeable nod.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. Im Lionel. Lionel Smarts. I've known Liam for many a century." he said looking back towards Liam. "I've never seen him this way." he said smiling and whispering towards me. Liam looked at him with raised eyebrows. Letting him know he heard him. Lionel Laughed a loud booming laugh at that. "I better bid you farewell before he comes over here, to give an old man a whoopin. Next time we'll have to talk. Not everyday i come across a human that is so accepting of us." i nodded my head and smiled politely. **He seems quite a character, and so full of life. **I thought liking the man already. Lionel bowed again then left, giving Liam a fathery pat on the back before getting into the dark car with the others.

Liam stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching them leave and i watching him from inside admiring his salute in the moonlight. When they were out of sight he turned towards me and gave me a smile of relief. I couldnt help but smile back. **Who would of thought that Liam..the guy who is an expert at giving death glares..would have such a catchy smile?**

He walked towards me slowly and i quickly became shy. Realizing im alone with him finally and remembering the last time we were alone together. He kiss particularly.

"Do you need anything from inside?" he asked stopping just infront of me. I sworn of butterflies attacked my stomach and rendered me speechless. **This is ridiculous. I forget how to talk just by him looking at me...**

I shook my head. "Just my coat from the back." i said turning to go get it.

"Let me." he said and returning half a second later with my long black coat. **Ok..thats gonna take some getting used to..**I thought referring to his speed. He came behind me and held my coat out so he could help me put it on. I inwardly smiled. Loving every minute of this. "There you go. It may be a bit chilly out. Im not sure if its too cold. It'll be a bit difficult to make a Revenant hot or cold." he said smiling.

"It's perfect." i mumbled as i was busy thinking of all the different meanings his last sentence could also refer to. **Ways to make Liam HOT. **

"Would you like to walk with me then?" he asked interrupting my thoughts. I smiled ear to ear. **Hell yeah**

"Very much so." I replied. He smiled back and held out his hand for me to take. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant so much to me. This simple touch that any normal person does, it felt so intimate, holding hands with Liam.

I grab his hand and he intertwined or fingers together. **Perfect fit** i thought happily. His hand was big and soft. **Surprisingly **and i little cold to the touch. He gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Ready?" he then asked and I nodded my head.

"Lionel seems quite the character." i said at the start of our walk. Liam grinned.

"He's that alright." he said fondly. " I've known him for a long time. He's some what of a father figure to me...he found me when i was at my worst...helped me." he said softly remembering.

"Are you talking about what you said in your letter? The whole world has no meaning part." He looked at me and caressed my hand with his thumb.

"No. That refers to an even darker time in my life." he said. "There was a time in the beginning...well...a long time...for 200 years to be exact, where i was worst than what u saw in the club. Im afraid you wouldnt of liked me very much then." he said honestly. It was hard for me to picture exactly what could be worse than those revenants in the club.

"worse?" i asked a little worried and wondering if i really wanted to know this. **Yes. i did. I want to know everything about him** He looked at me curiously.

"You saw we have no reguard for human life. Use them. Right?" he asked and i nodded my head guiltily thinking back to the other night when i accused him of not caring for anything. "They do that there...in my club..i did anywhere i pleased. To anyone i fancied. Thousands of them." he said biting his bottom lip. "Even when i wasnt hungry. I was truly a monster..and i deserved that name.

"So..after about 200 years of this. i was becoming quite bored. Started thinking." he said emphasizing the word 'thinking'. "I started to HATE what i was. HATE LIFE. I became jealous of all living things. Lionel came across me one night. I had a path of bodies and body parts, leading right up to my doorstep. My death wish of sorts...i guess. He's 200 years older than i. And there i was, challenging him." he said smiling and shaking his head at himself. "You see, the older you are, the more powerful you become." he said trying to clue me in. "He had me down on the floor in 2 seconds flat. I wished so badly that he'd just get on with it and kill me. But he didnt. The old bag wanted to 'talk'. Pissssed me off. He helped me to see that life didnt have to be that way." he said then became quiet. Thinking thoughfully.

"...if i was alive then..do you think that would of changed you?"

"I probably would have killed you." he said looking at me seriously. "I hated my attachment towards you in the beginning sooo much. If that was me then..i would of taken care of it. Gotten rid of the problem."

"..well thank God for Lionel." i said smiling uneasily.

"and i hated you because...i hated myself. I didnt want any reminder that i was here in this world..alone." he added softly.

"Why did you have to be alone?"

"I guess i never found someone to spark any interest in these 500 years...until now..." he said as he stopped walking. **How can that be possible? **He seemed to have read my mind and answered me. "People are selfish. Loyal..but to a fault. Dishonest..love so easily and move on so easily..but you are the opposite of that. You and i have that in common. That is what was so hard to find." **How can he know so much already about me?**

"How do you know me?" i asked not able to take the suspense.

"I listened. watched..from afar of course." he said smiling and resumed our walking. **He secretly watched me.** i thought amazed.

"Does Lionel also have glowing eyes like you?" i asked tryin to get to the bottom of the whole glowng eye business.

"yes. It has to do with the way we feed. We no longer feed often. Only when we need to. and never on a living soul...thats much too tempting for us, and we may lose control if we went back now." i furrowed my brows and he gave me a crooked smile. "This might sound ridiculous and be hard to understand."

"Try me." i said rubbing his hand with my thumb. He glanced at our hands before continuing.

"Theres and essence that a dying person gives off. One who is about to die. Us being revenants and coming back from the dead and all..have a little connection on that side of life. I feed off of the dying. The glow is said to be part of their soul..even though we stop feeding to a certain point..when the blood starts to taste...different. Only a few revenants can actually tolerate this kind of existence. It's not as...lets say..refreshing as a thriving young lad." he paused to look at me and see if i was keeping up.

"so...you just know? When someone is about to die?"

"Well not all the time..not on every occasion like when someone is about to get hit by a bus or anything like that." he said laughing. "Something natural. Theres like a humming sound coming from them."

"and so you know. and thats who u feed from?" i confirmed and he nodded his head. "You dont kill?"

"Nope. The blood has the taste of death at some point in those humans. You have to stop feeding or risk being dragged under into the pulls of death yourself."

"How often do you have to?" i asked quietly.

"Not too often. Once or twice a month usually does the trick. Leaves me strong, but i can go...half a year..8 months before i start going a little mad."

"god..thats longer than i thought."

"Well..the thrist is always there. But ive had 500 years to control it." he said smiling triumphantly.

"when was the last time..." i asked uncertain if this was an ok question to ask him.

"That i fed?" he asked. "Well..yesterday...and a month and a half before that..and on real blood...a little over 100 years." he said clinching his jaw slightly and looking away.

"A month and a half? why so long?" i asked a little concerned.

"Been a little busy i guess. And now i figured if im going to be hanging around u more..if ull have me..i should PROBABLY feed." i warmed at his concern and at the fact that he was planning on being around me.

"I made my decision. Though..i think you know what it is." i said suddenly.

"Doesnt mean i wouldnt enjoy hearing you say it." he said playfully making me smile again.

"Ive choosen to get to know you better. What i feel for you is...well something i cant just ignore." he stopped walking again at that and stood infront of me, letting me finish. Looking at me deeply. "You and i may have our differences, but i should try to understand them from ur side. And i want to try." He reached up and grabbed a strand of my hair. Running it through his fingers before tucking it behind my ear.

"You have no idea how happy i am to hear that." he said gently.

I sighed. "Is this crazy?" i asked with a nervous laugh.

"Honestly? Yes..very." he said smiling slightly. "But luckily for you. Im very good at control now."

"...as crazy as this might sound...i was never worried about you losing control and killing me Liam."

He stared at me for a second in awe. "You're amazing. But...this is also my first time..with a human..to try something like this..so its ok to be a little shy about it. I know i am." he said grabbing my other hand and looking at them.

I held my breath and took a nervous step closer to him. Surprised at my boldness i seemed to pocess at odd times when im with him. I let go of his hands and brought them up on either side of his face, wanting him to listen to me. He closed his eyes and rested his head in my hands. Breathing slowly i noticed. "I trust you...i dont know why but...every fiber of me does." He licked his lips and opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"...your confidence in me makes me nervous." he said nervously. "but it means the world to me. Id never want to hurt you Ash." he said taking my hands and kissing them together. The touch of his plump lips on my hands was almost enough to do me in for. But i held my cool. **Later Ash. LATER **

We continued walking after that and to my surprise we were near my home already. He walked me up the few stairs and stopped at the door letting my hand go. "Will i see you tomorrow?" i asked hopefully.

He smiled wide. "Bright and early love."

**I hope he kisses me again** I wished to myself as i stared into his eyes, knowing he is gonna know what i want in me doing so. He looked down and grabbed my hand again, caressing it with his before stepping closer to me. He brought his other hand up to my face and i warmed all over in my excited that he was gonna do it. He was gonna kiss me again. **Pace yourself Ash.** He pulled me closer with his hand as he bent slightly and placed a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss was much different than the other night. I could feel his deep longing in it. It felt so much more..sweeter. Patient. **and it was just as sexy. **

I wrapped my arms around his neck and into his soft curly hair that ive grown to love. He moved his hands to my back, holding me close as he deepened the kiss. I sighed inwardly at the feel of his hard body against mine and the taste of his warm lips. **I wish this didnt have to end** Just as i was thinking that, he pulled back slightly and smiled sweetly. Then kissed me on the forehead loveingly. "Goodnight, my sweet Ash."

...

Mark sat on top of the building across the street from Ash's. He saw Liam and Ash coming up. **Knew it **he thought angrily of Liam's return. He wasn't blind, he could clearly see how happy BOTH of them were when they were together. And it killed him. **It's gonna be tough to get her on my side** he thought grudgingly.

He knew if he continued to watch, it would just make it worse on him. But he couldnt look away. He had to know how close they've become. He watched intently and listened with strained ears as Ash asked to see him again. He felt a pang of jealously at that. Then horrified as Ash stood there staring up at Liam. **She wants him to kiss her **Any fool could see that. **Lucky bastard **

He watched Liam touch her sweetly. A side he has never seen in him in these 100 years. He didnt even think Liam had a sweet side. **Doesnt change the fact that i want him dead though **And Ash...

He didnt want to think about her. She was so different with Liam. Like it was so easy to be with him . **And she obviously has a sick craving for him** he thought disgusted not wanting to EVER understand that one. **Maybe she just needed more time with me..damn u Liam**

Ash went inside, looking at Liam as she slowly closed the door. Mark watched as Liam touched the door and splayed his fingers out on it for a second before leaving. **Is he in love with her?** he thought disturbed. If Liam was...he knew what he'd have to do to hurt him. It would be so easy to do if he too didnt care for Ash. To kill her. **That was an obstacle ill have to try to overcome**

****...

"Stella. Please dont leave the room." Sherul begged when spotting Stella coming into the kitchen, only to turn around quickly. "I promise i wont bring it up if u dont want."

Stella stopped and looked at her. "Good. Cause i dont." she said coming back into the kitchen with her hands in her pockets. "Got any extra tea made?" she asked after a few seconds. Sherul smiled slightly and nodded. Erin came in then.

"GOOD morning ladies. How was your night?" she asked cheerfully. They both mumbled good. Erin looked at both of them skeptically. "...Well mine was awesome too..thanks for asking." she added to their quietness with a smile. They both looked up from the table and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Er. Lot going on in this noggin of mine." sherul replied.

"...so why dont u ladies share...what happened? Im not Ash..u can tell me if u dont want her to know..." erin tried. They looked at eachother.

"We agreed we didnt want to talk about it." Stella answered.

"Secrets...can tear a person apart u know..." erin said softly. Erin looked at Sherul who was staring at Stella. Like she was contemplating something.

"...Stella saw Lark...and then i found him at a bar North of town." Sherul said suddenly making both Stella and i gasp.

"Mom...u didnt?" Stella asked horrified. Sherul nodded her head.

"I wanted him to leave...it was stupid." she said looking at the table.

"Are you both ok?" Erin asked concerned and now understanding why they didnt want Ash to know. She didnt need to be reminded of the monster of her past that she barely remembers.

"We're ok..just..feels like we are suffocating a little..like the world is too small of a place..."

Erin reached across the table and grabbed both of theirs hands. "Ash will never know he is close by. Ill do my best to make sure of it."

They all jumped at hearing Ash's bedroom door close. and quickly went back to acting normal. Ash came in light on her feet, smiling ear to ear. They all thought it. That she looks so happy.

"Gooood morning girls." she said as she all but skipped to the fridge.

"Well. Aren't we in a GOOD mood this morning." Erin said placing her head in her hands dreamly. "Could this do with who i thought i heard you with late last night?" Ash didnt miss a beat.

"Yup...Liam came to my work last night...then walked me home." she said biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Aww...thats sweet." Stella said.

"Does he know your off today?" Sherul asked with raised eyebrows expectantly. Ash half rolled her eyes.

"Yeees mother. And im seeing him today."

"Good. then i want to meet him." Sherul demanded.

Ash laughed. "Why are you pushing this?"

"Cause i want to make sure my baby girl is taken care of when im not here. Boys can be so heartless sometimes. I want to judge for myself what his character is..."

"Mom...shes 23. A grown woman. Dont ruin Liam for her..look at her. Have u ever seen her this way?" Stella pointed out, like Ash wasnt even in the room.

"...i like Mark." sherul admitted making all three of the girls SIGH "Well...i do. I feel for the guy. He likes Ash and there is nothing he can do about it." she shrugged.

"OK mother. Ill ask him." Ash said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"thank you baby." she said patting her cheek.

"Sucker..." Stella mouthed to Ash.

...

I was elbows deep in sticky, soapy water when i heard the doorbell. **Liam.** Looking up helplessly at Erin, who was standing beside me dryng the dishes. Erin gave me a devilish smile then ran for the door,knowing i couldnt follow.

"ILL GET IT!" she shouted excitedly. I panicked and quickly unplugged the dirty water in the sink and washed my hands and arms. Getting soap and water everywhere. On me, the counter, the walls, the floor. EVERYWHERE.

"shit shit." i mumbled to myself whilest quickly tryin to clean up my mess.

I looked up from wiping the floor as Erin walked in with a big smile. "You have companeee.." she said teasing. Right behind her came Liam, looking uncertainly at me. **He probably heard all my scuffling and panicked 'shits'.** I thought a little embarrassed.

"Ash! What the heck happened to u?" Erin asked pointing out my wet clothes. I gave her a look that said SHUT UP. Which got a laugh from her.

"OK. So...Ill just go and pretend NOT to listen in the other room.." she said stepping back to leave, making Liam chuckle. Erin paused momentarily looking at Liam and his smiling face. **Something she wasnt used too as well.** Then looked at me with a smile of approval before she was gone.

"...I would have called, but i dont have ur number.." Liam admitted.

"Riiight. Something we never got around to huh?" i said a little shaky looking at his handsome face. **He's here. Really here in my house. **The thought warming me. "It's ok that ur here. I'm glad." i added. He walked close to me and touched my wet shirt, smiling.

"Look at you. You're a mess." he chuckled. "Startled you, did i?"

"Maybe a little. I dont know why." i laughed. "I knew you'd be here some time today." i said touching his chest. He looked down at my hand for a moment, before bringing his up and covering it over mine. Holding it there. **things are starting to feel so natural with us... **

I stopped talking and looked at our hands together on his chest. Realizing it was over his heart. I smiled and so did Liam at our simpleness.

Then i heard the worst thing ever. Running footsteps from upstairs. THEY were coming downstairs. I groaned knowing that it was Stella, my mother, and Erin coming to meet Liam.

"Oh God. Im sooo sorry for whatever happens." i apologized to Liam with a sad face. He smiled softly and touched under my chin.

"Cant be that bad." he said trying to reassure me.

We stood there listening to the three of them run down the stairs then whisper to eachother to calm down. I covered my head in shame and Liam laughed. They walked into the kitchen like everything was normal.

"Hi again." erin announced coming in, looking as though her short hair was wind blown.

"Just coming in for some tea.." Stella gave as an excuse for her and Sheruls arrival. I crossed my arms and shook my head at them. Telling them i knew what they were up to.

"...So you're Liam." my mother said taking a seat at the table looking him up and down.

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure." Liam said pulling out a chair for me.

"Oh, you're British. Do you miss home?" my mother asked surprised by his accent. I went and sat down as Liam took the seat next to me. He glanced at me before answering.

"Not so much anymore." he said smiling slightly. "Been a long time since i've seen my homeland."

"Oh. Well thats kinda sad. What about your family?" She asked concerned.

"They...died." Liam said with a soft look. My mother's face froze. Feeling guilty for mentioning it.

"Oh im so sorry." she said.

"It's ok..was a long time ago." he explained trying to ease her tension. My mother nodded feeling slightly better.

"SO..what are you girls gonna do today?" i asked trying to change the subject as Erin laid out cups for everyone.

"Well Stella and I are working the afternoon shift later." Erin answered pouring us all some tea.

"I'm meeting with some old girlfriends." my mother smiled taking a sip of her tea. **All of them busy...how conveinant.** I thought wondering if this was on purpose. **obviously.**

"You guys dont have to get scarce because of Liam and I. We'll prolly be out." i added looking at him unsuridly and he shrugged.

"...It does seem that way doesnt it." Stella laughed.

"Let me set the record straight." Erin started. "IF we could be here. We WOULD be here ALL UP in you guys business." Erin said in a funny voice pointing to Liam and I. Making everyone giggle.

"Oh yeah. Thats much better." i added jokingly.

We all sat there finishing our tea having light banter and telling old stories. Liam was great with them i noticed. He had all their attention on him as he talked. The more he talked, i realized, the more comftable he seemed to become. As did the girls. They were fascinated by his traveling stories and all the kinds of important and silly people he has met. People i didnt even realize my mother and sister knew of as they had all kinds of funny little questions.

I sat there watching him with them. Welcoming this time to just look at him. (which is quickly becoming one of my favorite things to do). Taking note of the cute yet sexy beauty marks on his neck. The way the ends of his hair curls up at the the nape of his neck and around his ears. The little shy smiles that would cross his sexy lips every once in awhile when one of them would compliment him on something. All the while i never noticed that my mother was watching me watch him.

After awhile, Erin stood. "Well. sorry to say this, but Stella and I need to get going." My mother looked at her watch and winced.

"oooo. Me too. My how time flies!" she said standing to grab the cups,but Liam was too quick for her.

"Allow me." He said smiling. "Ill let you ladies say your goodbyes, and talk about me as if im not here." he said grinning making my mother blush slightly. I looked at him and shook my head inwardly. **He wants to listen in and know what they think about him..**

"Go and grab your coat Sherul, i'll drop you off on our way to work." erin told her.

My mother motioned for me to come with her. So i told Liam i'd be right back and followed my mother upstairs to her room. She closed the door behind me and sighed. "Ash..." she said shaking her head and smiling. "I understand now honey. He's certainly charming and has this wonderful way about him. I can see why ur smitten with him."

I breathed i sigh of relief that at least she wouldnt be pushing Mark onto me anymore.

"But Ash..." she said touching my face. "are you in love with him?"

"What?" i asked surprised and becoming fully aware that Liam could be listening in at this very moment.

"Well...i only ask because i was watching you in there..." I started to feel panicy again. I didnt want Liam to hear this. **My sick obsession with him. And what was worse. I was about 99% sure...that i was falling for him. Falling fast.** He was always on my mind. In the middle of conversations. The first thing when i woke and the last thought before i fell asleep. Even in my dreams i couldnt seem to escape him. But it was too soon. Much too soon. Im pose to be getting to know him..see if i can accept his world..not be falling for him. **How can i have a rational thought if love is involved? **

"...the way you look at him baby." she continued. "I've never seen you this way...well except over that singer.." she laughed remembering Luke Mcqueen.

"Mom...please. Not now. And he and I just got started out." i tried pathetically, not even believing myself.

"I know." she said with an understanding look that said she knew the truth. "well, anyways. Im sorry about Mark. I wont mention you two again...maybe Stella?" she said thinking off and smiling. I laughed lightly at that. She touched both my cheeks again and looked at me for a moment **She doesnt believe me.** before turning to open her door so we could go.

Erin, Stella, and Liam were waiting for my mother at the door. Liam glanced up at me on my way downstairs with a gentle look that said it all. He over heard us. I cringed.

"Thank you for entertaining us girls this morning. That was lovely." My mother said to Liam fondly. "You must come for dinner tonight. I wont take no for an answer." She said putting her finger in my face.

"I'd be honored." he said putting his hand across his chest. Reminding me of one of those old movies that take place in the 1800's.

"Well..it's settled then. 8 o' clock sharp." she said smiling wide then closing the door behind them at their goodbyes.

"You can eat human food?" i ask tryin to fill the awkward silence that followed the door closing.

"Not much. Or everyday. But every once in awhile its ok. I'll have to yuck it up later." he said with a disgusted look.

"Oh...sorry." i laughed apologetically.

"Part of the act." he said looking at me seriously.

"Alright. I know you heard." i said not able to take his looks anymore and he laughed.

"You're so cute when ur frazzled. If u'd rather we pretend i didnt, I can do that." I nodded my head in agreement. "Alright. What would you like to do today?" **Be with you**

"I dont care."

"I can take you to one of my favorite places if u'd like." he whispered, making my heart beat faster by the way he was looking at me.

"ok." i said softly. Needing to get out of close quarts with him fast before i did something stupid...like jump him.

...

He took me do a building. It was still being built,but was almost finished. I looked at him weirdly.

"This is your favorite place?"

He smiled and looked at the massive building. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" I shook my head.

"No. and your with me, so why should i be?" i asked hypothetically.

"Glad to hear it. because we're going up. WAY up." he said raising his eyebrows with the word 'up'. I looked up and got a set of fleshy goosebumps. **You can do this. **

Liam grabbed my hand sweetly, giving it a light squeeze, and led me towards the building. "Are we gonna like..jump or climb up or something?" i asked confused.

Liam gave me a crooked smile. "No. We're going to use a little invention they call...an elevator." he said opening the door when we got to it smiling at me.

"Right. That would be much smarter." **Stupid Ash**

"And easier." he finished.

When we got to the top, he lead me carefully on the beams to his favorite spot, where we took a seat. I couldnt believe it. The cool air was so fresh up here. i could see the ocean on one side and the city on the other. "It's so peaceful."

"...and quiet. Its far away enough to where i can easily block out all the noise. Thats one thing i miss about the old days. Things were A LOT quieter." he said looking at me before tentatively putting his arm around my waist. Easily pulling me closer. My body immediately reacted to his sudden closeness. "...so you dont fall." he said at my look of surprise.

"...you dont need a reason to hold me." i said softly looking back towards the ocean to hide my blush.

"Good to know."

We sat there till i started to get cold, shivering slightly. Liam noticed and took off his coat, helping me into it. Then told me we could go to his place and warm up since it wasnt too far. I would welcome the warmth, so i agreed. Liam stood first and helped me up, then without notice he pulled me close to his body and lifted me with one hand. Shocked, I was eye to eye with him. Not to mention pressed up tightly against his body. I shivered **and not because i was cold. **

"Ready?" He smiled pointing with his eyes over the edge.

"JUMP...we're gonna jump?" i asked getting a little nervous. Liam smiled wide.

"Trust me?"

I thought for half a second and smiled. "Yes." i said putting my arms tightly around his neck. He put his other hand on my back and started to count.

"3...2..." And he jumped. I gasped and tightened my grip as I felt my insides come up. It was like we were in slow motion. Liam never broke eye contact with me on the way down. Landing with a light thump on the ground.

I started to giggle, and he started laughing with me. He bent and set me on my feet. "Im not cold anymore." i smiled.

He returned the smile. "Good. That was the plan."

When we got to his house, Liam started a fire in his gigantic firplace. While i walked around the room and spotted a huge collection of movies on the wall. I ran my finger over serveral noticing they were arranged by genre. **very organized.** i thought. **God what he must of thought about my room...I really need to clean that...**I thought worriedly remembering Marks reaction.

"Would you like to watch something?" Liam came up beside me with his hands on his sexy hips looking the wall up and down. I smiled at that thought. **Just chilling..watching a movie with a vampire.**

"Sure. you have a favorite?"

"Of course...too many to name. Some from different countries even. But at the moment. Count of Monte Cristo. What's your favorite?"

"Pride and prejudice." i smiled. He took a second and brought out 4 movies. I laughed.

"I have 1940's, 1980's, 1995's, and 2005's."

"WOW..i should of known you'd have everything stocked up from over the centeries." I said surprised. "Haven't seen the 80's or the 40's version."

"We'll start with the 80's...ill break u in slow with the old stuff." he whispered playfully.

He went to put it in and i took a seat on his large couch watching him, admiring his back side unashamably. He came to sit on the couch next to me leaning back happily and putting his feet up in front of him. Getting relaxed. **so cute** i thought loving seeing him this way.

I sat there looking uncomftable smiling at him. "What?" he asked poking me causing me to laugh.

"Nothing...just you." i said staring at him with an unknown emotion. He lifted his arm slowly, welcoming me to come cuddle with him. The little girl in me squiled in delight. **Im gonna cuddle up and watch a movie with Liam** I didnt need another invation as i scooted closer and into the crook of his arm. Laying my head on his shoulder. He pulled my hair back and kissed my forehead. Then started the movie.

Through the whole movie, i was fully aware of him. It was like cuddling up to a soft statue. Soft skin thats soft to the touch, but an unmastikable firm solidness of power underneath. I know it doesnt sound great. But believe me...it was spetacular. He would rub my arm every once in awhile and play with my fingers on his chest. Perfectly content.

When the movie finished we didnt move. Just sat there talking. Out of nowhere Liam asked.

"So..whats this i hear about an S&M club?" he asked laughing lightly, making his chest shake.

"Oh No. They didnt. they dddddindnt." I groaned,rolling over and covering my face in himiluation, only making him laugh harder. He rolled me back and grabbed my hands to make me look at him. "Im sorry. im a terrible liar. Thats all i could come up with...i needed to tell them something solid of what Mark wanted to show me..." i frowned.

He grabbed my face on either side and smiled. "You dont need an escuse Ash. Just caught me off guard when ur sister an Erin asked." then he kissed my nose sweetly to show me it didnt matter. He then looked at his watch. "Op..better get going. Dinner will be ready soon." he said standing and taking my hand. I groaned. Not wanting the night to end.

"SIGH. ok..i guess we have to."

...

Walking into the house, i smelt all kinds of delicious spices. Spices i havent smelled since my childhood. **Wow..she's going all out** I turned to Liam.

"I hope you brought ur appetite.. Smells like shes cooking a feast."

"I'll be fine." Liam smiled patting his belly. "Smells great."

"Oh great. You made it." My mother came in wearing her apron and had flour all over her. Erin came in behind her, reseambling my mother.

"Gosh guys. Dont you think this is a little much?" i asked worried.

"Nah. We've been having fun baking, frying, icing...flour fights." Erin said making a joke about the way they looked. My mother turned and swatted her.

"It's almost ready. ten more mintues." she said going back into the kitchen. Stella came down then from upstairs. Looking like she just got out of the shower. **Was she wearing my shirt?** i thought, not used to seeing her in modest clothes.

"Hope its ok." she said pointing to my shirt. I shrugged.

"Looks nice on you."

"Hi Liam." Stella said shaking his hand. "Look Ash..." she started but was interrupted by the doorbell. I noticed Liam tense up beside me as Stella winced, then went to the door and answered it.

"Hey guys." Mark said with a big smile. "I brought wine."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Havent received any reviews yet. :( **

**I'll keep posting though. NOT to worry. **

CHAPTER 10

"Hey Mark. Thanks for coming." Stella said kissing his cheek and taking the wine.

"MARK. What are you doing here?" i asked astonished at seeing him here. He looked at me and frowned.

"Stella invited me of course." he said it with a DUH in his voice

"...how..." i asked through clenched teeth looking at Stella.

"I saw him at work, he looked so sad and bored..nothing to do. So i thought why not come over..the more the merrier." she said looking at me with eyes that said 'STOP it. and to please understand.' "Besides..u know how much mom loves Mark." she added as a final excuse. She grabbed his hand. "Come on Mark. You need to say hi to mom." she said leading him past us. He pasted right between Liam and I and they both glared at eachother. You could feel the hatred pouring off of them as Liam and Mark didnt break eye contact for a full 5 seconds.

"Sup Liam." Mark said with a smug smile, following Stella into the kitchen without a care in the world. "WOO smells gooooood in HERE!" Mark shouted when entering the kitchen.

I looked at Liam and shook my head in disbelief. Liam bit his bottom lip in frustration and looked up towards the sky in a silent prayer. Running his hand over his face. I came up to him and grabbed his hands.

"Liam...My mother knows nothing of you guys hatred towards eachother..."

"He's here purposely Ash. I dont know what hes thinking, but u have my word...ill be on my best behavior."

"SIGH. He promised me...no games." i said glaring towards the kitchen. "...and Stella...it looks like she has a new crush."

"I'll have a talk with him." he said quietly. I wiped my head at him **Thats a bad idea**

"NO..." I said too quickly. "i'll do it. If he wants to be my friend..then he needs to explain himself." Liam was quiet for several moments staring at me. Making me doubt what i just said.

"...ok." he finally said.

"Thanks." i said relieved. Wishing we were back to an hour ago, where we were happy. He brought my hand to his soft lips and kissed the inside of my hand. Making me wish it was my lips. He looked to have a million things on his mind, as he suddenly turned and led me into the kitchen with a hard look in his eyes.

When we entered the kitchen i saw Mark had put on an apron as well and was putting toppings on the dessert with Stella. Mom and Erin were both at the stove putting finishing touches on the roast.

"Has the table been set?" I asked mom, while looking at Stella and Mark enjoying themselves.

"No hun, why dont you and Liam do that for us." she said turning and smiling sweetly at us.

I went and grabbed the dishes, Liam taking them from me and holding them all as i stacked everything we needed on top of them.

"ASH! Careful honey." Sherul said startled at how much i was giving Liam to hold.

"Dont worry Sherul. Light as a feather." Liam joked. **As far as she knew he was **Sherul watched worriedly as Liam and I went into the diningroom. "This is...a nice set." Liam said jokingly as he was handing me the the overly bright patterned plate. I smiled.

"Yeah. Stella and I got it for mom and Jack as a one year wedding anniversary. What would u expect from a 6 and 11 yeard old...Cant believe mom kept them after all this time. She gave them to Erin and i as i house warming gift." I smiled a little shyly at his poke fun of my plates.

"...soots u in a way." he smiled and i playfully hit him in the chest. He got quiet for a second, listening. "Dinners ready. Come on." he said so we could go help bring in food.

"..im gonna talk to Mark beforehand, ok?" I said unsuredly.

"Ok." he said looking back at me seriously.

When we got to the kitchen i stayed in the door and whispered Marks name under my breath. He glanced my way and i motioned with my head for him to follow me.

"Excuse me a moment Stella. Im going to go wash up."

"Ok." she said happily, not aware of what was going on. He walked past me and waited near the stairs. I gave Liam one last look, he was staring at me sideways with a look i couldnt read.

"Upstairs." i said walking past a smiling Mark.

"ooookay." he said lowly.

I took him to my bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell Mark? Didnt you say no games..cause i remember u said NO GAMES." i said angrily. He put up his hands up in defense.

"Woh. Look Stella asked me. She looked real hopeful, i didnt have the heart to say no." he said.

"Dont give me that horsepoo. You knew Liam was coming. DIDNT YOU?" i said poking him in the chest.

"...okay..yeah i did." he admitted. "Can u blame me Ash? Really? I just needed to see for myself how happy u are..is that so bad?" he asked.

"YES." i said exasperated.

"I dont have an ulterior motive. I swear."

"And my sister? u playing with her?...cause to me it looks like a lot of flirting going on down there Mark." He raised his eyebrows.

"Careful Ash..."

"dont u say im jealous...cause im not!" i said interrupting him.

"ok...i wont." he said smiling smugly. "Look..Stella is nice. I could see myself and her having a good time. Sure. Is that better?"

"dont...dont play Mark. If you hurt her i swear..." i threatened. Mark took a step towards me at that.

"You'll what Ash? Sick your little boytoy on me?" he whispered getting angry. I looked at him shocked he'd even think to suggest such a thing. **I wouldnt use his and Liam's hatred like that**

"Don't call him that." i said quietly.

"Oh sorry." he said in a fake voice. "You two must be getting reeeal close." he said with a quick thought. Then he grabbed my hand and looked at my arm. I gasped as he, not seeing what he wanted, grabbed me and pulled my shirt down slightly to look at my collarbone.

"Stop IT! What are you looking for?" i asked outraged.

"No Markings." he said in answer more to himself.

"What markings?" i asked taking my arm back. He stared at me a second, contemplating.

"Bite marks. They show everyone that your HIS." Mark said seriously before smiling at some realization. **His? **the thought warming me, though i'd never admit it.

Mark took another step towards me and grabbed me around the waist. I tried beating at his shoulders, but it was useless.

"What the hell are u..." i started but was cut off by Mark roughly placing his lips on mine. I broke the kiss then slapped him and he laughed putting his hands up in apology.

"Couldnt resist sorry.."

Faster than i could see, Mark was suddenly thrown to the otherside of the bed, breaking my closet door with his head. I looked shocked and saw that Liam was now beside me. Seething and breathing heavily. Mark popped his head back up, smiling.

"WOH. You getting SLOW Liam. Better watch it. I think that old age is finally catching up with u." he said standing back up energetically.

"Touch her again...and you'll finally get what you've been dieing for for over a hundred years..." Liam threatened in a low voice.

"You know Liam...Im about this tired of all ur threats..." Mark said showing a small space between his two fingers.

"STOP IT. BOTH of you." i said stepping between them. Feeling like a fool, because in reality i could do nothing if they started at eachother. Liam tore his gaze from Mark's and looked at me guiltily. I had mixed feelings. I was angry one way, then again i was happy he had such a strong reaction on the other. So therefore i was at a lose of words to him.

"...I didnt see any marks. What's wrong Liam, she too repulsed by you, to let u make her yours?" Mark egged on. I turned towards Mark.

"That's NONE of your business."

Mark finally looked at me. I could see the shame he felt, masked by his anger. "...Sorry." he finally said meaningfully. "I acted before i thought." he said shrugging. There was a knock at the door then.

"Ash? You guys in here?" Stella asked from the other side. I looked at the door worriedly before looking at both of them. Liam nodded his head before stepping back to open the door. We all put on fake smiles.

"Yeah..Dinner ready?" i asked.

"Yeah. I thought Liam was going to get u guys, but was taking awhile." she said looking around. She gasped. "What happened to your door?" she asked openmouthed, looking at the caved in closet door.

"Oh that was my fault. Happened days ago." i said like it was nothing. "They were helping me with it and it broke more. Men. what can u do when they think they can fix everything." I said shrugging and walking past her, so we could all get out of this small room.

"Oh...right." she said a little confused, then stepped back to wait for Mark. He half smiled and walked to her side. "You ok?" she asked catching on to his changed attitude.

"Great." he said smiling down at her more believingly.

Dinner was a feast alright. Thanksgiving and christmas had nothing on this. Two roast's, three baskets of dinner rolls, carrots, potatoes, greenbeans, corn, sweet corn (because it's my favorite), two kinds of gravy's, a huge salad, and 3 pies. I watched Liam and Mark worriedly throughout dinner as they were sitting right across from eachother.

Mark ate like a solider. Quick and in big mouthfuls. Devouring everything on his plate to my mother's delight. Every once in awhile he'd look up with a challenging look at Liam's slow eating. Especially after my mother would comment happily about his appetite. **So childish**

I watched with wide eyes as Liam started grabbing more roast, green beans, and a large spoonful of mashed potatoes to add onto his already half empty plate. Never breaking eye contact with Mark as the spoon went 'clank clank clank' on his plate. Mark smiled wide with a mouthful of food. Resembling a chipmunk. Happy the challenge was accepted.

"You liking the food Liam?" my mother asked, happy that Liam was taking seconds already.

"It's delicious." he said stabbing the roast, green beans and some mashed potatoes with his fork and taking a big bite. Mark smiled and did the same, trying to put more on his fork. **Great. Now its a competition to see who can eat more. Liam's gonna be sick...**I thought worried for him.

"Thats wonderful. Make sure you boys leave some room for dessert now." she said smiling.

"MMMM...always room for dessert." Mark said patting his already bloated belly.

"Woo..looks like ur gonna blow there Mark.." Erin said jokingly making him laugh his loud booming laugh.

They both proceeded to taking big bites at the same time. Mark edging Liam on, and Liam showing Mark that he can handle it. I cleared my throat, hoping to get their attention to STOP IT. But got nothing. **Great**

"I just love a man with a big appetite. Dont you Ash?" Stella said smiling at Mark, oblivious to what was actually happening at the table. Liam glanced at me, finally coming back to his surroundings.

"...s..ss..sure." I stuttered. Hoping Liam knew that that didnt matter to me. **And that it doesnt egg on more eating.** I heard Mark scrapping his plate with his fork, trying to get every last crumb. Liam put down his fork on his almost spotless plate and cleaned his mouth with his napkin. Avoiding my gaze. I saw a light sheen of sweat start to form on his forehead. And i knew then that the food was already starting to effect him.

"you alright there Liam? You dont look so good." Mark said with a satisfied look.

"My god. He's right." Erin agreed concerned.

"Im fine. Long day. I just need to go splash some water on my face." Liam said standing. I stood with him.

"Ill show u where the bathroom is..."

"...it's ok." he said putting a hand up and looking back at me before leaving the diningroom. I glanced at everyone, who was looking at me, and shook my head at Mark before following behind anyways.

Liam stopped at the bottom of the stairs, aware that i was behind him. "You dont need to see this." he said in a quiet disgusted voice. "I'll be fine. Dont worry." he said giving me a small smile before kissing me on the forehead sweetly and moving too quick for my eyes up the stairs. **SIGH**

I stood there debating if i should really go up there or go back to the dinner table. I didnt really want to see Mark's stupid face yet. So i headed upstairs.

The door was slightly ajar when i got to it. I took a nervous breath then slowly pushed it open. I looked in and saw that poor Liam was sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Rocking himself with his head in his hands drenched in sweat.

I walked over to the sink to grab the mouth wash and wet a rag before walking slowly over to him. He had stopped rocking and was looking at me.

"I told you u didnt need to see this." he said quietly as i sat on my knees next to him. I said nothing as i grabbed his face softly and dabbed at his beautiful sweaty face. He stared at me, searching for something. "...I acted a fool. I completely understand if your upset with me."

I shook my head. "Actually...im little relieved." i said smiling slightly. He raised his eyebrows in question. "...that ur not so...perfect." He stopped my cleaning by grabbing my hand.

"...im not perfect Ash. Far from it even." he said dead serious.

"...would you rather i yell at you?" i asked. He gave a slight smile.

"Well..yeah." I smiled at that.

"Ok..then u two were children." I started shaking my head at him. " And you...you are over 500 years old..havent u learned by now how to NOT let people like Mark get under your skin? Look at u..u knew this was going to happen...you deserve this." I said seriously with my hand on my hip.

"Much better...thank u." he said with a smirk and taking the mouth wash. He gave his mouth a couple of rinses before spitting it into the toilet then standing, helping me up as well.

"You look much better." i said noticing he was looking more himself again.

"Recover fast dont i?" he said taking my hand. "...Ash...maybe it's time for u to learn the whole truth of Mark and i..." he started with a sad look.

I shook my head, not ready to lose what was between us just yet. "Not yet."

"Ash..."

"I will Liam. Not here..not now." I said trying to control my tears.

"I didnt mean here...i meant later...tonight."

I knew he was right. That i did need to know. **But what if it changes the way i feel about him? I dont know if i could handle that. **

"...just...not now ok?" I said hoping he would drop it. He looked at me torn and i felt a sharp pang in my heart. He walked up to me and spoke near my ear.

"Dont wait too long Ash. It'll make it that much harder..." He said for only my ears as he leaned his head on mine slightly. I leaned back and swallowed the tears that were threatening to come. **He knew whenever i found out the whole truth...i might leave. **

"...can i have a moment..." i asked trying to sound calm.

Without a word he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I went to the sink and cried my silent tears. Staring at myself in the mirror to will myself to gain back some control. I didnt know how i was going to do this. He meant too much to me already. **What will i do, if i cant see past what had happened? **

I wasnt unaware as i cried my tears, that Liam was on the other side of the door. Resting his head back on the door, beating himself up over my tears. A lone tear rolled down his cheek. **He'd give anything to not be the reason for her tears, but he knew it wasnt so.** He heard me turn the tap on and decided to go downstairs so he wouldnt intrude anymore than he already had.

"Get a grip Ash." i told myself one last time in an attempt to dry my tears. "I can do this..i can do this." I told myself in deep breath's, before i left the bathroom.

When i got downstairs everyone had their pies and was in the midst of telling their most embarrassing moments as a way to lighten the mood. Liam stood as i entered and pulled my seat back out for me.

"OH Ash..just in time." Erin said happily. "Stella just told us her most embarrassing moment, being caught stealing condom's in walmart..." Erin said nodding her way with raised eyebrows. "though..i think your mothers presence here is stopping her from reveling the real moment..." she said smiling. Stella took a big bite of pie and said nothing. "Now its ur mother's turn.." she said turning towards Sherul and sitting back, getting ready for a good story.

"Oh..goodie." i said sitting down and glancing at Liam. He gave me a fake reassuring smile.

"Right...so i guess mine is...when Tom and Brad caught Jack and I...you know.." she said not able to say it.

"OH yeah..weeee know...I remember...Tom and Brad told Ash and i all the gorry details...Thank u Jack with your unforgettable birthmark." Stella said looking up towards the ceiling talking to 'Jack' grudgingly. Sherul covered her eyes in shame and laughed. "You remember that Ash?" she asked looking towards me. I gave a small smile and nodded, giving my mother a pity look.

"Ok..go on to the next please..." Sherul said to try to make us all forget what she said.

"I'll go." Erin said. "So..there was this guy..." she started.

"..u sure just one?" Stella asked under her breath.

"Yeeees." Erin said smiling at Stella. "So there was this guy that i had liked for a couple of weeks. Ash finally got me to grow some balls...oops sorry Sherul." she paused looking at Sherul. "I mean get the nerve to ask him out..u know since he obviously was being too shy to make the move. I already had given him every opportunity. We did everything i could think of together. Carpooling to a concert. Shopping for an outfit to his 10 year reunion. Even me pretending i needed help in unloading a few boxes at home. So anyways. I go to ask him out. I get all the words out and how much i think we connect, how he CANT deny the chemistry we have together...turns out...he's GAY." she said sitting back dramatically in her chair with raised arms. "The ASS...sorry Sherul..the PRICK let me pour my heart out..THEN he tells me."

"I think that was the closest you have ever gotten to a real man..." i said jiving at her and her recent picks of men. She made a face then wadded up her napkin and threw it at me. Missing by several feet.

"I have one." Mark said suddenly. "Though it's not really an embarrassing story. More horrific." he said staring Liam down. Liam tensed slightly. Everyone got quiet waiting for Mark to share. "A lot of the details are a little fuzzy about my mother. All but one day. Our last day together." he started. **He's going to do it here...he's going to tell us all what happened.** i realized horrified when looking at both of them. "My mother was...a beggar. Everyday we went out offering to work for food. This particular day, we did very well. My mother wanted to go down to the beggars aisle that night and give food to the hungry." he said with teary eyes. "I was only 5, so i couldn't really help that much, but i wanted to go. Just as we were finishing up, my beautiful mother saw one stranger we didnt get around to helping. He had his face hidden in the dark and was walking funny, so my mother got concerned for the man. Asked if he was alright. If she could help him. He motioned for us to come closer. Like he couldnt talk he was in so much pain it seemed." **I have to stop this.** i thought with no idea how. I didnt want to know this yet, but i couldnt turn away from what he was saying. I looked at Liam who was transfixed on Mark, appearing to not be breathing. "The man grabbed me so i wouldnt make a sound as he murdered my mother." he paused as the girls gasped. "My mother begged him to not harm me. To do as he wished to her, but not to touch me."

"...did he hurt u?" Stella asked quietly touching his arm. Mark shook his head.

"No...somehow that monster still had a care." he said menacingly at the word monster, still glaring at Liam. **Liam killed his mother...** I thought suddenly feeling numb inside. "He tore me away from her bloody corpse and took me to the first run down orphanage he could find, and left me there in the cold of the night, crying for my mother. His last words to me were 'Dont waste your tears..Soon she'll be nothing but a distant dream.'" He finished with tears rolling down his cheek, still staring unblinkingly at Liam. "I grew up.." he turned his gaze to me. "not understanding WHO i was. Thinking i was a freak." he said knowing id understand that he was referring to his skinwalker abilities. "And he was wrong. My mother didnt become a distant memory as i had to relive that night almost every night while i was in that orphanage." Stella wrapped her arm around him and rubbed his arm in comfort. "I began to think it was just a nighmare, but then one day i found the monster who did it."

"What did u do?" Erin asked sitting up in her seat.

"Made his life a living hell...as mine had been all those years..." he finished, standing up and throwing his napkin onto the table. Glaring at Liam and i, before walking into the kitchen with Stella on his heels. Leaving everyone at the table at a lose for words...

**Mark has given me no choice now...it's time i knew.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry took so long guys. haha. well here it is. The answers i know uve been dieing for...**

CHAPTER 11

ENGLAND 1481

"Liam..get over here." Oliver whispered from behind the bushes. I fell to my stomach and crawled commando style to where he was as quietly as i could.

"They out there?" i asked curiously.

"ooooo yeah. Pickets, axes, and all." he said excitedly. When i got up next to him i peered through a small gap between the lower branches of the bush. They were there all right. And from the looks of it, we made it just in time.

There was a nightmare of sorts rumoring around about those that had died coming and terrorizing those they had loved. People were calling them Revenants. Of course no one really believed it so. Just made it out to be a fun horror story later. But there were a few that did believe. We laughed at those who believed it so. Those that were out there digging graves frantically in hopes of cutting off heads of the dead. Terrified that the dead would come back to kill them.

There were three men out this afternoon. Digging away, waiting to hack at their next suspect. The digger, having just finished, climbed out of the grave exhausted from his work. While the other two climbed in, axes at the ready.

"phst. Liam!" Oliver whispered from up a tree. I jumped having not noticed he had climbed up there. "Get ur ARS up here and take a look at this." I stood and climbed the few branches i needed in order to see better.

The men had opened the casket and i could clearly see a dead young girl at peace. **She was no monster.** I thought of their ridiculous belief that she was. It was clear shes been dead and hasnt moved from the casket since they put her in there a week ago. **I wonder if the family is aware of what these men plan on doing to her corpse?** i thought already knowing the answer was a big fat NO. No one would approve of this surely.

One of the men suddenly raised his picket and brought it down hard on the dead girls chest. Stabbing her heart. While the other brought his axe down on her neck. Severing her head clean off.

"Urgh." Oliver whispered in a low voice. "Disgusting."

"She didnt come to life or anything. Doesnt that mean she wasnt one of the Revenants?" I asked confused and a little disappointed that i didnt see any action.

"I guess. Maybe they think it wouldnt hurt to make sure." Oliver said climbing down and looking like he wanted to throw up.

"Stupid." i said in answer. "If anything, those morons will raise the dead because they're angry at how they disrespect them."

"I'd stop that talk if i was you Liam. Someone might think u actually believe this Revenant stuff." Oliver said with a smile, feeling better now that we were on our way back.

"yeah..right. Only if someone opens their big mouth." i said smacking him on the back.

My life was finally going as i had planned at the age of 30. I was betrothed to a beautiful woman i had worked hard to get. Quite late in that time for someone that age to get married, but there weren't many prospects. And being the youngest of 3 boys and a sister, made it that much more difficult.

My family owned a shoe shop just outside of London. We werent rich and I was a nobody. An average Joe. My friend Oliver was my only real source of entertainment. He had the bright idea today to go check out the Revenant hunters. Which quickly seemed to be a waste of our time.

Later that day there was a nasty storm coming. My father wanted me to go about to the neighbors and warn them to board up their windows. Like a good lad, i did so, but soon found the skies turning. I decided to head back, but thought it'd take too long. So i took a short cut through the woods.

I must of gotten turned around...or someone wanted me to. The next thing i knew i had ran halfway through an old cemetery. One i wasnt even aware was there. I was frozen in freight. Quickly thinking of the Revenant hunters and all those horror stories i had made such fun of.

Suddenly they didnt seem so funny.

Thousands of scary things started going through my head. Surely the Revenant hunters weren't aware of this cemetery either. What if one of those things reaches up and drags me under. No one would ever find me here. Or what if dozens of them came and wanted to eat me.

I decided to run. Go back the way a came..if i could find it. As soon as i made up my mind there was a loud CRACK. Then i felt a searing pain in my stomach. I looked down and there was a large bloody branch sticking through me. Blood was gushing out, i couldnt control it. I started to feel lightheaded and fell to my knees. Thats when i saw her. A beautiful woman. She was walking circles around me. Observing me.

"Help me...please." i begged not realizing that she was a revenant.

She came up to me too quickly and grabbed my face between her cold hands. "No." she said menacingly. "I need YOU to help me."

Her eyes turned black and she smiled reveling her sharp teeth. I trembled.

"No..." i cried out terrified. Realizing the stories were true. **How stupid of Oliver and I to think not**

"...don't worry..i have more plans for you than just mere feeding." she whispered seductively in my ear. "This will only hurt for a little while...then u'll be mine...forever." she hissed before kissing my shaking temple. Petting my hair. **Oh my god. She wants to turn me...**

"Never!" I sputtered as she laughed. "I dont want to be the walking dead!" I said more angrily.

"That's it my pretty. Hate me. That's just the way i want you..." she said pulling the branch out of me as I screamed in pain.

I looked up at her preparing myself to beg for mercy, and to my horror, she stabbed me again with the branch. I grabbed her shoulders to try to fight her off. She laughed at my effort and stabbed me again. Stab after stab, I soon found myself grabbing on to her for dear life. About to pass out from the pain and loss of blood.

She pulled the branch out for the last time and licked it. Closing her eyes in enjoyment. I coughed up blood then collapsed to the ground, going in and out of consciousness. Knowing this was it. I was dieing. She quickly turned me over and slapped my face.

"Wake up now...no sleeping yet." she said as she ripped my shirt open to reveal my wounds. She admired her handy work momentarily before losing control and licked at the wounds. Moaning in pleasure.

I felt my body going cold and could hear my dieing heartbeat in my own ears as she stopped her licking and bit her wrist suddenly, holding it over the wounds. Allowing her blood to mingle with my own.

She straddled me and lowered her blood stained face to mine. I grunted. Wanting to stop her,but i wasnt even able to move one finger. She smiled knowing i could do nothing as she bit into my flesh and drank deeply. I could feel the blood leaving my body quickly as she dried me till she tasted her own blood. She had to throw herself off of me forcibly to stop before she killed me.

She waited.

His dead body layed there for two days. She began to think it hadnt work. That she hadn't given him enough blood. Just a little while longer she convinced herself. The villagers were restless. Searching for him. She couldnt wait here much longer, for fear one of them would find her.

In the late afternoon she heard someone scuffling in the woods. She stood worried for her yearling. He needed more time. She grabbed his lifeless body and ran. Deciding she'll have to bury him and come back later for him. She couldnt travel with a yearling in its first year during daylight anyways.

Later that night...

I awoke to darkness..and..something else. A stink. **God what was that smell and where the hell am i? **I felt around me. Wood. I was inside of a wooden crate for some reason. I tried moving around and felt somethng under me. Every time i moved the smell got worse. I felt along on the sides and thats when i touched a hand.

A cold lifeless hand.

**Im in a coffin** I thought horrified. **With a dead body. Im gonna be sick.**

"HELP ME!" i screamed and banged from within. "IN HERE!" i kept banging as loud as i could. I kicked and wreathed in the small space. Punching at the roof of the coffin till i heard a crunch. **I CRACKED IT!** i thought relieved. I punched it again and again till dirt came caving in on me. **IVE BEEN BURIED! **I thought starting to hyperventilate while tryin to stop the flow of dirt from coming in.

There was nothing else i could do, but dig my way up. The thick dirt was sticking between my nails, getting in my mouth, my nose, between my closed eyelids, and big rocks got into the way, making my progress that much harder. When i finally reached the surface i collapsed onto the ground. Wiping furiously at my face so i could see again.

I layed there looking at the beautiful night sky. Taking deep breathes of the cool night air. Thats when i noticed i did not recognize where i was. I was on some hill top, in a very old cemetery and it was eerily quiet. Even the night bugs were refusing to make a sound.

And my throat was so bone dry it hurt to swallow. Thats when my memory came back. The tree branch and that woman...that REVENANT!. I quickly looked down at my bare chest. And saw that there was nothing wrong with me. I was healed. **Am i like her now?** I thought sickened of myself. I looked around again. **I dont feel any different. Maybe it was a dream...then how did i get here?** I answered my own question.

Tired of playing 20 questions with myself i got up and ran. Ran for the nearest lights i could see from up there. My one shot at answers and civilization.

Walking up to the first house, I knocked on the door urgently. A little old man opened the door with an annoyed look. He took one look at me and quickly became concerned. "Marg get the hot water." he said to the little old woman behind him. "Come in lad. What the jesus happened to u?"

I stepped in and SIGHed. Relieved to be safe in someones home at least. "I have no idea. I awoke in a...the woods." He corrected myself. **The last thing i needed was someone thinking im a revenant here to suck their blood. **

"here here...take a seat. Marg here will fix u a plate. We'll fix u all up."

"Thank u so much. It smells wonderful." I said catching an extremely enticing smell. "May i ask..where am i?"

The man looked at me confused. "Why you're in Lichfield." He said proudly. **Thats over 100 miles from home! **

"Right." i said dumbfounded. Marg set a washing basin in front of me and handed me the rag. "Might u have a washroom?" i asked a little embarrassed to clean myself here at the dinner table. The old man laughed.

"Sorry lad. We arent that lucky to have our very own washroom." he said shaking his head. "Go on now. Dont mind us. We'll give u plenty of privacy." he said going back to building a fire.

I cleaned my face and hands as best i could. Scrubbing at my chest with the rag, noticing light red whelps on my chest. **Where she had stabbed me **They were almost healed now.

The old man came up and threw a shirt at me. "Here you are. Doesn't fit me anymore." he said proud that he kept it. I thanked him and happily put on the oversized shirt with shaky hands. The old man noticed my trembling hands and looked at me concerned. "You cold?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe just need some warm food in me. Then ill be right as rain." i tried to be convincing.

We all sat at the table awkwardly. I stared at the food realizing this soup couldnt of been what i was smelling. It smelt okay, but nothing compared to what i thought i smelt when i entered.

Marg and her husband dug in hungrily. After a few bites they paused and stared at me. Taking notice that i havent even touched my spoon yet.

"Is something wrong with the grub?" he asked.

"No..no. Sorry." I said grabbing my spoon and putting a big helping into my mouth. "mmmm." I said though it barely had any taste at all. After a few bites my stomach growled in protest.

I put my spoon down starting to feel sick. Marg gawfed at me, about to obviously say something when there was suddenly a loud WAIL from outside. The man stood up and walked to the window to inspect. "It's the alarm. Something's happened." he said looking back at me.

For a split second i became worried that i had been found out. "You two stay here. I'll go check it out." he said grabbing his shotgun next to the door and leaving. I stared after him silently freaking out over his big gun. Praying that he wouldnt use it on me. **It'd blow my head clean off..**

"what's the alarm for?" i finally asked to Marg.

"Emergencies. Someone may just need some help." she said simply. "Go back to eating now." she said waiting to see if i'd continue. I looked down at my soup disgustedly,not wanting to ever touch it again.

"Might i have some bread?" i asked wishing to eat anything but this. She stared at me in thought before sighing. I caught a glimpse of cleavage and her elongated neck as she stood to push the loaf nearer to me. My mouth suddenly became watery over the steady pulse beat on her neck and my stomach lurched towards her,telling me what it wanted. I knew then it has been her blood that i've been smelling and thirsting over this whole time. Not the food she had cooked.

She caught me staring at her and a deep frowned set on her face as she sat back in her seat. She looked towards the door wishing her husband would return soon.

I sat there gripping my chair, fighting myself. If i let go of the death grip i had, i knew i'd go at her. I wouldn't be able to stop myself**...I dont know if i want to stop myself.** i realized horrified that i was already losing myself to this curse.

"You alright there?" she asked taking notice of my tense state. I said nothing.

"It's trifling hot in here isnt it?" she said to fill the uncomfortable silence when i didnt answer. Fanning herself with her napkin, unawares to her sending her mouthwatering scent to hit me in the face.

I fought with my body as it tried to lurch forward on its own. She jumped at my sudden undecided movement. Then let out a scream at my now black eyes. I felt something come over me and i instinctively went at her, covering her mouth to shut her up as we fell in a heap to the floor.

She writhed beneath me to try to get out from under me, stretching her body every which way. She smelt too good. I started to breath in heavily and felt a sharp pain as my fangs descended for the first time. Her eyes widened in freight.

Wrenching her head back forcibly, i found myself enjoying her pain. I took a deep breath near her neck, relishing the smell that has been calling out to me for the past half hour. Sinking my teeth in, the woman went rigged, submitting to me as i drank this sweet liquid from her.

Wanting more and more but not getting enough, i torn her neck open savagely so i could. The blood came flowing out uncontrollably and i happily let it fill my mouth.

Too soon she went dry. I sucked out as much as i could. Licking every drop that got out.

Horrified at what i just did, I sat back and observed. **What have i done?** I thought of the dead woman on the ground. She looked as if she was attacked by a big dog with her neck hanging open, eyes staring in my direction. I thought disgusted with myself. I reached over and closed her eyes, not wanting her to look at my shame.

But, I felt so much better now and something else. Strong. My senses were starting to feel awakened again as my body was slowly making its final transformation into a Revenant.

My body tingled as it became aware of all the people outside. Feeling their presence with every breath they took and every beat of their hearts that i could hear. It was almost as if i could choose to become one with them if i wanted to. I closed my eyes and breathed in the pleasurable sensations. Slowly, my subconscious wasnt regretting killing Marg. **I've never felt so ALIVE.** i argued with myself. **Maybe this is how it is supposed to be. I could do so much with this power...**

I heard her husbands voice outside then. I stared at the door afraid he was going to come back in. The man was talking to another about the alarm. Someone had spotted my hole that i had to dig myself out of. They were worried a revenant was lose,but were not sure since the dead body was still in the grave. Revenants tended to go back to their own graves, not ones that were already taken. The men were saying to eachother. **Well i dont have one.** I thought wishing that i did so i wouldnt of had to wake up sharing a coffin with a smelly corpse.

I took this time to get up and look for another exit. To my horror there was none. Only the one door and window on the same damn side of the house.

I listened intently to see if they'd move away from the house, giving me my moment to escape. "...I have a drifter in my house...he was covered in dirt." the man told the other. I could hear how terrified he had become. Thinking about his wife being left alone with me. The other became silent, understanding immediately what that meant. Then I heard more feet rushing towards them. **He must of called them over.** I realized.

The men were huddled now. Whispering, unawares that i could still hear them. I stood there marveled with the fact that i could hear them.

"Alright lads, Franklin here thinks hes got one of them in his house. We have to be smart. Marg is in there."

"why dont Franklin walk in there like nothing is wrong. That way, he can be there to protect her if it is one of them." Another whispered back. I glanced at Marg again and grimaced. Knowing as soon as he opened the door he'd know it was too late.

Taking precautions to not be seen, i snuck over to the window. They weren't too far from the house. But they were all huddled together, not looking this way. **If i made a run for it now...I could make it...**I tried convincing myself.

Just as i had talked myself into making a run for it, Franklin turned around and started walking towards the house. I ducked back quickly. "Shit." i said banging my head on the wall knowing my one chance was gone.

The other men started to run around the house to surround it. Some heading to the outskirts of the forest in front of the house. I knew then, this wasnt going to end well.

Franklin paused outside the door, taking a deep breath. I braced myself against the wall, getting ready for it. **I guess i deserve to die now dont i?** I thought already giving up all hope.

Franklin opened the door slowly and stepped a half step inside before stopping. I didnt move an inch hoping he would continue to not see me. His mouth was dropped open as he stared at his dead wife on the floor. He fell to his knees suddenly and a horrified sob escaped his lips.

I wave of remorse washed over me. I almost wished he'd be able to avenge her. To kill me.

Franklins head snapped in my direction suddenly. We stared at eachother, wondering what the other was going to do. He started to fumbled with his rifle, while i debated jumping out the window or letting him kill me.

Franklin found his composure again and aimed the large rifle at me steadily. **I deserve this.** I thought, stepping away from the wall. Giving him a better aim. "I'm sor..." There was a loud BOOM cutting me off as he fired his gun sending me flying into the wall.

Miraculously i was still alive. I felt my chest where he had shot me. There was a large bleeding hole, but somehow i still felt strong enough. I heard Franklin fumbling with his gunpowder,trying to refill his gun again, and many footsteps running back towards the front of the house. I looked up at Franklin with renewed hope that i could still make it out of here. **Gun shots cant kill me** I thought a little relieved.

Franklin aimed his gun again. Faster than i could of thought possible of me I moved out of the way, just as he fired his second shot. I stood on the other side of the room, surprising both of us. I was starting to see that i had more than just strength and super hearing. That i could in fact get out of here with no problem. **I dont have to die... **

But the longer i stood there, the more a began to feel my power leaving me. **I was losing too much blood** Men were suddenly at the door. Guns aimed cautiously infront of them. Spotting me, they all fired at once, shoving Franklin out of the way. I could see and hear it all in slow motion. The clicks of their rifles one by one. The loud boom as smoke came from them. And many bullets flying towards me. I ran around the bullets and pummeled through the men. Sending them flying in every which way.

I took off at a sprint for the trees,but much too slow. I couldn't figure out how i had moved so fast before. The other men from outside caught up with me easily and grabbed at me. Another swung an axe, just missing my head. I flung the one who had grabbed me, and grabbed the one with the axe by the neck. Feeling my fangs come out, I snarled at him angrily and he screamed for help.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my back as someone had stabbed me with a large hunting knife. I howled in agony and threw the axe welder 20 feet away. Falling to my knee. The guy from behind me pulled the knife out and went at my head. I ducked and turned to grab him. Sinking my teeth in him, livid with rage.

I instantly started to feel better. Feeling all my former strength returning. I realized then that blood was the key. If i wanted to live, i had to feed. If i wanted to heal, i had to feed. I brought the man closer and drank deeply.

What sounded like ten men, were running towards me hollering at the top of their lungs. I threw the limp knife welder away and turned towards the brave men. Daring them to challenge me.

My blood covered state did nothing to fear them as they continued heading towards me. I heard a Whoosh whoosh sound as something was thrown at me from behind. Quickly, i ducted and found that the axe welder was back for more. My speed easy caught up to him, as i grabbed him again and flung him like a sack towards the ten stampeding men. Three went down like bowling pins. The others started throwing their knives at me. Missing by inches.

**If they want i monster, then they'll get one.** Having enough of these games..I killed them. I killed them all.

I didnt stop just at the men who were fighting me. I had enough anger in me to kill everyone in that poor small village. Anger over what had happened to me. Anger over what i had become and anger over what they themselves had done to me. Men, women, their children, and even their stupid livestock i slaughtered. By the time i was done, i had become what i was created for. I had turned off my thoughts and feelings of remorse and had become the beast i was always meant to be.

A Revenant.

1715

234 years i have lived in this never ending nightmare. Such a long time to hate ones self. The human in me never would go away. To leave the beast alone. Leave it at peace with its killings.

It was always there to remind me what i was, what i have become. What i have done.

I dont care anymore. Not since that first night where i slaughtered everyone. I've kept my subconscious quiet, locked up in a small box, from that very moment on. Afraid to let it speak to me,but now it's been seeping out slowly. Torturing me with nightmares of those i've taken over the years.

My maker, i found, had her head cut off shortly after burying me. Apparently someone saw her covering my hole and assumed she was just covering her own tracks. Not at all awheres that she was hiding her new yearling. Imagine their surprise to find the hole dug up again after i had come out of it. Which is the reason for the alarm that night. **It took over a year to discover the whole truth of what had happened to her. That I'd never be able to get my revenge for her doing this to me.**

Now i wonder around. City to city. Country to country bored out of my mind and tired of all the blood. I've come across only a few other Revenants. They weren't too kin on welcoming others, besides for a quick fuck. Very private about the way they lived. So i had to make due and discover myself as i went along. The first year was the hardest. Discovering daylight hours were too much for me, that I had to stay underground for that first year. After that, life and the killings came that much easier.

I returned home a year later, after that frightful night. To discover my family was happy. My sister had married off and was expecting a baby. And that Oliver had married my fiance. Everyone had moved on, as if i had never existed.

An uncontrollable feeling of rage and jealously came over me. Oliver had MY life. He got to move on and become happy and I...I was this..thing. This unfeeling, uncaring, blood thirsty monster. **What did i do that was so deserving of this punishment.** I thought angrily to God.

I left just as quickly as i had arrived there, for fear there'd be a repeat of what i did to that other village and kill off the only family i have left in this world.

Now, here i am. Welcoming anyone to come and cut off my head, but there have been none to step forward. I make it so obvious that im not human. Openingly feeding, carelessly throwing away my victims, walking around with blood stained lips, but it is as if everyone is turning a blind eye. Or they are simply afraid of me. **What i wouldn't give to find those Revenant hunters from 200 years ago.**

"Hello handsome. Lonely tonight?" i beggar whore asked breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at her and smiled.

"... oh im never lonely." i said coming up to her and whispering into her ear. She laughed fakely and thrust her boobs forward flauntingly. I looked down at them, already bored, and ran a finger lightly across the top of them.

"Do u like what u see?" she offered grabbing my coat and bringing me closer.

"I prefer bigger." i said with no feeling. Her mouth dropped open hurtfully.

"Why...i never..." she said angrily before turning to leave me. I smiled and followed slowly behind. She glanced back and saw that i was following. "Humph" she said walking more faster ahead of me. Letting me know she was no longer interested. She turned the corner and i took that chance to come up on her. Grabbing her and bringing her into the street for all to see. She screamed for help, but no one was around i saw sadly.

I reached and caressed her shaking head. "Shhh." i said. She instantly shut up, letting my control wash over her. Her eyes became the size of saucers as i revealed my true self to her. Bringing my lips slowly to her breasts and biting down hard. Feeling that familiar feeling of completeness and satisfaction the only way feeding could give a revenant.

I let her go purposely. She stood there at a loss, not knowing what she should do as her blood dripped down soaking her dress. I smiled my bloody fanged smile and she screamed again before taking off at a run. Doing just as i wanted her to do. To bring others out.

I heard someone near by and i sped up to them, ripping their head off and throwing it towards the still running girl. She let out a blood curling scream and ran faster when the head went flying past her. I laughed, loving this new game.

"Come on love. It's just a head!" i shouted after her playfully.

She went through the town square, sobbing uncontrollably, as i had found two more heads and arms to fling towards her. She finally collapsed, breathing heavily and staring at me terrified. I came up to her quickly and she let out a shaky sob.

"pl...please." she begged with trembling lips. "dont..dont."

"hey hey. Enough of that now." i whispered to her. "That was fun." i smiled at her. "Didnt u have fun?" i asked sadistically. She started to shake her head till i frowned, then preceded to nodding frantically. "hmm..well see, now i dont believe u." i said sadly.

She kicked at me uselessly as i grabbed the back of her head. "Thanks for the game pet." i said before ripping her head off and throwing it carelessly behind me. I stood and grabbed her foot, dragging the body with me. Leaving a bloody trail in its wake. **See if this will get someones attention **

I went about ripping off little parts of her body. Discarding them behind me as a little trail to my current home.

That night i had a visitor. Not of the kind i was expecting. A revenant. **I dont have time for this** I thought not wanting to deal with a fat old Revenant.

He walked in with a deep frown on his face. "My boy. What do you think you are doing?" he asked quietly. "You'll doom us all." i said firmly.

"Good." i said standing. "We dont belong here!" the old man looked at me pitifully.

"...i'm not here to harm you." he said putting his hands up.

"Well that's too bad. Because i have other ideas in mind for u and i." i said running at him. He easily took one step with an outstretched hand and grabbed me by the neck, lifting and throwing me to the ground at his feet.

I layed there shocked at his power. That he stopped me so effortlessly. I tried to go at him again and he brought his foot down on my chest. Holding me there. Thats when it hit me that he could do it. He could kill me and a sudden feeling of relief washed over me.

"now..as i was saying.." he started like nothing happened. "You obviously haven't a worry in the world."

"Worry..for what? That the humans will kill me? Good redense." i seethed.

"...It doesnt have to be this way u know?" he whispered softly.

"are we going to stand here chatting all night, or are u going to get on with it?" i interrupted not caring what he had to say.

His eyes suddenly turned the strangest color as he lowered his head menacingly. I found myself taken aback and wondering what he was.

"Is this really what u want boy?" he asked.

"...are you devil..have u come for me?" i asked without thinking. He laughed a throaty laugh as he lifted his foot off of me.

"No. I'm just what you are. A Revenant." he paused to help me up.

"Your eyes..."

"I dont fed on living souls." he said simply. "You..i can clearly see, have not been properly taught. Where is your maker?" he asked seriously.

"I'm over 200 years old. I dont need a maker." i said defensively.

"Well u act like a yearling." he said with raised eyebrows. Waiting for his answer.

"...she died before my transformation was complete."

"AH." he said now getting it. He took a seat and motioned for me to join him. He put out his hand "Im Lionel." he said. "i'm 350 years old and i'll be happy to show you the light."

Mexico 1879

I found myself here again. In this disgusting, drunkard bar, with all these pathetic humans. Maybe ill be so turned off by them ill finally have my fill of torture and leave this hell. Then again...maybe ill finally allow myself to live again. That moron Lionel knows nothing of living. I couldnt stand to take his way of surviving a second longer. His silly rule of only feeding off of the dieing.** I need blood. REAL blood.** I thought hungrily.

I'd been coming to this bar for over 2 months. Sitting alone in the far dark corner, imaging killing those that caught my fancy. Dreaming of their warm blood filling my mouth and warming my body. **OH HOW I MISSED THE TASTE.** It's been a full 9 months since my last feeding. **If feeding is what u'd call it. **

A perticular whore was becoming one of my favorite imaginings. I itched to taste her,but knew it wouldnt be JUST a taste. If I went back now, it would all be over with. I'd go right back to where I was 200 years ago. Loathing myself and becoming uncontrolable again.

She smelt SO good this night. A new perfume perhaps. **It mingles dilisously with her.** I thought licking my lips and feeling that familiar urge to sink my teeth into something. She walked right by my table, paying no atention to me. Hoping someone will take her offer soon so she could go home to her son.

She got lucky as the next gentleman agreed to pay her 5 pecos for a blowjob. Taking her from my sight. I watched as they went to the back and shut the door. Having enough, and with her being in the back, made it that much easier for me to decide to leave. To return for another night.

A month later...

Having fed off of a dieing old woman a few weeks ago, I was starting to feel a little more like myself. Or so I thought. I found myself outside the bar, waiting. Not really realizing that i was or what for.

Then i saw her. The whore. Every part of me became alive with want. If i wanted to stop myself, and i didnt, i wouldnt of been able to do so. I followed her home, enjoying watching her walk with the sway of her hips.

Tonight she was in an extremely happy mood as she all but skipped home. Making her all the more mouthwatering. She enter her house and a few seconds later came back out with a little boy. **She's a mother** I tried hoping it would be enough to convience me to back off.

It wasn't.

I followed them. They went around the corner to a food market, buying little cheap knick knacks to hand out to the poor later. No matter what i told myself, nothing worked. I wanted her. And so would have her.

The boy happily helped his mother to carry the food. "Are we going to the slums mama?" he looked up at her hopefully.

"You bet Mark. When the good lord gives you a blessing, you should help spread it." she said grabbing his hand and leading the way across the street.

"Yeeeeees." he said excitedly. "I wanna see nini."

"Ok Mark. We'll be sure to stop by her corner." she said knowing she too had a soft spot for the crazed old woman.

When they got to the slums they started handing out their knick knacks to everyone they saw. Mark ran over to Nini's corner and knelt near her boxes entrance. "Nini?" he asked uncertainly. I heard a grunt from within then watched as little Mark crawled into the boxes baring his gift.

Marks mother wasn't too far away from him. Keeping a close eye on things as she was busy handing things out and quietly leaving them beside those that were sleeping. Mark came back out of the boxes with a huge smile on his face, baring a gift of his own.

"What do you have there Mark?" She asked uncertainly to what was in his hand.

"She gave me her teddy." he said happily holding up the dirty old doll. Marks mother grimanced.

"..oh..that was sweet of her. We'll have to wash it when we get home though." she said making sure he knew it wasnt going anywhere but straight to the wash when they got home.

"Duh mom." Mark rolled his eyes. "Finished?" he asked, ready to leave now.

"ye..." she started till she spotted me in the opposite alleyway. I quickly put myself against the wall, hoping they wouldn't come over. "Well...no. Looks like we missed one." she said grabbing Marks hand and leading him over to where i was. **Shit**

"Hi." she said softly. "you hungry?" she asked coming up slowly to me. I turned my head away and crossed my arms to keep myself from grabbing her. She touched my shoulder softly almost making me go over the edge. "You ok?" she asked full on concerned now.

**God she smells SO good. **i thought. **It's just one woman and child...**

I turned and grabbed her. She let out a soft gasp before i willed her stay quiet. I grabbed the open mouthed boy and did the same to him, tossing him back as he wasn't who i wanted right now. Tears were rolling down her checks as she knew this was the end.

I wiped away her tears. Loving the feel of her warm skin under my fingers. Tingling with excitement in the fact that i was about to taste her. FINALLY

I paused just beside the base of her neck. Fangs descended. Debating. Lionels stupid voice was in my head now. You dont have to live this way. _We dont have to kill. We aren't monsters._ I told him to shut up angrily, making the woman jump, before i sank my fangs deeply into her.

**Heaven. This is what heaven must feel like.** I thought being taken in by her unbelievable blood.

It was all coming back to me. The warmth. The connection. The satisfing feel. It was like the first time all over again. I held onto her tightly, praying she wouldnt dry out yet. **Not yet**

The sobbing boy in the corner brought me out of it. I removed my fangs from her and stared into her almost lifeless eyes. I glanced at the boy with his tear streaked face who was reaching out for his mother and a wave of remorse washed over me. I started to cry uncontrolably, realizing all of what i had done. **Look what i did..how could i?** i asked myself horrfied.

The woman reached up and touched my tears. "Please..." she said with difficulty. "Don't kill my Mark." I nodded my head.

"You have my word. No harm will come from me." i said with a shaky voice. She sighed her last breath and her hand went limp, swinging side to side. I put her down gently and howled angrily towards the sky.

I walked to the wall and punched at it. Sending brick flying everywhere. **Lionel..damn u. I told you i wasn't strong enough for this. You shoulda just killed me.**

I heard the boy calling his mother out over and over again. I turned my face to look at him. He had his face buried in her neck. Gripping on for dear life. Asking her to wake up. That they could go home now.

I slowly walked over to the boy. **What am i gonna do with a kid?** I thought franticly. Just barely remembering where i had last seen a boys home. I touched him lightly and he shoved my hand away. "Get away!" he cried out. I motioned for him to stand and he shook his head. "You hurt her!" he yelled grabbing onto her more tightly. **Yeah and thank ur lucky stars I promised i wouldnt hurt u.**

I bent and willed him to forget what he just saw. His mind was a little difficult to push through, but i advently got through. Forcing his tightened grip from his mother, i picked him up and brought him to the boys home.

I pointed for him to go inside and he shook his head,being difficult.

"GO!" i shouted. Tired of dealing with this stubborn child with the strong mind.

"No! Then my mother wont know where to find me." he said crossing his arms and crying. I bent eye level to him.

"Dont waste your tears on her. One day she'll become nothing more than a distant memory." i said in a flat voice. Then pressing through his difficult mind, i forced him to go inside.

I watched and listened from the distance as a woman found Mark inside. He said he couldn't find his mother and she offered to help him. **Poor lad, will never see her again.** i thought getting angry at myself once more. I walked away, not ever wanting to return to this place again. Knowing I'll live with this regret for all of eternaty. **Maybe it'll be enough to keep me on Lionel's diet** I thought seeing a little light in the matter.

**At least the boy will have no memory of this night.**

_**A/N: OKAY GUYS. SO THE STORY IS JUST SLIGHTLY PAST THE HALFWAY POINT NOW. NOT SURE IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS THING, AS I HAVE NOT HEARD A WORD FROM ANYONE. MAKES ME A LITTLE SAD. SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTIUNE READING ON..JUST LET ME KNOW PLEASE AND ILL POST MORE CHAPTERS. IM WRITING CHAPTER 18 NOW. AFTER IM FINISHED I WILL REWRITE THEN LET A BETA READER HELP ME OUT SOME. :) THANKS FOR BEING APART OF THIS TALE WITH ME..**_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: YAY! MY VERY FIRST REVIEW! I'M SO HAPPY NOW :). THANKS SOOOOO MUCH KLAUS ADDICT! HERE'S CHAPTER 12, JUST FOR YOU. **

CHAPTER 12

My mother and Erin sat there confused and concerned as they looked after Mark. While, Liam and i sat there staring at the table. Not able to look at one another. I desperately tried to gather my thoughts on what i had just heard, but my mind refused to give any help. Like it had been knocked out cold and refused to wake.

Feeling cold and numb inside, I finally found the nerve to turn for answers towards Liam. Who was glaring after Marks retreating form into the kitchen.

I found myself not able to be angry at Mark for telling me this way. I felt too sorry for him at the moment. **And Liam...**my body automatically shuddered to think of the possibility of saying goodbye to him. **What am i going to do?** I thought at a loss.

Liam finally glanced at me. Only to divert his gaze shamefully away. Not being able to handle the look that was in my eyes. **It's true.** I realized in a daze. **He cant even look at me.** It physically felt as if my heart was starting to crumble. I covered it with my hand to help keep the pain in as i brought in a shaky breath. Liam must of gotten his own meaning at my intake of breath, because before i knew it, he shot up out of his chair.

"Excuse me." he said bringing the attention back to the table. **Where is he going?** i wondered worriedly before seeing him march towards the kitchen. **Where Mark and Stella are!** I stood up quickly. Startling Erin and my mother back to me.

"Ash?" Erin asked.

"Is everyone going into the kitchen now?" my mother wondered outloud. "You think Mark is going to be okay dear?" she asked me, starting to become more concerned for him since everyone seemed to be going into kitchen after him.

"...Im sure he just needs a minute." i answered quietly. "...I'll be right back. Dont get up." i added seriously. Afraid that they'd see something they shouldnt if they went into the kitchen.

When i walked out of the dining room, I saw that Stella was standing outside the kitchen door. Guarding it. I frowned and walked towards her, my worry only increasing. "Whats going on?" i asked her confused at why she was standing out here. She shrugged in a daze.

"I just know i have to stand here and watch the door." She said in a funny voice. I took a step towards the door and she immediately put her arm up, blocking my path. Shooting daggers out of her eyes at me. I gawked at her. Surprised at her behavior. "Stella." i tried lightly and took another try at the door. She shoved at me roughly, pushing me into the wall behind me. **Liam** i realized horrified at what was standing before me. **He must of commanded her to do this.** I thought, remembering the convo Mark and i had about Revenants.

"Stella." i warned. ".in." i said trying to get through to her. She shook her head NO. Standing her ground.

"LIAM." i said in a slightly raised voice i knew he could hear. "Tell Stella to let me in. NOW" I ordered and got nothing.

"Mark!" i demanded more angrier this time. I heard his low laugh from behind the door. Then Stella slowly lowered her arm, shaking her head at a loss of what had happened as Liam released her from his control.

"What happened?" she asked confused, as I stood there open mouthed, amazed at what i was witnessing. **So this is what mind control is like.**

**He's so powerful... **

"Nothing." i answered. No words of explanation coming to mind. "Why dont u go back into the dining room and give Liam and I a chance to talk to Mark." i offered, trying to get her as far away from this kitchen as possible. She nodded her head in agreement and walked slowly away. Mystified to how she had gotten out here in the first place. I waited till she was gone before i turned back towards the door to open it. Preparing myself for what i may see.

When i pushed the kitchen door open slowly, I saw, to my relief, that the kitchen was still intact. You didnt havent to notice Mark and Liam standing at opposite sides of the kitchen to feel the tension in the air. It hit you in the face at first step. Raising all the little hairs on your body.

Mark and Liam took little notice of my presence there. They were too busy staring eachother down, standing in defensive stances. It was far too difficult for me to look at Liam without feeling a crippling wave of sadness over what he had done. Which was probably a good thing as he had that old familiar death glare permitted etched on his face. Mark was shuddering slightly, regaining his control with a cocky smirk on his face. Happy to have me join the party and to see the real Liam that he has always known.

"Now..you werent worried about little o' me, were you Ash?" Mark asked coyly. Never taking his eyes off of Liam.

"...at the moment im more worried for my kitchen." i mumbled. Liam glanced at me with a guilty look, before putting his hands up in surrender to Mark.

"Let's call a temporary truce..." he suggested.

"Come on Liam..we were just talking." Mark said smiling, relaxing slightly. "...we wouldnt fight Ash..not with your family in the next room." he said half annoyed that i would think that.

"Well i dont know about that Mark. You seem to have a knack for starting shit..." i said, regaining some anger and wiping the smile from his face. "...how could you? Right there...at the table. In front of everyone...!" I seethed with hurt and anger.

Mark SIGHed heavily and ran his hand through his thick hair. Uncomfortable with my anger being directed at him and not Liam. "I heard what u guys said upstairs" he admitted, slightly ashamed to admit that he was listening in. "...and i figured if u were going to hear the story...you should hear my side of it." He said looking back to Liam accusingly.

"...she would of heard the truth." Liam said softly to him.

"...perhaps." Mark said, not believing a word.

"This isnt the place OR time for this. Let's say our goodbyes and go home and COOL off." I said looking towards Mark. Wanting to get them separated as soon as possible before one of them killed the other. Mark turned to face me and put his hands deep into his pockets. Looking as if he wasnt going to go anywhere. "Mark..my family is here. The least u could do is respect that." i tried.

"Fine." he said becoming frustrated with me. "But no more waiting Ash. It's time you knew. And i want to talk to you first. ALONE." he said glancing towards Liam.

Liam looked to me for an answer. "If thats what Ash wants."

I forced myself to look Liam in the eyes for the first time since i had entered the kitchen. His features noticeably fell at the look in my eyes. The look of disappointment and hurt. Of shame. Shame I felt for wanting to be with him. It tore at his insides for me to look at him this way, but I couldn't hide or stop the hundreds of thoughts that were going through my head.

"...is it...is it true?" i asked, trying to not look away with difficulty. "Did you kill his mother..?"

Liam stared at me motionless. He always knew that this day would come. That when it had finally arrived, he could do little about it.

"...every word." he all but whispered. I nodded my head and looked down to swallow the tears that were coming. I already knew this stupid fight between them was something big, and that eventually id have to deal with it. But now that it was here**...I feel so numb**

"...I'll talk to him." i said softly in answer to Mark. "First you guys have to leave, and ill meet you outside Mark." I said looking to him.

"Just leave your bedroom window open. I'll meet you in there later." he said glancing at Liam one more time to see if he'd dare to say something, before he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Liam stayed glued to his spot in the kitchen. Scared that if he moved, he'd frighten me. "...Ash." he sighed softly. I closed my eyes at the sound of his sweet voice and clenched my fist. Hating that i wanted to be in his arms right now. To smell his scent again and to have his face in my hair. **What's wrong with me?** i asked myself. **I know hes done this horrible horrible thing and yet i still want him...If not more.** My body started to slightly tremble at the losing battle i was having with myself.

I felt Liams hand on mine suddenly as he gently started to unclenched it. I kept my eyes closed for fear they'd betray me and reveal all to him. Not wanting him to see what a horrible person i was for knowing i should be saying goodbye,when in real i didnt want to. "Ash." he said again. "...look at me." he asked gently.

I shook my head and bit my lower lip in a pathetic attempt to keep the tears away. But i had no control as one tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. Liams glorious breath on my face then, as he wiped it away and moved closer to me. **Why does this feel like the last time?** i thought realizing that i was trying to prepare myself for a possible goodbye.

I opened my eyes then, to see the blue ones that i'd never forget, that would be in my heart forever, waiting patiently. I quickly stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my fingers into his hair, searching desperately for his kiss. He just as desperately needed mine as he wrapped his arm around my waist tightly and lifted me off my toes to his level.

Breathlessly he whispered my name again against my lips. "Shhh." i said against his. "Let me have this moment..." i begged. He lowered me back down and rested his head on mine momentarily, before cupping my face and crushing his lips to mine. I sighed in pleasure at his response as the tears came streaming down my cheeks and over his fingers.

Suddenly he stopped. "They're coming." he whispered drying my eyes. **Of course they are** I thought depressed at my luck. I nodded my head and wiped the little bit of lip gloss that was above his top lip. Reminding both of us of the alleyway. **Our special little beginning...**

He took a step back from me right as Erin came in carrying some dishes. "Hey guys. You wanna help?" she asked with raised eyebrows, curious at what was going on in here.

"Sure." Liam said stepping past me. I helped Erin with her load and started throwing scraps into the trash. Anything to keep my back to her so she wont be able to catch on to my sadness.

"Everything ok in here?" she asked catching onto my weird mood anyways.

"uh huh." i agreed.

"ooook." she said simply with a mischievous smile. "did i uh...interrupt a little smooching time." she pressed. I glanced her way. **Good...she thinks im just hiding a little makeout time with Liam**

I diverted my gaze back to the dishes as i asked "Why do you say that?"

"Oh...because ur lips are looking rather red and plump and Liams looked a bit...shiny." she said smiling wickedly.

I gave the best smile i could to her and added "Guess you caught us." i tried. **Come on Ash. Snap out of it or she'll catch on..**

Right then Stella and Mark..followed by my mom and Liam came marching in with the rest of the food and dishes. Saving me.

"Now i wont hear any more on the matter." Sherul was saying. "You boys are our guest. We girls can handle the clean up. You two go on home." she said to a complaining Mark. Mark put the dishes down he was carrying and put his big hands on his hips.

"Well now, in my house the cook doesnt clean." he pressed defiantly.

"Well...good thing this isnt your house. Now get." she said swatting at him lovingly. He sighed heavily and grabbed her to give him a motherly hug. She squealed in delight and swatted at him again. **clearly he smoothed everything over with them**

"Alright...but next time...IM cleaning." he said pointing his finger at all of us.

"Yeah yeah." my mother was mumbling as she dropped her dishes off at the sink.

"Nice seeing u again Erin. Great dinner." He said smiling to her. "Sherul..Ash." he said pausing on me with a hidden message in his eyes. "Catch ya later." he waved as Stella walked him to the door. Liam stood near the kitchen door, waiting for his turn to say goodbye.

"Thank you all for dinner. Been too long of a time since i last sat and had a family meal." he said meaningfully. Sherul turned and beamed.

"Im so glad you enjoyed it. If ash keeps you around long enough..there'll be plenty of more." she finished. Not realizing that she was hitting a very sensitive nerve.

I glanced at Liam and caught his slight wince at her nonchalant comment. Which he played off with a small smile. "Bye Liam" Erin said happily. Waving like a crazy woman with soapy hands. He smiled softly and i mumbled that id be right back to them as i walked him to the door.

Stella had just closed the door on Mark and came walking past us with a huge smile. Suddenly reminding me of Liam's little horrific mind control. "Dont ever do that again to her." i said under my breath to him. He gave me a small glance and nodded his head. Already having big regrets over that moment of insanity.

"Bye Liam." she said sweetly as he gave her a small smile when she walked by.

We stood there awkwardly. Not knowing what to say or if we should even touch eachother. **Which is ridiculous as we were just all over eachother a few minutes ago.** I realized at the irony.

"...so i'll talk to Mark." i said at a loss. He nodded his head, staring past me, lost in his own thoughts.

"...when your ready...ill be here." he whispered finally looking at me again. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around me as he brushed his lips softly against my forehead, then rested his head on it. We stood there with our eyes closed, breathing in eachothers breaths for several seconds, before he turned and walked out the door, and what felt out of my life...forever.

...

I took my sweet time in cleaning up. **Mark could wait** i thought. Not minding giving him a little punishment in waiting. When i started redoing what Erin had already cleaned, she started to complain.

"...did i miss a spot?" she asked with her hands on her hips, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked down and winced.

"Sorry." i apologized. "Just getting into it i guess." i said, now trying to busy myself with the trash. She came up behind me and cleared her throat.

"What's up? You've been acting kinda weird since after dinner."

"Guess just...didnt want the night to end." i tried with a slight smile.

"Ash...we've known eachother for a long time. LONG time. And i've never seen you lie to me. But i'd be damn if you arent doing it right now..." she said hurt. I turned around slowly. No words coming to mind. "...is it...is it Liam?" she tried.

I stood there breathing like a fool with my mouth open, staring at her. For a moment i considered telling her. Telling her everything. **It would be so nice to be able to talk to someone about all this. But she'd think i was crazy.** "Er...theres some things..i cant tell you."

"Right..." she said turning and throwing her rag into the sink aggressively. I sighed. Feeling cornered at what to do. "I can understand that Ash." she said frustratingly, walking towards the door. "But we USED to tell eachother everything. And this is obviously something...big...i dont know..maybe im getting your signals all wrong." she said in a quiet voice. Looking to me for answers. Answers i couldn't give her.

At my silence she rolled her eyes with a small noise of dissatisfaction. And stormed out of the kitchen. Leaving me feeling even emptier.

Not in the mood to take the trash out now, i walked to the bottom of the staircase. Staring up at the stairs. **Well, this is it.** I told myself. Knowing after tonight, i'd never be the same again. **I cant doddle daddle around much longer.**

I walked slowly to my bedroom door, taking in all the little fibers in my carpet along the way. **When did it get to looking so ratty?** i tried distracting myself with.

Grabbing the knob, i turned it and pushed the door wide open. Everything in my room looked the same. All for say the big Mexican lounging on my bed, reading something. He gave me a big smile.

"Run out of things to do?" he asked. "I was just about to go down there and drag your butt up here." he said playfully, going back to his reading.

I looked more closely to what he was holding, and recognized Liam's seal on the back. I gasped and ran to him, grabbing for my letter. He smiled and held it out of arms reach on the otherside of the bed.

"That's personal!" i said angry.

"I know..i read." he said proudly. "Should really find better hiding spots. I found it within ten minutes of being here." he said finally handing me the letter. I snatched it out of his hand and examined it to see if he had MARKified it at all. Satisfied he had not, I folded it back up and placed it carefully into my pocket.

"You make a habit of going through peoples stuff?" I asked shoving his feet off my bed. Hating that he looked so damn comfortable in my room.

He turned and sat himself on the edge of the bed then. Not answering my question. He looked at me expectantly and patted the bed beside him. **NO** I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms, making him laugh.

"Alright Ash. Stand then. Do as u like."

"Oh be assured...i will." i said with attitude i was only half feeling. **It's already been a long night.**

"...he was right you know." he said nodding towards the letter in my pocket. "It wasn't safe for him to care for you."

"Right, because of you Mark.." i said rolling my eyes.

"Actually..yeah. Well...it was both of our faults really."

"How about you stop talking in tongue and give me some real answers." I snapped. Tired of him dragging out the truth. He stared at me a second before standing.

"Ok..just wanna..get into it huh?" he said, motioning wide with his hands. "Alright u ready for this Ash..READY!" he said stepping closer. "...I would of KILLED you." he whispered. I shook my head no. Not wanting to believe him. Refusing to believe he could do that. He reached out and touched my hair softly. "Yeah...i would of."

I stared at him unblinkingly, not daring to move as i whispered. "What makes a difference now?"

He paused and let go of the strand of hair he was playing with to step back and lean against my messy dresser. Giving me space to become comfortable in again. "...because i care for you too." he said looking away as if he was angry with himself. "I wasnt aware of Liams presence in ur life, till after the fact...something thats never happened in these long 100 years. I've kept such a close eye on him, so it's like a punch to gut that YOU got past me." He said looking back to me with a clenched jaw.

"So why didnt you just tell me in the beginning what Liam did? It would of saved you all this trouble."

He took a deep breath and looked up to my ceiling. Contemplating on how to word this. "I thought u would of chosen me after the club." he admitted. "Then i wouldnt of had to tell you about...what all i've done...just have you focused on him."

"Live a lie. Thats how u would of wanted me?" i asked hypothetical, shaking my head.

"...it became about winning, Ash." he said directly avoiding my question. "I couldn't let him just go off and be happy." he said smiling rudely. "You chose him. So then i had a decision to make. One i've been fighting myself over since he walked you home that night..." he said straightening, as i started to become aware that he has probably been there this whole time...watching.

"What decision?" i asked stepping back at his look.

"If i should kill you." he said staring at me weirdly.

"Mark..." i said as the hairs on my neck began to rise.

"...i've done it before...his whole human family." he admitted.

"..but that skinwalker..at the club." i asked remembering that he had something to do with it. Not Mark.

"Helped me find them. Liam wont touch me. What i said at dinner...is true. He made a promise, and BOY does he keep his word." He said walking past me to the window. Thinking back on everything.

"you're a murderer." i said thinking outloud. Feeling as if there wasnt enough air in the room to breathe. He turned to me then. Taking in my state and keeping his distance again.

"Liam and I. We're the same." he stated. I shook my head profusely.

"No. No your not." i said looking to him with shock. "He kills because he loses control..im sure of it. But you...thats pure hatred and malice. Evil."

"He's retaliated and killed my friends..then whats that!" he asked, his anger rising.

"...u mean at the club? Cause to me..that looks more political and justified!" I said raising my voice.

"Justified? Its fucking ENTERTAINMENT!" he snapped back.

He suddenly looked towards the door and listened. Hearing voices. Before i knew it, he had opened the window and scooped me into his arms.

"Mark!" i gasped.

"We arent done here.." he said jumping out the window. Taking off at a run for the building across the street. Within seconds we were behind it and he was shuddering. Changing right there with me squirming in his arms.

I froze when i realized what he was doing. Right before my eyes, in his arms, he was transforming. Suddenly, I found my arms were wrapped around a fierce looking gargoyle with great wings. I was speechless. Afraid at what he was going to do to. The creature took one look at me and tightened its grip as it jumped up into the air causing me to bite down a scream. Its great big wings went _WHOOSH WHOOSH_ as it pushed the air around us to the top of the building.

Once at the top, it took two big steps, then started to shudder again. Within seconds, i found myself in Marks arms again. It took me a moment to come to, before i smacked him and demanded he put me down.

He smiled. "Yes ma'am." he said slowly putting my feet onto the ground. Thats when i realized he was naked. Butt naked with the most mischievous smirk on his face.

"Damn it Mark!" i said turning away.

"Relax. I got some clothes up here." he said walking past me, giving me an eye full of his ass before i had a chance to look away. **SIGH**

He looked back and laughed full heartily. Knowing i saw him. "Okay. You can look now." he said walking back towards me a few seconds later. "Now. What were we talking about?" he asked thinking a moment. "Oh right. Entertainment." he said frowning. "...i think no matter what i say...your going to keep on defending him."

"Don't worry. Ill demand an explanation from him to." i grumbled, crossing my arms at his accusation.

"Yeah...but you'll never see him the way i do." he sighed.

I threw my hands up into the air and walked towards the edge of the building. Looking out. "What do you want me to say? I can understand your anger Mark. I really do." i said turning to him sadly. "I couldnt imagine losing my mother that way. Then having to grow up the way you did...feeling like an outcast. Not understanding why you were different..." i agreed.

"I dont need pity Ash. I turned out fine once i left that place...found others like me."

"I dont pity you Mark..." i tried, but he raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Ok..maybe i do. But..it's Liam." i said breathlessly. "He may have been a monster then, but now..." i stopped as i could clearly see the pain behind his eyes starting to show.

"So you made your decision. Your going to accept him and all he is." he said at barely a whisper.

"I dont know." i said truly at a loss.

"Oh i know. I can see it. You've fallen for him." he slashed out. I opened my mouth to protest, but nothing wanted to come out,because i knew he was right. I had fallen for him. **Haven't i?**

"...cant this ever stop?" i asked, feeling the tears starting to well up inside of me. He shook his head and looked away.

"Don't. Dont ask that of me. I'm not capable of it Ash...and neither is HE!" He seethed.

"If you ever really cared for me..you'd try to stop all this." I pressed.

"Then maybe i didnt." He hit back.

"Right...so all this was what. A GAME. Whoever wins me is the better monster to YOU?" He stepped closer and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. Making sure i wouldnt miss anything that he was about to say.

"Maybe i was just tired of the same o' routine. He'd kill someone..then i'd kill someone..or two." He said mockingly. " If you could of changed this. It would of already been done. He and i...are mortal enemies. We're destined to kill one another i guess."

"You cant win Mark." i said softly. He stood tall and let go of my shoulders then. Offended that i'd think he was too weak to fight Liam.

"No..but i do know his weakness now." He said softly. "Something that i've never really had in my arsenal." He said biting the corner of his lip. Then he smiled, looking at me weirdly. **He's talking about me...**

"I wont let you use me to hurt him." i tried bravely. He laughed.

"You wont have a choice when i do babe." He said lightly touching my cheek. I hit his hand away.

"We're done here." i said wanting him to leave me alone.

"Yeah...i guess so." he said sadly. Then he turned and took off at a run. Leaping off the building. I gasped and ran after him, looking down to the street. He stood there looking up at me for a moment. Then he shook his head and marched to his car. Only the sound of tires squealing could heard as he drove off in a rush. Leaving me alone on top of the building staring after him.


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: OK SO THIS ONE IS A REALLY ROUGH, BUT YOU'LL GET THE IDEA. BARE WITH ME HERE AND ENJOY! **_

_**P.S: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS :). MADE MY DAY.**_

CHAPTER 13

"Where are you getting at, with all this Mark?" Liam confronted him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said enjoying being mysterious.

"Tell me at least...Do you really care for her...or is this yet another way to try to hurt me?"

Mark looked Liam in the eye then and shrugged. "I wish i knew...I wish...i knew..." He said beating his head with his fist lightly.

"She's an innocent in all this Mark. Please..." Liam started.

"Begging now?...you know how I feel when you ask things of me." He smiled. "Do you want her to die? Cause i could do it..." He threatened. At that, Liam silently walked to the table that was between them and grabbed the pen that was on it. Mark tensed, preparing for whatever he had planned as Liam twirled it around in his fingers. In a flash, he threw it at Mark.

Mark went to grab it and screamed in pain, as the pen had went straight through his hand. He began to shake and tremble as he angrily tried pulling the pen out. Trying to think of the most terrifying thing he could turn into. Thats when Liam chose to cross the room, suddenly breathing in Mark's face, grabbing the pen from the other side so he couldnt pull it out.

"Of all my warnings...don't take this one lightly. If you even attempt to hurt her, I'll crush your head in before you'd even get the chance to hear her gasp." He said with glowing eyes.

"Noted." Mark sneered.

Liam quickly pulled the pen out, receiving a kick from Mark that nearly threw him across the room. "Now get out." Mark fumed, opening the door.

"SIGH. This isn't why i came over here."

"Yeah it is...you love these little confrontations as much as i do." He smiled, ripping his shirt to wrap his quickly healing hand.

"She's different Mark." Liam said softly, turning towards the door. "We both could use someone like her in our lives."

"She won't forgive me...but you...you and I both know she already has." Mark said glaring. Pointing for Liam to leave.

"In all these years...I don't think I ever apologized for what I did. I just let you do as you wished to me..but actually saying the words...I have not." Liam waited till Mark looked at him again as he was trying his best to not. When he finally did he found himself looking into Liam's teary eyes. "This word sounds so little...but from the dephs of my soul...I am so sorry for what I did."

Mark stared at him for a second. Then without a word, he kicked the door shut in Liam's face. Wanting to forget the look he just saw. One of true remorse. And to be left alone with his own tears of his dark past and of all that he has lost.

...

When i awoke the next day, I did something i havnt done in weeks.

I cleaned my room. **Anything to help keep my mind off of things...not to mention delaying going downstairs...where Erin is.** I thought sadly.

An hour and a half of that later, after all the grunting and sweating, I was finally finished. Boxes were unpacked, clothes off of the vanity and hung, and now you could see my floor. Everything looked great and in place. Everything except the caved in closet door i was going to have to do something about. And soon. **Dont need THAT reminder of Mark** For now, I just put it aside on the wall to wait till i came back with the right tools for the job. **Something to distract myself with later** i thought happily.

Not able to delay it any longer, it was time to go downstairs. **I can't stay up here all day** Before heading down, I dropped the 8 boxes I had in my room, off in the hallway closet. Thats when I heard Stella and my mothers muffled voices in Stellas room. Curious, I walked to the door and gave a soft knock.

"Come in." Stella hollered.

"HEY sleepy head!" Sherul said upon my entering.

"Been up for awhile actually." I muttered softly laying across the end of the bed. Glad to be off my feet.

"Really? What you been doing in there? Where you...alooone?" Stella asked with very curious eyes. Receiving a swat from our mother.

"Stella!" she said as Stella shrugged.

"It's ok mom. And no.." I started. Stella's face became very excited at that. "...i didnt have anyone in there." i added quickly to stop her.

"Oh." she said with a disappointed look. As we sat there, I noticed that things seemed to feel uncomfortable...Like i had interrupted something.

"Everything alright? You two seem...to be acting funny." i asked.

"Fine sweety." Sherul said with a fake smile.

"Ooook. Where's Erin?"

"Oh, she left really really early this morning for work. Said you could take the afternoon shift." Stella explained.

"Oh." I said slightly crest fallen, knowing that it was just because of me that she left early. **Probably for the better since i cant really look her in the eye without feeling guilty.**

"So listen hun." Sherul started, bringing me back. "I'm thinking of going back home at the end of the week. Tom's coming to visit."

"Oh." i said sitting up. "Is he ok?" i asked.

"Oh yeah. Nothing like that. Maybe he's just a little homesick."

"Then we should do something before you go." i stated.

"Right. And I have just the idea." she said beaming. "You'll have to take a day off work though." she asked to make sure.

"Of course." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Great." she clapped excitedly. "I want us to have an old fashion girls day!"

I smiled at that, knowing exactly what she was wanting. A day of junk food, overly expensive smoothies, shopping, a movie with loads of M&M popcorn, and topped off with our favorite Italian restaurant. "You got it mom." I smiled to her. "I think we all could use a day like that."

"Yup. So get together with Erin and find out a good day for the both of you to take off work." she added. I cringed inwardly. Not relishing having that convo with her. I nodded my head quietly with no comment.

"Well, i guess since I'm taking the afternoon shift, i better go get ready." I said standing. **And leave before i see Erin. **

"OK." They both said hurriedly, peaking my curiosity. I paused and stared at them. Debating if i should press the matter of what the heck was going on. They both gave me a small smile. I could tell they were waiting for me to leave.

"Stella...you going in tonight?" i ask, delaying my exit.

"Nope..David's turn." she said. Still waiting expectantly. **Oooook** i thought at a loss. With no more question's in mind, I decided to just go ahead and leave. **Leave them to their stupid secrets** I thought slightly tiffed at them.

I looked to my clock and saw that it was almost 12 o' clock. **It really is time for me to get ready? Where does the time go?** I thought idly walking to my room. After a quick shower and 15 minutes of readying myself, i was ready to head out the door and be on my way.

As soon as i flung open the door, I saw Erin getting out of her car from across the street. "Shit." I said under my breath, closing the door back softly before she noticed. I took a moment to decide what to do and decided to make a run for the back door as quickly and quietly as i could. **Thats what this has come to now, me having to sneak out the back door of my own house.**

I tiptoed as best i could through the house. When i was almost there i started to feel relieved and relaxed**..almost in the clear** but then, to my surprise, the back door creaked open and there was Erin. She froze with her foot halfway inside the house. Caught off guard at my awkward indecisive moment of 'should i stop or keep going' as i skidded to an abrupt stop in the hallway. I chose to play it cool, and act like i was just going into the kitchen for something. **When clearly we were BOTH trying to avoid eachother.**

"Just getting some water before i go." i mumbled, heading to the fridge.

"I thought you would of maybe..left by now." she said walking in and closing the door.

"Got carried away with some things upstairs. Maggy can handle the shop for a few minutes alone." I said defensively. She nodded her head, but avoided my gaze. We stood in awkward silence for a moment then, with unspoken words that needed to be said. Both of us, refusing to say them.

"Mark quit today." She finally said. Looking at me with accusing eyes. " So things are kinda busy, you might want to get a move on." she said turning on her heels and stomping away. Leaving me shocked in the kitchen with my pretend glass of water.

Work was actually not what i needed today. With Mark quitting at last notice, and a waitress out on sick leave, we were severly shorthanded. I was like a zombie, not helping matters AT ALL. Having to ask customers twice what their orders were, getting food to the tables cold, or just plain not noticing when i had a new table arrive. **Didnt need to help the waitresses out today. Im doing more damage than good.** After the rush died down, and i had apologized to Maggy several hundreds of times, I made my way to the kitchen. **Where hopefully I can do a better job in helping.**

It was absolute kaos in there. All because they were one man short. **Damn you Mark.** Food was scattered everywhere. The counter tops resemble a landfill. You couldnt tell what was a fruit, what was a veggie, as they were mixed together. Sliced and diced. Empty cartridges from the food was sitting dangerously close to the fryer. Where i saw what looked like a whole jug of cooking oil had been dropped on the floor. The gunk from the mixers had missed the trash bin by several feet. Some of it was still dripping off the counters and onto yet more trash. Too many unordered meats were cooked and waiting to be put on plates by the off chance a customer would order it. **I think i even see a strawberry on the grill. **

"Guys?" i asked. Hoping they were still alive.

I saw Juan poke his sweaty face out of the fridge then. "In here boss." he said before quickly going back inside. I walked over and opened the door where i saw Juan and Dave, two of my newest cooks, pressing their faces against the cold wall in the back of the fridge. Trying to cool off.

"You ok?" i asked them.

"That was the hardest i've ever had to work. AND I used to work on an oil rig." Juan sighed.

"Dave?" i asked concerned as his face closely resembled my hair color.

"Cant speak." He grumbled.

"Where the hell is Mark?" Juan shouted to the fridge.

"Erin told me he quit today, guys. Last notice." i said slightly tiffed myself. Juan and Dave, I noticed then, became very quiet as they glanced at me with what looked like accusing eyes. **They know about us.** I realized. Starting to feel very uncomfortable in this little fridge. "...so if theres another rush...i'll come back here to help this time." i added uncomfortably.

"No...thats ok." Juan said with hard eyes.

"Yeah. We got this." Dave added with an equally hard look. We all three stood there quietly with an obvious elephant in the room. The elephant being Mark.

"...do you guys know...why Mark...?" i asked hinting for clues to how much they knew. They both shook their heads NO with that same look that said YES.

"Right. I guess it's a shock to us all then." i added to fill the silence.

"Yuuuuuup." Dave said with a pop at the end. I nodded my head and turned to leave, looking back one last time. **I told Erin dating employees was a bad idea. Now look.** I thought angrily. "Ill send one of the girls back to help clean up." i said as i walked hurriedly out. Not wanting to spend anymore time with them than needed. **Two places are mine. My home and this shop. BOTH of which had been compromised and now i feel as though im not welcomed in either. What a week...**

****...

Walking up the stairs to my home was torture because i knew what awaited me inside. **ERIN. **Not to mention the fact that i'd have to pretend and act nice since my mother and sister were there.

Once i was inside i knew something was off. It was way too quiet for a house full of women. "Hello?" i shouted after closing the door.

"UP HERE!" Sherul shouted from upstairs. I dropped my keys off at the table and headed up, confused at why they were up there.

"Everything ok?" i asked coming into Sherul's room. **God, im starting to sound like a broken record.** My mother furrowed her brows at my entrance.

"Is everything ok with you? Cause you seem to be asking that a lot." she noted.

"Right. I just found it odd to find you guys in your rooms I guess." I tried while making a mental note to stop asking that.

"We ordered pizza." Erin said coming in behind me. "Saved some for you downstairs if you want." I heard her say.

"I ate." i said looking to her appearance. She was dressed and appeared to be going out. **Keeping herself busy**

"How was work sweety?" Sherul asked.

"Busy and shorthanded. So...exhausting." I said sitting down on her bed.

"Ah. Well, i guess your bound to have a few of those. But it means you're doing good business wise." My mother said proudly, trying to see the good side of things. "But...guess what!" she started excitedly coming next to me. Not able to contain herself with whatever news she wanted to tell me.

"Hmm?"

"Stella is on a DATE! Annnd you'll never guess with who!"

"Date?" i asked confused because she hasnt been seeing anyone lately. Which i was proud of her for.

"uhuh." Erin answered with a funny look. Trying to tell me something with her eyes.

"Who?" i asked curious now.

"MARK!" My mother beamed.

"WHAT?" I almost shouted. **Oh no. What is he up to now? **I thought with a sickening feeling.

Sherul's smile dropped a fraction at my attitude that i quickly tried to hide. "What? I thought you were ok with Stella and Mark?" she asked me, putting her hand on her hip. HELL NO

I nodded my head and smiled. "Of course I am. Just tired from work...so I guess it came out funny..." I lied horribly. "Where?" i looked to Erin. Trying to get the subject off of me. She glanced at Sherul before she said "I dont know." Then as soon as Sherul was looking to something by the window, she mouthed 'I KNOW'. I got it then that she didnt want my mother to know where the date was happening.

I looked at her exasperated. Tired and not wanting to have to wait till we were in the clear to hear the real story of Mark and Stella. **If Mark is up to something, then i need to go do something about it. And quick... **My mind darted to Liam for a second. Then i shook that idea away. **NO WAY am i getting those two together. Not to mention...I dont know what to say to him right now.** I thought with a familiar pang.

"what are you doing tonight mom?" i asked wanting to get some form of an idea of how long I'd have to wait for the real answer.

"Tonight?" she looked at me confused. "Ash honey. I'm an old woman. What would i have to do outside past 10 o' clock?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "I got an early meeting with the girls tomorrow. So after this..my tush is going to bed." **Great** i thought with this bit of information. **I can quickly get a little mom gossip done, get the real story from Erin, THEN head back out to stop it from happening. **

Fifteen minutes later, we had mom overly gushed out over her perfect match between Mark and Stella, and Erin and I were out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside my room.

All the Mark and Stella excitement had me forget the tension that was between us, but now that we were in my room with the door closed, it suddenly started to feel awkward again. "Ok..what the heck is going on?" I tried ignoring my feeling.

"First you have to promise me u won't get mad.." she said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"About what.." I said a little too loudly. We paused and listened for my mother. Satisfied that she wasn't listening Erin answered.

"For not telling you something." She said. I frowned at her and she added.."It was for your own good, but now i dont see any way around it." **And she had the nerve to get mad at me for holding back things...**

"Ok, ok. I promise. What is it?" i shrugged at her waiting.

"A few days ago Stella...saw Lark." She said reminding me of a lost name i haven't heard in years.

"My biological father?" i asked uncertainly. Erin nodded her head, waiting for my reaction. Like i was gonna break or something. I dont know if it was because of all that was going on with Liam, but to my surprise i had no feelings at the mention of him. Jack was my father in my heart and mind. Lark was a total stranger to me. I was fully aware of what all he had done to my brothers and sister..not to mention my mother. What confused me is why noone told me. "...What happened?" i finally asked.

"Nothing. He didnt see or recognize her. Your mother though...she went to go see him."

"Why am i just now hearing about all this?" i asked, needing to sit down. Erin touched my shoulder.

"Can we continue this in the car?" she asked softly causing me to become alarmed.

"Where are they?" i asked standing again.

"...I think Stella's taken him to where Lark is." Erin said. I stood there confused as to why Stella would want to do such a thing before realizing..She wants to confront him. **And she thinks Lark would be too chicken shit to do anything with big o' Mark there.**

...

Once in the car i asked my question again. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"...Ash..you seemed so happy recently. Noone wanted to bring up a past that u had forgotten about." she said sadly.

"So this is whats been going on between mom and Stella. We're pose to be a family. They shouldn't have to go through this alone just because they think that i dont remember him.." Erin caught my tone on the word think and dropped her mouth open.

"You remember him?" she asked.

"...only one day really. That night i got attacked kinda...brought a flashback of it." I said trying not to think about it. Erin reached over and squeezed my hand. "What happened when my mother went to go see him?" I asked desperately wanting to know more on what my sister and mother have been up to recently.

"...she wanted him to go. Leave town." Erin started. "He just laughed in her face and told her if Stella has a problem with him being here, then she can come talk to him about it." she said, her knuckles going white on her steering wheel. "Sherul stormed outside..and he followed her." she paused at my gasp. "Theres no telling what he would of done, if the other customers hadn't of come out and moved him from in front of her car." **All of this happening right under my nose..how can that be? Have i been that fixed on Liam?** I thought horrified at myself.

"Did he...mention me?" i asked quietly. Erin loosened her grip on the stirring wheel before answering softly.

"I think thats the reason why she stormed out..."

The short distance to the bar seemed to of taken forever. Once we were there, I quickly caught sight of Mark's car in the parking lot and groaned. Erin was right. Stella had taken him here. Erin pulled up on the other side of the parking lot and cut the engine.

We sat there in silence staring at the bar. Wondering what we were going to do. Knowing my sister, she would create such a big scene either way, and it would get Lark's attention. I couldnt see Mark going for all this though. Troubling himself with our stupid family issues, when he had his own. **Why would he want to get involved in this?** So it made me wonder if she even let him know why she choose this bar. **Then again..he was pretty mad the last time I saw him. Maybe giving a beaten to someone sounded good to him.**

"Plan?" Erin asked suddenly, bringing my attention back. I shook my head.

"Just...get them out of there." i said at a loss.

"Right...u want me to provide a distraction?" she offered.

"Maybe. Depends on what the situation is in there...How'd you know...they'd be here?"

"Well I...kinda was spying on her when she was making a bunch of calls. Over heard her." she winced. "...you going to be ok?" she asked concerned.

"yeah..if i can get her out of here without notice."

"No...i mean..cause ur about to see your father for the first time in 18 years."

I looked her way then, looking past her, out the window. Considering what she just said. "He's not my father." i said in a low voice before grabbing the door knob and stepping out.

Erin followed my lead inside. The smell of smoke and heat hitting us in the face when we walked in. I looked all around, but for the life of me, i couldnt spot Stella or even Mark's tall self. Around my third scan of the bar i paused on an old fat man, whose salute resembled that of the man from my flashback. **Lark** I knew. I just knew it had to be him.

Erin caught the look on my face and followed my gaze. "Is that him?" she asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes." i answered flatly. "Do you see them?" i asked her. Wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Nope. Im thinking i should go to the other side of the bar...just in case you need a distraction, while you go over to the pool game area and look for them. It's the only area thats tough to see from here." i nodded my head in agreement, still staring at Lark.

"Ash?" Erin asked again timidly.

"Im fine. Just go." i motioned her. She nodded her head and reluctantly took off.

I tore my gaze from Lark and headed in the direction of the pool tables. The place was a lot bigger than i would have thought. There were at least 8 tables. All occupied. And in the waiting corner there was Stella, sitting in Marks lap with his arm around her. **Thank GOD! **i breathed in a sigh of relief, followed by a little alarm in my head that she was already sitting in his lap.

When i walked up to them, Stella guiltily jumped out of Mark's lap. "ASH! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Erin had a hunch...looks like she was right." i said shaking my head.

"Hunch?" Mark asked standing beside us now. I looked at him rudely.

"Family matters that dont concern you Mark." I snapped.

"..Ash please..stop." Stella begged. Mark looked at me and crossed his big arms.

"If you're talking about your father...i already know." he said with a cocky smirk. I wiped my head up at him, then glanced at Stella who looked just as determined. Standing her ground with Mark. **How DARE HE!**

I gritted my teeth and put my hand on Marks chest, shoving him back..out of ear shot of Stella. "And just what were you gonna do Mark? Beat up a dirty old defenseless man for the fun of it?" The muscles in his jaws clenched noticeably before he answered.

"Well i could use the release..." he said in a cold voice.

"That man over there" i said pointing behind me. " In not doubt, deserves whats coming to him, but not by u Mark! This is family business...and Stella...this will just damage her more." I said praying he'd see the light.

Mark sighed heavily. Then gave me a pity laugh. " You should go back to your blood sucker." he said softly. "What I do..shouldn't concern you anymore." He said with pure venom in his voice. He quickly darted his eyes behind me and raised his voice. "I wasnt going to KILL him Ash, GOD. Is this your opinion of me? I'M the monster now?" he said shaking his head in disbelief. "I was just going to let Stella say what she came here to say, and stand close so he KNEW he couldnt TOUCH her."

"It's true." Stella said coming up behind us. Having heard all that he said. "Look Ash. Im sorry i didnt tell you ok? But dont take this out on Mark. Im the one you should be yelling at."

"...you dont even know whats really going on here.." i started and quickly shut my mouth because at what i was about to say. **I cant believe i was just about to tell her what Mark really was..just like that. **Mark lifted his eyebrows at me curious, at where i was going with this. "...you cant let him get the best of us." i tried in a pathetic attempt to her. "If he knows you came all this way and went through all this trouble...he'll know that he won." i finished.

"Won what? What are you talking about?" Stella asked.

"Of us never being able to remove him from our lives..."

"Ash...you're the lucky one. You got out. Nothing happened to you...me?...I remember EVERYTHING. And i want him to know...that despite his efforts of trying to ruin me...he didnt." she said with glistening eyes.

I went and hugged her tightly. "I just dont want him to hurt you more." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head.

"I know...but sis...this is something that feels good to me. I need to do this. I dont ever want to wonder..'what if' about this moment." she said pulling back. "and Mark...he's just a little insurance." she said with a small smile to him. **God..she seems to really like him now... **I thought as he walked to her side, looking down at her with a big smile.

"See Ash. We got this." he said not breaking eye contact with her. "So we dont need mamma Ash here..." he said finally looking to me. **Asshole**

"No..she can stay..if she wants..." she corrected him and he frowned back to her.

"Im not going anywhere." I said letting him know I wasnt gonna leave my sister alone with him. He shrugged slightly, but i could tell me being here was the last thing he wanted. **What are you planning Mark?**

"What was your plan?" i asked her concerning about Lark.

"We were just discussing that before you walked up." she paused, looking slightly guilty. "We were gonna wait until he went outside...then corner him." she said.

"You were gonna ambush him. And you actually thought being outside...alone..was a better choice?" I asked in disbelief.

"Didn't want people butting in...listening." She said defensively. I looked to Mark then.

"I suppose..this was YOUR brilliant idea?"

"...among others." He sneered.

"Great." i said flinging my arms into the air. Thats when i noticed Erin at the bar leaning as far away as she could from a guy that had come to sit near her. Taking a closer look I saw that it was **LARK!** At my gasp, Mark and Stella turned their heads towards where my horrified eyes were staring.

"Erin? You brought Erin here?" I heard Stella ask. "Oh My God. Larks talking to her!" She said now catching who was talking to her.

"I'm on it." Mark said walking past us and making a bee line straight for Erin. We watched from right where he left us, as he came up behind them and put his big hand on Lark's shoulder. Saying something close to him.

Lark looked Mark up and down as if taking in the size of him. Then looked as if whatever Mark said wasnt worth it as he shook his head and moved away. Erin gave Mark a grateful look then he motioned for her to follow him. Leading her to where we were.

"God. That was gross." She said with her face scrunched up.

"What did he say to you?" Stella wondered. Erin noticeably shivered in disgust.

"...He scooted near me and leaned in...with his nasty old man beer breath...And said 'Hey, you wanna fuck...' THEN at my HELL NO face he quickly added '..ING drink?' " she said trying to shake off the memory.

That's when we heard Mark's deep throaty laughter from behind. We all turned in disbelief. Glaring with hell in our eyes at him. "Sorry..sorry. Caught me off guard. Haven't heard that one.." he said trying his hardest to not smile and failing miserably. "So...we gonna do this?" he asked at our silent death glares. I turned and noticed then, that Lark was no longer at the bar, but making his way through the people, heading outside. **It's now or never. Let's get this over with...**

I turned to Stella and noted that her face looked to have lost all of it's color. She realized it was time. I touched her gently. "You don't have to do this Stel." i said softly.

"Yeah...I do." she said grabbing Marks hand to help keep herself strong. Then she took the led, following behind Lark. Erin glanced at me wide eyed with a questionable look. I grabbed her hand as we followed Mark and Stella out. On the way to the door, I clued her in on what Stella's plan was.

"This is a very very bad idea." she whispered.

"I know." i said back. "But what can we do?"

We both had no answer. We knew that there was nothing either of us could do. She wouldnt listen to us. Especially now that she has Mark by her side being all annoyingly supportive. **Well after this...he is gonna get the hell out of my life...INCLUDING my sisters'!**

Lark was almost to his car by the time we got outside. Erin and I paused at the door, staring after Stella and Mark marching towards Lark confident and on a mission. "Hey Lark!" I heard her shout. He stopped midstride and turned curiously. Recognizing Mark, but not her .

"You wanna say anything to him?" Erin asked looking to me. **Did I?**

I shook my head No. When in truth I knew even if i did...i wouldn't be able to put the right words together. What could a kid say to their father that was someone like him? **Whatever i did say, would it even matter? **

"Come on...let's get closer." I said leading her nearer.

"Do you remember me now?" I heard Stella ask to a gawking Lark. "Cause i remember everything." she said to him in a dark voice. "Every touch. Every whisper. EVERY THREAT!" she said raising her voice.

"So Sherul gave you my message?" he said quickly recovering from his surprise and smiling drunkenly. Stella's face feel slightly, having no idea what he was talking about. That's when i saw Stella bring her hand back and slap him hard across the face, almost bringing him to the ground.

"Don't you DARE say her name! You don't ever get to."

Lark straightened himself and glared at her. Glancing at Marks big figure not far behind her. "Thank your lucky stars you got yourself a bodyguard little lady." he said icely, wiping at the saliva on his cheek.

"I don't need him. You cant scare me anymore. Im not a defensless little girl...and you wouldn't have the balls to stand up to someone who is as grown as you."

"You wanna test that theory." he said standing tall to her short height. "Without your wetback to protect you there." he offered with opened arms.

"I dont think so." Mark said in a deep voice without making a move. Lark noticed Erin and I then, watching not far from behind Mark.

"What the hell does this look like? A free fucking show?" he yelled to us. "Get going. Mind your own damn business." He said as he pointed away.

I stood there momentarily frozen as I looked into the eyes of the man that was my father for the very first time. And a blinding rage came over me. I hated him. I hated the look in his eyes, and it disgusted me to have some part of him flowing inside me. I felt Erin tugging on my arm then, trying to lead me away to some cars that weren't too far away.

Then without thinking. "You even try to touch her, then you'll have ME to deal with." I fumed, pausing Erin's efforts of trying to pull me away.

"Oh yeah? And who might you just be?" He asked cockingly.

"Your daughter." I said in a disgusted voice.

Lark's face noticeablely turned ashen white as he stared at me. Seeing me truly for the first time.

"What you did.." Stella continued, trying to bring his attention back to her and off of me. "Was WRONG and pure MALICE. You're a disgusting, low life sonofabitch. And I PRAYED to god that you'd get yours, and looking at you right now...I can clearly see you have." she said starting to become teary eyed. "So pathetic." she whispered in a small laugh.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" he whispered with a slight sneer. She stepped closer and smiled.

"No...that's not all i wanted to say. I want you to take a good look. What you see is a strong, beautiful woman before you and that in all the evil you've done..it did nothing to phase me." she spat. "And if you EVER touch another child...we'll be watching." she whispered in a threat.

Lark smiled softly and put his hands up in defense. "Ok. Whatever...You were my one and only...my best." He smiled crookedly.

For a second we all stood there as if time had stopped. Moleing over the disgusting thing he had just said. Then suddenly i saw Stella's leg come up and WAAM him between the legs. He tried grabbing at her leg, but given his drunkened state, he was too slow. He fell to the ground on his knees with a loud grunt. Glaring at Stella and wishing her dead. I made a move to run towards her, but Erin stopped me, seeing that Mark was now at her side.

"What did i tell you...?" he said pointing down at him. "DONT TOUCH!" he said slapping him with the back of his hand. Causing Lark to fall against his car.

"AHHHHH!" Lark yelled angrily from his spot on the ground. "You two better watch your backs!" He snarled.

Stella took the few steps she needed to him and spat in his face, kneeling to make sure he looked her in the eye for what she wanted to say next. "Now, you can go on living your sorry existance that you call a life. And we.." she said swinging her finger in a circle around to include all of us. "We'll go on living just as we had when we left you 18 years ago...happy and now...with NO regrets." she said standing and grabbing Marks hand. They took one last look at Lark's pathetic figure on the ground as he sat there motionless, snarling at them. Then they turned to walk away, giving me a glimpse of my sister's face. What i saw there was clear. **She looks so...**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw lark get up and go to the front of his car, bending to get something. Before I fully noticed what was happening, I saw a huge brick go flying through the air. Right towards Marks head. Mark reacted quickly and turned before I could say anything. The brick hit at full speed splitting in two on his raised arm. Leaving us all in awe. We knew if it was anyone else, that brick would of brought them to the ground.

Mark started to shudder then, losing control of his anger. **Oh o **Lark stood there, unawares of the danger he was in. Just standing there, shocked at Marks reflexes and at how easily the brick broke without hurting him. Stella and Erin were all eyes, wondering what Mark was going to do, but i knew. If he didnt stop shuddering soon, he was gonna change right here. In front of everyone, revealing all his secrets**...and possibly mine..**

"MARK!" i shouted bringing his gaze to mine. I shook my head from side to side. Hoping that no matter whats happened between us, that at least he'd be smart enough to know not to change in front of my family and this evil monster. He stared at me and took deep breaths, trying with all his might to calm his shudders. The veins in his arms where starting to pop out in strain as he gripped his fist to his sides. **He's gonna lose it!** I thought terrifed. I took off at a run towards him. Stopping just in front of him and grabbing his face between my hands.

"Mark..concentrate on me. ME Mark, come on!" I told him, trying to get his gaze off of Lark. I could feel his skin under my fingers, it was starting to almost feel liquidy. "Breathe...breathe...breathe." I said breatheing with him. Then miraculously, as we stood there breatheing together, he slowly stopped shuddering with every breath we took.

He stared at me then, with a hard look. Both of us not wanting to feel thankful for the other being here.

He reached up and removed my hands that were still holding his face and brought them down me with his eyes that he didnt need my help, before he turned and walked towards a confused Stella, leading her to his car.

"Come on. We better go before he gets some ideas.." I heard Erin say beside me, refering to Lark. I nodded my head in agreement **let's get the hell out of here** and we took off at a fast pace to our car that was**...thankfully...**far away from Lark's.

Lark watched curiously as both cars went flying out of the parking lot. Jotting down the numbers for later use. He knew that this wasn't over with yet...not for him.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

The next day i awoke early to go in to work. Which was prolly a good thing for once because i wasnt getting much sleep anyways. For once, Mark was haunting my dreams and not Liam. I kept thinking about last night. How I was hating this fighting we were doing. Doubting if he really meant what he said on that rooftop. **I know in real, he would never be able to hurt me..right?**

Mark just seems to be one of those guys who lash out hurtfully when they feel insecure and hurt. Saying things they dont mean. **I miss my friend.** I knew though, being friends with Mark was impossible at this point because of Liam. I had to find a way to end this damning path they were on. One always wanting to ruin the other. They both had done something terrible to the other...out of anger..and out of what i hoped was control. **God, I need to grow a pair and talk to Liam soon. Get the full story...** But enough was enough. It was high time for them to call a truce.

What made me so MAD was that i knew if they were just two guys, who had never met before, I could actually see them being good friends. And Stella**..I want her to be happy.** If Mark was that guy. If he could do that for her**..I'd bless them...I really would...but i'd never let him be with her with this war still going on.**

KNOCK KNOCK

I paused my primping and looked to the door curiously. **Who the heck is up this early? **

"Come in!" I shouted. A hesitant Stella walked into the room then, dressed in what looked like oversized men pajamas and last nights make-up still on her face. **OH** i realized the PJ's as Marks. I put down my brush slowly and tried to look at her with no expression, so she couldnt read my shock. "...you just now getting in?" I asked softly.

Last night, after the awkward silent ride home with Erin, we found Stella MIA. I figured she'd come home later that night, just needed some cooling off time with Mark. **Well i guess i figured wrong...**

"Dont judge me Ash." she said coming in and sitting on the bed. "I didnt feel like coming home...last night was..." she paused looking for the right word.

"Too much?" i tried helping.

"Exhilarating." she said with a smile.

"Good. Im glad it was worth it then." **As crazy as it was...**

"Mom doesnt know does she?" she asked suddenly with an afraid look. I shook my head no.

"No. She was knocked out cold before Erin and I even left for the bar." I said. Stella sighed and began to relax slightly.

"Goooood. I was worried about that on the way here. She'd never understand why i did it."

"Well...i dont know about that...maybe.." I started.

"No Ash..." she said with a shake of her head. "We cant tell her. That man has done enough to her."

"Ok...i guess it's your secret to tell. So my lips are sealed." I said zipping my lips closed.

"Good." she said standing and walking to the broken closet door. Running her hand across the dent that was caused by Marks head. I watched her from my mirror, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck starting to raise in alarm, hoping that she wouldnt figure out what that dent was caused from.

"Do you still have feelings for Mark?" she asked out of nowhere. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"What?" i asked with a laugh.

"Last night. When you ran to him...there seemed to be...a moment." she said. I turned and looked at her from my seat on the vanity.

"That's crazy Stella. We're just friends."

"I know you say that. And that you have Liam...who i havent seen in two days...but there seemed to be something going on there that I cant explain...and neither could he when i asked him."

"Liam and I are fine." I said softly. "Just a little busy." I said uncomfortably.

"And Mark?" she pressed.

"SIGH..he and I just got into a fight. Said we shouldn't be friends anymore. Then last night...I realized I missed my friend...that's all you saw..i swear." **Please be enough.**

"...what was the fight about?" she asked wanting to know more.

"Uh..." I said trying to rack my brain. "Just an old argument about him and honesty. Mark's got a bit of a mouth on him sometimes..." I explained.

"Oh yeah...he and I got that incommon for sure."

"Wait..what? You too already get into fight?"

"No...just things he's said...about you...Liam." she said staring at me.

"Oh." Is all I could say. **Why the hell is the bastard talking shit to my sister?**

"Are you and Liam really ok?" she asked coming up next to me and grabbing my brush. She motioned for me to turn back around so she could brush my hair.

"Yeah. Im prolly gonna see him today...or tomorrow." I thought feeling slightly sick. I put on a small smile. "Listen Stella..i dont know what Marks saying about Liam and I but..."

"Nothing for you to worry about. I think it's mostly just his hurt feelings that Liam came in and swooped you out from under him." She interrupted.

"Oh...and your ok with that?" I asked knowing if that was me, and it was someone I was dating, I most certainly would not be. She shrugged and made a face.

"Well..im not gonna lie. It does bother me a little. But look at him. He probably has never had that happen to him before." She said with a smile. "And he is a good guy. Funny...gentle..." she said catching my eye in the mirror. **Gentle? **"A lot better than what I usually end up with."

"...Stella...you deserve the best. You just dont realize it."

"Maybe..." she said putting the brush down and going off into her own world for a second. "But for now, Mark is fun. Maybe one day ill swoop in and win his heart...or he mine."

"...take it slow with him..ok?" I cautioned.

"Always trying to look out for me huh? You'd think you were the older sister." she said smiling.

"Yeah...guess i cant help myself." I smiled back.

"...well, I guess I'll let you finish up and get to work. I'm going to go get some more sleep. Didn't get much..." She said with a wink causing my breath to catch. **Did they already sleep together?** I just nodded my head with an awkward smile and watched her leave. The biggest of smiles on her face.

...

As soon as Erin heard Ash walk out of the house for work, she snuck out to her car. Today she was on a mission. If Ash wasnt gonna tell her what was up, then she was just gonna have to go and find out for herself.

Last night was a wake up call. **Something is diffidently going on.** She thought after seeing Ash and Mark's behavior at the bar. And the first person she could think of for answers was who it seemed to have all started with...LIAM. She spent the whole night looking for a way to contact him without Ash knowing. She looked online, in the phone book, and couldnt find a thing. Finally, she knew there was no other way around it. She was just gonna have wait up, and steal his number from Ash's phone when she went to sleep.

Now here she was, sneaking around trying to find out more information from her best friends boyfriend. Feeling slightly guilty, because she knew Ash was gonna be pissed when she found out she went behind her back. **She always finds out these things...**

She didnt want to make the call to Liam from inside, for fear Stella or Sherul would overhear what she was up to. So as soon as she got into the safety of her car, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" She heard Liam's British accent from the other end.

"Liam..this is Erin. I hope it isnt too early." she added quickly, realizing that 6 a.m could possibly be a BAD time for a lot of people. **Smart...real smart Erin.**

"No. Dont be silly. I always wake at the crack of dawn." He said as she could hear the smile in his voice. **Of course it's only normal for someone to be sleeping at this time...**

"Well, I'm calling in concern for Ash.."

"Has something happened?" he asked quickly as she heard what sounded like covers being thrown off.

"She's fine. Physically...I just wanted to have a chat..." She cringed at her British use of the word chat, as it made her sound as if she was mocking him. "about her." she added.

"Oh...sure." She heard him say, slightly caught off guard by her request.

"Great. When is a good time for you?"

"Oh...give me about two hours." He said grunting as she guessed he was getting up out of bed.

"Ok...text me your address and i'll see you then." she said shutting the phone and leaning back to take a deep breath.

Two hours was a long wait in a car. She knew she couldn't just sit outside her house in her car the whole time. So she started it up and decided to just go ahead and try to find Liam's place. **I'll wait two hours outside his place, then go in.** She thought satisfied that at least no one she knew would see her there. **Maybe take a little nap since i didnt sleep last night.**

After 20 minutes of agruing with her GPS system, she just about of had enough.

"Stupid thing." She mouthed off. "What do you mean turn left. THERE IS NOT LEFT?" She yelled at it. SIGH

Erin reached over and started messing with the coordinates again, in the hopes she might have just mistyped something into the system. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she swore, she had just seen Liam walking into one of the buildings she had just passed. "Oh. Heeey." she said happily. Receiving a many annoyed honks at her illegal U-turn before she pulled over. **Problem solved...**

She rolled down her window and took a closer look at the building. It was an old persons home. "Huh?" She said confused to herself. "Thought he said his family was dead?" **..unless he does charity work.** She thought trying to picture the hard looking Liam she has known being all smiles and sweet with some old lady. **Well..at least i found him...or at least i THINK i found him. Wont know till i go check...**

Erin got out of her car and quickly crossed the street. Going into the building not far behind what she hoped, wasnt a Liam look alike.

"Excuse me. Do you have an appointment?" A woman asked Erin from behind a glassed in window upon her entering.

"Um...no." Erin said with a frown. "I uh...my friend. He just came in here...he left his..um, . ." She lied as she patted her purse.

The woman stood and looked confused for a second, flipping through her files on her desk. Then she came out of her glass box and looked down the hall. Erin looked around her to see what she could be looking for and saw nothing.

"I didn't see anyone come in.." she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well...im pretty sure he came in here..." **It was this building...right? **Erin asked herself, beginning to doubt if she had seen him at all because the lady was giving her a crazy look.

"Well, he didnt check in. Is he a volunteer?" she asked with a crinkled nose.

"...yeeeah." She lied uncertainly. **Oh o. Hope i dont get him into trouble...**

"Wait here." she said rudely, walking down the hall. Leaving Erin there to debate with herself if she should make a run for it or not.

After ten minutes of standing there, Erin dared to go look herself. **I dont have all day woman** She thought annoyed at the nurse taking her sweet time to get back to her.

The place was small, so she knew she could quickly glance in all the door windows and have her answer about Liam being here or not. **Much faster than that nurse at least...**

The first few doors were empty. Making her task, that much easier. Her next door, she caught a glimpse of a little old lady playing with her plants...alone. "No Liam here." she spoke to herself as she made her way onto the next. "Little old man sleeping...fat old man playing chess...one watching tv." She raked off as she went door to door.

She rounded a corner and saw that this was the last hallway, and still no sign of the nurse. **Must be helping someone** Erin peaked in the first door and saw someone in a hospital bed, tons of wires and monitors hooked up to them. Sending a wave of pity for the guy. "Poor guy." Erin whispered. "Liam...this better not of been a waste of my time, cause this place gives me the willies." Erin grumbled, walking down the quiet hall.

The next room, she saw that the tv was on, but no one was there watching it. "Hmm" She shrugged. **Ill give this one a second glance when i back track...**At the moment she was about to go on to the next, the tv went black, taking its time in switching programs. And in the reflexion of the dark screen, she caught a glimpse of something glowing. Pausing, Erin took a closer look and thats when she was able to see that the glowing things were eyes. Eyes that were set in a man's face that looked..just..like..Liam. **What the...?** Who was holding someone close as he lowered his head to them.

Erin pressed her face up closer to the window, squinting her eyes for a better look. That's when the one who looked like Liam, shot his head up and caught her watching in the tv. Erin gasped at his glowing eyes and stepped away quickly, hitting the wall behind her. The tv went back to its scheduled program. Hiding whatever was going on on the otherside of the room.

Erin stood there frozen, staring desperately into the room for any sign that she was seeing things. Not able to comprehend what she had just seen. A sinking feeling, that she should get the hell out of there, came over her suddenly. **This is crazy...**

As she stood there, Liam suddenly, came into view again. Helping a little old man to his spot in front of the tv. Erin jolted awake when Liam glanced at her through the window. Taking notice that the little old man was holding a bloody napkin to his neck and the blood on Liams lips. Every cell in her body told her to run. Run and dont look back.

Erin turned abruptly and took off at a fast pace. Turning her head at the corner when she heard a door open. It was a normal looking Liam, but the look on his face is what kept her feet moving. **Alarm. Whatever was going on in that room...he is worried i saw.**

"Erin!" She heard him call out her name from behind. She glanced back again and saw that he wasnt far behind.

"Nuh uh...nooo ooo. Stay away Liam." she warned as she quickened her pace to an almost jog.

"There you are!" Erin heard the nurse exclaim as she came into view of the nurses station.

Erin stopped short and swung around, looking behind her. Liam was nowhere to be seen. **Where'd he go?** she asked herself as she was starting to freak.

"Excuse me!" The nurse shouted coming back out of her glass box. "You're not supposed to be back there without authorization." She said getting angry. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave." she demanded pointing towards the door.

"...my friend..." Erin paused looking back again.

"There is no one here young lady. Now GO!" She demanded "I dont know what's wrong with you kids these days..." the nurse said storming back inside.

"...Liam?" Erin mumbled, still looking down the hall as she backed towards the exit. When she hit the door, she grabbed the handle and glanced towards the nurse. Who was sitting back in her glass box, still pointing for her to leave. **Shouldn't get her involved...**

Erin turned around slowly, still glancing back down the hallway. **Cars not that far away. I can make it surely. And it is BROAD daylight with people walking around...** She thought as a surge of hope hit her when she looked out the window to her car.

With these new realizations, Erin was starting to feel slightly stronger about going outside. She took several breaths and pushed the door open. She walked briskly, keeping an open eye in all directions as she hurriedly crossed the road and opened the door to her car.

As soon as she got in, the passenger side opened up and Liam got in. Erin covered up her YULP with her hands and quickly went to get back out of the car.

"Erin stop..." He said as he grabbed her arm with a gentle grip.

"Ooooo my god..." she wined and closed her eyes tightly.

"Erin...what you saw in there.."

"Saw...i saw nothing." she said shaking her head with her eyes still tightly shut. **Oh god he's gonna kill me.**

"SIGH...dont be difficult. Get in and close the door before someone hits you." He demanded.

Against her will, Erin found herself turning back in her seat and closing the door. She sat there wide eyed, wondering why she had just done that. "What the hell?" she mouthed. She turned towards him for answers, only to flinch away at the look he was giving her.

"Well, i'm at a loss at what to do now. This makes things...tricky." he said talking more to himself.

"Tricky? What to do about what? I dont even know what the hell is going on!"

"Start the car...we'll continue this at my flat." He demanded softly without so much as a glance her way. **The hell we will!** But before she realized it, she found herself doing just as he said. She watched, horrified as her hands started the car and pulled the car out of park.

"How is this possible?" she asked with a shaky voice as she looked for on coming traffic.

"...just drive."

...

As soon as I walked through the door at work, I saw Juan quickly dart back into the kitchen and everyone became suddenly quiet. Busying themselves with work. **Great!** I thought bouncing my hands at my sides. I exhaled a loud breath slowly, not wanting to deal with this today. Getting Marg's attention when I stormed to the back office.

"Dont let it bother you." She said coming in behind me. "He's just siding with his buddy. We know the truth. Mark had no claim on you after just ONE date." She said trying to make me feel better.

"SIGH. Thanks Marg. I keep hoping..it'll pass."

"It will. You're just the new gossip. The good thing about gossip though..another one always comes along..." She said smiling before she walked away.

BEEP BEEP my phone warned of a missed text as I was staring after her. I reached into my back pocket and brought it out. Staring at the name of the sender. LIAM I smiled unconsciously and marveled over how much it warmed me to see his name. **That I've missed him.** Then the feeling of dread and guilt immediately followed. Guilt because it's been days since i've talked to him, leaving him hanging out there waiting for me, and dread because of the convo i knew we were gonna have to have next. **Ooook Ash. No more procrastinating.**

I closed the door and took a seat before opening the message. Not wanting to be interrupted. I frowned at the text once I opened it. It read:

_SOS_

_?_ I sent

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and in he walked, like from a dream. **LIAM.** I stood quickly with my phone still clutched tightly in my hand. Knocking the chair to the ground. He gave me a tentative look and closed the door softly.

"I'm sorry...i wouldn't of come if it wasn't important." he apologized uncertainly.

I stood there shaking my head like a mindless idiot, staring at him. Taking in the beautiful feeling i got after finally being able to see him. My eyes took in as much as they could of him. The way the air changed in the room the minute he entered, the way his clothes fit him perfectly, the cute little curls that were curled upwards in the back. Right down to the apprehensive look he was giving me. **He's here...**The thought sending a rippling warmth through me, like a tidal wave as it made its way to my toes.

Without a word and shocking both of us, I ran around the desk and latched my arms around his waist, burying my face into his chest. Taking in the scent that i've missed so much.

Without a word, he slowly put his arms around me, holding me tightly against him as he buried his face into my hair. Giving both of us a moment that we dearly needed.

"Im sorry." I mumbled into his chest. "I don't know why i've been delaying this..." I felt him caress the back of my head and shake his head.

"You don't need to apologize Ash. I was aware you'd need time." he whispered, but i could see in his eyes that these few days have been torture for him. I reached up and touched the sadness around them, searching for all that he has been through while he had to sit and wait on me to stop being a sissy.

"Yeah...i do."

He gently pulled my hand down as he released a deep sigh. "...as much as i wanted to see you..the SOS was not because of us." He said removing his mask for a moment, revealing his true sadness. "It's Erin...she saw me feeding." He said more seriously.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed as his words hit me. "Ho...how?"

"At the old folks home. Though, I dont think she has put it all together yet."

"Where is she?" I asked in alarm, hoping she hasnt ran off somewhere i couldn't find her.

"It's ok. I have her at my place...sleeping." He said at my panic.

I knew what he meant when he said 'sleeping.' He meant he TOLD her to sleep. **And he's worried ill be mad. **

"Good." I sighed so he could relax. "I better explain things to her before she freaks. I'll tell Marg to take over today." I said grabbing my things. Liam nodded and opened the door for me.

"Im sorry you have to deal with this now..." he said softly to me. "This is the last thing you need."

"It's not your fault that I have such a nosy friend...I guess it was only a matter of time before she figured something was going on."

"Right..but i could have been more careful."

"Let's not start pointing fingers just yet..."

To my surprise Liam had brought his charger. Something that I have never seen before i realized. **Suits him.** I thought of the tough, yet beautiful car. The short ride was spent by Liam telling me in more detail at how Erin had found him. At how they had made plans to talk later that morning. **About what?** I wondered. **What was she up to?**

Once we got to his place, we hurried inside. Erin was snuggled comfortably in one of his guest rooms, sound asleep. I walked to the bed and sat next to her, shaking my head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said angrily to her sleeping self. "Always butting in. God Erin! Couldn't...you couldn't just let me tell you at my own time huh?" I then felt Liam's hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"I was going to make her forget, but I wanted that to be your decision." He said kneeling down so I wouldn't have to look up at him.

"...I was thinking of telling her." I said carefully. "...but i didnt..I didn't think that she'd understand." I said in reference to my feelings towards him.

"She's your friend. Maybe she can..." he said taking my hand.

"..you and I haven't even had a chance to talk..." I thought outloud as I compared his big hand to my small one.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. "Take care of your family." He said understandingly. My heart reached out to him, not wanting to make us wait a second longer. Knowing that the longer I delayed this, the worse it was going to be. But i knew he was right. I needed to do this first. **One last thing...**

I looked back towards Erin and nodded my head. He stood and let go of my hand.

"She'll awake in a few moments. I'll go to the library and play a record loudly to give you two some privacy." He joked. I smiled at that.

"Thank you." I said as he backed out of the room and shut the door. A few moments later I laughed out loud when I actually heard some music blasting from down the hall.

"What's so funny?" I heard a groggy Erin say from behind me. I turned and stood. Crossing my arms in a disapproving manner at her. **Time to do this**

"What did you do?" I asked her and she looked at me confused for a second. "Better yet..what WERE you going to do?"

As she sat there, her eyes started to grow wider and wider as it all started to slowly come back to her. Her hands flew to her mouth the moment everything was clear again. "Where is he?" She whispered frantically, getting to her knees. Looking around as if he were hiding in the corners or hanging from the ceiling. **The ceiling? Really Er?**

"Erin...he's not a bat!" I whispered angrily to her.

"No no no...you dont understand. Liam..he's...he's magical, extraterrestrial, or...or Houdini back from the dead or something!" she whispered back. I walked back to the bed and gently pushed her back down.

"I know." I said seriously.

"...u know?" she repeated and I nodded my head. "And do you know..what he was doing at the old folks home by chance?"

"...I can guess." I said hoarsely.

"Where the hell are we?" She finally asked, noticing her surroundings and pushing past me to get back up. "We need to get out of here. Ash..Ash look at me." she said grabbing my face between her hands. Bringing her face close to mine and searching my eyes for something. I frowned at her.

"What?"

"I think Liam is controlling you. MAKING you love him..." She said in a dead serious tone. I burst out laughing at that and shook my head at her.

"No Erin. He's not making me LOVE him..as you put it..." I paused to think about it for a second **Is he?...NAH** only to kick myself inwardly from even considering him doing such a thing.

"Oh yeah..cause THATS exactly what a zombie person would say!" She said heading towards the door. I ran ahead of her quickly and blocked her path.

"Wait! We need to talk."

"No...what we need to do is get you and I far, far away from here. Where, hopefully..you'll start to think more clearly." she said crossing her arms.

"Will you JUST shuuuut up and let me talk. GOD!" I said as my anger started to rise.

"See...zombie person." she said pointing her finger at me like my outburst was proof enough.** SIGH**

"Look..whatever Liam made you do. It was prolly for your own good. He'd never hurt us..."

"Phhft." She said walking to the window and looking for a way to open it. "A loyal zombie person." she mumbled. "You didnt see what I saw..."

"He's a vampire Erin." I snapped, tired of her not listening. She paused her escape efforts and turned towards me with a look that said i was crazy. "That's what i couldn't tell you..."

"Vampire?" she said sarcastically.

"Well..he calls himself a Revenant, but yeah...vampire."

"My god...its worse than i thought." She said going back to her work on the window. "Got your ASS believing in 'vampires'." she said mockingly.

"Erin..." I said in a serious tone. "It's true...and I dont care what you think. Im not leaving him." I said defiantly. She stopped again and stared at me. Taking in my look and weighing in her options of getting out, since the window seemed to not want to open.

"Ok..." she said going back to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Talk. But then i'm leaving. Deal?"

"Deal." I said taking a seat next to her.

I started from the beginning and went on from there. Telling her what really happened that night in the alleyway. About the vampire den in his club. And even about Mark. When i finished she sat there silently, staring at the floor. Not even glancing my way once during the whole tale.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" I finally asked.

"...what am I pose to say to something like that?" She said chuckling like a crazy person. "It all seems pretty crazy. Revenants..as you call them...skinwalkers! Is Freddy Krueger going to come out next?" She said as she stood and started walking around the room. "but...you DO seem pretty serious about all this. And you're a terrible liar, no way you could of come up with all this." she said stopping infront of me. "AND it would explain a lot of things..." She sputtered. Not knowing what to say next.

"It's true..all of it."

"So then my next question is ARE YOU CRAAAZY? What happens now Ash? You go off into happily ever after with an immortal that cant die?...do you change into a freaking vampire..i mean, what?" she exclaimed.

"Well...i dont know..i mean..if we ever got serious enough..married..i guess yeah..i'd want to spend forever with him..." I said defensively. Hoping that she'll be understanding about all this.

"It seems to me...you already have your mind made up. Dont you?" She accused through a question. "Have you really even thought this through? What it would all mean?"

"Do YOU know what it would all mean?" I asked rhetorically.

"...well..um..NO." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well i do...sort of. Thats why i need to talk to him. I owe him that. To at least get the whole picture of what im getting involved with here first..."

"Right...the talk that you've been delaying." She snorted, moving around the room again. "WAIT." She froze. "...you...you're in with love him." She stated breathlessly as she came to this surprising realization. I stared at her speechless, feeling the tears starting to well up behind my eyes. "Oh my god." She whispered going to her knees right where she stood. "It's finally happened." I opened my mouth to retort and deny all of what she just said, but i couldnt. I couldnt lie to her or myself anymore. **I was lost to him at first glare...**

"He's..." I searched for the right word. "...beautiful." I whispered as the tears started rolling down. Erin stood slowly and walked over to the bed, putting her arm around me.

"I know." She whispered back. "I know."

"...you saw him feeding?" I asked quietly after a few moments.

"Well..kinda. It was a reflection in the tv."

"What was it like?" I asked at barely an audible. She dropped her arm and stared at me then.

"Well..it was freaking scary. I didnt know what to think, now did i? Here I was, I had my best friends boyfriend over there, with eyes that light up brighter than a disco ball. The next thing I know, im putting two and two together and running for it. Why are you so curious?" She asked. I shrugged, not able to look her in the eye. **Cause i've wondered what it would be like...**

"I guess..just because it's something I havent seen yet. I've seen what he really looks like...but not up close." I said then gave her a small smile and sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Because it feels good to be able to talk to you about these things."

"Well...what are best friends for if you can't talk about your vampire boyfriend." She said sarcasticly. I laughed at that. "So..500 hundred huh? Thats a little disgusting." She laughed as I hit her with my elbow.

"You ready to go say hi to him?" I asked after our giggles had died down.

"uuuuuh." She said hesitantly.

"He's the same guy Er...just now you know him a little bit better."

"I guess..i should get it over with. No getting around this one."

"Yuuup." I said taking her hand.

As we walked into his library, I noticed that Erin was trembling slightly. I gave her a reasuring squeeze and lead her towards him. Liam jumped up from his comfortable chair as we entered and went to turn down the music that he had blasting on high.

He gave a small smile to us and sat down his book, that he had been reading, onto his desk.

"Erin." He nodded.

"Liam." She nodded back.

"Sooo...I told her. Now we can be normal around her." I said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Good...at least you have her to talk to about all this crazy in your life."

"Right." She said at a laugh. "I'm sure i'll be much help."

"I think you'll do more than you realize..." He said looking to me.

"So..sorry about the whole...walking in on you eating...then running thing."

"Understadable." He said trying not to smile and failing.

"...this thing. Between you and Mark...is it gonna end sometime soon?"

"SIGH. I'm working on it..." He said seriously.

"Working on it like you have been for 100 years?" She retorted.

"Erin.." I interrupted.

"...ok." She said, letting it go. "And this feeding thing...it's legit right? I mean..i'm not gonna find our Ash drained or anything by 'accident' am i?" She asked air quoting the word ACCIDENT.

"Erin!" I said, embarrassed she was asking such things.

"It's ok Ash. She's your friend and wants to make sure you're safe." He said giving me a look that gave me chills. The good kind. He walked slowly to Erin, stopping an uncomfortable 5 feet from her, so she could clearly see him. "You and I...have that priority at the top of our list. Though, this is my first time..with a human." He said glancing my way. "I think any possibitly of me ever hurting her would never come to pass. I'd rather die..."

Erin stood there staring at him, swallowing noticably and trying to remain at ease. "Better." She finally said trying to look tough. "And better do right by her..or i'll find a way to pay you back." She said squaring her shoulders.

"...I wouldn't even put up a fight." He said opening his arms.

"Well, with all that said. And no matter WHAT you are. You seem to be who she wants. And who can make her TRULY happy. So i'd just like to say..welcome to the family." she said giving us a genuine smile. "And with that. I think i'll leave you two. If im not mistaken, there is a much needed convo that needs to happen." She said giving me a big hug and smiling at Liam. "Be happy..." She whispered into my ear.

"He can hear you." I whispered back.

"Right..I guess THAT will take some getting used to. I'll just be getting home then, make sure Marg is ok at work and all." she said pointing towards the door.

"Erin..." Liam said before i walked her to the door. "Thank you for being so...ok with me." He said heartfeltfully.

"Oh..im putting up a front. As you know im sure HAHA." She laughed nervously. "Inside im still in shock i think. But in the end, all that matters is what Ash wants. I meant that."

After she was gone, I started to feel self conscious. Fully aware of what was about to happen here. **The thing i've been dreading most.** Liam came around the corner of the library and leaned against the doorway. Staring at me unblinkingly from my frozen spot by the front door. His beautiful blue eyes said it all. **He's terrified of what I might think...**

"Can you do one thing for me first?" I whispered knowing he'd have no trouble in hearing me. He nodded his head slowly from where he stood. "...kiss me." I stammered nervously.

His body become like an unmoving staute, all for say the tight clench of his jaw as he thought about my request and its meaning. I closed my eyes and let the tears come, tired of fighting them. In half a breath, he was before me. Wind, wiping my hair back and his soft hands on my face. I trembled. Not able to will myself to look at him, for fear of what i may see in his eyes.

He pressed his lips softly to my cheek. Draggin them to my eyes. Kissing my tears away. I latched onto his arms for support as his kisses were already beginning to affect me. He paused. Waiting for me to finally look at him. When I finally did, I saw what I knew has always been there. **Love** A onslot of more tears made their way to the top. Not allowing my eyes to remain dry.

Not leaving my eyes, he slowly lowered his lips to mine, closing at the moment of contact. Showing me that special gentleness, I know that he has only ever shown me. He let me take control. Explore as long as I needed. Taking what I needed from him. Hanging on for dear life as ours souls all, but became one.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss. Closing his eyes tightly and breatheing heavily. I reached and touched his face in concern.

"Liam?"

He shook his head slowly, unable to speak. "Liam?" I asked again. At that, he shamefully opened his eyes. Revealing his beautiful glow. I smiled. Feeling awe struck at his beauty.

"...I don't want to freighten you." He spoke, giving me a small glance at his fangs in doing so.

"Liam..." I whispered, shaking my head. I reached and temptativly touched his bottom lip with my finger, causing him to flinch away slightly. "You have no idea what I see..." I said marveling at him. I stood on my tiptoes then, and pressed my lips to his. He gasped at my bravery, pressing down gently on my shoulders so I'd stay back. He didn't put up much of a fight as I lifted to my toes again and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing another gentle kiss on his lovely red lips. He smiled.

"This could be dangerous." He warned.

"You'd rather die, than kill me..remember?" I reminded him.

"That's right." He said seriously. Eyes starting to go back to their normal color.

"It'd be good to know our limitations then..."

"...alright Ash. We'll try it your way, but if I bite you." He paused. "You need to get far away from me. Theres a painting..in the library with a horse, behind it is a special dagger that can hurt me. USE it." He said bringing my hand to the spot over his heart. "Here...will kill me. DONT hit here." He smiled.

I wrenched my hand away. Horrified to know his weakness. **What if Mark finds it?** "Are you crazy? Keeping something like that here? In your house?"

"Never know..." He shrugged. "I trust you." He smiled again. "And I want to know your save..that includes from me."

"...but Mark." I stopped. Not able to complete my sentence.

"Even if he did find it. He wouldn't know what it was and I could easily destroy it."

"You sound so confident." I said stepping back. Not liking this conversation one bit.

"He'd have to get lucky to sneak up on me and use it."

"So what makes you think I could?"

"Because I'd give you the chance..i know there'd still be a part of me fighting for you. ..."

"Ok..enough. I dont want to be having this conversation." I shuddered. He closed the distance between us again and lifted my chin with his finger.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He said. Then he motioned for the large couch in the living my hands in his. "If you'll let me..i'd like to tell you my story now. From the beginning..."

**A/N: This is one of those chapters that will flow WAY better after the rewrite, but you get the idea. haha. Hope u enjoy..more coming..SOON!**


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Mark bolted up in bed. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. **It's happening again.** He thought as a nasty taste starting forming in his mouth. He looked towards the bathroom and debated if he could make it. **Wont know until i try...**

He carefully got out of bed, lifting the covers as little as possible so that he wouldnt wake a peaceful Stella. Who had snuck over late that night requesting some Mark lovin'. He knew this relationship was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself. If this whole Liam and Ash thing wasn't going on, he knew he would actually like Stella. And besides, he deserved some fun. And that, she most certainly was.

He took off at a run, barely making it in time to lean over the toilet. He thought the vomit would never stop. And it didnt, till he had nothing left. **And it's all because of those stupid dreams. They're back again.** He thought walking weakly over to the sink. He knew it had something to do with Liam's apology, cause ever since that night, the dreams started up again. The dreams of his mother. Of Liam's family. What all he has done. It was all starting to come back on him and he was sick to his stomach because of it. Tired of hearing the screams and cries of those he had took from this world. **Even Liam's disgusting face was in them. **

As he stood there, looking at the pathetic piece of crap that he was, he started to think back. To remember memories he had buried, and those he had harbored as fuel for his anger.

**Was it all worth it?**

THE AMERICAS 1890

"Mark! Are you paying attention?" Thomas had asked me for the third time. "Look man, if you're not up to this. Tell us now, don't you DARE wait till after we get inside to wuss out."

"I can do this." I argued. Thomas put his hand on my shoulder and came in close, so the others wouldnt hear.

"Just stay close to me. I'll show you what to do." I nodded my head and swiped at the sweat that had began to form on my brow. **There's no room for weakness in this game. **

"Lets go!" one of the others had said impatiently. Thomas glanced at the others and held up a finger to them.

"Close." He reminded me again. I nodded my head and glanced towards the others who were eying me nervously. I heard one of them mutter something along the lines of "He's going to ruin this for all of us..."

"NO. He won't Jax." Thomas said turning. "You guys have trusted me this long, dont start doubting me now. Mark will do fine." He said to them. "Just...fine." he said eying me with a smile.

Going into the dark buliding was nerve racking. There was this loud pounding and cheering coming from the crowd. Giving it a coliseum like feel in the way the seats climbed higher and higher. In the middle, there was cage, and not just any cage. It was built specifically for us. With no possible escape. **No matter what we turned into.** It was closed off tightly with thick steal, ceiling to floor, topped off with spikes. There were bright lights i noticed**, big bright lights** **so that they can clearly see us tear eachother into shreds...** and a red buzzer in the middle of the cage. **The buzzer that could save my life... **

I felt sicken suddenly when I looked to the already building crowd. Knowing they came here for a show. A show to the death, possibly my death. Revenant versus Skinwalkers, winner take all. **Is it worth it? Thomas seemed to think so.**

I liked Thomas. His appraisal's of me always boosted me up. I would never want to let that man down. If it wasnt for him, i'd still be trapped in that God for saken orphanage. **He saved my life** And i would do anything to stay in his high praises. If he said i could fight, then i would have no doubt in my mind. **No matter what these others were saying **Thomas saw something in me and thats all that mattered. I didnt feel like a freak anymore. And i owed it all to him.

This will be my first meeting of a revenant. They were fast, strong like no other, and blood thristy. But Thomas assured me, that they deserved to die **and we'd have a hell of a time doing it.** I took a deep calming breath and followed the guys towards the cage. Feeling my body already going soft, preparing for the change that it knew it was about to make.

As we approached the doors of the massive cage, the crowd roared its approval. Cheering wildly that the fight was about to begin.

"How many of you?" A funny looking man I assumed was a revenant asked Thomas.

"Four." He said proudly.

"That one." The revenant said pointing to me. "How old is that one?"

"HE is 15." Thomas corrected him. "And fully eligible to fight." The revenant eyed Thomas skeptically.

"You know the rules Thomas. Linoel will have my head for letting in someone who hasnt even had their strength for a year yet!"

"Actually. I've had my abilities for three years now." I interjected. "Early bloomer i guess." I smiled. The revenant eyed me sideways. Trying to decide if i was worth the risk of lionel's wrath. Then Thomas bent close and slipped the revenant something into his hand. "A peace offering" he had whispered to him.

The revenant smiled widely then and cleared his throat. "Ready for four!" He shouted to some unknown person, receiving loud excited screams from the crowd. He stepped aside and opened the doors for us to enter. "Good luck." He said behind me as I passed. "You're gonna need it." He mused.

"Now you remember the rules right?" Thomas asked close by. I nodded my head, not able to find my words just yet. He looked at me, waiting for me to recite them.

"One revenant will be willing to accept our challenge. No leaving the cage. If I try to leave they'll start lowering the spikes." I paused looking up to the massive spikes that hung above us.

"And the button?" Thomas asked.

"Any time i wish to change form, I must touch the button FIRST."

"And..."

"...and keep my hand or foot on it. The Revenant can't touch me as long as i'm touching it."

"Got it." Thomas smiled, slapping his hand on my back. "Now first we'll all get a five second window to change, but after that, ONLY change when your touching that button." He said seriously.

"Or what?" I asked, needing the reminder.

"You kill us all." He said looking up towards the spikes. I looked up with him and swallowed hard. **Those are some big fucking spikes...**

"Well, wouldn't want to do that.."

"You remember their weak spots?" He asked. "Head and heart."

"Or i can ripe a spinal cord out." I finished. Thomas laughed at that and clapped me on the back again.

"Like i said. You'll do just fine..."

"Good evening. Ladies and Gentlemen...especially the delectable ladies." The announcer purred, stirring up a few screams from the crowd. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm your host Lionel Smarts." He said as a spot light swung around to the VIP box. "We have quite the treat for you. Looks as if Sir Thomas has not had enough yet and is back for more." He said smiling happily and pointing to Thomas. Thomas squared his shoulders and pumped his fist into the air. The crowd went wild with an equal amount of hatred and cheers for him. Lionel laughed. "Well Thomas, still havent won them all i see." He said to him. "Maybe tonight."

"Diffidently." Thomas smiled back. Making his fans cheer in agreement.

"Always the cocky one, that one." Lionel laughed, shaking his head. "Well boys." He addressed to the rest of us. "I have a treat for you too. I'm sure you'll find your challenger the most acceptable." He winked. "Behold! Kronos!" He shouted over the roaring crowd.

I had to pick my jaw off the ground when out walk Kronos. He was the hugest being I have ever seen. I don't know how anyone could see him on the steets and NOT suspect him inhuman, because as i stood there in awe of him, I saw nothing in him that resembled a human being. He was at least 3 feet taller than my 6'4, with little bulging dark eyes and a huge mouth. **Better not let him sink those choppers on me...** He had a severely scarred face, and a hard raspy voice as he turned towards the crowd and chanted with them. Throwing up his big arms that were bulging with veins. The ones in his face and neck looked as if they would blow any minute now.

"Alright Gentlemen. You know the rules?" Lionel asked, waiting for us all to acknowledge him with a yes. We all did so, stealing glances at the other. To me, none of the others looked the least bit scared, like Kronos was just an everyday fight for them. But me, now ill admit it, I was terrified of the power he probably possessed. Sure i was fast and agile, but would that be enough to defeat him?

Thomas came closer to my side while the others went and choose their sides of the cage. "Alright Mark. When the bell sounds, choose your form. You'll only have five seconds before his bell sounds, remember this. Keep your choice in your mind, and DONT be freaking out by going indecisive, he'll kill you before you knew what hit ya." Thomas said to me seriously.

"I know." I shouted above the crowd, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Trying to shake off any tension, so i could get my head fully in the game. I heard Kronos' deep laugh then and turned my gaze to his corner. He was staring right at me, having heard what Thomas said.

"Fresh meat." He cheerfully said. "Coming right at you boy..." He said pointing a large finger to me.

"I'm right here with you Mark." Thomas reminded me. "Don't let him sike you out."

The crowd's excitement got bigger and bigger. Waiting for that moment when Lionel would lower his hand to the bell. He stood there looking around, savoring the moment that all eyes were on him. Till finally

BING

Thomas looked to me and began to shudder, I started doing the same. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jax burst through his clothes and shoot up towards the air as a large Griffin like creature. The other, David, lurched to the wall with frog like movements in the form of a creature i have never seen before. It had three dangerous looking claws on each foot and a row of slimmy teeth as wide as its head.

Thomas blurred for a split second. I gape at what was before me. A creature that looked to have belong in hell. A demon that resembled a huge, bull, like human. With two great twisted horns, long arms and legs, and a huge teethy, mouth centered in his head between two, bright red glowing eyes. His skin resembled that of under flesh, that moved with every breath he took. Thomas looked my way and roared the moment the second BING went off.

I shook my head, trying to snap out of it, to transform into something ANYTHING. Thomas took a step towards me and pushed me out of the way of a charging Kronos. Knocking Thomas to his knees instead.

I watched horrified as Kronos' eyes went black, grabbing Thomas by the neck, preparing to rip his head off. The crowd became excited, chanting his name. Out of nowhere, David leaped onto Kronos' head. Latching on for dear life as he tried with all his might to sink his slimmy teeth into him.

Kronos released Thomas, receiving disappointed "AH's" from the crowd. Thomas fell to his fours and stared at me with his red eyes. Hitting me back with the reality that im still in human form. I began to shudder again. Turning into the only thing my mind could get a clear picture of at that moment. A werewolf.

The crowd suddenly roared with laughter at my choice. In my embarrassment I almost changed to something else right there, till Thomas put up his long clawed hand and stopped me. Pointing up to the spikes.

"ARHHH!" Kronos yelled. I looked around Thomas just in time to see Jax come soaring down with a loud screech. Grabbing Kronos by the head and taking back off with him in tow. Kronos punch and pulled with all his might to get his head free, but not soon enough. The great Griffin did a somersault in the air, flinging Kronos up towards the spikes. Kronos yelled, covering his face for impact, but then he started to descend just shy of the spikes. **The Griffin let go too soon...** I realized. The crowd came to life, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

But little did they know, that was the plan. Jax would injure the Revenant with the spikes, and on its way back down, we'd finish it off. Simple and easy. **Now we just pissed him off more.** Kronos landed with a great BOOM, leaving a great sink hole near the red button.

We all four took off at him. Taking advantage of his temporary vulnerable state. David was closest and choose to take off for the button, turning into a giant saber toothed tiger. Jax soared high into the air and plunged down at full speed. Wanting to make up for messing up the plan. Thomas kicked his heels back and knelt his head down, preparing to run at Kronos like a bull as soon as he stood. I ran for his eyes. **Surely these teeth and claws can do something there...**

Kronos layed there unmoving. It was as if we were all moving in slow motion. All had one target. Jax would hit him first, David and I together. Then Thomas in for the kill. **Right through the heart..**

Jax hit him dead center. There was a loud BOOM! and sand flew up everywhere. Blinding our vision for a second. The crowd went quiet. Eerily quiet. As the dust started to thin, I heard a loud roar from the Saber.

Jax was in trouble. Kronos had his arms wrapped tightly around the flaying Griffin, who was snapping and scratching wildly. Trying with all its might to escape. My breath caught in my throat as i heard it. Jax's back breaking. We all three tried as quickly as we could to get to him, but we were too late, we knew. As soon as the crack came, Jax went limp. Turning back into human. I heard Thomas and David both cry out in anger.

Kronos tossed Jax aside, just in time to kick the saber away. He went flying into the cage wall, bouncing back up with ease. Kronos stood, I was near now and leaped towards him while his attention was still on the saber. Sinking my teeth in the place between shoulder and neck. Kronos howled in pain and reach behind him, trying to pull me off.

The next thing i knew Thomas rammed into him, pushing us both into the cage wall and just missing his heart. I Let go of Kronos when he hit the ground with his knees. Thomas roared in frustration, that he missed his heart and kick Kronos to the side. Taking him away from me.

I knew that i needed to change so i took off at a run for the button as fast as I could. Right when i was about to touch it, Kronos threw Thomas at me. Flinging us both to the other side of the cage. I heard his booming laugh and the crowd got louder. Chanting him on. Thomas looked to me and nodded towards the button. Telling me that he was gonna give me a shot at making it. The saber joined our ranks.

Now we were a solid defense. Saber, creature, and werewolf. Kronos planted his feet firmly into the ground and smiled, motioning us to come with his hand. The saber and creature roared to life and took off. I took off shortly after them, heading straight for the button. I knew what monster Thomas wanted me to become and I couldnt believe I didnt choose it the first time. Once I reached the button, i made sure to plant my foot firmly on it, then began to shudder. The crowded shouted at Kronos, warning him of my change.

Thats when I saw him. Up in the VIP box, right next to Lionel. The man from my nightmares. My shudders stopped immediately and my full attention was now on the man who was watching the fight closely. Leaning in to whisper to Lionel every now and again. **It has to be him...**

Vivid flashes of that night started hitting me. My mother, his face, her blood, him telling me to forget her like she was nothing. The longer i stared the more my rage built. A blinding furry rippled through me and I took human form. The audience started to murmur. Wondering what I was doing.

In my mind I saw the tears in my mothers eyes. Then she asked the most absurd thing, for him to not harm me. I lifted my head up towards the spikes and shouted my anger. Tears starting to stream their way down. There was no shuddering this time, my body BURST into my beast the instant i had him in my mind. Wings stretched out and hands turning into stone like claws. The man next to Lionel took his gaze off of the fight with Kronos and held mine. I roared at him and he frowned, not understanding what I was up to. I took off at a run towards him, running into a backing Kronos, who was in my way of the man. With one sweep of my hand a cut Kronos' head off, not missing a step.

As one, the crowd took a shocked gasp. Kronos' headless body fell to the floor, already beginning to shrivel up. Thomas and David came to an abrupt halt, just as stunned as the crowd. The crowd suddenly started to shout a cheerful battle cry at my killing. Chanting Gargoyle over and over again as they didnt know my name.

I lept onto the cage wall and pointed at the man from my dreams. "YOU!" I shouted in my beast voice. The crowd suddenly went deftly quiet. Like i had done something so unheard of. The mans frown deepened and he rose slowly from his seat. All eyes were on the both of us. Him confused and me fuming mad. I turned back into human form, wanting him to clearly see me. "I WANT YOU!" I dared.

Thomas was behind me then. "What the hell are you doing? Do you know who that is?" He asked hypothetically.

"I dont care!" I said under my breath. Lionel stood at that.

"My dear boy, are you challenging my friend?" He asked shocked. I nodded my head, never taking my eyes from the mans. "Your skill and strength is great, by far, but son, he is not like the revenant you just fought. I'm afraid it'll be an unfair match..." He finished in a concerned tone. "Thomas." He pleaded, turning to him. Wishing for him to explain to me.

Thomas pulled me down at that and forcibly moved me away from that end of the cage. Forcing me to break eye contact with the man. "WHAT!" I shouted at him. Shoving at him aggressively.

Thomas grabbed my head between his hands so that i'd look to him and calm down. "Mark! You did great! Wonderful! Dont get cocky and press your luck, ok? He is several 100's of years old, much much stronger than you and I put together." He whispered to me. I shook my head at him, refusing to listen. "Stop it!"

"You stop it! This is personal and nothing to do with you." I growled. Thomas gaped at me. Pleading for me to listen. I looked back to Lionel and the man, and lifted my hand again. Pointing to him. The crowd went wild.

The man stopped Lionel from speaking again and nodded to him. Walking out of the box, and making his way to the cage.

"Alright, out you two!" The gate keeper said to Thomas and David. "You know where to pick up your winnings." Thomas looked at me again with pleading eyes.

"Don't do this kid." He tried one last time. "A talent like yours shouldnt be wasted..."

"It wont." I said simply. The gate keeper grabbed Thomas by the arm at that and ushered him out.

The man walked in shortly afterward, arms opened in a friendly manner. "Personal?" He asked. "I dont recognize you."

"You wouldn't." I sneered.

"Name's Liam." He said offering his hand.

"I dont care." I said turning my back on him, going to my corner. The crowd OOOed at my attitude towards him. Making Liam smile lightly at that, putting his hands up to them to show it didnt matter. He didnt need my respect. He removed his tie and coat with grace. Neatly folding them and handing them to the gate keeper. He nodded towards Lionel, who then rang the bell.

BING

I started to shudder again, turning back into my beast. Within three seconds I was finished and took off at him. All the while, Liam stood there rolling up his sleeves one by one. Not in the least bit worried at my charge.

I reached him just before his bell went off and he simply took one side step, causing me to miss him.

BING

I roared my disapproval and he smirked. The crowd cheered his name. I Came in hard and fast. Taking swings at him with my claws outstretched. He simply blocked everyone of them or missed them all together. The harder I tried the easier it seemed to be for him. Making me all the more angrier.

He swept his leg under me suddenly, pushing with all his might for me to go backwards. My body gave easily to his strength, and went crashing to the ground, sliding several feet. Before i had came to a stop, he was on top of me.

"Had enough yet?" Liam asked.

"Dont hold your breath..." I said, rocking my legs back and kicking him as hard as I could. He went flying off of me, nearly hitting the wall behind me. Only to regain his composure too quickly for my liking. I got up quickly, not wanting to be caught on the ground again. We stared eachother down, circling the cage taking the same small steps.

"You're strong, but you're arrogant. That will be what gets you killed kid."

I squared my shoulders and pointed my wings back. Motioning for him to take a shot at me. Liam had a small gleam in his eye, that quickly went away. **He's taking it easy on me..sonofabitch!** I growled.

Liam took off towards me at a run. Duking my hit as I had anticipated, I brought up my knee as hard and fast as I could. Hitting him square in the jaw. Liam's head went sideways momentarily, then turned back to look at me with blood on his lip. The crowd made a disgruntled noise.

He touched his already healed lip and smiled. "Haven't seen that in a long time..." He mumbled about his own blood. He looked to me then, catching me off guard when he looked back at me with these glowing eyes. **Glowing..not black like the others...**

Liam smashed into me, pinning me up against the cage wall. I lost my concentration and turned to my human form again, grabbing for him to release his grip on my throat. "Wh..what are you?" I stammered.

"Now..now you want to talk?" Liam teased in an angry voice. "Who are you?" He asked.

The last thing I wanted to do was tell him who I was. I spit in his face and the crowd roared with laughter. Liam gritted his teeth and began to squeeze. I started to squirm and gasp, not able to breathe. Liam kept squeezing till my eyes began to feel like they were popping out. "You killed my mother.." I started and he loosened his grip. "Ten years ago...left her there like she was nothing." I said, a huge lump forming in my throat. **I will not cry infront of him!**

Liam stared at me, glaring for several moments, before his eyes started to dim and his face soften. He released the hold he had on my neck and stepped back like I had struck him. I fell to all fours on the dirty ground, wishing I was dead. The crowd BOOED, wanting to see a kill, not mercy. "Mark?" He asked so low that I almost didnt catch it. I nodded my head and he fell to his knees. "You're a skinwalker? How did I not know..." He trailed off.

The cage door open then and in came Lionel. Sweeping in next to Liam. "Liam. Liam? What's wrong?" He asked him in a concerned tone. Liam said nothing, just stared at me wide eyed, shaking his head in disbelief. "This is done with." Lionel said to the both of us, grabbing under Liam's arm and leading him out.

The crowd became furious. Began throwing things at them as they made their way out of the cage. "Please. Calm yourselves." Lionel begged of them. They became even angrier, shouting they wanted a KILL. That there is no MERCY. Several tried to come up on Lionel and Liam, but he was too fast for them. With one hit Lionel had them all on the ground. Eyes glowing the same color as Liam's. He shouted for them to stay back, and grabbed Liam's arm. In a split second they were gone. Never to be seen again in this town.

...

Liam started from the beginning. He told me of his maker and the brutal way he was made. His thirst for blood and the anger he felt for what he had become. How it sent him on killing sprees that lasted for over 2 centuries. He wanted me to be fully introduced to the monster that still lays inside of him, no matter how deep he has tried to bury it. How he had slipped and killed Mark's poor mother. Not aware that Mark was a skinwalker, thinking that he was just in distress from killing the woman. That, thats why he had problems getting into Mark's head.

He told me of some of his sick games he used to play with his victims. How he had become so bored with life and hated himself. How nothing and no one mattered, not even himself. He wished he were dead. Then Lionel had found him, brought him back slightly. Showing him a small slither of hope.

Killing Marks mother only had one good outcome come from it. Anytime he even considered feeding again on real blood, his body automatically recoiled at the thought. Killing that woman, losing control like that, and leaving Mark with no one seemed to work when he thought of them at times when he felt those sudden hunger urges. Reminded him of what he did not want to be.

I sat there silently listening. Calm as ever. In the inside I was trembling. To think the man before me could do such things, EVER, was unthinkable. He was a nightmare, a mess, a monster. **Destructive** something i idly thought him and Mark had in common.

"Am I scaring you?" He asked gently. I sat there on the other side of the couch and thought about it. Yes that side of him scared me, scared me very much so.

"...you aren't that man anymore." I said, side stepping his question. He gave me a small frown and came to sit down next to me.

"The first time I saw you..you were talking causally about a guy named Luke." **Oh God** "The look in your eyes was pure, so honest. And you weren't talking about his looks, or his talents, but about the good he's done." He smiled. "Girls your age weren't interested in things like that."

He never payed much attention to any human there before, but suddenly he found himself searching for my voice across the school. Wishing to know what I was saying, what I thought about, what was going on in my life.

"It started to take up my time, interfere in my non existent life and I hated you for it." He said sadly. I reached for his hand, having not of touched him this whole time, finally feeling the overwhelming need to. He happily took my hand and placed a tender kiss on it, placing it in both of his and continued.

"When i left, I really didn't leave, not at first anyways. I stuck around."

"You did?"

He nodded his head. "I was worried. About you..and feared at what I wanted to do to you." He looked away, dropping my hand shamefully. Embarrassed. "I realized then how desperate I was. Desperate enough to make a 16 year old a revenant..forever. Just so I wouldn't have to be alone anymore."

"Oooh." I said shocked. **He wanted to turn me. Make me his forever.** I thought, trying to ignore the warmth i started to feel inside, and try desperately to be disappointed in him.

"I even called Lionel because I was afraid I'd kill you before I'd have the chance to turn you. Thank GOD he talked me out of it. Took me away..." He said finally looking to me again.

"Yes..you were wrong there Liam." I admitted, ignoring the little voice in my head. "But I can understand why you wanted it." I said touching his leg, feeling tingles all over. He stared down at my hand suddenly, reminding me that my hand was in a very intimate spot. Then placed his hand over mine.

"Mark and I...SIGH...after that first meeting, he did everything he could to find me again. And he did, five years later. He found some of my human family. Killed them to draw me out." He paused taking in a breath out of habit. "I almost killed him right then and there, but when it came down to the moment...I couldn't do it."

"That says a lot about you, it's not a bad thing..."

"Yeah, that I couldn't kill a 20 year old kid who's life I ruined." He snapped with a hard look. Just as quickly as the look came, it went away. He looked to me with an apologetic look. "Instead I killed everyone that helped him. You saw at the club...he was the last one. Been hiding for 20 years and I finally found him." He smiled softly. "At least my family can get some form of justice."

"But you dont think it's enough..." I stated sadly. He shook his head.

"I know I promised to never harm Mark, and I never had a doubt in my mind that I would. But just one word from him about you and Im ready to snap his neck. Just that easily." **Over me?** "What does that say? My family means that little to me? Because they didn't...they were the last of my humanity..."

"No...no they weren't. You are the first man i've met that deserves that title. You are NOT a monster. Not now. The way you are Liam..." I paused trying to figure out how to word this. "...I'm starting to fall for you." I said, not able to tell the full truth. That I already had fallen. And fallen deep.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Sorry if its a little slow. It was a little difficult to get it out there. Life just gets into the way sometimes, what can I say? Anyways, u'll get the msj. Enjoy!**

**OH, and if something doesnt make sense, please feel free to ask. I'd love to clarify that for you. **

CHAPTER 16

"You're what...?" Liam asked me again.

I sat there in shock, with my face growing redder by the second, not believing what I had just let slip out. **The guy is telling me about his gruesome past and I'm here confessing my deep feelings for him...what the hell is wrong with me? Thank God i didn't tell him I was already crazy in love with him...**

"Ash..." Liam asked, breaking me from me stupor.

"No...just forget I said anything." I interrupted. " It was a slip up. Sorry...you were saying?" I tried desperately at getting him to continue.

"...I thought for sure after telling you of my past misdeeds, I'd lose you." He whispered. "Not that i'd have your heart." He said searching within my eyes. **Me neither...** I brought in a shaky breath, praying my blush would go away soon, and struggled for a way to answer.

The truth was, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The feelings I'd feel towards him after he told me everything. I mean, yes, it's bad what he has done. I don't know what I thought it was going to be like. All I know is that at this moment, I feel closer to him than I ever thought possible.

"...you didn't ask for this curse." I said softly. "...and I can think of worse monsters out there than you..." I said thinking of Lark. Rapists. Molesters. Those that are suffering at this very moment because of people like them. **Like Stella...**

My eyes started to tear up **Stupid tears, just won't stop today...**I wallowed to myself, while angrily wiping at them. Liam's eyes grew wide with concern. He scooted closer, running his hand through my hair. I sighed inwardly and leaned into his hand, welcoming his touch. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"...I was just thinking of Stella. The other day she went with Mark..." I paused to see if the mention of Mark's name would have any affect on him. When I saw him patiently waiting for me to continue, I did. "...to go confront our father who has done horrible, unthinkable things to her when she was younger." Liam face hardened at that, fully understanding at where I was getting at. I shut my mouth, waiting for his reply.

"Did you go?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"I showed up to stop them."

"Did you?"

"No." I said softly.

"...that could of been dangerous. Are you two alright ?" He asked just as softly.

"It wasn't the one who was confronting a sick monster from my past." I said. "That night...I wanted you there..so much so. But..." I finished, shaking my head.

"Because of Mark and I." He finished for me with a certain edge to his voice. I diverted my gaze and nodded my head slowly. "...I'm sorry." He said from the bottom of his heart.

"Liam..." I started with a sigh. "This has got to end...I cant stay if you two are just gonna keep trying to kill eachother. No matter what my feelings are...or yours." I added softly. "I'm not just gonna sit by and wait for you to be taken from me."

"I know." He said. "I'm working on it..."

That night...I didn't go home. I didn't want to walk into that house, and up those stairs, and into my empty bedroom, where I knew, I'd just be daydreaming of Liam. I purposely stayed planted on that couch till it was late. PAST what is even considered late. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and feel the warmth of his presence, because without it, my world felt too cold and bare. To be able to have him right there in front of me, till I felt that this was all real. That he was real.

Around my third yawn, Liam felt inclined to point out my tired state.

"No, really. I'm fine." I argued. "You were telling me about your mother..." I said as another stupid yawn forced its way to the surface. He laughed at that and stood.

"Alright human. Time for some beauty sleep."

"Urgh." I grumbled, bringing up my legs and trying my darnedest to sink into the back of the couch. Liam chuckled and quickly bent, easily sweeping his arms under my legs and back. Lifting me up in his arms.

I swallowed a gasp and immediately felt my body start to warm. His eyes never left mine as he carried me into his bedroom, laying me gently on top of the covers. I layed there like a fool staring up at him, trying to calm my beating heart, wondering what he was going to do next. Before i realized he was waiting for me to lift up so he could bring the covers back. **Earth to Ash, wake the hell up!**

I scooted back some and lifted as he quickly brought the heavy comforter out and over me in a flash. He smiled and leaned in, gently running the back of his hand across my cheek. "Your blushes are becoming more easier to bring about..." He teased.

"Thank you for pointing that out. Now it will never go away..." I faked fumed and turned my head away. He let out a small chuckle and bent closer to place a soft kiss on my turned cheek. Taking me slightly off guard at how natural it felt for him to do that.

I turned my face slowly towards his and smiled when I noticed he was now staring at my lips. I unconsciously licked them and he glanced up at me with a smile. "Are you teasing me?" He asked. My breath caught in my throat. **Am i?**

"I don't think I know how.." I laughed. He raised his eyebrows at that and smirked.

"Well you're doing just fine then." He said as he closed the small gap between our lips. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his lips touching mine again. **A kiss that I can have anytime now...**I realized happily, now that I knew everything and STILL choose to stick around. He moved with me slowly. Taking care to not pull on my hair as he placed his hand on the pillow. I turned my head so that he may deepen the kiss if he choose to.

To my surprising disappointment, he didn't. He broke the kiss and planted another soft peck on my lips.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He said in his adorable accent. Turning to go. A cold chill ran up my body. Making me feel this overwhelming sense of loneliness, realizing I wasn't going to see him again until I woke.

"Stay." I almost panicked. He paused mid step near the door and turned slowly. A curious look graced his features for a moment that then turned to uncertainty.

Without a word, he back tracked to the bed and went around to the other side. I watched his beautiful movements the whole way and couldn't believe he was mine. That he thought I was special enough for him.

Deep down, there was a part of me that knew it was he, that I have been waiting for. That there was no way it was I, who he has been waiting for all these years. **Someone like me who just stands by and watches others go off and be happy because she is too much of a cynic to believe in anyone. Though with Liam...I have problems trying NOT to believe in him. **

He paused on the other side and gave me a sweet smile. Biting his bottom lip uncertainly. He slowly started to step out of his shoes. Making me feel antsy for the moment when he'd join in next to me.

I couldn't help but smile when he finally started to slip under the comforter. Slowly scooting closer to me and easily slipping his arms around me. Bringing me close. A sworn of butterflies started to violently attack my stomach. Taking notice that this will be the very first time that I'd be waking in a mans arms. **Liam's arms...**

"Better." I sighed, nuzzling my head into his shoulder and closing my eyes. My body relaxed instantly now that I was in his strong arms again, and knew that he nor I, would be going anywhere for quite some time.

I was asleep in seconds. My breathing deep and slow, like a peaceful lullaby to Liam.

He glanced down at the beautiful creature he had in his arms who had no idea the effect she had on him, not believing that he was really here. That this moment seemed to be a dream. A dream he has been waiting for, for far too long. And he had no intention of ever waking from it.

...

The next morning I awoke to this obsessive buzzing in my back pocket and to find that my body was sprawled out, in a very embarrassing position, over Liam's body. **What the hell? **Forgetting where i was for a moment, I snapped my head up to see an adorable sleeping Liam under me. I smiled. Saving this to my memory.

Not wanting to chance it and move, waking him, I tried making a careful movement to silence my phone. "I'm awake." He smiled with closed eyes. Lifting his arm so that I could get to my phone easier.

"Well, in that case." I said making a quick movement to roll off of him and out of bed. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 2 missed calls from Erin. "It's Erin. I better go call." I said looking to him. He peaked at me with one eye and smiled. Nodding his head towards the bathroom.

"There's a very loud vent in there...if i don't try to listen." He teased.

"...just in case." I mumbled while shaking my head at him on my way to the bathroom.

"Er?" I asked when she picked on first ring.

"Ash! Good, you're awake."

"Well, no..we weren't." I grumbled. I could practically hear the smile on her lips then.

"..."

"I know...details...later." I said before she could. "Now where's the fire?"

"Oh that..right. Well, sorry to be the one to cut your fun short. But your mother wants to do her girls day. And I already went ahead and made calls and sadly...today is the only day we can do this..so..."

"Damn. Is it terrible that I forgot about that?" I asked hypothetically. "Okay, it's fine. My mom and us deserve some fun so...yeah. I'm on my way." I told her.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Tell Liam...hi." She said uncertainly.

"I will." I laughed at her.

After hanging up, I noticed that at some point during the night, Liam had set out a toothbrush. **YES!** I breathed in relief. Thankful he had thought of my human needs before I did.

Fresh breath and a freshly scrubbed face later, I walked out to see Liam was missing from the bed. I frowned and called out his name, receiving no answer. I walked to the bed and that's when i noticed he had left a little note on the pillow.

_Be right back ;)_

"Ooooo k." I said to the room.

Not knowing what else to do, I decided I'd just go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. Pausing just outside the library along the way. Memories of last night started going through my head. My eyes paused on a painting on the back wall. **The horse painting... **

Before I really thought about it, I started walking towards it. Curious as to what made this special dagger so 'special'. I easily found the way to pull the frame back, revealing a hidden shelf with a dark looking stick on a stand. I looked behind me stupidly to see if Liam was home yet. Satisfied that he wasn't, I tentatively reached for the stick.

It had old markings around it. Reminding me of Native American stuff. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the stick looked familiar to me.

I was so busy inspecting the stick, I hadn't noticed it when Liam came up beside me. When I did notice his presence I jumped and let go of the stick. With his quick reflexes, he easily caught the stick before it had a chance to hit the ground.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Was just..um..."

"It's perfectly fine, Ash." He smiled, now staring at the stick himself. "It's human bone.." He said in answer to my unasked question.

"Urh..what?" I asked horrified.

"I know. Disgusting right?" He said putting it back behind the painting. "Our one weakness also comes from the samething that gives us life. Lionel always loved that. Thought it was kinda poetic." He said with a soft look.

"It's the only thing?" I asked.

"Yup...well, to Lionel's and my kind. Hungry?" He asked with a big smile holding up a delicious smelling bag.

"Breakfast. I shoulda known that thats where you were off to." I smiled. "We'll have to make it quick,though. I have to be getting home. It's a girl's day today." I said suddenly feeling slightly down.

"Sounds just like the kind of day you need.."He said softly running his finger over my frown. "A day of normalcy and endless girl chatter.." He teased leading me to his desk.

Once we were both seated and had our coffees and chicken biscuits, my mind started to take notice of an absence of something. **The dread.** It was gone. It felt wonderful and so peaceful just to be able to sit here with Liam without having to wonder what was going to happen when the truth was out.

I looked to him and smiled as he sat there stirring in my sugar and cream into my coffee. He smiled back and placed the cup infront of me.

"So..you are quite the bed hogger when you sleep." He teased in a serious tone. I looked at him feeling slightly shy.

"...is that why the only place you could fit was under me?" I teased back. He let out a loud laugh at that and took a sip of his coffee.

"Actually...i gave up fighting for a place and just let you do as you wished."

Wanting to get off the subject of being in bed with Liam before my mind started to go to other places and to things I could of possibly done, it went back to the dagger behind the painting. **The human bone dagger...urgh.** I shuddered noticeably making Liam raise a curious brow at me.

"Was just thinking about...that." I said pointing towards the painting.

"I didn't take it off of someone, if that's what your thinking." He laughed softly. "It's very old. Took it from Lionel once he told me what it was. He knew it was safe to tell me then what could kill me without worry of what i'd do to myself."

"What about the other revenants? The ones that aren't like you and Lionel."

"How to kill them?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Oh, much easier. Just a simple removal of the heart or head will do. You can use anything you put your imagination to." He paused, looking at our food. "Perhaps this isn't appropriate breakfast talk." He said because i haven't touched anything yet.

I looked down at my biscuit and shook my head, quickly grabbing it and taking a big bite. "It's ok, see." I tried at making my point. He gave me a crooked smile and did the same with his biscuit.

"The others call us the Grimm's."

"As in the Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah." He laughed sarcastically. "They used to believe that we marked our victims for Death, since we actually never killed them ourselves and they ended up dieing anyways. Ridiculous." He said shaking his head and taking a sip of coffee. "See. Even in immortality you have those who still fear that which they don't understand."

"Is that why there's only so few of you." I asked quietly, thinking back to the night club and how they were.

"That and like I said before...it's not an easy life, at first." He took one last big bite of his biscuit, finishing it off. Noticing out of the corner of his eye at how tense I had become.

"...do you support their way of living?" I took a bite of my biscuit, trying to seem nonchalant. When in real I was hoping and praying with all my might that his answer was no. I remembered he said he had the club so that under his roof he could control what they did, but he never actually said if he agreed with their way. **Oh how i hope he doesn't. **

Liam thought about my question for what felt like minutes, never taking his deep blue eyes off of me. Carefully thinking of a way to word his reply. "Their way must seem Barbaric, but they can not control their thirst. The club's there so they can get whatever it is, out of their system..and in the process, I could protect the humans. I used to have those urges too after all..."

"So your answer is yes, you do agree and support it? Don't you think that this day in age, there is no need for that kind of behavior? That they can STILL get blood by...blood bags..or something..and not have to treat humans like...like..." I struggled for the right word. "Their own personal sippy cup...or toys. I mean...they were humans too once. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"...you must understand something first Ash. Though we were once human, now we are not. They are merely embracing what they have become. The revenant takes over everything."

"...and you provide the safe place for them to do it in." I accused as my anger started to build. "For the life of me, I can not understand that..." He reached over and touched my hand. Tracing the curve of my finger with his. Making me feel his hesitantly over something.

"...I'm not so different from them Ash. Just better at control. Doesn't mean I too..don't have those urges."

The ride home was quiet. Both of us lost in the conversation we had just had. I was beating myself up over the awkwardness I had made between us. **Why did i have to say those things? Couldn't just shut my mouth...**

Once we got to my place Liam pulled the car over and wanted to walk me to the door. Dragging out the awkwardness I had made. We walked silently, hand in hand, to my door. Where i caught him glancing at me sideways every now and then. **I seemed to have lost the nerve to speak...**

As our feet hit the last step up, the front door swung open. "ASH! LIAM!" Sherul beamed. "Come in. Come in." She motioned for us. Then walked away towards the kitchen before we could protest.

"Wait. Mom!" I shouted after her. She shook her head and hand, motioning for us to follow her into the kitchen. Liam gave me a small timid smile and waved with his hand as if to say 'after you.'

"Ash, I was beginning to worry if you were coming at all!" Sherul exclaimed upon our entering. "Now go on upstairs and get ready. I'm going to have a little chat with Liam, while we wait for you and whenever we track down Stella."

"Stella? Where'd she go?" I asked, glancing at Liam, wondering what my mother could possibly want to talk about with him. He looked to be just as confused.

"Phhft. Beats me. Girl didn't come home last night. AGAIN. According to Erin. I swear, that girl..." Sherul closed off her mouth, not daring to finish her sentence. **Mark...**

"So, is she going?" I asked barely paying attention to what I was saying. **Again?**

"Again...beats me." Sherul sighed. "Don't worry, if she is, she is aware of what time everything starts so..." Sherul said flinging her hand into the air in defeat, going back to fixing tea. "Well.." She said turning back and looking at me expectantly. "Go..shoe." She said to me and smiling at Liam.

I looked to him and he gave me the ok, stepping up to the seat that Sherul was motioning for him. "Lord, thought she'd never leave." Sherul said after several seconds of waiting for me to go down the hall and then listening for my footsteps going up the stairs.

"She's a bit protective over me..." Liam teased.

"Obviously. Which is ridiculous really because I like you." Sherul said pouring them both a cup of tea and taking a seat. "Anyways, this will only take a moment, then you can go on up there and say your goodbyes..I think I ruined that outside." Sherul smiled before bringing her cup to her lips.

"Well, in that case. What can I do for you?" Liam asked, also taking a sip of his.

"As you know, I'm sure, i'll be leaving in a few days. I want to thank you." Sherul said seriously, placing her hands together on the table. Liam frowned in confusion and leaned in closer.

"For what?"

Sherul narrowed her eyes at him at that. "I'm well aware of everything that you have done for my daughter. Erin filled me in on it last night." She said. Liam got slightly tense at that, worrying at how much Erin may have told her. "If you hadn't been there to save my daughter, BOTH times, she wouldn't be here now...i'm sure of it." Liam slowly sat back in his seat, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"...i'm lucky i was there both times. I'm sure anyone else would of done the same." Sherul stared at him with a knowing look.

"...perhaps. But all the same. I thank you. I've always been a strong believer in that things happen for a reason...so maybe that reason is you. Do you believe in that Liam?" Liam looked her straight in the eye at that. Feeling as though this woman could see straight through him. Past his carefully placed masks.

"I too, believe that things happen for a reason..."

"It was more than twice Liam." Sherul started. "...a mother's greatest wish for her daughter is to see her dreams come true. To see that LOOK." Sherul said quietly. Sherul reached across the table and touched Liam's arm. "..and I see that in you too." She said even softer. "Thank you. From the bottom of a mother's heart. Thank you." She said placing her hand over her heart. " I've watched Ash all these years, just watching life pass her by. Not taking chances on anyone, and I feared for her. I really did. And now..." She smiled. "For once, I can leave her without that fear."

Liam sat there silently. For once in his long life, he was speechless. Truly at a loss for words. To think that this human was thinking, him a revenant, for being in her daughters life. Was absurd to him.

"You don't have to say anything." She quickly added at his look. "Now go." She smiled. "I'm sure Ash is waiting to hear everything that was just said. I just wanted to get that off my chest, and now I feel much better." She said standing and taking both cups to the sink. Liam stood slowly, watching her walk cheerfully to the sink, feeling as if something had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She suddenly began to remind him of his own mother. How outspoken and honest she was. It made him love her that much more, and to miss his long forgotten mother. Bringing old human emotions, he hasn't felt for far too long. He walked up to her wanting to say something, anything.

"...I" He paused, his words caught in his throat. Sherul turned with a motherly look and touched his cheek.

"I know sweety. I know." She said smiling sweetly at him. She then motioned for him to go upstairs. Releasing him from having to say anything at all.

...

Stella awoke to an empty bed feeling like shit. She knew she shouldn't of came over to his house again, but she couldn't seem to control herself. To start doing what she knew was better for her. She was well aware of Mark's feelings for her sister, she wasn't stupid. She could clearly see the the look in his eyes whenever she even mentioned her sister, which apparently she did a lot.

She sat up in bed and looked around for him. "Mark?" She asked. **Did that asshole actually leave me here?**

She got out of bed angrily, bringing the sheet with her to the bathroom. **Fine! Two can play at this game...** She thought, wanting to best Mark at leaving her with no note or word.

Once she entered the bathroom and turned on the light, she jumped at seeing a sleeping Mark. Curled around the toilet, totally out of it. She sighed, wondering what this was all about. She walked up to him carefully and bent over him, touching his peaceful face.

"Mark?" She asked in a soft voice. "You ok?" Mark Jumped at her voice and grabbed her hand roughly, startling her. "Jeez, Mark!" Stella said pulling her hand away quickly.

He blinked his eyes several times as if trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. "Sorry.." He mumbled, pinching the spot between his eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" She asked. Mark frowned.

"Well..i walked obviously." He snapped getting up.

"...you know what i mean." Stella snapped back.

"...I wasn't feeling well. It's nothing." He tried shrugging it off.

"...and what about the last time I was here...you were sick then too." She pressed. Mark looked at her. "What? Didn't think I noticed?"

"No. I didn't. Look Stella, it's my business. Stay out of it..." He said walking out of the room. Stella laughed rudely.

"Well, sorry I was showing ANY bit of concern. God forbid!" She said slamming the door closed behind him.

Stella slumped up against the door and wondered what the hell she was doing. Why was she being so touchy with Mark. She knows he isnt all in. Not into her, anyways. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted him to be. How deep down, she wanted what Ash seemed to have found in Liam. **Look at me. Since when do I want what everyone else wants? Weak...**she thought of herself. **Men aren't capable of loving...**

She shook it off and stepped into the shower. Hoping to wash away any girly feelings that so unwelcoming started to show themselves. After the shower, she felt 90% better. The other 10 percent was because now she needed to find a way out of the apartment without it seeming so uncomfortable.

She stepped outside like a new woman. Mark was making breakfast and asked if she'd like any. "No thanks." She said grabbing her clothes that they had thrown on the floor the night before. Mark glanced at her and smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" She paused at her gathering, turning to look at him.

"Thought it would be for the best." She said going back to looking for her panties. Mark made a whistle sound so she'd look back at him. She turned to see a smug looking Mark holding her panties up by his finger.

"Looking for these?" He asked playfully. Stella held in her smile and walked over to him, still hell bent on getting out of there. Not to let his cute sexiness talk her into staying longer. **That would make things messy...**

"Yes." She said grabbing for them. Mark quickly snatched them away, raising his eyebrows playfully. "Don't." She warned.

"What if I was wanting to keep them. You know...for those lonely nights." He said in a seductive voice. Stella couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're terrible." She said placing her hand on her hips. "Fine." She said turning. "Keep them. I don't care..." She said with a wave of her hand. Before she could reach the door to the bedroom Mark was infront of her, just as she planned him to be.

"So...you're going out all...commando." He said smiling evilly.

"Wouldn't be the first." She said walking past him with a smile playing across her lips. Mark laughed at that, smacking her on the booty and watched her walk away towards the bathroom, locking the door securely behind her.

Within three minutes she was back out and ready to go. **Till next time I cave in...**she thought already hating herself. She walked back out to the kitchen and saw that Mark was standing at the counter eating. Waiting for her with a knowing look. They both knew what was going to happen next as it has happened three times before. She'll make up some excuse for why she came, then make up another just so she could leave with her dignity. Only to end up coming right back here and into his bed.

"So last night was..." She started, not really knowing where she was going with it.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Stella." Mark interrupted. He walked up to her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Come over any time. We don't need words."

The words came out so simply and effortlessly from him. To Stella's surprise, it infuriated her. She knew he really didn't mean anything by it, but it got under her skin and wouldn't leave her alone. **He never wants to fucking talk!** "...no words?" She asked. "Like we both just get what we want and leave it at that. Wam bam thank you ma'am kinda thing?" She asked. Her anger rising.

Mark looked at her, confused as to where this hostility was coming from. "Stella. Come on." He tried lightly. "You know what this is..." He said motioning between them.

"...am I not good enough for you?" She asked suddenly. Hating that she just reveled her inner most insecurity. Mark sighed heavily, running his hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Stella. I thought you of all people would know better. You can clearly see I'm not in any position to be in anything serious."

"Me of all people? What does that mean? Like you know me or something..." He stood there and stared at her. Debating something in his head.

"Oh i know exactly what kind of girl you are..." he said grabbing his wallet. To Stella's dismay he reached in it and brought out a hundred, shoving it into her bra. Stella stared at him openmouthed, in shock.

Stella clinched her fist and brought it to his face as hard as she could. Mark's face turned with her punch only to come back laughing at her. The tears started to burn behind her eyes. She blindly reached into her bra and brought out the 100 dollar bill, wadding it up and throwing it in his face.

"Better get going. Your self respect is fading quickly..."

**A/N: Don't forget to review! :) And if you google "bone dagger" you can see some really cool pics of what it should look like.**


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

I slammed my phone down onto the sink counter, letting my breath out in a slow gush. "I'm not gonna do it. I'm NOT." I told myself about calling Stella again.

Making my effort all that much harder, the phone started to beckon to me, telling me to "Call her, call her!" over and over again with worried thoughts of her and Mark. I looked at it angrily, snatching it off of the counter again, knowing I was gonna call against my better judgment. **It's not like her to not answer her phone.** I grumbled at myself and speed dialed Stella for the fifth time since I came upstairs. No answer. SIGH

**Mark**

Before I had a chance to talk myself out of it, I found myself calling up Mark. "Yeah?" He answered on the second ring.

"...hi." I said uncomfortably.

"...hey." He said after a long silence.

"Mark, is Stella there?" I asked.

"No." He answered rudely.

"...have you seen or heard from her?" I asked, quickly becoming annoyed.

"She left about...ten minutes ago."

"Damn...ok." I sighed.

"That it?" He asked. I laughed at him, not believing the way he was acting.

"Yeah Mark. We've been calling her all morning, and she won't answer. So yeah, just calling to see if maybe she was with you."

"Nope. Maybe she's on her way home now." He said simply.

"I'll try her again, I guess..." I trailed off.

"...bye." He snapped hanging his phone up on me. I sat the phone down feeling shaky and drained all of a sudden. Surprised by my reaction to talking to Mark again. A hurt and angry Mark at that. **This isn't good...** I worried. **An angry Mark does stupid shit**

I tried Stella one more time, and of course, got nothing. **Maybe she is just on her way home.** I thought hopefully, finally leaving the bathroom.

Upon entering my room, I saw Liam standing over by the closet. Examining the still broken door. "You've been busy." He said in reference to my clean room, tearing his eyes away from the door. Looking at me uncertainly. **Crap. Look what I have done..made not only myself uncomfortable, but him as well.**

"SIGH. I did it again, didn't I?" I started, not being able to hold in my guilt any longer. "I really have NO idea what came over me back there. This is the same conversation we have had before, and there I was being an..." I sputtered out, only to find Liam's finger on my lips from the other side of the room suddenly. Silencing me. I stopped mid-sentence, a small flutter starting in my stomach at his touch and the look he was giving me. The room became very quiet then, the only sound was that of which was coming out of my frozen open mouth.

He darted his piercing blue eyes to my lips, staring at them. Then slowly started to run his finger across them, moving his head ever so closer. His hand quickly slipped through my hair, pulling me against him as he crashed his lips to mine.

My breath caught in my throat at his sudden kiss. Feeling the sadness that was clearly behind it. An alarm started to go off in my head and I forced myself to break the kiss.

"Liam? What is it?" I asked concerned. He pulled away slowly and shook his head.

"Your mother just...brought back some old feelings..my mother." He said quietly. I closed the distance he had made then, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He sighed and rested his chin on top of my head.

"...you must of felt like time was stolen from you. Taken away too soon. That would kill me..." I said sadly thinking of whatif's, if it was my mother and family.

"You'll never have to feel that way, I'll make sure of that." He said a top my head. Awaking the voice of concern in my head, at what his plans were for he and I. **Never?** "It was long ago Ash. Those feeling's came and went quickly after I buried myself in what I had become. Being with you...is bringing some odd things back. Perhaps, it's a good thing." He said kissing the top of my head. I nodded my head slowly. Still thinking back to what he said at first. **He'll make sure of it? As in..he will never let me become what he is...** I thought, surprised by how sad I started to feel. **No..that can't be what he meant. He wouldn't just make that decision on his own. He wanted me to before, why wouldn't he now?**

"...what did she want?" I asked, trying to change the subject. **And to ignore the disturbing sadness at thinking that he doesn't want me to become a Revenant.**

"To thank me." He laughed softly.

"Thank you?" I asked even more confused. "For what?" I looked up at him.

"For saving you.." He said holding my gaze. I opened my mouth to comment, but couldn't think of anything to say. I too, felt grateful that he was there. It would only make sense that my mother would also.

Before I could get more details at what all was said, there was a knock at the door. In walked Erin. "Hiiii." She said awkwardly. "Sorry to interrupt. I've called Stella like 10 times and she still hasn't answered, so your mom just wants to go without her then."

"It's girls day. We can't just go without her." I protested.

"I said the samething to your mom. She says that Stella knows what today is. I figure if she calls us while we are out, we can just come back and get her."

"...I guess that's all we CAN do."

"Right...so...whenever you're ready..." She said backing out of the room slowly.

I turned back to Liam and sighed. "I guess it's time..." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. His mind deeply on other things.

"Have fun today." He whispered against my lips. "Don't worry one second about us. WE are fine." He said kissing me again, smoothing my hair down where he had messed it up.

"Will you come tonight?" I asked suddenly, already needing to see him again. He gave me a soft look and nodded his head.

"I'll see you tonight love." He said and in a flash, he was gone.

...

**Fucking hate men!** Stella bitterly said herself on the way to the bus stop. "Why! Why do I let myself get so involved when I know better. You'd think a girl would learn by now..." She mumbled on her way across the apartment parking lot. **Might as well put a big freaking sign across my chest that says 'EASY'**

Stella was so lost into her own troubles, she did not take notice of the man that was following her. Someone who she never thought she'd have to see again. Who has been keeping a very close eye on Mark's apartment.

Just as she was passing a clearing near some trees, he grabbed her, pulling her deep within them. Covering her mouth to muffle her screams. When he felt he was deep enough, he threw her down onto the ground. Stella hit the ground hard and turned, furious. Her heart quicken when she saw who it was.

"Lark!" She whimpered, quickly backing away from him as all her childhood freights resurfaced.

"If i were you...I wouldn't scream." He laughed maliciously, pointing a knife at her.

"What do you want?"

"Oooo. You and your friend, left the other night before I got to have my own say." He sneered, bending closer. "Pay backs a bitch!"

"Get it over with then, you sick fuck! You can't do worse than what you have already." She spat back, wiping angrily at the tears that had started to fall.

Lark frowned. Not liking her being strong. He was counting on her to be begging, crying, pleading with him. Not THIS. He reeled his hand back and hit her hard across the face. Just for the fun and a little bit of his own pleasure. It's been too long since he has felt this kind of power. Too long.

Stella grabbed her cheek and glared at him, glancing down at the knife he had in his hand. Lark could clearly see that she was a fighter now. No longer the submissive little girl she once was. She wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Don't get any ideas now." He warned her. Stella spit at his feet at that. Smiling at his obvious annoyance of her. He roughly grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her face to his feet, wiping up the spit she had placed on them.

Stella cried out, punching at him uselessly. It did nothing for the position she was in. It was too difficult to find a way for her to swing hard enough. He smashed her face roughly against his dirty boots that reeked of beer, piss, and oil. Stella wanted to gag.

"That's about enough of that!" A voice boomed from behind. Lark turned abruptly to find a furious Mark standing just behind him. Mark grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him several feet away, smashing into a tree trunk. Lark layed there unmoving. Out for the count.

Mark looked down at an embarrassed Stella then. Who was trying to clean her face with her shirt. A sob escaped her lips. He reached down to help her up, but she flinched away, not wanting him to touch her.

Mark stepped back, a torn expression on his face. Regretting instantly what he had said earlier to her. Out of nowhere Lark jumped on Mark, swinging his fists wildly. Stella let out a scream and watched petrified to the spot as Mark backed up clumsily with Lark attached to him. Not able to reach him on his back.

The next thing she knew, Mark went crashing towards the ground. Both layed there unmoving. Then slowly, Lark started to get up. Mark grunted in pain, reaching for some unseen object in his back.

"Mark!" Stella cried out. Lark was now hovering over him, about to give him a good kick in the side. Mark howled in pain after Lark kicked him, starting to tremble all over. Rolling to his side reveling the knife that was protruding from his ribcage. Stella screamed for Lark to stop and frantically looked around for something, ANYTHING, she could use as a weapon. Lark let out a psychotic laugh, paying her no attention. A mere woman was the lest of his worries. All that matter now, was his chance to payback Stella's little friend.

Stella stared at Mark with blurry eyes, wanting to go to him, but fearing what Lark would do. He was shaking uncontrollably. Grunting in pain, covered in sweat as he fought to control his body. But he knew it was too late. He was too far gone now. He was going to change.

...

Liam looked down at the unrecognized number. At a loss at who it could possibly be. He flipped his phone open and brought it to his ear without a word. Shocked at who's voice he heard on the other end.

"...get over here. NOW." Mark said briefly before hanging up.

Liam stared at his phone. Anxiety instantly hitting him. Mark sounded distressed. He knew Mark reaching out to him was not a good thing. Something had to be terribly wrong.

He looked back at Ash's house, finding comfort that at least he knew it had nothing to do with her. She was safe.

Giving her house one last look, the next instant he was gone.

...

"GIRLS DAY!" Erin shouted out the window for the third time. "WOOHOO!" She honked. My mother sat back in the front seat gripping the 'OH SHIT handle', trying her hardest to let Erin enjoy. Telling herself to not shout at her to stop and pay attention to the road.

I lounged in the back seat, rolling my eyes at Erin. Letting it drag out just a bit longer for my mothers benefit. A payback for what she did to me with Mark. After awhile, I took pity on my poor mother's nerves.

"Ok Er, roll up the window and stop before you give my mother a heart attack." I laughed. Sherul looked at me defensively.

"I was fine." She lied. Turning to look back out the window, prying her hand from the handle.

"Uhuh." I muttered.

"Party pooper." Erin grumbled while rolling her window up. That's when Sherul SIGHed heavily. Erin and I glanced at eachother before asking.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"...just doesn't feel right without Stella." She said sadly.

"If she doesn't call us while we're out and before we go to have our dinner, we'll have another special dinner tomorrow night okay?" I tried to comfort her with. "She didn't disappear off the face of the Earth."

"Ok Ash." She sighed. "I leave the day after tomorrow though." She reminded me.

"Hey, hey. None of that." Erin whined. "All this Stella talk is putting a damper on the mood today..." She paused searching for a perfect song on the radio. Letting out a squeal when No Doubts 'It's my life' started to play, cranking it up. "It's funny how iiiiii find myself...in love with you." She started singing along.

I shook my head at her, despite the smile that had formed on my mouth. Erin took little notice of our discomfort as she just kept on singing. Waiting for us to join in. **What the hell?** I thought as I joined in on the chorus. My mother burst out laughing at that, then quickly joined in. **The day is going to be great..** I thought, now feeling slightly better.

After a pit stop of some delish Breyer's ice cream and a matinee at the movie theater, our spirits were quickly going back down as there was still no word from Stella. At the Italian restaurant I could clearly see that now Sherul was forcing herself to remain in good spirits. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"We'll have another girl's dinner tomorrow night ok?" I told her. "And we'll make Stella do all the cooking and cleaning.." I laughed.

"Oh God no. Stella can't cook!" Erin reminded us with a shudder. "Don't you remember what happened the last time she tried to cook? Brownies..simple Betty freaking Crocker in a box BROWNIES." She whined like it was just yesterday.

"You know why that happened don't you?" Sherul asked with a smile.

"I forget, but prolly had something to do with a guy. It's ALWAYS a guy with her." Erin said with an eye roll.

"Yup. She just wasn't paying attention and reading what ingredients she was putting into the batch. Busy thinking about Rob,Todd, or whoever the hell it was. Mom..do you remember what it was she put in it?" I wondered.

"Bleach! I was the one who tried them afterall!" Erin said bringing us all back to the memory with a laugh.

"That's right!" I said smacking the table.

"Well, in her defense, the oil bottle did look a lot like the bleach one." Sherul laughed with a sigh at the end. That's when my phone started to vibrate. I quickly looked down and saw that indeed, it was Stella.

I smiled and waved my phone at them. "Stella." I informed them. Everyone sat up and became quiet, waiting for me to answer it.

"AND WHEEEERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" I answered.

"I'm so so SO sorry." She started as expected. "I got into a fight with Mark, then...I guess it took awhile getting home.." She trailed off. My teasing mood instantly vanished and was replaced with alarm.

"A fight? Are you ok?" I asked getting a worried look from Sherul and a near panicky one from Erin. Being the only other one to know of what Mark truly is.

"Other than the fact that he's an ASS who i wish to never see again, Yeah, I'm ok." She said. "Listen, apologize to mom for me. Tell her i'll make it up to her."

"Put her on speaker..." My mother demanded suddenly. I looked at her, debating with myself if that was the best idea.

"Go ahead." Stella said. I unsuredly switch the phone to speaker, sitting the phone down on the table.

"Now, what happened?" Sherul asked moving closer to the phone.

"The samething that always happens. What'd ya think? Mark just wanted one thing..." She said angrily. Erin glanced at me with a look of confusion. Sherul frowned. Finding it hard to picture the Mark she liked so much, was just as bad as everyother guy that entered her daughters life.

"...well, why didnt you call us?" Sherul asked.

"I passed out when I got home. I guess I needed a moment. Sorry mom. I wasn't planning on sleeping so long..." She apologized. "I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, we already have a plan." Sherul laughed looking to the both of us. We quickly plastered fake smiles on our faces before she went back to the phone. "You're cooking tomorrow."

We heard a low laugh from Stella. "You sure about that?" She teased.

"I'll supervise." Sherul laughed.

After the call had ended, I quickly suggested that we get our orders to go, in the hopes we could get home sooner and find out what happened to Stella. We all agreed. 30 minutes and four to go dinners in hand later, we were on our way. Bringing the party home.

...

Liam arrived on Mark's doorstep exactly 4 minutes after he had hung up on him, feeling on edge and slightly curious. Without even having to knock, Mark opened the door for him. Stepping back, waiting for him to enter. Looking just as he pictured him on the phone, distressed. Liam paused on the doorstep, not sure if entering was the best of ideas.

"If you have any plan on trying to harm me, let me just say, I WILL fight back." Liam warned. Mark scoffed at him.

"If I wanted to fight you, I'd be a hell of a lot smarter than doing it here." He said. Taking Mark for his word, Liam finally took a step inside. Instantly hearing anothers heartbeat down the hall.

"Who's here?" He asked.

"That's the problem." Mark said shutting the door and leading him into the back room.

Inside, Liam stared mortified, at a bleeding Stella. Who was sprawled out over Mark's bed in a deep sleep of sorts. Liam forced himself to stopped breathing, not wanting the blood to tempt him. He glared at Mark before flashing to her side, inspecting her. She had deep cuts all over her face and body.

"What happened?" He asked angrily.

"...I lost control." Mark said softly.

"Lost? What's the matter with you? You're not a newling!" Liam fumed. Mark swallowed hard at that. His guilt building.

"Look! It was hard enough to get myself to call you. Don't make me regret it!" Mark yelled, starting to shake again. Liam stood up slowly, placing his hands up.

"Mark. Control yourself." He said calmly. "You don't want to hurt Stella anymore than you already have." Mark tried with all his will to calm himself, needing to tear his eyes away from the one man he loathes more than himself. After a few, his trembling subsided and Liam noticeably relaxed.

He quickly tore his wrist open with his teeth and brought it to Stella's still lips. "Her injuries aren't that bad, but this will heal her." Liam muttered, watching her wounds starting to heal.

"I need you to...remove the memory. That's why I called..." Mark said from the corner of the room. Staying far away from Liam's disgusting blood. Liam straightened at that.

"That..might be a problem." He said. Mark gawked at him disbelievingly. "Ash doesn't want me to mess with Stella's head again.."

"You're going to let a little human tell you when and when not to use your abilities?" Mark asked astonished. "This is the right thing to do! I thought surely, Liam and I could at least agree on THIS thing. Stella doesn't need to know my secret!" Mark said, pacing the room now.

"...are you sure you don't want her to?" Liam asked softly. Mark stopped pacing, looking to Liam like he just grew two horns.

"I don't need companionship. So no. I don't want her to know. Are you going to remove it? Or am I going to have to make other...arrangements?" Mark asked in a dark voice. Implying that Stella wasn't going to leave there with those memories one way or another. Liam fully understood, his eyes flashing with his quickly building anger. "And hey, what Ash doesn't know, want hurt her." Mark finished for affect.

"Surely you're not THAT lost to the world, to go about killing everything!" Liam said.

"...do you really want to take that chance...? I imagine your sweet Ash won't like you taking that chance with her sister's life..." Mark said. Liam gritted his teeth, feeling his fangs slide out with his frustration.

Without another word he walked over to Stella's sleeping form and layed a hand gently on her head. Seeing all that had played out before her eyes, before finally fainting. Grabbing it with his minds eye and taking it with him as he removed his hand from her head.

"What happened to the man?" Liam asked from beside her.

"..he got away. Some police officer picked him up near the apartments." Mark said with a frustrated sigh.

"And what do you plan on doing about that?"

"Nothing yet. They think he's crazy. Ramblings of an old man.." Mark smiled. Liam nodded his head and thought about if he should interfere with the old man or not. Thinking better of it, he stood and grabbed Stella in his arms. Walking with her to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid." Liam warned. "If you need me. I'll be there." He said in a monotone voice before quickly vanishing with Stella, leaving Mark feeling 150% lighter.


	19. Chapter 18

ok so this is a little shorter than the rest. It told me to stop here. haha Let me know if something doesnt sound right..or flow smooth to you. It would be a big help haha.

oh..and smut warning :) but dont cha just love ya some smut...?

CHAPTER 18

As soon as we got home, I offered to be the one who went upstairs to go get Stella. Having my own secret agenda, so that I might find out what really happened between she and Mark without my mother lurking around.

I found her door was already ajar, fully expecting to hear us when we had arrived home, but apparently hadn't. I gently pushed the door open more and to my surprise, Stella was sitting Indian style on the floor, surrounded by all her clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Throwing out junk and trash that needs to go." She said without even looking my way.

"Your clothes? You love your clothes." I stated dumbfounded.

"Well, sometimes a girl needs a change to make a real difference in her life.." She trailed off.

I came up and knelt beside her, grabbing the closest garment and holding it up in front of me. It was a pair of holey jeans. With an emphasis on holey as there were holes strategically placed in all the wrong places. Around the knees almost completely, giving it the impression the legs could fall off at any moment and become shorts, over the front pockets reveling the whole pocket underneath as well as a taste of skin, and two rather large slits just under where your buttocks would be, hugging them ever so nicely.

I cringed, remembering this particular pair of jeans as her all time fav to go out in. They drove me nuts, but made me worry if she was actually going to throw them out, since she loves them so. I held it up infront of her with a silent question I knew I didn't have to ask outloud.

"Trash." She said with a quick glance.

"But you love these." I said holding them like they were suddenly fragile.

"Yeah, I did. And clothes like that is the EXACT reason why I always find myself with losers!" She spat. I grabbed her hand then. Stopping her folding efforts so that she'd finally let me look at her.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"...the samething that always happens. I act a moron by being easy, then have the nerve to expect more from a guy. Well, no more." She said swiping the jeans from my hands and tossing them into a rather large growing pile.

"...Mark." I said grudgingly.

"Can't just blame him Ash. Not this time." She said looking to me. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stella, there is no reason why you shouldn't of expected anything less from him. Men and boys alike, are well aware now that women get into it emotionally when sex is involved."

"Ash just stop it, okay?" She looked to me pleadingly. "I don't need you to try to make me feel better. I need a change. My God, I thought you would of been jumping up and down with joy that I'm FINALLY going to listen to you guys." She said making me frown more."I knew...hell both Mark and I knew, that he still had some hangups over you. And besides, we agreed in the beginning what this was." She gave as her reasoning. I placed my hands on my hips wanting so badly to argue this subject with her, but something inside of me was telling me to back off. That she didn't need me to push her. That just maybe, this was the push she needed to open her eyes about the way she has been living.

...

"Come on in Liam." Erin said when she answered the front door. "Ash is finishing something with Stella upstairs."

"Did you ladies have a pleasant evening?" He asked.

"Well, it would have been better is Stella was there for it." Erin said glancing back as Liam followed her into the kitchen. She paused mid-stride, turning towards him suddenly. "You wouldn't know anything about that now would you? Cause Stella is up there acting very strange."

Liam frowned. "Strange how?" He asked around her question.

"...as in how she suddenly sees the light and the error of her ways strange." Erin explained. At that, Liam shot his hand up, telling Erin that someone was coming from upstairs. The next instant she heard two different footsteps clumping their way down the stairs. "I'll never get used to this." She muttered to him as she turned, going into the kitchen before, whoever they were, came down and saw them awkwardly standing by.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean." Liam said softly to her once they got inside the kitchen.

"Girl's day has been transformed into 'A Skank No More' day. Like she's trying to better herself all of a sudden..." She explained quickly while leaning back in her chair to see if anyone was coming yet.

Liam stared blankly at her, mulling over the days events in his head. He knew there was no possibility that Stella had remembered what had really happened this morning. He had made sure of that. All she should remember is getting into a fight with Mark and then coming home and passing out.

"Then no. I can't say for sure what has brought about this change in Stella." He simply said.

Erin eyed him down skeptically wanting to press the matter some more. She knew that having a vampire..or as Ash says, a Revenant..in the family now, was going to bring about strange happenings. Was going to have a lot of unanswered questions laying around. And she didn't like it one bit. If she wasn't slightly afraid of him still, she would of cornered him with her cunning ways, to get what she wanted out of him. So they sat there staring at eachother silently till someone walked in.

Ash walked in to find an awkward situation going on at the kitchen table. "What's...going on in here guys?" She asked coming up behind Liam and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Just talking about Stella..." Erin said, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Ash said looking to the both of them. Erin mumbled her agreement and Liam busied himself with Ash's hand. "I think she's taking this thing with Mark hard." Ash said looking really guilty all of a sudden.

Liam gave her hand a soft squeeze. "You couldn't of stopped it anyways." He said softly to her. "Would of risen her suspicions."

"...have you ever thought about just telling her the truth?" Erin asked.

"I don't want to add more to her plate by freaking her out like you, her emotions are already hanging by a small thread."

"Like me?" Erin said confused. "Hey. I don't think I handled that too bad..." She defended. Ash snapped her head at her.

"You're still handling it." She said.

Erin opened her mouth to protest it, but words escaped her. With a big huff, she crossed her arms. "Fine. Stella doesn't need to know yet." She agreed reluctantly.

...

After the very intense talk with Erin, I soon found Liam and I walking arm in arm to my room. As much as I loved Erin and my family, at the moment they seemed to bring out the stress in me. The worse in me, and I didn't like it.

Liam was my calm. My inner peace. The place where I knew I didn't have to keep up my walls and hide what I'm really feeling. I wasn't even sure if i could hide them from him if I tried. Something that was totally new to me. I wanted him to know me. Really know me, and I him. Knowing and feeling this fact felt altogether something different. Now that I knew who and what I wanted, I felt like my life could finally begin. Like this is the moment I've have been waiting for. What everyone has been telling me to live for, to take that chance for. And it was worth it.

Liam interrupted my silent thoughts, asking about my mother's whereabouts. Bringing to mind his distraught behavior after their earlier conversation together. "Having a last visit with a friend." I said softly. "It's going to feel so different without her here."

Liam gave me an understanding look, and placed a comforting arm around my waist. Bringing me in closer, his scent completely filling my senses and heart. **Peace**

Upon our entering my room, I got an immediate surprise, when I noticed that my closet door was no longer cast off to the side. It was put perfectly in place on its hinges. I turned quickly to Liam in question and he smiled.

"Thought it was the least I could do. I'm the reason it was broken, after all."

"Thank you." I said softly closing the door, flashes of that night running through my mind. Mark, Liam, the reminder of what they both are, bringing me to this morning. How I had the audacity to condemn Liam for what he was. "Again, I want to say sorry for my behavior this morning." I said, having the overwhelming need to apologize once more.

He looked at me for a moment, deciding something in his head. "I closed the club." He said like it was no big deal.

"Since when?" I asked startled.

"Since after that night you came." He said, occupying himself with running his hands down my arms slowly. "I signed over the rights, to a mate of Lionel's, so he could open a club in another city." He said, reminding me of the visit he made to my shop.

"Those men you brought to my shop?" Liam nodded his head. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, starting to feel stupid for those times I had made such a big deal about his club. Then the guilt started to set in. **I made him shut it down.** He started to run his hands slowly back up my arms, under the sleeve this time, making it that much harder to stay on topic with this sudden skin contact. "You didn't have to close it..."

"The way you looked at me that night." He paused, thinking back to it. An unmistakable sadness appeared in the depths of his eyes. "I never wanted to see that look again in your eyes." He said brushing my fingers with his. "Now, the problem is you separating me from being a Revenant." He whispered. "I need you to not forget that I too, am what they are. The fact that there isn't a small ounce of you that is terrified of me, worries me." He paused his trailing up my arm to look at me seriously. "Though, I know I'll never harm you, I need you to be aware of my Revenant side. Of possible..dangerous, obstacles we may have."

"Liam, you need to believe in yourself more." I said laying my hand on his chest and staring at it. Loving that just under my hand was the most beautiful of hearts. A heart I wanted to have forever. "We're in this together. Whatever happens, we will pull through it." I said, with a sudden crazy idea coming to mind. "Maybe..we should test this.." I said uncertainly, before moving a shaky hand down to the hem of his shirt. **OH MY GOD. Am I really about to do this?** I thought already doubting what I was about to do. Liam stood there with no idea with what I was about to try.

Before I had the chance to chicken out, I slipped my hand under his shirt. Feeling the cool, smooth, hardness of his chest and slowly moved my hand up. I quickly became aware of his power. Not just the power of the Revenant, but the power of the man in him. I desperately willed my breathing to stay calm and the blush I felt creeping up to go away. To not ruin this moment by being bashful and inexperienced. I forced myself to look him in the eye.

Liam stood there stiffly, now that he was aware of what I meant. Having been completely caught off guard. He struggled to control himself, eyes flashing and a tight looked etched across his face.

At his silence, **not objection** I lifted to my toes and brought my lips to his tentatively. Wanting him so badly to give in to me. To not fight me on this. **Not this.** He barely moved his lips with mine, as I slid my hand up further, running it across his soft chest hair. His stone like body, gave a slight tremble.

A warm shiver rippled through me, filling me with a little bit of encouragement, that I was in need of to help bring the woman out in me more willingly.

Feeling slightly more confident, I brought my other hand up to start unbuttoning his shirt. He regained himself at that moment and went to quickly stop my hand.

"I don't think I'm ready for something like that." He whispered in a gust. Looking at me with wide eyes and shattering my ego with his rejection. **Stupid Ash. So stupid**

"I thought..." I said, desperately trying to not sound hurt. **You thought what Ash? That he was actually going to make love to you?** I removed my hand awkwardly from under his shirt and took a step back, trying to busy myself with something on my dresser, and to hide my embarrassment.

I felt Liam's hesitancy behind me before he spoke. "Ash." He said placing a hand on my shoulder, turning me. "You don't actually believe that I don't want you, do you?"

At my silence he stepped closer with a deep look set in his eyes. His own inner-turmoil going on behind them. Slowly he began tracing the outline of my face, before carefully moving my long hair to one side. I closed my eyes at the gentle pull of my hair and the feel of his hands in it. Trying to keep thoughts like **"What does he see in me?"** out of my head.

"Don't ever think for a moment, that I'm crazy enough to not desire you." He said in a husky voice, that only confused me more. He suddenly tightened his grip on my hair and started to lower his lips to mine. Placing a soft open kiss on my willing lips. "Don't move.." He warned against my them. I nodded my head in a confused manner.

To my surprise, he gently pulled on my hair, tilting my head to the side, as he trailed his lips under my chin, sending a chill up my spine. Making his way down to the base of my neck.

My breathing started to come faster, sounding loud even to my ears. He pressed his tongue to my neck, leaving a molten lava trail of fire across my skin. I quickly grabbed for a handful of his hair in one hand and a handful of his shirt in the other. "Liam." I sighed breathlessly, wondering on where he was going with this. My mind quickly went to the thing Mark had said about marking a human. **"To show they're theirs."** The thought suddenly exciting me. "Do it." I whispered. "Make me yours Liam.."

Liam's movements stopped suddenly. A low, frustrated growl coming from him as he pulled himself back. "Are you trying to test my every resolve in one night?" He asked. "I certainly can never do that, Ash. NEVER." He said desperately. "If I taste your blood...I don't know if I'll be able to stop." He said more gentler, his tight grip never easing up.

"I'm s..sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. If I was even thinking at all." I said, wishing the ground would suddenly open up and swallow me whole. I pulled out of his grip, staring towards the bathroom as a possible refuge. "It was stupid and selfish of me to want that. I know you haven't tasted real blood in over 100 years. And even then, you lost control..."

"Ash...I don't have to mark you, to make you mine." He tried to sooth. "Mark was just being a twit."

"Yeah. A twit." I agreed half mindedly. "Can you give me a moment." I interjected, walking towards the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I slouched up against the door and slid to the ground, head in my hands wanting to pull the hair right out. **Well, there's the first. Two rejections in one night. I bet no one can top that! I knew he was just testing to see what he could handle, and what do I throw in there? "Hey Liam, how about you BITE ME!"** "Smooth Ash. Real smooth." I said outloud to myself.

There was a soft knock on the door then. "Ash?" He asked to the door.

"Hum?" I mumbled, not welling to open the door just yet. That's when I heard him slide down to the ground on the other side of the door. I let the imagine of him sitting on the ground in a similar position as I, come to mind, and turned to rest my face on the door. Wishing to know what he was thinking of me.

"On the up side, I was able to handle that little...endeavor." He said with a smile on his lips I could only imagine. I couldn't help but smile too at his small accomplishment. At my silence he continued. "Maybe you're right, I'm stronger than I think. After all, I did work around blood in the club. Maybe I'm not as sensitive to it." He paused, listening to my calm breathing. "If you come out now, I'll try anything you want.." He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh back. "Bribery?"

"Anything." He said again. I bit my lower lip and shook my head at my stupidity. "Going once, twice.." He counted down. I quickly unlocked the door and moved to pull it open. Liam slid his back to the bathroom's cold floor, upon its opening, with a big smile on his lips. "Just in time." He teased.

I swatted at him playfully and he grabbed me, bringing me down on top of him. A half laugh, half gasp escaping me on my way down.

I hovered over him, hair framing us, as I took to memory his face, the look in his eyes, and the feel of my body pressed so closely to his. He lifted his hand and moved my hair to one side again, leaving his hand firmly in place behind my neck, waiting for me to make my move. I fought off a sworn of butterflies in my stomach, that were threatening to have me chicken out. I didn't want to chance a third rejection in one night.

I wanted to be as close as possible to him. To never forget him, no matter what the future may hold for us. And to know what our limitations were with one another. **Can we be like any other normal couple?**

I lowered myself more onto him and delved my tongue into his mouth. Another low growl escaped him, but this one was different. It wasn't a growl of frustration, but a sexy growl of need.

He slipped his other hand into the back pocket of my jeans, pressing me closer to him. A near moan escaping my lips when I realized what I was pressed up against. His other hand brushed down my back slowly and slipped under my shirt. Running his hand up my bare back causing an airy of goosebumps to pop up on my skin. He smiled against my lips at my reaction.

He then grabbed hold of me tightly and rolled over onto me, balancing most of his weight on his forearm. Nestled perfectly between my legs. The thought occurred to me then, that this could really happen. He could actually make love to me. Desire suddenly overcame me at the thought. A powerful emotion I really had never experienced before now.

Heart now beating twice as fast, he stared down at me with his half glowing eyes and intertwined our fingers, lifting them above my head. Watching me as he traced his lone finger down my bare arm. Stopping just above the breast and going across my collarbone. I groaned at his tease and he laughed.

"Patience love. In due time we will try, but not tonight."

All thoughts of possibly making love tonight vanished. I knew by his look, he was serious, and I didn't want to push him all at once. **The wait would be worth it.** I told myself. The moment I'm able to tell him I love him, will be the right moment. **The perfect moment. The moment I have be waiting for all these years. **

That night we curled up in my overly bright, girly sheets, just as we had the night before in his bed. I was sound asleep in minutes. Somewhere in between, awake and sleep, I heard a voice. Liam's voice. And it said as softly as the flutter of a birds wings, "I love you."


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok..so this chapter needed to be done. A little more time behind Liam and Mark. I hope it's not too difficult to follow. So ANYWAYS here it is. Have fun! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 19

BUZZ

BUZZ

Liam's phone buzzed, jolting him awake at 4 in the morning. He checked to see if his sudden movement had awakened Ash, and was satisfied to see that she was still cuddled up in his arms, fast asleep. Dreaming of what he knew was him; Judging by her soft mumors of his name throughout the night. He smiled softly, loving the way she sighed his name in her sleep. He kissed her head lightly before turning to his phone on the nightstand. Seeing that he had a missed call from the same number as before. **Mark**

His gut naturally sank, as it always did, when he knew he was about to enter some kind of confrontation with Mark. But something was different this time. The guilt, it felt lessened, and for the life of him he didn't know how or when that had happened.

He grabbed his phone and gently stroked Ash's hair, willing her to roll over off of his arm so he could get up. He smiled again at her moan, as she rolled to her other side, grabbing a pillow to clutch in place of him.

Once outside, Liam dialed the number. Mark answered on the first ring.

"Did I wake beauty and the beast?" Mark teased from the other end.

"Get on with it. What do you want?"

"Ouch. That hurts Liam. It really does." Mark toyed. "I was just thinking, about earlier. It's starting to strike me odd, that you would assume I was planning some sort of smack down on you when I asked you to come over."

"That was you asking?" Liam avoided.

"The closest thing you'll ever get to it. Now may I continue?" He asked.

"Please." Liam said leaning up against the back of the house.

"So i've been mulling it over and over again, in my mind. In all these years, never have you been the least bit worried."

"I wasn't worried." Liam interrupted.

"Well, you felt the need to warn me." Mark chimed in happily. "...I know Liam." Mark said seriously. Liam's grip on the phone tightened, threatening to break, as he waited to hear what exactly Mark knew. "I know I'm getting close." He whispered into the phone. "..and I'll find it. You know I will."

"This is what you felt the need to wake me for? To tell me that you know there is something, that you have no idea what it is, that you're getting close to. Well, thank you Mark. Thank you for that bit of enlightenment. I'll take it to heart." Liam said, about to hang up.

"I won't hestitate to kill her." Mark snapped. Liam pushed himself from the wall, fumming, tired of this game of his. "If that's what I've got to do, I'll do it." Mark egged on. **That's it! **He thought, letting his anger take the wheel and took off full speed to Mark's.

He burst through the door, rage blinding him, eyes flashing. That's when he heard his phone buzz again. Ignoring it, he listened carefully, and knew in an instant that Mark was not there. He stepped back out, just in time, to catch a rather huge hawk flying off into the distance.

He answered his phone wordlessly, fully aware now that Mark was playing with him. All he heard was a laughing Mark on the other end. "Damn Lee. You getting predictable now." Mark taunted. "It's embarrassing." He laughed again, with what sounded like several others in the background. Liam knew then where he was. **The bar...** and debated if going there alone was such a good idea. He continued listening to Mark's and the others taunting laughter. **Difinitely **He thought, taking off directly for the bar.

Once there, he barged in swinging the doors wide open. He found Mark and twenty others hanging around like it was just any other night. Sitting around playing pool, drinking at the bar, playing darts, and there was Mark. He looked up from his card game and smiled. Motioning the few who had began to tremble, to hault.

"You've been busy." Liam said in reference to Mark's growing army.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. You made it extremely easy for me. Liam, meet the families of the dearly departed that you felt you had a right to take." Mark said leaning back relaxedly and intertwining his fingers behind his head.

"And are they fully aware at what they are getting themselves into?" Liam asked, while eyeing down one who was slowly moving closer with each passing second.

"We know what you are!" One said from not far away.

"You took my only born!" Another spat from behind. Liam stood there glaring at Mark through narrowed eyes, wondering if Mark was just going to let these skinwalkers die by his hand. Unawares of the unfair fight they had before them. **Surely he isn't that far gone...**

"I'm not here for you." Liam said to them all, never taking his eyes from Mark. "You're loss is great indeed, but mine was greater."

Mark made a wincing sound at that. "Oh Liam. That's cold. First you kill our friend's, THEN you have the nerve to close the club, and now you claim YOUR grief was greater. TISK TISK TISK" Mark said, waggling his finger at him.

"The club's not coming back." Liam warned.

"Alright." Mark said, finally standing. "I'll admit to that one. It was probably my fault, I brought the human there after all." He apologized to the others, when they started giving disapproving looks. "Well, I had a hunch about this one." Mark said in a funny voice, pointing to Liam. He came around the table slowly then, taking a seat on it. "Boy, was I right." Mark whispered in a low deep voice, that Liam knew everyone had no problem in hearing.

"A human?"

"Disgusting..." Another shuddered, once they started to catch on to what Mark was saying. Liam gritted his teeth, holding back his anger just in time before he snapped at them.

"Mention her again..." Liam threatened. And before he could finish, Mark angerily kicked the chair he had his feet on at Liam. Starting a rippling effect of violence. They were quick, but not quick enough for him. Their only advantage was in numbers, and that was Liam's only worry.

Liam quickly broke the chair Mark had kicked at him, bringing it against two, gaint teeth baring wolves, before suddenly feeling a sharp pang in his side. He grunted and reached, pulling out a broken chair leg he had in him, flinging it towards the one who was retreating away.

That's when he noticed the whole room started to vibrate. He turned to see that everyone in the room was shuddering. Coming at him in pacts. He chanced a look to Mark, who was still in his spot on the table, watching Liam's every move. A hungry expression in his eyes.

Liam stood there, holding Mark's gaze, while the others charged at him as monsters of the unknown. Hoping that Mark would stop this before it got too far, and he'd have to end up killing every last one of these poor skinwalkers. **He's testing me...**He realized sadly. **He's not going to stop this!**

With this sad realization, Liam bent, readying himself for their attack. A sickening feeling taking hold of his every nerve because of, what he knew, was Ash. **She wouldn't want this.** **These people to die.** Liam swallowed the acid taste in his mouth just as they had all jumped him.

He felt someone bite into him, a sering pain rippled through him as they ripped off a part of his skin near the neck. Liam struggled to contain his anger when he reached to fling them off of him. Telling himself over and over again to not do what was in his nature to do, smash their head in. He found it difficult to move his arms. There must of been at least four beings on each arm, trying to hold him down. All the while, he had that same creature trying to tear his limbs off.

Liam let out a great growl. His body trembling with anger and the loss of control he was having. Ash was quickly slipping from his mind. He knew he couldn't let this go on for much longer, or else they might succeed in removing something. He let out a low growl, bringing in all his strength to his center. Releasing all his power, as he started throwing heavy punches. Sending several of them far away. Eye's glowing, teeth bared, and his anger on the edge, Liam grabbed the one who had wounded him by the neck and squeezed. Snapping it easily, and throwing his limp body at Mark.

"No more!" Liam shouted furiously. "No more Mark! How many other's will have to die because of this ridiculous feud we got going on?" Liam asked, fighting off a big burly bear like creature.

Mark stood then, a funny look in his eyes. "Who am I to deny them their revenge." He said, as Liam was forced to look away from him because of an axe wielding woman. Liam darted just as she took a swing for his neck, only to be quickly charged by something huge. Taking him through the doors, to outside.

Liam looked to the creature, seeing one he hasn't seen in years. **Mark's Gargoyle.** Bringing him back to 1890, the last time he had seen him like this. Mark's strength seemed to have grown twice as strong since then, as it was difficult to move his arms out from Mark's grip.

The Gargoyle had a fierce look on its features. Hell bent on something. Liam growled at him, struggling to escape from its clutches. The gargoyle growled back twice as loud. Once outside, he took off straight up, towards the sky. Climbing higher and higher, till all they could see were stars and clouds.

Liam dug his nails in the Gargoyle's back. It roared its angry howl. "What are you gonna do Mark? Take me to space? You and I both know, you'll lose consciousness before you can get there!" Liam shouted at him, digging in deeper, latching onto him. Mark's growl was deafening. His breath coming out in visible huffs now.

Mark dropped his arms, and tried beating Liam off of him uselessly. Liam hung on for dear life. Mark's slashes and hits healing quickly.

Slowly, Mark's hits started to die down, as his eyes became heavy. "Mark!" Liam shouted at him, slapping the Gargoyle awake. The Gargoyle grunted awake and slapped Liam back. One big clawed hand, nearly taking Liam's skin off. "Fly down you moron!" Liam shouted at him, but Mark did not listen. His great wings carried the both of them ever higher.

Liam started to feel funny, his arms felt stiff. Becoming difficult to move. He removed his tight grip from Mark unconsciously, before quickly realizing what he was doing, and latched back on. Mark's wings suddenly stopped moving, his head fell back, and his arms dropped. Turning back into his human form.

He slipped out of Liam's grasp. Liam gasped, grabbing for him. "MARK! Wake up!" He shouted, towards his free falling body. Mark was falling too fast, much faster than he was. Liam concentrated on falling towards Mark, afraid that he wouldn't be able to survive this fall.

Arms to his sides and feet together, Liam shot towards Mark, quickly picking up speed. Once he was in arms reach of Mark, he quickly grabbed him, encircling him into his arms. Liam looked behind him, at the quickly approaching ground, and knew there was no time. Mark wasn't going to wake up in time to get them out of this mess.

Liam took care in positioning Mark, so that he would receive less of the impact. "You stubborn Git!" Liam grumbled to him, as he readied himself for impact.

...

Liam woke in a daze, Ash's name on his lips. He blinked several times to find the blinding sun in his face, an aching body, and something gnawing on his leg. He quickly looked to find a hungry coyote trying to make his broken leg lunch. Liam stared at the starving animal hungrily. Fighting with his emotions. Needing and wanting to feed off of the animal, but fearing in doing so would do to the control that took him so long to build.

The coyote took no notice of Liam's movement, so when he reached for the animal, it came as a complete shock. Letting out a startled yelp! Before Liam sank his teeth into him. Desperately needing the supplement. He closed his eyes, feeling the warm current run through him. Enjoying the warm flow and taste of it too much.

"Urgh! Disgusting." A weak Mark groaned nearby. "Damn. This is gonna hurt." He moaned as he tried sitting up. "Yup. Hurt." Mark grumbled, laying back down. He layed there, biting down his pain, as he put his arm back into its socket. A sickening feeling overcame him when all he heard was Liam's slurping, trying to get every last drop of blood. Trying to get more than the coyote had to offer.

Feeling the life flow in his veins unlike ever before, Liam tossed the coyote aside and closed his eyes again. Willing his bloodlust craving to go away. Praying that this much needed feeding, wouldn't send him back to live blood again. His mind went directly to Ash. Who he could hurt if it did. His chest tightened at the thought. He couldn't bare to lose her.

"Does this mean you're not a Grim anymore?" Mark asked with a weak smile. Liam looked to him surprised.

"How do you know that name?" He grunted, trying to hide his shock as he straightened his twisted spine.

"Like you said...I've been busy." Mark said smiling. A panicked thought came to Liam's mind then. That maybe Mark had finally figured out how to stop him. **He found out exactly what I was after all this time.** If Mark had already found that answer, he was that much closer to finding the answer he needed. His mind went back to Ash, and to what she said about him keeping the bone dagger in his home. **"What if Mark finds it?"** She had exclaimed.

Liam wiped at his blood stained face frustratedly. Popped his knee back and straightened his twisted leg so that he could stand. Dusting off his dirt stained riped clothes, he said, "...I'm not going to let you point the finger anymore."

"About what?" Mark asked, sitting up slowly.

"You know what! You've gone beyond redemption now Mark. Crossed that invisible line. It's no longer about me killing your mother." Liam said taking a step to leave.

"You're right.." Mark said softly, stopping Liam's steps. "You ruined my life. Took everything from me. I had no one, nothing. When It could have been so different. The thing that was worse" Mark said, standing with difficulty. "... was that you went right on living. Like what you did was nothing...like she and I were nothing."

Liam looked at Mark with a dreaded look before speaking. "Appearances can be deceiving." He said, thinking back to those days. Those horrible days, after that life changing mistake. "That moment, will forever haunt me. It is the very reason why I can't seem to find it in me to end your life."

"...and what if that's what I want? You to fight me, to end it..." Mark said with a heart wrenching look. So much so, that Liam was taken aback by it. He shook his head at Mark.

"You don't mean that."

"How would you know what I mean? All those times I tried to kill you. Your family. Don't you think that I KNOW I'd never stand a chance against you...makes sense doesn't it." Mark said giving a sadistic smile.

Liam had an array of emotions cross him, and one that he was surprised at, GRIEF. His heart didn't want Mark to die. It wanted him to live. To be. And the thought that Mark wanted him to end his life, hurt him. He'd never be able to do it, he knew.

"Never." Liam said to him seriously.

"SIGH. Liam, Liam, Liam." Mark said, shaking his head. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you..." He said placing his hands on his hips. Liam narrowed his eyes at him. "I have nothing to lose, but you..well now you do."

Liam closed the distance between them then. Recognizing this too familiar threat. Mark stood his ground, unblinkingly. They both knew what, or who, Mark was referring to. He didn't need to say her name.

However, there was a small part of Liam that felt Mark wouldn't be able to do it. That Ash wasn't just his weakness, but Mark's as well. Though, Liam would never dare to say the words outloud, because Mark was just that kind of person, who would set out to prove you wrong.** And Ash isn't a pawn**

Thinking it best to not say anything at all, Liam left in the next instant. Leaving Mark alone in the dessert. Once he got to his home, he emptied his pockets to find his crushed cellphone, and swore. "Shit!" Going to his house phone, he made a call.

"Olly, it's your turn." Liam said into the line.

"Just Mark?" He asked.

"No. Put someone on Ash as well. I need to know that she'll be protected when I'm not around."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"...find out who's been giving Mark information."

"He knows?" Olly asked astonished.

"He's getting too close." Liam said, hanging up the phone.

...

Liam found that Ash and everyone else were still sleeping by the time he got back. **As they should be** Living their normal, everyday, peaceful lives. Ash had given up cuddling with the pillow, and had commenced to taking up the whole bed.

Liam smiled at her. Thankful that she had not noticed his absence. He wanted so much to tell her what she truely meant to him, but he knew she wasn't quite ready for that yet. She needed time, normalcy, a life before she'd be ready to accept what she already knew deep down. That this is not just any other relationship. That he loves her. That she can open fully to him. All that would remain is the decision of if he should turn her, and if so, when? If he was capable of doing it even. If she wanted that kind of life. If he wanted her to be that way.

If someone would of asked him seven years ago of what he wanted, his answer would of been a quick yes. It was only natural to want to spend all of eternity with the one that completes you. But now, he wasn't so sure if damning her was in his capability. She was so good, so pure and honest. A rarity. Perfection. He didn't want her to have to suffer in any way. And if she turned, that's exactly what she would do. She'd lose her family, friends, have to watch them die over time, and the blood...

He layed gently on top of the covers at the edge of the bed. Careful to not disturb her. She moaned anyway and rolled over, facing him. Her eyes fluttered open and a beautiful smile crossed her lips.

"Hi." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hi." He said back.

"I had the most weird dream..." She yawned. Liam smiled and asked what was it about. "It was about my birthday night. The night we first talked." She smiled. "Which reminds me, why did you come that night?" She asked suddenly seeming wide awake, rolling onto her belly to look at him.

He reached and tucked a lone strand on hair behind her ear, causing an enchanting shiver to erupt down her body at this subtle touch. Images of last night quickly entered his mind. The way she tasted, the way her skin felt under his touch, the steady rhythm of her pulse under his tongue. He felt his teeth slide out on their own accord. Surprising him. He quickly swept those thoughts aside. Turning his head away and trying to refocus on the conversation at hand. "When I heard Mark was courting a woman named Ash. I had to come see if it was my Ash, and it was." He said softly. Ash smiled at the word courting, and even bigger when he said his Ash.

"You could hardly call it courting. The first date didn't go over too well." She said fiddling with the his shirt.

"...maybe all he needed was another shot, but i came around." Liam said, while idly wondering why he didn't feed before coming here.

"No. Uh uh. Don't do that." Ash said, sitting up. "Mark already dug his bed before that."

"Alright." Liam said, letting the topic go. "While we are on the topic of Mark..." Liam paused, thinking of how to word it carefully. "I have something to tell you. And you're not gonna gonna like it."

Ash took hold of her composure. Preparing to stop herself from revealing her true reaction, if need be, and braced herself for what he had to say.

"I saw Mark after I left yesterday, as well as this morning." Ash frowned.

"Why?" She asked softly. Liam sat himself up in bed before continuing.

"It was about Stella...something happened." He said swallowing hard at Ash's look. "He lost control in front of her and some man who had attacked her..."

"Attacked?" Ash asked shocked. Hanging on to his every word. "Lost control?" Liam bit down the pang of guilt that hit him, pulling her into his arms. Running his fingers lightly over her skin.

"She's was fine when I came. Just a bit scarred up. I'm not sure who the man was, but I assume it was your biological father. Mark came and stopped it. The man stabbed Mark and he lost control. She was trying to help, and before he realized who she was, he had thrown her."

Ash sat up then with a new realization. "Is that why she was in her room, going through all her things, acting funny?"

"I honestly don't know what brought that about. I gave her my blood to heal her and took the memory away for Mark and her sake." He said wincing slightly at the whole removing memory part.

"...what happened to Lark?" She asked after several minutes.

"Mark's keeping an eye on him. He's locked up at the moment for psychiatric reasons."

"No one believes him?" She asked and Liam shook his head. "And Stella remembers nothing?"

"Nothing. Just the argument she and Mark had." He said, then quickly added, "I'm sorry I had to do it, but I believe it was for the better. For both Mark and Stella." To his surprise Ash grabbed his face and crushed her lips to his. Thanking him against his lips.

Liam happily obliged by bringing her back into his arms. Much preferring this reaction than the one he originally suspected. "There's no telling how she'd be right now if she had that horrible memory haunting her. She already has enough of those with that man."

"I thought it best." He said, purposely leaving out the fact that Mark threatened to kill Stella. Which got him to thinking, why? Why would he not tell Ash? She is fully aware of Mark's behavior and his temper. That's when it hit him that he didn't want to have to give Ash anymore reason to hate Mark, or to have to go confront him about it.

"Why did you leave this morning?" She asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. His gut sank then, quickly wondering if him not telling her all before was all for not. **She's definitely not gonna like this **

"He was being Mark. Trying to get a rise out of me..." He said.

"Did he?" She asked worried, turning her head to look up at him.

"Yeah." He admitted shamefully. "He brought...SIGH." He paused, moving Ash so that he could get up. "I need you to be careful now. Mark's not alone anymore. He has...friends that now have the same agenda as he."

"What happened this morning Liam?" She asked getting scared. Staring at him from her spot on the bed.

"...they ambushed me." He said. Ash gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Shaking her head in disbelief. Liam went back to the bed, pulling her up into his arms in a tight embrace. "It's ok. I'm ok. I'm here." He comforted. "Mark's alive too." He added for clarity.

She looked up at him at that. "I'm tired of his games. Hasn't he done enough! He's gotten his revenge!" She said hysterically.

"I know." He soothed, holding her tightly. "He's dealing with his own demons at the moment." Liam knew.

"Right." She laughed. "The Mark way. Sometimes I wish I never met him." She whispered, leaving Liams arms. "..but then you wouldn't of walked into the bar that night. We wouldn't be where we are now."

"...I sometimes think the samething."

...

Mark crashed onto the pavement. His body rolling and bouncing several feet before he finally lost focus and transformed back into a man. He crashed into one of the trashbins behind the apartments. The bin screeched loudly in the quiet morning in protest to it being forced to move across the concrete. He layed there exhausted. The flight back had taken almost everything out of him.

Mark forced an eye open and looked around lazily. He vaguely recognized a bright pink, old ratted up bathrug laying carelessly on the ground next to the bins. He reached for it, grabbing it with the tips of his fingers and quickly covered himself with it.

Taking several heavy breathes, he forced himself up to his feet. Feeling a dizzy spell hit him. He braced himself against one of the bins and wrapped the rug around him as best he could.

He knew he needed to get inside quick, before anyone saw him. He'd have hell from the landlord if he was caught prancing around naked again. The last time, the landlord's wife caught him with a big smile she couldn't hide. He later found her husband banging on his door demanding answers. To which he had to give an answer he had perfected over the years, "I was sleep walking."

Mark couldn't help but smile at that. He had found the landlord's wife waiting out there for a whole month at the crack of down, in the hopes of catching an eye full again. Mark learned to use the other side of the building.

Once inside, he slammed the door shut, leaning up against it, feeling the need to hurl overcome him. He closed his eyes and willed himself to stay steady. **I need food** He took a shaky step towards the kitchen and his knees buckled out from under him. Mark crashed into his glass coffee table, sending shards flying across the room. He felt the warmth of his blood trickle under him, though nothing else. He knew then he was in real need of substance. And quick.

Despite all the glass around him, he rolled over onto his stomach and got on all fours. Crawling towards the kitchen. Feeling the sharp pinch of the glass as it dug into his flesh. His body was healing slowly, slower than it should because of his weakened state.

He flung open the refridgerater and was releived to see he still had a burger in there. He grabbed for it and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, hardly giving himself time to chew.

Needing more he grabbed at anything and everything he could. Lunch meat, stale bread, cream cheese, froozen pizza from the freezer, anything. After several minutes he sat back against the counter and sighed, feeling the energy and strength come back into his bones.

The days events started to play out in his head. Understanding and satisfaction overcame him. Thanks to his revelation, he knew that now was the time to kill Liam, if there ever was going to be one. Liam wouldn't fight back, he was sure of it. He saw it in his eyes. **She made him weak** A pintch of gilt started to quickly eat away at him. He shoved it away as he always did. Burying it deep behind his hatred.

He picked up his phone and dialed, going directly to voicemail. "Juan. Get ahold of your contact and get it out of them on how to kill a Grim. If they don't know, then they must be able to point us in the right direction. Someone has to know something." He said hanging up. **I'm so close..I can feel it!**

The next instant his phone started to ring. Mark picked it up on the second ring. "Yeah?"

"Mark...she's dead." Juan said in a hushed voice.

"Damn it, why?" Mark asked outraged.

"David got a little carried away with the interrogating...I don't know what else to say man. We can get another revenant easily." He said simply.

"NOT one that knows about grims!" Mark hissed into the phone. At Juan's silence, he threw the phone at the wall, shattering it into tiny pieces. **WHY! Everytime I think I'm close...something ALWAYS sets me back!** He stood there fumming, staring at his trashed kitchen. A frustrated yell erupted from him. **I'm never gonna catch a break!** He thought punching the granite bar, a crunching sound came from beneath his fist. And with it a ping of satisfaction seeped through at the noise. Needing to feel more release, he ripped, threw, kicked anything that came into his view, till finally he had nothing left. Nothing but the emptiness.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Ash stood in front of the door she never wanted to see again and knocked as calmly as possible. This would be the first time seeing him since that night at the bar. She felt on edge, shaky as she prepared to see his face again. Bracing herself for what he may say to her. After her second knock she heard a muffled voice telling her enter. She grabbed the handle, took a deep calming breath, and entered.

A violent mess greeted her upon the doors opening. "Mark?" She called out to the room in concern. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise. She heard nothing. It looked and smelled as if the room had been like this for weeks. **Or that there was a fight**. The thought immediately sparking more concern. Though, for the life of her she didn't know why she'd waste an ounce of heart on Mark after everything he has done. "Mark?" She called out again, stepping over an upturned coffee table. She heard a grumble come from the kitchen, and made her way towards it.

When she got into the kitchen she saw that Mark was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the cabinets, drunk. **Or at least seemed to be** He didn't even look her way. Just sat there staring at a spot on the floor, lost in his own little world. He didn't seem to be harmed, but she wasn't quite sure. Kneeling beside him, she touched his shoulder gently. He stirred and jumped, a lost look in his eyes.

"Mark, what happened?" She asked gently. He fought back a wave of emotion at her worry, and shook his head. A hard look quickly over shadowed him as he looked back to his spot on the floor. Ash sighed **He clearly isn't going to talk yet **and took a seat next to him. She mimicked him and stared at the same spot, waiting for him to talk. Ash began to remember that she had every intention of yelling at him today. To end their friendship. And here she was, feeling sorry for him. Preferring to see the same o' arrogant asshole she was used to. **Not this. This isn't Mark. He looks runned down, exhausted, and...so depressed.**

"I failed. At everything." He said suddenly. "...she would be so disappointed in me." He said sadly, taking a sip from a voka bottle Ash hadn't realized he was holding. He turned his head towards her then and offered her a sip. Ash stared at the bottle before grabbing it uncertainly, wincing against it's strong bleachy smell when she put it to her lips. "I tried everything to kill him you know?" He whispered. "And he STILL wouldn't bring the hammer down." He smiled drunkenly. "And then there's you..." He pointed at her with an unsteady finger. He started laughing at himself then. A laugh that built to a loud booming one that made Ash flinch.

"...I know you don't want to hurt me Mark." Ash said softly to him, handing the bottle back.

Mark mustered up an evil smile. "I meant it when I said I'd use you as his weakness...that's all I've been able to think about." He said seriously. His voice laced with all the evil malice he had in store for them. A cold chill made its way up her spine and coiled in the pit of her stomach. He sighed and looked away at her unmoving face. Ash refused to show how scared she was starting to feel. **Coming over here was a bad idea.** She should of listened to Liam. With that one look she was able to see all the things he has thought about. All the horrid scenarios that must of played out in his head at Liam's demise, and possibly her own. "...now the dreams." He trailed off. "The damn dreams!" He said suddenly in an outraged, throwing the bottle at the wall. Ash cried out and covered her face from flying glass.

Mark placed his big hands carefully over Ash's, bringing them down from her face. She stared back into Mark's blue green eyes that were full of an emotion she hasn't seen in a long time. Of passion. Her breath caught in her throat. "If Liam never entered the picture, do you think you and I would be together?" He asked in a slightly husky voice.

She thought of his question carefully, having already known the answer, but terrified to speak it. She swallowed hard, trying to regain her composure. "It never would have worked out. You're too cocky." She smiled lightly, trying to lighten the truth. "Irritating." He smiled at that.

"A real answer Ash." He asked.

"I could never be certain of you. What you wanted. How you felt. Too many I don't know's..." She said honestly, holding her breath.

"That's because I can't open up to anyone. Like you said, I'm a monster." He said dryly. Ash frowned.

"I never said that."

"Yeah. You did. You said what I've done was pure malice, evil. A.K.A a monster." He said spreading his arms wide towards himself. "And you were right.." He said interrupting her rebuttal. "I murdered innocents. No matter what I try to say, I can't delude myself. What I have done isn't the same as Liam's. And now I'm paying the toll." He said reaching in the box beside him for another bottle. A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

"Mark.." She started, only to be interrupted again.

"You judge me, but him, you forgave so easily. Like he isn't a monster." He said pointing an accusing finger towards her.

"You're right." She said with a deep sigh. Beginning to feel whip lashed from Mark's sudden hot and cold subject changes. **He's all over the place. It's hard to keep up with him. **"But only cause you didn't see what you see now. I don't hate you." She said reaching for his hand. He swiped it away aggressively. "You have SO much anger in you Mark. Please don't let it ruin you, ruin us." She said sadly. "Let it go Mark." She pleaded. "Let it go..."

He looked away, hiding his face as more tears made their way to the surface. "I don't know how to stop."

"No." She said shaking her head and grabbing his face so that he'd look at her again. "I saw you at the bar that night. I know I saw it in you. You don't want any of this anymore. There's still good in you."

He brought his hand over hers and held it there, looking at her intently. "I good person wouldn't of tried to kill your boyfriend this morning. Not caring even if it got em' killed in the process." Ash quickly recognized Mark's change of subject for what it was. A way to keep her mad at him. To not pity him. To not care.

"So now you're saying you have a death wish?"

"Did he tell you about Stella?" He asked, ignoring her question. Fighting his case more. Ash nodded her head. This was a conversation she did not want to be having with him. Her mission now wasn't to be mad at Mark, but to reach out to him. And this subject matter was not going to help that. "And did he tell you I threatened to kill her?" He smiled, sending a knife like feeling to her heart. He looked away then, busying himself with opening his still unopened voka bottle.

"No, he did not..." She said, thinking of Liam's possible reasoning for not telling her. The anger quickly building inside over the two men. "You know what Mark? I've been around you long enough now and I've come to a realization. You behave this way, say messed up stuff only the way that MARK can, because you're trying to hide what you're actually feeling." She said standing angrily. Wondering why she even bothered to try with him in the first place. **All he wants to do is hurt.** "You got it in your sick head that that's the only way to get your message across. And it's sad Mark. Really sad." She said looking down at him pathetically. "As far as Stella is concerned. She is better off...and maybe I am too." She said lowering her voice, about to leave.

Mark suddenly broke the neck of the bottle he couldn't open, against the counter top. Startling Ash. She watched him as he tried to pour the liquid into his mouth without a care in the world. Like he didn't care he was losing her for good. Feeling like she finally had him pegged after all this time, she added, "Only you have the power to stop this Mark. Make a change and start living your life. Try being happy..." She trailed off as he paused his gulping to look at her.

When he said nothing, she took that as her cue to leave.

...

"You don't look so good." Lionel said in concern. Taking in Liam's pale face and dark eyes. Liam turned towards the minibar, hiding his smirk.

"That's funny, because I've never felt better."

Lionel paused midseat, staring at him abashed. "Don't kid on things like that." He warned him.

"The urge will pass as soon as I fed and the blood leaves my system. Then everything's back to normal." Liam reminded him with a wave of a dismissive hand.

"Remind me again, why on earth you have only had one feeding since that reckless fall?" Lionel asked in a slightly raged voice.

"Calm yourself Lionel. You very well know I couldn't just leave her."

"Then LEAVE. I'm here. She's in very good hands now." Lionel frowned.

Liam sighed, glancing at him sideways as he poured Lionel and he a drink. "...I have a strange feeling."

"Ah. Another one of those." Lionel said sarcastically, as he accepted the drink.

"I still claim I was in the right the last time." Liam smiled, as Lionel huffed loudly. "AND I still claim that you'll see him again. He can't run from you all of eternity."

"Won't stop him from trying." Lionel breathed under his breath.

"My old friend..." Liam paused. "Do you still not see that it was for the best?"

"Of course I do. Doesn't mean it's an easy thing to live with, letting your only son go."

Liam took a seat across from him and leaned forward. Giving his dear friend a serious, all kidding aside look. "He'll come. You'll see."

Lionel frowned and waved his hand at him. "Enough talk of him. We were talking about you." He said pointing his finger at him. Liam sat back in his chair smiling, knowing that Lionel wasn't going to let the topic go. "Go tell her what's up. Then leave and come back when your ready. You'll do her no good if you can't control yourself." He said putting his finger up when Liam was about to interrupt. "And don't argue. I know what that blood did to you."

"Yes...father." Liam teased.

"If you were only so lucky." Lionel hit back, standing to leave. "I'll be around till you return." He said with a nod of his head. Liam gave him a soft, appreciative look, that Lionel knew meant a lot. He put his hand on Liam's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before silently leaving.

...

She didn't feel better. Not at all. **That was the whole purpose of coming over here.** She thought uneasily on the way to her car. Once she got to it, she fumbled with the keys in the lock with an unsteady hand, dropping them to the ground. Bending, she was startled to see another hand beat her to them. She looked up into Liam's beautiful sad eyes.

The tears she hadn't realized she'd been holding came out then. Rolling one by one down her checks as she stared at her beloved Liam silently. He reached and brought her to him. Holding her tightly.

"How much did you hear?" She asked into his shoulder.

"Everything." He said. "I have someone watching the both of you."

Ash pulled back and looked at him with a frown. "Since when?"

"This morning. After Mark's little antics, I thought it best." He said seriously. She nodded her head and looked around. Feeling as though she could feel their eyes on her at this very second.

"I don't know if I like that.."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Yeah. And you also didn't tell me the whole truth about Stella." She said with accusing eyes, pushing herself away.

"...I didn't want to give you more reason to hate him. He's unstable right now." Liam said with a soft look.

"I know. I just saw it!" She exclaimed. "I'm just so scared at what he's going to do next." She said crashing into his chest again.

"Don't worry. I have hope this may end soon. Mark's holding on by a small thread. I'm keeping an eye on things, but I need you stay away from him." He said pulling her face into his hands. "It's not safe. Not with all these new skinwalkers in town."

Ash slowly nodded her head understanding and kissed his lips. Needing to feel the warmth that only he could bring inside her. Without planning to, the kiss started to turn heated. Picking up pace with each stroke of their tongues. She was unclear at who turned up the heat, but the need was reciprocated.

Liam's breathing came in stronger, his lips harder than usual. And before she knew it, she felt his extended fangs. **Why isn't he stopping?** She wondered to herself. **He usually stops when the revenant comes**. She kept going. Running her hands through his hair and bringing him in closer. If he wasn't going to stop it, she certainly wasn't. This is what she wanted after all, to test their limitations.

She opened her eyes a fraction and caught a small glimpse of his beautiful glowing eyes behind partially closed lids. But something was off, he looked different somehow. His energy was even different.

He suddenly took full control and pressed her body up against the car. She couldn't move an inch. **Not to be complaining. **But something was definitely wrong, was too different. Liam was usually much more careful with her. Not so rough. His arm slide around her waist, holding her to him. While the other ran down the length of her neck and across her bare shoulder.

She brought her hands to his face, telling herself to hell with it. That this felt too good to stop. His lips left hers and turned towards her wrist that was near his mouth. Hovering there as he ran his lips over it. Barely grazing her skin with his teeth. Smelling her as he inhaled.

Ash hesitated. "Liam?" She asked, bringing him out of his stupor.

His eyes grew wide as he forcibly pushed himself away from her. Telling her with his expression to stay back. She didn't dare move. "I'm sorry." He said, tearing his eyes away from her. Taking deep calming breathes.

"It's the coyote isn't it?" Ash knew. Liam nodded his head shamefully, turning towards her, but keeping his distance.

"I'm going to leave things in Lionel's hands for a few hours. A day at most. I need to go feed. Try to get it out of my system." He said with difficultly, running his hand through his disheveled hair.

"How far away will you be?" She asked softly, hating herself for not wanting him to leave her. Not even for a few hours.

He gave her a soft look before answering, "Only as far as I need."

"Ok." She said looking at her hands. "And Lionel's here?"

"He'll be there if you need him." He said before walking backs towards her and grabbing the hands she was staring at. "Before you know it, I'll be back to my old boring self again." He smiled.

Ash snorted. "You're a lot of things Liam, and boring isn't one of them." She said looking to him again.

"Whatever it takes to get you to smile." He whispered. "Listen. Just promise me, you'll stay home tonight. Enjoy your mother's last night. Then I won't worry as much." Ash nodded her head, trying to hide her need for him. **I can handle a day. Just a day Ash.**

...

**I've tried everything. This is the last I'm giving it. I can't take the disappointment any longer. If love can exist for my mother and Ash, then why not me? If it doesn't work then I guess I'll just be one of those cat ladies.** Stella thought as she scrubbed the pan she had dirtied up with more force than needed.

**What if there really isn't?** The thought pausing her task. **I have the worst luck. Look at what I've brought into my life all of these years. The same guy, just in a different form. Over and over again. I'm so tired...**She thought again, going back to her work. Stella snorted at herself. "Since when do I, Stella Harper, want what everybody else wants?" That's when Erin and Sherul barged back in. Stella quickly plastered a fake smile to her face. Turning to them with an eye roll.

"I can surely clean a damn pan without someone watching over me. I DO know how to do THAT at least." She fake laughed.

"Just want to make sure you can get that burn out dear." Sherul said all motherly, pushing her aside and taking the scrubber. Stella threw her hands up in the air.

"That's it for me I guess. I'll never be one of those wives who's husbands brag about." She laughed. Erin joined in with her.

"Not that you really wanted to be someones wife." Erin teased going towards the fridge. Stella bit down the pang at Erin's light tease. She knew it was her fault they thought this way of her. That's the impression she gave everyone. If Erin and Sherul only really knew her. They'd be shocked to see that that's exactly what she wanted. **Maybe I should just accept that it might not happen for me. **

Stella knew she put on a tough act. Acted like she did just what she wanted. Liked her life, but in real, she was SO unhappy. She started to see that things needed to change. She hoped that changing her outside would encourage a change in her inside. Encourage her heart to drop the thick armor it had around it. **No man will be able to accept who I really am. A wild, outspoken, loud, obnoxious woman that they can't tame. And that's what they all wanted...to tame me. **

"Well, I still have hope." Sherul smiled to her.

"Don't hold your breath." Stella said snidely. While in the back of her mind, she became aware of what she was saying. The little voice in the back of her head telling her to stop it. She seemed to have no control over it now. Over her carefully placed defenses. She always said stuff like this.

"Hey chica's!" Ash said, coming in overly joyful. **What's up with her fake smile?** Stella knew her sister a little too well.

Ash came in next to her and took a seat on a barstool. Never giving Stella a direct look. Stella nudged her with her elbow softly. Asking with her eyes if she was ok.

"Did you grab the bread?" Sherul asked as she finished up the burnt pan.

Ash gave Stella a reassuring smile, avoiding her gaze, and told her mother yes. Holding it up between two fingers.

"Good." Erin said taking it. "I want some garlic bread with the pasta...or whatever THAT is on the stove Stella has made for us." She said with an apprehensive look towards it. Ash burst out laughing, smiling knowingly at her sister's cooking skills. **Trying too hard Ash** Stella noticed. She sighed heavily and walked over to the pot, giving it another good stir.

All the while, Ash watched her every move. Amazed that there were no signs she had been through an ordeal. That other than the weird clothing thing, Stella seemed perfectly normal. **Good** she thought with big relief. If she could wish anything, it would be for her sister to no longer be plagued by Lark. That night at the bar should be her last memory of him.** A pathetic, sniveling old man, and she a strong woman he couldn't touch. **

"Ash! Did you hear me?" Erin asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. Stella turned from her stirring, curiously. Now knowing that she was spot on about Ash faking it with them. Erin wasn't far behind from catching on as well.

"Sorry..was thinking about tomorrow." Ash lied blatantly. Sherul turned from her wiping and looked at her daughter sadly.

"I'll miss you too sweety." She said coming to give Ash a hug. Ash let her mother envelope her into her arms. Needing the comfort for other reasons than just her leaving. She felt something was coming. And it was going to change her life forever. With Liam being gone for the night, didn't help matters either.

"As I was saying." Erin continued, eying Ash. Trying to read her. "Sherul is having a friend come and take her to the airport. So tomorrow morning we'll have to say our goodbyes here."

"Ok." Ash said with a nod. Sherul released her daughter and walked over to her oldest one. Placing a soft hand on her shoulder. Leaning in to whisper something that Ash, nor Erin, could hear. Stella looked at her mother with a weird look, before giving her mother an one armed hug.

"Hey now!" Erin complained. "It's not time for goodbyes YET! We got dinner, movies, facial masks, boy talk, and all that girly stuff!" She placed a firm hand on her hips. Refusing to let the mood turn sad. Even if she suspected something more was going on with Ash. She knew she had to take the reins and make this night a good one. **Get the details later. **

The next morning, the girls all woke from their spot's where they happened to have fallen asleep in front of the television. Hair askew from restless sleeps. Chip and cookie bags still lay open and unfinished on the coffee table. Sherul lay comfortably cuddled up on the couch. Happily worn out from a night of being one of the girls.

There was a loud knock on the door and a car honk sounded from outside. They all looked at eachother wide-eyed. "WE'RE LATE!" Erin shouted. Jumping up to help Sherul up. Sherul swatted at her and told her to go open the door.

The house was utter choas for fifteen minutes. Everyone running around to gather all of Sherul's things. Bringing her bags down from upstairs. And double checking if anything was left behind.

Once everything had calmed down, they stood at the door feeling the sadness creep up. "I'm not going across the country." Sherul laughed at their faces. She grabbed each one of them and squeezed tightly. "I love you all. Take good care of yourselves for me."

"Let us know when you get in." Ash told her.

Sherul walked away with a small smile. Looking back at her girls, feeling satisfied that their lives where headed to good places. She knew this was the right time to go. To let her daughters live their lives. And with that, she could be happy with.

**_A/N: JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT GUYS. SO BARE WITH ME WHILE I TRY TO WIND EVERYTHING DOWN. IF SOMETHING DOESN'T MAKE SENSE PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK. THEN ILL KNOW THAT I NEED TO EXPLAIN A BIT BETTER IN THE AWESOME REWRITE I HAVE PLANNED :)_**


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Liam pulled up to the wooded area and got out. Closed his eyes, tasting the air around him. He could feel it. The call. It reverberated lightly through him. It wasn't too far away. His body recoiled from it, not wanting to go back to the "dead blood". **This time it's going to be tougher to go back..I can feel it. **He thought apprehensively. **It's going to be a long night.**

He wished he could just feed once and say he was fine, but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Lionel would know it wasn't enough. He was going to have to overfeed himself. Get the fresh blood out. And all will be right again in the world. **I can't go back like this. Ash...**He tried as a bit of enticement in motivating himself to pull through it. He let her come into his mind, as he often did. Feeling the familiar longing for her, needing to touch her, smell her, taste her.

His fangs distended at that. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought of tasting her away. Licking his suddenly dry lips when he opened his eyes to the harsh afternoon sun. He took in his surroundings and listened. After a few seconds, Liam was able to pick up on what sounded like a sleeping man. The man's breathing came in shallow and irregular breathes. **Got him.** Liam thought before taking off into the woods.

Liam knew there was only one person inside the cabin. He easily stepped inside and noiselessly entered into the old man's room. The old man saw him enter, and stared at him helplessly. His weak heart suddenly beating too fast. Liam came to his side and hushed him. "I'm not going to harm you." He told the man.

"Are you an angel?" The old man asked between ragged breathes.

Liam smiled softly, "Hardly." He told him. The old man stared at him, understanding hitting him.

"I'm dieing." He stated. Liam neither confirmed nor denied it. "Is it going to hurt?" He asked after taking in another ragged breath.

Liam slowly shook his head. "It'll be like going to sleep."

The man nodded his head slowly. Closing his eyes against the onslaught of pain that started to over take him. He winced and looked to Liam one last time.

Liam sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand gently behind the man's frail neck, lifting him slightly. He hushed the old man's pain with his mind's eye. Soothing them over, willing the man to sleep. Within half a second the man went limp. Resting in a deep slumber. His face no longer contorted with pain, but peace.

Liam used to envy them. The peaceful way they got to leave the world. He knew if, and when his time came, it wasn't going to be anything like this. It would be painful, he'd feel everything shut down one after the other. Till every last blood cell had stopped and the light would be no more.

There were stories of Grim's death. Some even he doubted at times. Wondering if they were just an attempt to keep other's from becoming one. **They certainly made me take a step back from wanting this life.** But it was at moments like these, that Liam could almost believe them. A strong part of him hummed for their death. Though his body and mind revolted against the taste, **especially at this moment.** He thought as his body had already started to fight him in what he was about to do. Tightening up, threatening to hurl at any moment.

When he became a Grim, something inside of him was awoken. It was always there when he was near death, and not there when he wasn't. As if he had no control over it.

The stories consisted of, of course, the Reaper. That story we already know. The other's are how Grim's are mindless puppets. Trying to create their own race. Even one where the demon inside of them is locked up, caged. Where they only feed it the blood of the dieing, trying to entice the demon to leave. To become human again.

The first Revenant to become a Grim had a wish to be human again. When all else failed him, he fed on the one thing his body seemed to have a strong dislike for. The blood of the dieing. Upon feeding on his first dieing soul, he felt full, but lacked the god like complex and energy the live blood gave him. He felt renewed hope in feeling slightly normal again. Went searching for more death. When he got around his 12th feeding, he started to notice something was different. Was wrong. He actually had the hope that he was turning human again. But when he looked into the mirror and saw for the first time his glowing his, he went mad.

Dead blood is the point in which a dieing persons blood runs cold. A Revenant risks death himself if he drinks it. Even though his body naturally recoiled away from the dead blood, the new Grim decided to drink every last drop of his current dieing victim, in his last hope of becoming human again. And when he did, the dead blood dragged him under with it.

Now, Liam's body was fighting him at full force. Fully aware at what he was trying to do to it. It didn't want the death. It wanted more of the live, free flowing coyote blood. Liam could feel his every cell clam shut as he lowered his lips closer to the old man's neck. His body began to shake, but Liam knew better than to stop now. If he did, it would only make it that much harder to cleanse his system.

He bit into the flesh and started gagging. It tasted so much worse than he had remembered now that his body was craving something else. He took a deep breath and dived back into the man's neck. The warm thick liquid burst into his mouth and made its way down his throat and into his body. But that was all he felt. He kept waiting for, wishing for, that moment when that mystery feeling would grab ahold of the blood and revive itself in it, but it never did. **It's not enough. Not even close!** Liam realized with a dread.

The blood quickly ran cold. Liam laid the still, peacefully sleeping man, back down onto his covers. He looked to the man and watched his steady breathing, looking as if nothing had happened. Before Liam knew what had overtook him, he felt his body hunch over as it violently regurgitated the blood onto the hardwood floor. His bodies way of getting back at him.

Liam fell to the ground and groaned. Knowing this was not a good sign. He knew this would be a hard process, but with his body refusing the blood, it was going to take that make longer. Ash He thought of longingly. **I need to get back to her.**

The fact that Lionel was there over seeing things, is the only reasoning he had for continuing. Without him there, he'd quickly lose his nerve and return back to her, he knew. Blindly telling himself that he can get back to feeding at anytime. When in real he knew that he would just be weakening himself for another taste of live blood. **Thank God for Lionel.**

...

"When can I get the hell out of this place!" Lark banged on the desk that sat between him and his lawyer.

"Soon." He replied. "You passed the psych test. Now it's just a matter of time till the judge rules for them to set you free."

Lark slammed his palm onto the desk. A loud WHAM vibrated off the walls in the small room.

" . .here." He said demanded.

The lawyer leaned in closer and whispered, "Well if you stop ranting about a monster with big wings..."

"I KNOW what I saw." Lark said through clenched teeth. His lawyer sighed heavily and began to shake his head, as he has so many of the times he's been here to see Lark.

"Look at it from their point of view then. You were stark raving mad, covered in blood, and ranting about some beast in the woods."

"LOOK! I know what it sounds like. I took the damn test. I clearly have all my marbles..."

"Then when you get out...prove your story." The lawyer interrupted. "Till then, shut it."

...

"Why don't you take some time off. Stella is getting better now. You can go back to your studies." Erin hinted as they closed the shop up.

Ash closed the freezer and turned to her slowly. "Do I look that stressed out?" She wondered.

Erin shrugged. "A little."

"...it's Liam. He's been gone for over a day now." Erin threw her rag into the sink with a long sigh at that. "What?" Ash asked confused.

"Nothing. Just figured it was Liam. If you're not happy, you're the direct opposite. Miserable. There's no..in between." She said motioning wildly with her hands. "What's going on now?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

Ash stood there staring at her friend, feeling as though something else was at the bottom of Erin's little outburst. "Isn't that how it should go?" She asked softly. "At first anyways..."

"Yeah, but you're with a vampire. Miserable CAN'T be good. Now tell me..."

Ash knew Erin was right. And she was. She was fully aware of the dangers she was letting into her life now. Any time this frown line on her face showed its ugly face, it was there for a good reason. At the moment, that reason was because of her worry for Liam and the two handfuls of skinwalkers that had it out for him. But at the moment, she didn't know if she wanted to convey in Erin because of her attitude. "To tell you the truth, I'm not so sure I want to talk about it with you anymore." Ash said walking to the kitchen door and poking her head outside, making sure the coast was clear. **Empty**

"...sorry." Erin said softly. "I worry of you ending up dead..." She said seriously with a thick lining of plea and anger behind it. "..and I guess I just can't get used to the idea of you dating a vampire."

"Grim, actually." Ash corrected.

"Is there really a difference besides the eyes?" Erin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, from what I've seen. Yeah. A lot." Ash thought about the blood thirsty Revenant's at the club and compared them to Liam and Lionel. **BIG difference** "...he would never hurt me Er." Ash told her. "He's fighting so that there can be an us. And as long as he's doing that, I'm not going anywhere. I'll fight for us too."

Now it was Erin's turn to stare at her friend. To see how different Ash seemed to her now. Strong, hopeful, a believer. She gave a small smile at that. "What?" Ash asked, smiling slightly herself.

"Look at you. Who would of thought last year, the girl who wouldn't take any chances with NO man, would be where you are now."

"Just takes one." Ash smiled.

"...where's my Liam?" Erin fake pouted.

"HA. If I can find mine, I have faith yours is coming." Ash said coming up to her friend.

"Alright now." Erin said, trying to get the subject off of her. "Tell me what's going on..."

Ash then commenced to including Erin in on all that has happened since the last they had talked. Starting with Mark and his skinwalkers. During her tale is when they heard a loud crash come from the dining room area. Turning back to one another in shock, they took off to see what had happened.

Once they opened the door they knew instantly that something was wrong. The whole dining area was too dark to see in, and there was a broken chandelier swinging just feet from where they stood. Ash grabbed Erin's arm, her instincts kicking in, and ran towards her office. Feeling their way along as carefully and as quickly as they could.

All that Ash could think about were Liam's words to her **"Lionel will be there if you need him." **She prayed he was right because every cell in her body warned her of the danger she was in. Sensed that something, or someone, was in the room with them.

When they were just feet from her office, there was a movement just in front of them. Their steps faltered, not knowing if running was even an option at this point. The noise was too close and the office still too far away. **Erin **was Ash's main concern. **She's in this mess because of the choices I've made...** She knew if anything, she needed to give Erin that chance to make it. **She can't die because of me.** Ash felt her eyes water at the thought. **Liam..where are you?**

Ash gripped Erin's hand, she felt Erin look at her. Ash let Erin's hand go and shoved her back. "Run!" She shouted, trying to block whatever was in front of them from stopping Erin's escape. But nothing was there. Whoever or whatever made that sound, made no movement to stop Erin. Ash knew they were there though, she could feel them looking at her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Erin complained a few steps away.

"Erin please! Go! I'm who they want..." She trailed off.

That's when the sound of a lighter and a small flame formed just inches away from her face. Ash flinched against the sudden bright light of the flame and watched as it was brought up to a man's face she recognized instantly.

"Juan?" She heard Erin say in a confused voice.

He gave a slight smile before lighting his cigarette. "Now, when did you get so smart boss?" He asked Ash. Ash noticed then he was without clothes. **Of course he's a skinwalker too..**

"Let her go Juan." Ash ordered. "I won't fight you." **I shoulda known Mark's minions were skinwalkers. Why didn't I tell Liam before about them...?** Ash thought of herself stupidity. Hating Mark more than ever at this moment. **Looks like he's finally dropping the hammer and gonna have his friends do his dirty work for him instead. Coward!**

Juan started to chuckle at the thought. "I'd like to see you try doll."

"Tell Mark..he's such a coward." Ash said under her breath.

"AH!" Erin shouted suddenly from behind them. Ash turned around quickly, Erin's name on the tip of her tongue.

"Dave?" Juan asked in concern. Grabbing Ash roughly by the back of the neck. Ash let out a groan in protest but couldn't get much else out because of the pressure he was squeezing around her neck.

He shoved her in front of him. Bringing her up against his naked body as a shield. Ash knew then that someone had showed up to help. **It has to be Lionel** she thought of the goofy, debonair, fat, older Grim and wondered just how powerful he could possibly be. **Liam said he was 200 years older than him** She hoped he was stronger than he looked.

"I know you're there." Juan said to the dark room. "You can keep that one. But this one's...mine." He hissed into her ear. Ash squeezed her eyes shut, praying that Lionel would make it before Juan killed her. **Liam would be livid. He'd kill Mark for sure...**

She was shocked to find that that thought still hurt her. **If Liam killed Mark, it'd do him in as well,** she knew. All those times he refused to kill him when he could have...should have. Were all for what? For this moment? She knew these thoughts would torment him forever. **He'd lose his humanity if he killed Mark.** The last thing that would hold him to his Grim side. **He'd go back to being a full Revenant.**

She could see it all in front of her face. His beautiful glowing blue eyes, now dark and black. It haunted her. To think that this would most likely be the aftermath of her death. **Liam**

The kitchen door suddenly swung open. The light from inside it flooding the dining room. Ash opened her eyes then and watched as Lionel stepped out from behind a wall on the opposite side of the room. He looked so different. Ash almost second guessed herself in who he was. His face showed no emotion. His eyes unblinking. His voice so dark it gave her chills.

"You better rethink what you're about to try." He said.

"You! I heard about you." Juan said in awe. Ash felt his body give a slight tremble. Hearing the slight hitch in his voice as he recognized who Lionel was. Ash couldn't help but wonder what exactly Juan has heard about the older Grim that Liam was so fond of. That acted so gaily and friendly with her. What would make him tremble so?

"Good. So you know your place." Lionel warned in a deep voice she didn't recognize.

"I not afraid of any Grim." Juan stood strong, tightening his grip again.

"Then I'm afraid..there's only one way this can end.." Lionel said straightening.

Faster than Ash ever thought possible of him, Lionel was before them. Ash had enough time to see him stand before her and quickly grab her, throwing her far behind him. Ash let out a scream, seeing that she was going to crash into the glass tables. But at the moment that should have been impact, she found herself in Lionel's arms.

Ash stared into his glowing eyes, that were identical to the ones she loved, and heard a slimy sliding noise from behind him. She looked over his shoulder and saw Juan's body split in half and fall to the floor. An agonized look frozen on his dead face.

Erin let out a gasp from the kitchen doorway. Staring at the mangled pieces of Juan on the floor and then at the glowing eyes of Lionel. He sat Ash down carefully and took a step back, bowing his head slightly. Ash ran to Erin, grabbing her by the shoulders and backing her out of the room.

It was like she wasn't responsive. Just stood there staring past her. Ash clapped and snapped her fingers in front of her face. Calling her name over and over again. Till finally, after Ash gave her a slap to the face, she started to blink her eyes in response.

"I'm afraid she's in shock." Lionel said in a soft voice that Ash finally recognized as his.

"Erin. Erin." Ash repeated in concern.

"Will you please stop saying my name?" Erin said suddenly. Ash sighed in relief, giving her best friend a hug.

Erin looked behind Ash at Lionel and gave a noticeable shudder. "Sorry." She apologize, not able to look at him again.

Lionel took several steps back from her. Not wanting to scare her more than she already was. "That's quite understandable. I can't expect all humans to be like Ash." He said, understanding Erin's reaction to him, more than he'd like to admit.

"She's just shocked at what she saw is all. It's not you." Ash tried.

"No Ash. He's right." Erin interrupted. "It's him I'm afraid of." She said guiltily.

"No. He's ok Er. He's Liam's friend." Ash comforted. Erin swiped Ash's hands away angrily.

"I'm scared of him too Ash!" She said frustrated with her. "Haven't you noticed!?" She yelled, getting up from her chair and walking towards the exit. "This isn't normal Ash. This isn't how life is supposed to be!"

"I know." Ash said softly, tears coming to her eyes. Erin paused her leaving, staring at Ash's torn face.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I need to go."


	23. Chapter 22

**Ok so here is chapter 22. kinda like a plug in chapter to help fit everything together. (oh and if something doesnt make sense or is a little hard to understand, please feel free to let me know. that way ill know to correct it in the rewrite) :) thanks guys...just a few more...**

CHAPTER 22

"Why are we just sitting here? Who is this Mark guy to us anyway?" One of the many disgruntled skinwalkers complained.

"He's right. Mark said he would take the Grim out, avenge our families, and still he hasn't!" Another said, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Calm yourselves." An older wise woman with a hoarse voice, said to the room. "Mark has been a skinwalker for over a century. He is stronger and faster than all of us. We must take his word in for account." She pleaded for their patience.

"I agree." A rough looking man said in a low voice. The room went suddenly quiet when he spoke. A commanding air of authority in his deep voice that made you to do so. You could tell just by looking at him, he was one you wouldn't want to get into it with. He didn't bother to stand, he knew they all would listen. "If anyone of us try to fight that Grim, we will surely fail. No one knows of their weakness. How to kill them. Therefore the Grim will have the upperhand. No matter how many of us there are. We can cut, bite, rip his arms out of their sockets..and he'll just heal and become angrier. If Mark says he can find a way, then we must wait. It's the only chance we got."

"He said his reasoning for killing them was justified." A girl who could be no older than 15, whispered uncertainly in the back. When the others turned to her, she looked as though she was shocked that she had spoken. When she looked up she found that everyone was staring at her. She swallowed her nervous jitters.

"Say that again and I'll rip your head off myself." Another threatened. Several of the others raised their voices and made their agreement with him known as well. Yelling of her betrayal to her own kind, threatening to turn on her, abandoning her for all time. "How dare she side with a Grim!"

"STOP!" The commanding voice spoke again, standing from his chair in a rage. The ground quaked beneath their feet, stopping them from their bullying. "NOT AMONGST OURSELVES!" He shouted to them. The room became still and quiet again. Though the tension was still thick in the air, he motioned for the girl to continue. "What were you saying newling?" At her hesitancy, he added, "You're in a safe place, no harm will ever come to you for what is said in this room. Agreed?" He asked around the room to the others. They agreed, even the ones who protested earlier against her, grudgingly agreed as well. Not daring to defy the commanding man.

"I...I was just saying. That the Grim, he said that their killings were justified. I thought that was curious, that's all." She said softly.

"And why is that?" One asked harshly, causing her to flinch.

"Because I knew my brother. I'm not blind to the way he was. He was a trouble maker. Always going against the rules..." She trailed off. "Just..not far fetched if you try to think about your own loved one."

"Are you saying we should ASK the Grim why he did it?" A young boy asked from near her in a surprised voice.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to get the story...before we killed him anyways." She said a bit stronger.

"Grim's are no better than the Revenant's they once were! It's in their blood to kill. Death surrounds them. They yearn for it. No need to ask why, when the answer is right there staring us in the face!"

"It's no secret they hate us." Another added.

"Well then why!? Why have the club's to help us? Why not just kill us all?" The girl asked to the room. "It doesn't add up!" She tried making her point to them, and failing.

"Grim lover." One spat near her.

"Disloyal brat!"

"Why do you speak so of the Grim? Do you know him?" The wise older woman asked her.

"I do not. But I have a friend..." She whispered, stopping her words. Looking into the eyes of disdain all around her. Her lips trembled. She could clearly see in their eyes what they wanted to do with her.

"A friend who what.." The woman pressed.

"I know a Grim." She corrected herself. The room gave a slight gasp. Shock and disgust etched onto everyone of theirs faces. "They're not all what we think.." She pleaded in a soft voice before they wouldn't allow her to speak no more. "Maybe we should give him a chance to explain."

"Are we going to let a traitor help to decide the fate of what happens to this Grim?" A lanky old man asked in an disbelieved voice, pointing his dirty finger at her. His skin gave a noticeable shudder. The whole atmosphere in the room quickly changed. Their anger about to get the best of them all. To think, they had a Grim sympathizer amongst them this whole time.

"I'm not a traitor!" The girl spat to the old man. "I'm just not simpleminded like you all!" At that the room began to quake. Her superior attitude being too much for them to handle.

"ENOUGH!" The commanding voice spoke, placating the ominous atmosphere. He studied the girl under heavily guarded eyes, mulling over what she said and thinking of what to do with her. "Are you offering to go to the Grim and ask him yourself?" He asked. The girls eyes grew wide. She quickly cast her eyes down and shook her head no. The others began to laugh. "Then we'll have no more talk of this. No one but you wishes to hear the grueling tale of our loved ones deaths." He looked among the others for agreement. To which he was answered with a three finger salute. The skinwalker sign of unity. The sign that signifies of death to come.

...

"Five more minutes." The security guard warned Lark.

"Sure." Lark said, turning to give the guard an award winning fake smile. As soon as the guards attention was off of him again he entered, "How to kill a beast?", one last time into the search engine. He got a slew of results and groaned. Searching frantically. How to kill the beast, Can a beast be killed?, How to kill werewolves, Are beast among us?, etc...

Lark had been at the computer every day for his allotted hour, searching for anything and everything he could find on monster's and demon's. He wanted to leave prepared. To hunt and take down that THING, and regain his sanity back in the eyes of the law. His reputation for that matter. He couldn't take the stares people were giving him. Like he had lost his marbles. **Shoulda known STELLA would be into Satan worshipers!** He thought angrily at himself. He knew his weakness was still there in him, hoping that after all this time it would of gone away. But as soon as he saw Stella, it all just came rushing back. Reminding him of that long forgotten feeling.

He wished he could of just left all alone, but no, no man could just let someone walk away as smug as they were that night at the bar. **Now look at where it got me. In jail! Which is where that little wench has wanted me all along.** Lark paused his searching at the thought. Considering if it was all a prank. Some lavish trick to fool him into thinking her friend was some demon. She's not that good. He thought, resuming his searching.

He scanned through everything he could think of. Jolting down anything that stuck out. Before he knew it, the guard was behind him again. "Time's up Lark. Aren't you gonna be out tomorrow?" He asked Lark.

"Damn straight." Lark said, ripping his page off of the notepad and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Get everything straightened out?" The guard asked, referring to the paper.

"Yup. Friend of mine will be coming to get me tomorrow. Bright and early." He smiled widely to the guard.

The guard clasp him on the back, a concerned expression on his face. "Stay out of the woods there Lark, ok?"

Lark had to stop himself from snarling. He knew that acting out in front of the guard would not help his situation any. So he held in his snide comment, grunted, and gave an innocent smile to the man. **They'll see. All of them. I'm not crazy. **

...

"You think that skinwalker, Mark, had something to do with tonight?" Lionel asked Ash behind sorrowful eyes.

"Who else could it of been?!" She answered angrily. "I just didn't think he'd actually ever do it." She whispered. Staring at her fingers in her lap, her throat threatening to close up from the strain of holding back tears. **How could he?** "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." She apologized shortly after. Feeling the need to apologize to him since they really didn't know eachother that well to be shouting at one another.

Lionel gave her a dismissive wave of his hand and took a seat next to her at the counter in the kitchen. "Perfectly understandable. I'm more impressed at how well you're handling yourself at the moment." He said with a soft smile.

"What? That I didn't run off like my friend did?" Ash asked sarcastically. "All apart of Liam's world I guess." She added half minded.

Lionel sat there staring at her. A tender look upon his gaze. "He'd never wish this life on you." He said gently. "I know it troubles him. You being in the middle of he and Mark."

"I know it does." She said softly. "I thought it troubled Mark as well at one point. That he really did care. BOY was I wrong."

"Mark is a skinwalker. They are very fickle creatures." Lionel sighed, cleaning something Ash's eyes couldn't see on the counter with a swipe of his hand. "Especially around their full moon.

"Their full moon?" Ash asked confused. Because he made it sound like only one certain full moon affected Mark. She had the impression it was all full moons.

"Many a moons ago..this is the month Mark's mother died that ill fated night. The night that most likely triggered his skinwalker side at an early age. Death, sacrifice, murder, any all kinds of tragic deathes is always what trigger the skinwalker gene in their blood lines."

"So if Liam didn't kill Mark's mother...he wouldn't of triggered his skinwalker gene?" Ash barely breathed out. Connecting everything she knew in her head.

"He could of lived his whole life without being aware of what rested in him. What he passed on to his children..." Lionel confirmed.

Ash sat there for a moment. Mulling over what it all meant. Liam was the reason Mark was a skinwalker. The reason why he had to endure being an outsider. **"A freak."** She remembered him saying. **Liam not only took his mother from him, but changed his chance at a future...**

More understanding on Marks behavior made its way into her head. She could see his anger, his hurt, his need for vengeance clearly set out in front of her. Adding another point for Mark's side. Tears for Mark started to make their way to the surface. She swiped at them angrily. She didn't want to understand Mark more. To see his side of things. She wanted to hate him. It was easier that way. But she couldn't. Something in her would not allow it.

"As for the moon." Lionel continued. "Every year there is a time when everything is heightened. The time the gene was triggered. Mark feels aggression, anger, remorse, attraction.." He said, numbering them off with his fingers. "He feels it ten times more. Mark is an unusual case, because he has so much to feel about. And he's feeling it all at the same time. He's seeing a new side of Liam. A happy, sincere Liam at that. Something he probably doesn't want to taint the evil image that he has of him. That's why he is the way he is now. He's on overdrive. Like a ticking time bomb." Lionel said with a sorrowful shake of his head. "That's what the club was there for...as a release of sorts." He added, looking to her from the side. "I know you didn't agree with Liam having anything to do with the club. But that is the first reason it was created for. As a release, a place of freedom for the supernatural...for Mark."

"And now they don't have it because of me." Ash admitted. The guilt sinking its ugly teeth back in.

Lionel gave a soft smile. "It's only an hour away. They don't have to go much further. I just wanted you to fully understand why he was the overseer of the club. I'm now overseeing things, and will hand it over to a trusted friend of mine. But there are those, like Mark now, that are refusing to go. It has begun to trouble me. What will they do with all that emotion running through them? Which is the reason why I have stuck around. Just incase."

"Juan said he heard of you..."

"I've been helping some adjust." Lionel confirmed. "Other's..forcibly." He frowned. Thinking back to those he had to confine. "Can't have them endangering the humans. Wouldn't want that on Liam's conscious."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going close it." Ash apologized. Lionel held up his hand, stopping her.

"I know. He told me of the reason why he wanted it gone. I can't tell u how happy i was to know that he was finally searching out his own happiness." Lionel smiled. Ash began to ease again. The guilt melting away by Lionel's reassuring smile. A small blush taking its place because of the way Lionel looked to her.

"You're beautiful." He said seriously. "I can see why they both fight over you."

Ash's head snapped up. "They don't fight over me..."

Lionel shrugged and gave a crooked smile, "..I'm sure your name has come up."

"They fight because of their past. Not me." She continued to defend.

"Please, don't think I'm saying you're the reason they fight. Because it is not. But I think you are the reason for the change."

"Change?"

"The change that will end this."

...

Stella was up in her room, watching a movie when she got a freight from hearing the front door slam shut. Her ears strained for the sounds of footsteps, a voice, anything at all that could tell her who had entered the house. Silence is all she heard.

Stella didn't know why her body's reaction was so intense. A dark chill ran through her that she couldn't control. Warning her of something she wasn't aware of. She hit the mute button on the tv and listened carefully for any sign of Ash or Erin. Usually they came in announcing themselves.

Then she heard it. Jumping at the sound of the closet door from down the hall slamming shut. She got up then and went to check it out. Peering around the corner to catch a brief glimpse of a frazzled Erin. "Thank God." She said outloud in relief, startling Erin. "I didn't know who it was. Why didn't you say?" Stella demanded a little too aggressively for a reason she couldn't fathom why.

Erin stood there, a bag in her hand, blinking at her. "Because this is my house..." She spat back. Turning to go towards her room.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Stella asked, catching onto the bag in her hand.

"I need to get away for a little while."

"What about the shop?"

"Phfft." Erin said with a dismissive laugh. "Some remodeling is being done." She lied.

"Wait so..I won't have a job?" Stella asked in disbelief.

Erin sighed at that and turned. "You'll have to ask Ash about that. She seems to have everything figured out anyways."

"Oh ok." Stella said in a confused voice. Erin grabbed her now packed bag and paused. Fighting her complexed emotions. She didn't want to just leave Stella unawares of the dangers that surrounded her. It just didn't feel right to. But she had no idea on how to warn her. She agreed to not tell.

"Tell Ash...I'm sorry." She said walking past Stella. Stella followed her to the front door. Feeling as though something terrible had happened. That she should stop Erin, but had no idea in how she should do it.

"Does Ash know you're leaving?" Stella asked suddenly when Erin layed her hand on the front door.

"I'm sure she does." Erin said, without turning to look at her.

"Well, when will you be back Er? What the hell happened?" Stella asked, desperately searching for answers.

"I don't know." Erin said softly. "When I feel like it. And as far as to what happened..there are something's we just can't tell you." Erin said, using the same line Ash once gave her. Giving Stella a pointed look. She secretly hoped it would give Stella that same jibb it did to her when Ash gave her that line. Would make her want to dig and find out more like she did. That way when Stella did find out everything, Ash would have the two of them to talk her out of this life she was dangerously already too deep in. Or at least, to choose for herself if she wanted any part of it. "Bye Stella. Keep yourself safe, ok?" Erin said seriously before turning the knob and disappearing into her car, leaving Stella, Ash, and everything she has ever known behind.

**A/N: i know a little short, but had to be done. I'm finishing up the last two chapters as i type this. Those will be posted soon. :)**


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Lost in a dream that reveled his darkest nightmare, Mark tossed in his sleep. A light so bright suddenly blinded him in the dream. He squinted against it, feeling the threat behind it. Feeling his body ripple with the familiar excitement that came with the possibility of changing again.

"I'm not afraid of you." He told the person behind the blinding light. "I can take anything you've got. So bring it!" He said with bravery he only half felt. He pounded his fist on his bare chest, hoping it would not only show he was ready, but that it would relieve the unnerving feeling he couldn't shake. That's when he felt it. The mind numbing, searing pain shooting through his chest. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Collapsing onto his back. It felt as if the oxygen in his lungs wasn't enough. With each deep gasp he took, the pain only got worse.

His body fought to change, to defend itself, but something was stopping him. He couldn't do it. He could _feel_ something was inside of him. Moving around. Mark looked down to his chest and there he saw it. A huge bug like creature had latched itself onto his chest. Mark grabbed for it. Using all his strength to pull it off of him.

It made this high pitch screaming sound that hurt his ears. He could feel his eardrums burst with excruciating pain, only to quickly heal themselves. As he pulled with all his might, he could feel whatever it was that was inside of him drag along his insides. It was trying to latch on from the inside. Scraping along its way, damaging what it could.

Finally, it ceased its screaming when Mark was able to pull it free from his body. Long tendril like things came with it that were inside of him. Flailing around, looking for something to make contact with again. Mark tossed it as far as his strength would allow and collapsed back onto the ground. Willing his body to heal quickly.

Then he heard her. Crying. He turned his heavy head towards the sounds of her tears. And there she was, Ash. In all her beauty and something more, glowing eyes! She looked like an angel that was sent from heaven. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She layed cradling a form he couldn't quite make out, before he realized it as Liam. He layed there unmoving as she rocked his head back and forth in her arms. Caressing him as strained sounds came from her. He's dead.

Mark felt a jolt of pain in his heart at the sight. This angel didn't need to be crying. Didn't deserve this sadness. To experience such a loss in her life. He knew her life would be forever changed without Liam in her life. What will she do without him to guide her? Then he began to worry at what she would do to herself. She was clearly a Grim now. And he knew that she knew the Grims weakness. He saw it in her eyes, he knew she knew. What if she killed herself? He couldn't bare to live with himself if he let her do that. He's done so much to her already.

That's when his eyes began to focus again and he saw it. Protruding from Liam was one of those bugs. He can live! Mark tried shouting to her to just remove the bug, but couldn't speak. He wanted to go to her, but couldn't move. He became terrified then for her. She'd go on thinking that she has lost everything. Has lost him. And she hasn't. All she needed to do was to remove the damn bug!

He wanted her to live. He wanted her to be happy. No more tears. She didn't have to kill herself. Then just as a nightmare should be, Mark saw Ash grab something . She placed it on her chest. Mark reached with his hand for her, a gurgle sound was all he could make. He tried to yell harder, still only a gurgle escaped from his lips.

Then she did it. She shoved as hard as she could, the object she was holding, into her chest. Mark wanted to scream. Feeling the tears run across his turned face. He watched as she turned ashen. Then collapsed onto Liam's still body.

Mark layed awake in bed after that. Covered in his own sweat and tears. Feeling hollow inside. Not knowing where to go from there. Or what the dream had meant. He felt as if he was the one who had lost someone. So lost and confused. Didn't the dream show him what he has always wanted? Liam dead. Then why feel this way?

As soon as he thought it, he already knew the answer. Ash. She was always the answer to his current problems. Why not in his dreams as well? Finally, he gets what he has always wanted, and there she is to ruin it.

Some strong part of him cared too much and it angered him that he hasn't been able to rein it in in all this time. No matter how hard he has tried. Liam isn't the same monster that night he killed his mother, he knew. And it too has begun to haunt him. Make him doubt himself and his plans at what he should do.

But something other than the fact of Ash crying and being left without Liam had gotten to him. He didn't want to know what it was, but he had a feeling he was going to find out.

...

"My crew is here." Lionel said with an apologetic look. "I apologize. But I should see that they know what to do." He told her as he stood.

Ash nodded her head and watched as he made his way out of the kitchen. Not daring to go out into the dining hall where'd she see the bodies and all the blood again. She wouldn't be able to handle it. It would just bring it all back, and she had just gotten it off of her mind.

Sitting there with Lionel had helped take her mind off of the current situation. He had a way of calming her. Like he knew just the right things to say. **Most likely has to do with his age, being over 700 and all.** Now, all she wanted was to get it all over with. To have Liam back and to get Mark out of their lives, forever.

She heard Lionel and his "crew" go back outside. **Prolly to talk about what had happened so that I won't have to hear it again.** During which, she kept hearing this insistent buzzing sound. She looked around and couldn't quite figure where it was coming from. The harder she listened, she knew that it was coming from just outside the kitchen door.

She knew with Lionel and the others outside, she was the only one at the moment who could find whatever it was that was buzzing. All kinds of ideas ran through her mind at what it could possibly be. A bomb, an alarm, a disturbing "gift" of some kind that was left behind by Juan and Dave. Bracing herself for seeing the room and all its chaos again, she placed her hand on the door and gave it a hard push.

There in the dark corner, where she knew Juan's dismantled body lay, was the the buzzing sound clear as day. She knew it had to be his phone. There was no mistaking that sound now. Afraid the buzzing would stop, and therefore losing her chance at easily finding it, she took the few steps, without a second thought, towards his body. Trying her best to ignore all the blood and squishy like things around it. It was coming from his back pocket that was upturned towards her. **Thank God **

She reached in with just two fingers and brought out a black phone. There on the screen staring back at her was MARK's name in big bold letters. **Calling to see if the job is done!** She thought. Rage suddenly blinding her. She answered the phone without a word.

"Juan? Where are you?" He asked in a deep voice.

"How dare you..." Ash sighed into the phone, her sorrow quickly taking over her anger.

"Ash?" Mark asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. Sorry your boys here failed. I'm still alive."

"...what?" Mark asked dumbfounded.

"Don't." She said shaking her head. Feeling her hands begin to shake. "Don't play dumb."

"Ash...failed at what? What do you mean you're still alive?!" His anger rising. A hitch in his voice.

"Liam said. He said you were dangerous. I didn't want to choose sides, but now I see that I must..."

"Ash..wait...listen." Mark begged.

"Goodbye Mark. Forever this time."

"As...!" She heard him shout as she hung up the phone. She dropped the phone in a daze, not really comprehending what had just happened. The phone bounced off the body and landed into blood with a disgusting wet sound. Ash felt hollow inside suddenly. Like someone had just walked over her grave.

She turned slowly to find Lionel staring at her. He heard everything. His eyes filled with worry as he thought of everything that could be the outcome of that phone call.

"I need to get Liam." He said seriously. The wheels turning in his mind. "Bring him back. It's too dangerous for him to be away from you at the moment."

Ash could tell this was the last thing Lionel wanted to do. Liam needed to fix himself right now, he wasn't stable. And now she has forced things, again, to set into motion without meaning to. **What have I done?** She thought horrified with herself. **Why? Why did I do that?!**

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said throwing her hands over her mouth in shock.

Lionel came and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her intently. "It's done now. I'm going to take you to Liam's. It's safer there."

"Why? What do you think is going to happen?"

"I really can't say. But at least there, we will have protection."

"You think he's going to send the others." It was a statement, not a question about the many skinwalkers that were in town. Lionel nodded his head anyways.

"I can only imagine so." He said. He quickly stepped away and had his cell to his ear in the next instant. She vaguely heard him say Liam's name. "Find him. Bring him to me." She heard him say. And just like that, she felt as if she was the worst thing that could of ever happened to Liam.

...

Once Lionel had gotten Ash into the safety of Liam's house, he assured her once more that she would be safe there. That someone would be watching and no skinwalker would enter a Grim's house because they feared the death that always lurked around a Grim. Lionel told her of his plan to go to the skinwalkers and to find a way to get them out of town. And that he was having Liam sent to her as soon as someone found him. She wouldn't be alone for long.

Ash stuck to the library. Feeling an odd comfort there knowing this was Liam's favorite room. She sat at his untidy desk, running her fingers along the polished wood, her eye strayed to his seal. The very L he used to seal her letter with. The letter she always kept on her in her purse. **Seems unreal.** She thought as she absentmindedly ran her fingers along the cool brass. Thinking back to the beginning and how far they have all come. **How things have changed.** She realized she wouldn't have taken any of it back. No matter that she could no longer see how she being in Liam's life was a good thing for him. **He doesn't need to be worrying about me. He needs to take care of himself.**

The idea hurt too much to think about. Her feelings ran on such a deep level, she herself couldn't comprehend what the true depth was yet. And now she knew she could never tell him of her feelings. If she ever told him how she truly felt for him, he'd never let her go. He'd push aside all his needs and put her front and center. And she just couldn't let him do that.** Not now. Lionel thinks I'll be the change, but I think I'll be what ends him...or Mark.** Now that there was an understanding of if Liam ever killed Mark, it'd hurt him more than anything. She might hate Mark right now, but she didn't want to see him dead either. Liam and she both might not want to admit it, but Mark had something about him that just got under your skin. Something about him that made you to feel.

"Ash." She suddenly heard a voice say into the quiet room. Ash turned towards the voice to see Mark's large figure in the entryway of the library. Startled, she stood.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a stronger voice than she thought possible. He put his hands up to show her he meant no harm and took a step into the room. He might as well have ran at her, because she still jumped back from the desk, knocking the chair over she was just sitting in. A panged look crossed Mark's face at her reaction.

"I had to come see if you were alright and to tell you I had absolutely NOTHING to do with what happened tonight."

"I don't care enough to even try to believe you. Just stay away from me..Liam will be here any minute and he won't like you being in his home." Ash threatened.

"I don't care about him anymore. I just had to let you know even after all those stupid threats I made, I'd never harm you...EVER Ash." He sighed the last. But all Ash heard was the part about Liam.

"You don't care anymore?!" She laughed. "When did this revelation happen Mark? Or is this just another one of your sick games..?

"I..."

"Let me tell you what I think is going on here." She interrupted. "You're getting desperate Mark. Your first plan with the skinwalkers to kill Liam didn't work. Your crazy..on the whim plan to drop him from space, didn't work. You can't find what you're looking for. And what you're looking for is a way to kill Liam. And you either think I can help you figure that out or that I'm a way to hurt him. Well, guess what Mark..I can't help you there." She lied. "You kill me and you'll just anger him more. Hurt yourself in the process."

"...you finished?" He asked after her brief pause, and without waiting for her to answer, "And I meant that my biggest concern right now is you and me. Besides..." He paused for effect. "I already know what can kill him..and where it is in this room." He said staring at her intently. Testing her.

Her quick intake of breath told him his suspicions were right. She did know..and it was here. He knew Liam was cocky enough to keep it right under his pillow at night. But now that he knew he was right, it didn't make him feel any better. No triumphant surge of energy. No joy in the fact whatsoever. If fact, he felt saddened.

His next move he had to make carefully. He could easily choose a direction and walk towards it, hoping it was in the direction of the weapon and hopefully, she'd freak and try to beat him to it. At least, that's what the old Mark would have done. He found that the longer he stood there, the more he realized he no longer wanted it. Not at this very moment.

That damn dream did something to him. Hit him hard. All he wanted right now was for her to believe him. He didn't want to play this game with her. Not anymore.

Just as Mark was about to confess he was lying, he heard a noise from behind him. A click of a gun. Turning, the gun was fired. Right into his ribcage near his heart. A searing pain swept through him. A pain unlike anything he has ever felt before.

"Mark!" Ash screamed. Taking a run for him. That's when Lark came out of the shadows, stopping her in her tracks. She was frozen, her feet could no longer move.

Mark looked into the crazed eyes of Lark. His mind slowly comprehending what was happening. He tried to change form then, but his body would not allow it. The pain was too much. He fell to his knees. Lark started to throw things onto Mark. Holy water, garlic, pigs blood, salt, and saying these incantations like a crazy person, while kissing his cross he wore around his neck.

Mark heard Ash shout something, but he didn't comprehend what it was. He felt in a haze. Ash stood there frozen, wondering why Mark wasn't changing. If something was wrong. She realized then, that she didn't know Mark's weakness, so she had no way of knowing if he was ok. But there had to be something wrong. He was just kneeling there, staring up lost at Lark.

She went with her gut and took off for Lark. Suspecting that he was too focused on Mark to worry about her. But as she got to him he turn abruptly and hit her hard on the head with the bunt of his gun. "Stay out of this Ash!" He shouted to her unmoving body on the floor.

That snapped Mark out of his funk. When Lark turned back around, he found Mark standing. His hand half transformed into a beastly claw, it was all he could manage, and he swiped at Lark. Cutting his torso open, blood going everywhere. Lark took the gun and shot Mark again, in the chest this time.

The blow of this bullet was too much, Mark fell to the ground. Unmoving. His breath coming in shallow.

...

300 miles away, in a home he had no idea where its location was, Liam lay in a pile of blood. His body would not accept a drop of blood from the dying. And he was starving. Crazy starving with exhaustion. He felt as if he wasn't in his own body. But rather looking down upon himself with a disgusted feeling.

The Grim in him felt further away than it has ever felt from him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad because it felt wonderful to not crave the death of a human for once. And bad because that means his body wanted blood and wouldn't accept anything other than live blood. He couldn't cave in and give in to it, he knew. But oh, how he wished he would.

He tried reminding himself at what it was like to be a Revenant. The lust for blood and only blood. The loneliness he felt. The anger and aggression. He didn't want any of that back. He liked being a Grim. It had its own peacefulness about it. The cravings were there, but not for blood, for death. And it only over took him when he was near it. He could be more like himself that way. Could keep Ash...

Now lost in thoughts of Ash, he heard a movement near him. Knowing it couldn't possibly be the frail old woman he had fed off of because her heart had stopped awhile ago, his senses were on alert.

"Oh my God." He heard a woman's voice. Liam blinked several times to clear his blurred vision when finally she came into view.

"Leevey? He asked in a groggy voice. Recognizing the newest Grim to Lionel's group.

"This is bad. Real bad Liam." She said kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine." He lied. Then it hit him at how and what she could be there for. He sat up quickly causing the room to twirl. "What's happened?" He asked as she tried to steady him.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, not wanting to say. Liam grabbed her shoulders tightly and squeezed, causing her to yelp. "Tell me damn it!"

"Liam.." She cried, trying to get away. "Please."

"Just tell me Leevey." He commanded. "Why has Lionel sent you?"

"...it's Ash. They made an attack on her." Is all she had to say for Liam to force himself up and head out the door on wobbly legs. She quickly followed behind him. Trying to help if he would let her.

"Let me at least help you." She complained.

"How long?" He asked without stopping.

"...you must feed." She pleaded.

"Leevey!" He shouted, turning towards her, eyes glowing that incredible color of his.

"Two hours ago." She said in a soft voice. "I tried to find you as quickly as I could."

He stared at her a moment, eyes dimming slowly. "You did good Leevey, Lionel would be proud." And before he took off he added, "Thank you." Then he was gone, leaving Leevey alone and feeling helpless in the wooded area.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The sound of the shot stirred Ash awake. She felt lightheaded and slightly disoriented. Once she sat up, she felt something drip down to her nose. Bringing her fingers to her face she saw that it came back covered in blood. She gasped at the sight and quickly wiped her fingers on her shirt. Looking around and catching sight of Lark hovering over Mark.

She frowned at the weird scene, not yet comprehending what was going on. Lark lifted his gun and pointed it at Mark. "So this is your weakness." She heard him say.

Mark didn't try to fight or anything. He just layed there, his chest going up and down rapidly as he stared up at Lark. **Mark? Why aren't you doing something?** She heard the click of the gun and panicked. "Wait." She tried to shout. Her voice caught in her throat at the sight of a weakened Mark. Breath not coming to her, for fear the next one would release the tears that threatened to come. "Wait!" She tried again with trembling lips.

Mark's eyes caught hers. Which was enough to release her tears. **Hes given up..**the realization causing her heart to drop. "Mark!" She shouted, trying to get up.

She flung herself at Lark, causing the bullet to just nearly miss Mark's head. "No!" She shouted at him, gripping the gun with all she had.

Lark started in disbelief. "Are you crazy!? He's a monster!"

"He's no monster, you are!"

Lark growled. "No daughter of mine would be so..."

"Daughter!? I am no daughter of yours!"

Lark wrestled the gun from her. Despite his wound, he was still stronger than she. As soon as he got the gun from her, he shoved her out of the way and turned the gun on Mark once more...

...

As Liam got to the house, he caught sight of a Grim laying unconscious near his door. Alarm reverberated through him. Upon opening the door a distinct smell took over his senses. **BLOOD **And lots of it. All else ceased to exist. He felt his hunger over take him.

He rushed into the library and caught a scene. Ash was struggling with a familiar man for a gun as Mark lay on the floor unmoving, his heart beat slow. He was dieing. But all Liam cared for at the moment was the blood. Who was that delectable smell coming from?

He struggled with his emotions for the dieing Mark, the struggling Ash who was ever in danger, and his impressing need to feed. Lark was successful in getting the gun from Ash, and Liam still watched idly by as he shoved Ash and turned.

Liam saw the blood trickling from Lark's chest. In an instant he was between Mark and he. Lark stood there startled to find Liam suddenly there. Glowing eyes and all, Lark became terrified.

Ash stood in her spot, relief washed over her at the sight of Liam. **He'll be able to help us. **But as she looked closer she saw this look about him. Something was off. He was covered in blood. Then the next thing she knew, Liam was tearing into Lark's neck. Feeding savagely. Ash's covered her mouth in horror.

Liam was in pure ecstasy. All else in the room was nonexistent. He had finally gave into what his body wanted and nothing would ruin this moment for him. Ash watched helplessly as Liam fed from Lark. She saw Larks eyes close and how he dropped the gun as he slowly lost consciousness. Liam was going to kill him. **He's lost control** She thought confused. **He's supposed to be better. OR at least a little better. That's why he left! **

She knew if Liam killed Lark, he'd never forgive himself. There had to be a way to snap him out of it. She went to him, gently saying his name and touching his shoulder. It was an odd contrast to the horrific scene before her.

Liam whipped his head to her and grabbed her hand roughly. Staring at her in such a hostile way, she barely recognized this blood cover Liam. Ash looked into his glowing eyes and could not see her Liam in them whatsoever. There was no soft look that he usually gave her, no recognition, just annoyance that she had interrupted him.

"Liam?" She asked timidly. He stared at her for several seconds before she saw the recognition slowly come to him. "It's me. Ash." She helped, touching his cheek softly. He grabbed her hand in what she thought was a loving manner and brought it near his nose. He inhaled deeply. **My blood!** She remembered the dried up blood she tried to wipe off a bit too late.

He looked directly at her, all signs of recognition gone. The hunger evident in his eyes as they rested on her open head wound. "Liam?" She tried again, her hand slipping out of his as she took a step back. She looked to Mark and saw that he was still alive, but in bad condition. Lark Lay on the ground and she had no idea if he was still alive. Then her eyes darted to the horse painting and Liam's words rang through her. _**"I want to know you're safe..that includes from me." **_She bolted for the painting. Everything he had said to her running through her head, _**"There'd still be a part of me fighting for you."**_,_**"Here can kill me, don't stab here." **_He had said, covering her hand over his heart as he looked to her playfully. **Definitely don't go near there **She thought fretfully.

She was amazed that she was able to reach it. That he didn't try to stop her. For a second, she started to reconsider, that just maybe he was ok. She chanced a glance back and the undecided thought vanished. He was clearly toying with her. Enjoying that she tried to run by the evil smile he had on his face.

She quickly reached behind the painting and as her fingers wrapped around the dagger, she felt him behind her. Ash turned ready to protect herself, dagger at the ready. And there was Liam, in all his glory and strength. His beauty and power emanating from him, just like that night in his club. She found herself captivated by him. It wasn't just her love that was making her hesitate. **I'm just going to hurt him. Make him snap out of it. That's all.** She reminded herself. **He has to still be in there...** Her hand trembled as he stood before her.

A small part of her couldn't believe this was actually happening. That Liam could behave this way towards her. That she was forced into this position of having to hurt him. **Possibly kill him** She couldn't help but let the thought sneak in. **No!** She told herself. But it was already too late, the doubt had already sank itself in. **He said it wouldn't kill him! **She tried to coax herself into believing. Then a horrible thought came, he wouldn't have told her the truth if it meant saving her versus saving himself. _**"I would rather die."**_ She remembered him telling to Erin. She gasped and let the dagger slip from her hand. Tears filling her eyes as she looked to her beloved Liam.

"You'd let me kill you, wouldn't you?" She asked dismayed. Liam didn't even take notice of the dagger she had dropped as he simply walked past it and stopped just inches from her. A devilish smile upon his lips. Her Liam was clearly not there at the moment. "Do it." She whispered to him, elongating her neck to the side. A shiver running through her. "Cause I sure can't."

Ash wondered why he wasn't attacking by now, and then she saw it. A small flicker of his resistance. He was fighting himself. **He's still in there!** She struggled with what she could do to help. If she could do anything at all.

At the moment he seemed to gain some clarity, she quickly saw his face turn to anguish. Confused she grabbed him. Then she saw it. The dagger protruding from his side and there was Lark standing behind him with a smug look.

Ash cried out. Not realizing she had till Liam slipped to the ground unmoving. His body going rigid. Ash fell to the ground beside him, taking him into her arms. Her sobs coming out uncontrollably. She wanted to die. Not to be left here without him. She couldn't do it. Didn't want to go back to her old life. He was all she wanted.

She rocked him back and forth and saw Lark go for his gun again. But she didn't care **Let him kill me **She thought without feeling.

Mark layed there knowing he was dieing. He had just regained consciousness and opened his eyes to see a familiar situation before them. One where Ash was on the floor holding Liam in her arms, rocking him back and forth. But something was different, she wasn't like the angel he saw before. She was just Ash, and she was in so much pain. She was looking up to her dead beat father. Protecting Liam in a way that made him worry more for her.

He caught site of some kind of stick protruding out from Liam. But he wasn't dead, Mark could still smell the death coming off of him that only a Grim could give.

"Get out of the way Ash." Lark commanded.

"You've already accomplished what you wanted! You'd better kill me too!" She said in a disturbing voice. For extra measure, she grabbed her stomach as if she were pregnant. Lark gawked at her. Mark frowned, knowing that was impossible.

"I'm not gonna kill you, you brat. Now move!" He said grabbing for her.

Ash went wild, thrashing, swiping, gnawing at any part of Lark that dare to touched her. Mark hardly recognized her in fact, but then he knew what she was doing. **She's trying to die along with Liam.** The thought paining his already weakened heart. **You don't have to die you idiot, Liam's alive!** He wanted to yell to her, but the words refused to form in his mouth.

Lark looked to his crazed daughter and no longer saw her as that. But as a someone who ran with demon's and tried to bare their children. A masochistic whore. He was disgusted. He started to think she would be better off dead. It was his fault. It was the least he could do for the daughter he failed. The daughter he brought into the world.

Decided, he slowly raised his gun to her. Ash held Liam close to her. "I love you." She whispered to him. Her tears falling onto his still ashen face.

All Mark could do was think of his dream he had that morning. This reality was too much like it. And now he was gonna have to lay there and watch as Ash die. He couldn't take it anymore. Without even realizing it, he found himself already on his feet. Just as the gun clicked, Mark stepped between Lark and them. Lark made a sound that was muffled by the gun going off.

All was quiet, say for Ash's scream. Mark had the thought that maybe Lark had missed him. But then he felt it. That same mind numbing pain as in his dream. The bullet had punctured his heart this time. Mark felt the blood come up as he tried to cough it out. Not wanting to miss his last chance, he took one last hit at Lark. Hearing the satisfying crunch of his neck between his fingers. He released Lark's neck and watch as his dead body fell to the floor.

The next thing he knew, he found Ash over him. Tears streaming down her face again. She was saying something that he couldn't understand.

"Why Mark? Why did you did that?" He finally heard.

He tried to speak to her, but it hurt so much. He moved his mouth slowly, "Couldn't let you be stupid. He's not dead." Mark said looking to Liam's body near them. Ash glanced to Liam as if right at the moment he would come alive. "Pull it out." Is all Mark could get out.

Ash reached for the bone dagger and did just that. Throwing it away as if it were poisonous. She watched, but still there was no change. "Wait." Mark said, quickly losing breath. Ash nodded her head, understanding. Then turned her attention back to him.

Mark reached up and caressed her cheek. Running his thumb across her tears. She grabbed his hand and held it there. Wanting to feel his warmth for as long as he had it. "I'm so sorry Mark." She finally said. Mark shook his head slowly to her, and pointed with his thumb to himself. Saying he was the one that was sorry.

That's when Liam appeared at her side. Ash gasped as he grabbed her, holding her tightly, staring at Mark with grieved eyes. Liam could hear his heart was about to give. Could sense the death that was coming. Ash was in shock, Mark was dieing and Liam was alive. She didn't know which one to feel for at the moment. So she just hanged on to Liam as tightly as she could and held Mark's hand in the other.

Mark and Liam stared at one another. Two mortal enemies for over a century that were now grieving for what was lost between them. "If anyone was gonna kill you..." Mark said, not able to finish the sentence, he just pointed to himself. Liam's eyes slowly started to glow as the tears came to his eyes. He nodded his head in understanding.

Liam and Ash stayed with Mark way after the moment his heart had stopped beating and when his grip had loosened from her hand. Both needing that time to feel the loss and to say their quiet goodbyes. Not ready to face the change that the morning would bring to both their world's.

...

"Friends please. Listen to me." Lionel pleaded to the skinwalkers as he had been for half an hour.

"We are not going to listen to the friend of the Grim who took our families." One yelled from in the crowd.

"Wait!" The commanding man spoke out suddenly. He had been curiously quiet since Lionel had come. Curious as to what the old powerful Grim had to say. "I've heard of you." He spoke to Lionel. "You've been helping us. Others like us."

"Yes." Lionel sighed in relief. "That's what I'm trying to do now. I just want to talk with you all about Liam."

"I've also talked to Sylus..your son." He interrupted, curious as to how Lionel would hold his cool to that information.

Lionel's face noticeably hardened, "Oh?" Is all he said.

"Yeah. He has his own opinion about you." The man smiled. Lionel gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk about his son. This wasn't the place and sure wasn't the time to do so.

"I'm sure he does." Lionel said under his breath. "As this man here has heard, I only wish to help you all. Liam is not to blame for your loved ones deaths." Lionel said to the skinwalkers. "I am."

You could feel the shock of the room by the sudden quietness. The commanding man narrowed his eyes disbelievingly at Lionel. "It was my resources that lead Liam to each and every one of them. He had my approval after what had happened to his family. I'm not sure if any of you know this, but there is unfathomable proof that they were all involved in the murders of Liam's innocent human blood line."

"Liar!" Someone shouted out.

"I want to see this proof!" Another said, others agreeing with him.

Lionel held out his hand to silence them, "I can show you the proof. That's easy. I'm having it shipped to the new club in the next town over. The war you have declared on Liam is unjust. He simply had to do what was needed. It's in our laws as well as yours."

"Then show this proof." One shouted. Lionel sighed. Releasing his tension. He motioned for the door.

"I can meet you all there." Some of the skinwalkers immediately turned and went out the door, while others were hesitant on believing Lionel. Feeling as though this was a trick. "Friends..if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it with you all gathered here. It'd be much more simpler that way."

As Lionel stood and watched them all file out slowly and hesitantly, the commanding man came up to him. "My names Trek." He told Lionel.

Lionel glanced at him and gave him a once over. "One of Sylus's friends I assume?"

Trek smiled at that. "Sylus doesn't really have friends now does he?" He countered back. "Is there really proof?" He asked once the others had cleared out. Lionel nodded his head. "Why do you do it?" He asked suddenly. His curiosity getting the better of him.

Lionel turned to him with a quizzical look. Not liking this Trek guy already for the simple fact that he knew his son. "Do what?"

"Try to make more Grim's out of Revenant's?"

That answer came easily for Lionel. He has been doing this for a long time. Recruiting Grim's. He now poured his whole heart into it. "Why be savages when you can be something so much more?" He said simply before walking to leave. As he got to the door, Lionel paused, not able to help himself, "How is he?" He knew is all he had to say. If this Trek guy really did know his Sylus, then he'd know what he was asking. Lionel knew he shouldn't ask it. That he had no right to know, but he couldn't help himself. Any connection to his son was like a life line to him.

Trek was silent for a long while before answering, "The last I saw him was over a year ago. Sylus is still doing his own thing. Making it work."

...

"This is a nice spot." Ash said quietly to Liam. "I think...he'd..like it here." She said, not quite ready to say his name outloud yet. Liam solemnly nodded his head, intently watching the grave diggers as they lowered Mark's coffin into the ground. Ash looked to Liam concerned. The only words he had spoken since Mark's death ten hours ago were to the grave diggers. He has not said a word since then. **Not a single word.** And it was starting to scare her. So much so, that it had cured her mourning and now all she could do was worry about the affect Mark's death was going have. Liam had been quiet for far too long. Lost in his own thoughts about only God knows what.

At first she welcomed the silence. Needing time herself to mourn and to just have Liam hold her. Then she had to remember that she confessed her love to him. She had no idea if he had heard her. A small fact that was driving her nuts and that she'd never have the courage to say again. As his silence went on, it made her wonder if her confession was part of the reason he wasn't speaking. That it wasn't just because of Mark's death, his silence was also because of what she had said. He didn't want her to love him. He didn't love her. He wanted to leave her now because of it. All these crazy thoughts had been running through her head for the past ten hours. **I'm ready to start pulling my hair out.**

Long after the grave diggers had left they still stood there, hand in hand and in utter silence. So when Liam had let go of her hand and started walking in the opposite direction of their car, Ash was lost at what to do. "Liam?" She called after him. He had taken several steps before finally stopping.

Ash could see his glow from where she stood. She went to him and he put up his hands to stop her. "No." Ash said to him, still taking the steps she needed to stand in front of him. She couldn't let him distance himself from her anymore. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ash.." He said her name in a hoarse voice, finally breaking his silence. "I'm not safe to be around. I almost..." He stopped, not able to say it.

"But you didn't." Ash tried. "You fought it. And you were winning." She said going to touch his face, but he only stopped her, grabbing her hand. "So what? Are you leaving me?" She asked as a dull ache set in.

"Look what I have brought into your life. So much pain. More pain than you should ever have to endure."

"Yeah you did Liam." She agreed. "But you also saved me. What I was doing before you wasn't living."

"No Ash. Someone great would have come along."

"Great..but not you." She said as the tears started to well up. "Don't you dare make his death the reason for this." She whispered. **He's leaving me.**

Liam fought the urge to hold her against him. To make her tears go away. "All these years I've kept him alive for what? So he could die in place of me and to save the woman I love?" He asked with an anguished face Ash couldn't bare. "It's not right. Not after all I put him through." He said turning to go before his resolve wavered and he'd go to her.

"No!" Ash said suddenly, her anger raising. Liam paused, turning to look to her against his own accord. "No. You don't get to say you love me like that and then just go. I'm not accepting it. I told you I loved you too damn it. I'm not losing you over this. Not both of you. Not when we got this second chance." She said going to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, despite his weak effort to keep her away. "Then don't make his death for nothing." She whispered, gripping his shirt collar.

Liam's defenses were quickly dissolving he knew. His body shook to hold onto it, but Ash made it impossible. What she was saying would be so easy to accept. To just let go and think that this is what was supposed to happen. The way it was supposed to happened. The longer he looked into her eyes, the more he found himself leaning towards her. Wrapping his arms around her. Claiming her mouth as his.

Here he is trying to leave for her own good and just that easily she kicked his wall down. Small and fragile she may be, but she was his weakness. He pressed her body to his roughly, hating that he couldn't leave her. She was his and he was hers. Forever.

She broke the kiss, needing to come up for air. Resting her head against his cheek. Taking deep, quick breaths. He felt with each breath her chest rise against his and the desire for her kicked in. He felt his glow come. The condition he was in made it harder to control it. He pushed her away quickly, not trusting himself.

Ash looked at him confused till she saw his glow. Understanding came in her eyes. She suddenly squared her shoulders and came to him again. "Ash." Liam protested with a shake of his head.

"I don't want you to be afraid of hurting me. Cause I'm not." She said, taking his face into her small hands. Liam frowned. Still she was not aware of the danger he was to her. "I'm not afraid because if you ever do lose control with me, I want you to change me." She finished, holding her breath for his reply. At his silence she added, "I want to be yours forever."

"I'd never wish you to have this life Ash." He whispered sadly.

"A life without you is no life at all. And I don't want you to be alone anymore. We'd do it together. Till the end of time." Ash said, feeling as if this was her final moment to give it her all. She crashed her lips to his again. Liam sighed against her, holding her tightly. She could feel he was giving into her will. His resistance was fading.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips. "I always have."

She looked into his dimming eyes and felt the full force of his words, "I know. Sorry it took me so long to catch up." She smiled. "Now we have all the time in the world."

MORE TO COME IN BOOK TWO...


End file.
